La ciudadela de los niños perdidos
by futagogo
Summary: Translation of The Citadel of Lost Children-Los habían separado galaxias antes de que Rick viese por primera vez al Elegido en la subasta, pero en el momento que cruzaron miradas lo había sentido: un vínculo intangible que le atraía hacia ese Morty misterioso con un propósito mas grande que el de las Epifanías, mas grande todavía que su sed de venganza. El origen del Morty Elegido.
1. Capítulo 1 - La subasta

_Y los Ricks se echaron a suertes al Morty Elegido, porque buscaban la iluminación de la manera más perversa.  
__\- Mortilaciones 1:13_

—made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me—

_Kssht_

/—42 a 0 con los Tzhi'tums a la cabeza. Están tomando—/

_Kssht_

/—se le vio por última vez huyendo del Clúster Pavo-21. Las autoridades advierten—/

Los dedos de Rick bailaban sobre los controles de radio, cambiando obstinadamente entre frecuencias como un adicto a las tragaperras mientras miraba a través del parabrisas roto. Con la rodilla controlando el volante y una mano todavía revoloteando sobre la radio, echó un vistazo a sus coordenadas. Bien. Iba mejor de tiempo de lo que esperaba. Tocó con un dedo la pistola de portales en su muslo, todavía caliente de su último escape, golpeando un ritmo inaudito.

–Vamos, vamos, vamos –murmuró.

_Kssht_

/—ghablagha? Gag'habla gablaga—/

Un planeta de remolinos naranjas y azules, lo suficientemente grande como para llenar toda la vista de su ventana lateral derecha, pasaba de largo mientras Rick se precipitaba por el espacio al límite de velocidad de su nave. El amasijo de piezas de chatarrería se agitaba bajo la tensión, sacudiendo a su piloto en el asiento, y las piezas de metal se frotaban en el espacio del motor sobrecalentado bajo los pies de Rick.

Rick sonrió con los labios apretados y pasó un pulgar sobre el cuero desgastado del volante.

–No te preocupes, nena. Casi estamos allí. P-podrás haARGce—hacerlo sin problema –Otro temblor, las bolsas que tenía a su lado tintinearon y se movieron hacia el borde del asiento–. Me has sacado de peores situaciones.

_Kssht_

/—otra derrota aplastante para los Clot'os Razors en su partido número 219 en casa—/

La voz del comentarista deportivo se escuchó con estática de fondo, una señal reveladora de que se estaba acercando rápidamente al borde de la Zona Protegida. En cuanto dejara atrás el Cinturón de Asteroides Gamor solo sería cuestión de saltar de dimensión a la Ciudadela de Ricks. Que ganas tenia de ver la cara de esos hijos de puta cuando apareciese Rick Sánchez de la Dimensión X-280.

Los pillaría por sorpresa.

_Kssht_

—just died in your arms tonight. It must've been some—

–Nah. Esto no es lo que busco –Mientras fruncía el ceño a la radio, se maldijo en silencio por dejar que un timador cualquiera le vendiera esta chatarra. Demonios, él mismo podría haber montado algo mejor incluso mientras dormía–. Cada estación en la galaxia, venga anda. Vamos. ¿En serio esto es todo lo que puedes dar?

_Kssht_

/—una pérdida de 45 billones de uzom. El presidente del banco le dijo a la policía—/

_Kssht_

—can't buy me love, love—

–No –murmuró.

_Kssht_

/—se considera que el sospechoso está armado y es peligroso—/

_Kssht_

—gonna give you up, never gonna let you down—

–No, no –Cambiaba impacientemente de estación, buscando la melodía correcta, algo que se ajustara a su estado de ánimo. Necesitaba tener energía, letras sólidas y un buen ritmo. La música estaba en el corazón de cualquier buena fiesta, y Rick tenía muchas razones para celebrar hoy.

_Kssht_

/—se recomienda vigilar a un Rick de clase C que abandona la Zona Protegida—/

_Kssht_

—another one bites the dust—

_Kssht_

/—las unidades salieron hace unas horas en persecución—/

–Eh! ¡Vuelve para atrás! –Rick giró el dial de nuevo al canal anterior, sus ojos se iluminaron–. ¡A eso me refería! –Se rio a carcajadas en la abarrotada cabina, aún más abarrotada por la montaña de bolsas de lona negras apiladas sobre el asiento del pasajero.

Al darle a otro interruptor, empezaron a vibrar los dos amplificadores instalados debajo del suelo, sumando a la vibración que ya sufría la nave. Rick disfrutó con el ritmo mientras reverberaba a través de él, y se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda. Sí, esta era la manera perfecta de terminar el día. ¿Considerando toda la mierda por la que había pasado? ¿Los meses de preparación? ¿El robo? ¿El recuento de muertes? Incluso había chamuscado su abrigo favorito con fuego cruzado. Sí. Se lo había ganado.

Al fin y al cabo, ninguna huida estaba completa sin una banda sonora brutal.

–And another one gone, and another one gone. Another one bites the dust! –Su voz áspera cantaba junto a la del alienígena que había hecho la _cover_, y gritaba la letra mientras la nave se inclinaba y se sacudía salvajemente, una peligrosa imitación de un baile en manos del científico loco. Mientras la nariz de la nave se hundía bruscamente, una de las bolsas de lona cayó al suelo. Su cremallera, ya dilatada por el contenido interior, finalmente cedió, y una lluvia de medallones uzom resonó sobre la superficie de metal.

–¡Ya voy, cabrones! –gritó por encima del bajo, ajustando las coordenadas de su pistola de portales hacia la Dimensión α-001, hacia la Ciudadela.

Hacia el comienzo de todo.

...

–¿Oigo 400?

En la oscuridad del abarrotado salón, un patrón levantó una tímida mano.

–400! 400 al CaballeRick de atrás –la voz del subastador resonó, cortando a través del zumbido de las conversaciones silenciosas y de las copas tintineantes. Se emitió un pitido desde su carpeta, haciendo destellar un perfil en su pantalla translúcida, y extrapoló la información necesaria con una mirada breve.

«Es nuevo. Sólo unas pocas apuestas. Aún no ha ganado nunca. Se limita a artículos de bajo nivel.»

–400 créditos de Rick E-998! ¿Alguien da 450? –Los ojos de Rick Subastador examinaron la masa de clientes—la habitual multitud heterogénea de Ricks de todas las dimensiones en la curva finita central—antes de inclinarse sobre el podio y empujar su mazo hacia el objeto de la oferta en el centro del escenario–. Mirad bien, chicos. Este Morty Sin Ojos está en muy buenas condiciones. Observad la suavidad de su cara. ¡Sé el primer Rick que se lo lleve a casa! –Se detuvo para hacer efecto, enmarcando un lado de su boca con una mano como para esconder el siguiente comentario del Morty que estaba a pocos metros de él–. ¡Sólo asegúrate de cogerle de la mano si no quieres que se te escape!

Badum-tss

Sentado detrás de un set de tambores, un Rick con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato Cheshire mantenía sus baquetas en alto anticipando la próxima pulla.

Unas pocas risitas se propagaron entre el murmullo de conversaciones que había en la sala llena de humo. Algunos Ricks levantaron la vista brevemente de las bebidas que estaban tomando, mientras otros jugaban con una elegante tarjeta negra en sus manos, dando caladas largas a sus cigarrillos. Las puntas ardían como soles en miniatura en la oscuridad. Unas carcajadas repulsivas surgieron de un grupo de Ricks en una esquina del bar, actuando como si no les importara la subasta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la parte delantera de la sala.

Ocho niveles por debajo del vestíbulo principal de la Ciudadela de Ricks, Façade Lounge acogía a sus clientes con lujosas paredes carmesí y mesas de color negro, un marcado contraste con los espacios estériles y vidriosos de las áreas públicas de la estación espacial. Mientras sonaba jazz suave, la iluminación apagada hacía que los clientes del bar y los pujadores se quedaran en una constante neblina roja estando sentados o de pie entre medio de las mesas que irradiaban desde el escenario con telón, situado en la parte central delantera de la sala. Ubicado en el lado derecho de la sala, la iluminación de la barra del bar brillaba sobre el surtido de botellas de licor que se exhibían sobre los estantes de vidrio, haciendo que brillasen con todos los colores del arcoíris.

La mayoría de los clientes mantenían su atención en sus bebidas o hablaban en voz baja con otros Ricks en su mesa a medida que avanzaba la subasta. El Rick Camarero, ocupado limpiando copas, miró comprensivamente al Rick del escenario.

Había una línea de sudor en la frente de Rick Subastador, y él sabía que no era sólo del calor de las luces del escenario. «Jesús. Un público difícil» Miró con ira al Morty Sin Ojos como si fuese su culpa que las apuestas fueran tan bajas esta noche. El Consejo se estaba poniendo ansioso porque la cuota no se había cumplido el mes pasado, y Zeta Alpha Rick le había prometido personalmente—¿cómo lo había dicho?—¿que lo pagaría muy caro si metía la pata? Habían confiado en que esta Fiebre de Mortys se mantuviese al menos hasta finales de año, pero aún no había terminado el primer trimestre.

Claramente, habían sobreestimado la capacidad de atención de los Ricks, reflexionó el subastador antes de aclarar su garganta y continuar su acto.

–400 a la una... a las dos... –Golpeó el mazo, con un sonido satisfactorio–. Vendido a Rick E-998! FelicidAARGdes, hermano! –Tocó la pantalla con un dedo, vaciando los créditos de la cuenta del ganador, antes de pedirle al Rick, un tanto desconcertado, que se llevara a su Morty.

«El pobre desgraciado no parece que sepa lo que hace» Rick Subastador se mofó de él con desdén. Era un Rick de nivel relativamente bajo. No era de extrañar que hubiera ido a por un Sin Ojos. Nadie en su sano juicio querría un Sin Ojos cuando había mejores opciones disponibles. –Novato –murmuró en voz baja.

Rick E-998, tomando la mano del Morty en la suya cautelosamente, le dio a su última adquisición un repaso rápido con una mirada confusa antes de mirar alrededor del escenario, ahora vacío, como si estuviera esperando algo más. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera protestar, un par de Ricks Guarda lo escoltaron rápidamente a través del grupo de Ricks que estaban alrededor del escenario y lo llevaron al ascensor privado que lo llevaría a los niveles más altos de la Ciudadela.

Una serie de Mortys exóticos siguieron en breve sucesión: Un Morty de Negocios enfurruñado, un Morty Conejo, un Morty Místico—¡Oh! ¡Ese se vendió por 850 créditos!—un Morty Telequinético y, finalmente, un Morty Motero se colocaron ante la muchedumbre no impresionada, cada uno subastado y arrastrado por su nuevo Rick con poca fanfarria.

«Gracias a Dios que se ha acabado» Mirando su brillante pantalla, Rick Subastador confirmó que había terminado la última subasta pública de la noche. «Ya era hora» Estas subastas públicas siempre eran aburridas. Francamente, pensaba que estaba por debajo de su nivel—un completo desperdicio de su talento. Si no fuera por el último artículo de la subasta disponible una vez a la semana, ni siquiera estaría haciendo esto. Una sonrisa maliciosa rizó sus labios mientras leía el nombre de la ficha que parpadeaba en la parte inferior de su pantalla.

Después de que el boom inicial de la Fiebre de Mortys se extinguiera, el Consejo había ideado la Subasta de Mortys simplemente para mantener vivo el interés, comercializándola como la nueva forma «de lujo» para conseguir sus Mortys. ¿Por qué andar por ahí corriendo a por ellos cuando podían ganárselo a otro Rick en una subasta? Sabían que ningún Rick rechazaría la oportunidad de regodearse frente a sus hermanos, y el ostentoso estilo del Façade ayudaba a dar la imagen de privilegio. Los Ricks cayeron en la trampa, prácticamente tirando su dinero al Consejo por la oportunidad de disfrutar de la gloria que ellos mismos se habían imaginado.

El rumor corrió como la pólvora, y pronto atrajo a los Ricks más ricos e inteligentes del multiverso a la Ciudadela en busca de una oportunidad de pujar. Además de verter su fortuna en el tesoro de la Ciudadela, los Ricks considerados dignos de ocupar el escalón más exclusivo del Consejo fueron catalogados como Élite. A cambio de su lealtad y servicio, se les concedió una ventaja adicional, algo que sólo los súbditos más devotos del Consejo podían contemplar. Porque lo que pocos Ricks sabían era que en la Subasta había algo más que Mortys Sin Ojos o de Camisetas de colores.

Era un premio como ningún otro, algo que dejaba a cada Rick que lo experimentaba maravillado, cambiado para siempre. Los rumores circulaban desenfrenados por todas las galaxias, susurrados por los teléfonos móviles transdimensionales y en los sucios baños del metro.

«Ahora empieza lo bueno» Con su sonrisa característica que avergonzaría al Rick Vendedor, Rick Subastador se dirigió al público con las manos extendidas. No tenía necesidad de un micrófono ya que su voz nítida atravesaba la sala.

–¡Y así concluye la subasta pública de esta noche, amigos! ¡Todos conocéis las reglas! –Aplaudió dos veces, como un profesor llamando la atención de alumnos–. ¡Sólo se permiten miembros exclusivos a partir de ahora! Si no sois miembros… –Su voz bajó unos cuantos tonos mientras miraba despectivamente al salón–. Por favor, largaos de aquí.

Este era el momento que separaba a los hombres de los niños. O, en este caso, a la Élite de los Ricks comunes.

Un puñado de Ricks Guarda se desplegaron por la muchedumbre, moviéndose entre las mesas y echando a los que no llevaban la tarjeta negra que los marcaba como Élite. La mayoría de los no miembros sólo refunfuñaron a medias antes de salir hacia el vestíbulo, sin embargo, los que habían disfrutado de su estancia en el bar durante demasiado tiempo, levantaron las manos en fingida rendición y se rieron borrachos en la cara de sus escoltas. Con movimientos bien ensayados, el Rick batería guardó sus baquetas rápidamente y desapareció detrás del escenario.

En su camino hacia la salida, un borracho particularmente volátil se retorció repentinamente y se liberó de las garras de los Guardas, corriendo hacia el borde del escenario y agarrándose al dobladillo de la capa del subastador. Se aferró fuertemente incluso cuando un par de Guardas lo agarraron por la cintura.

–¿Qu-que tienes allá—hic!—allá arriba, eh? ¡¿Eh?! –La saliva voló de sus labios resecos mientras miraba con odio al subastador–. ¡Sé que tienes algo! ¡Todos lo sabemos!

Con una mirada de repulsión hacia el parásito, Rick Subastador liberó la tela. Alisó los planos de su capa, ignorando al Rick que gritaba mientras lo arrastraban sin contemplaciones de la habitación. Las grandes puertas acolchadas se cerraron silenciosamente a sus espaldas, engullendo su figura.

«Acabas de ganarte un billete de ida a la salida, Rick H-122» Rick Subastador le dio con fuerza a un icono en el perfil que aparecía en su pantalla, y una gran X apareció sobre la cara del Rick. El Consejo había delegado una considerable cantidad de control a Rick Subastador, y no tenía miedo de usarlo para poner a algunos pedazos de mierda en su sitio. El perfil, ahora gris, se desplazó a su lista negra con los otros a los que se les había prohibido permanentemente el acceso al ascensor privado que lleva directamente al Façade.

Ajustando sus hombros y crujiendo su cuello hacia los lados, Rick Subastador se preparó para el siguiente acto. Con la cabeza baja, levantó una sola mano y chasqueó los dedos una vez. Inmediatamente, las luces del escenario bajaron de su antiguo brillo cegador a una suave luz de ambiente, silenciando a los espectadores como si el aire mismo hubiera sido extraído de la sala. El jazz que sonaba desde los altavoces fue reemplazado por un bajo ritmo sintético, un bajo potente enviaba pulsaciones tentadoras a través de los Ricks que seguían observando con atención absoluta. La energía de la sala se transformó, las conversaciones se desvanecían en medio de las frases y cada par de ojos de la habitación se fijaban en la solitaria figura que se encontraba encima del escenario.

Esta siempre era la parte favorita de Rick Subastador.

–CaballeRicks. –Abrió bien los brazos, mirando con satisfacción como su público seguía de cerca sus movimientos–. Como miembros de la Élite, estáis en la gracia del Consejo y os habéis ganado el privilegio exclusivo de participar en la subasta del Façade de digamos…fuera de horario. –Los Ricks se agitaban visiblemente en sus asientos, algunos de los miembros más novatos agarrando sus cartas negras con un entusiasmo poco disimulado. Un trío de Ricks sentados en una mesa cerca del escenario resoplaron ante la flagrante muestra de optimismo ingenuo de sus compañeros.

–Sé que estáis ansiosos por empezar. Habéis pagado mucho dinero para estar aquí, y habéis sido lo suficientemente pacientes por esperar hasta ahora. Pero antes de empezar, estoy obligado a explicar las reglas—BUURP—básicas. –Esto provocó una ola de murmullos por la sala, y algunas de las voces se quejaron. Rick Subastador levantó su mano.

–Vamos, vamos. Se que la mayoría de vosotros probablemente las habréis oído antes, pero recordad que tenemos nuevos miembros entre nosotros. –Le guiñó un ojo al Rick altivo sentado en medio del trío. Estaba más gordo que sus vecinos, y lujosos diamantes brillaban en sus dedos cubiertos de oro–. Y, al fin y al cabo, no todos podemos ser como Rick ψ-531. Ha ganado la subasta más veces de las que puedo contar. Pero estoy seguro de que apreciamos la fórmula para obtener energía toroidal que se le ocurrió la última vez. –La mayor parte de la habitación se rio, y el Rick adinerado inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento, con un collar dorado y grueso que le daba vueltas alrededor de su gordo cuello.

La sonrisa juguetona desapareció de la cara de Rick Subastador cuando comenzó a recitar su discurso de memoria:

–Regla número uno: El ganador de la subasta tendrá un máximo de cuatro horas para disfrutar de su premio en los aposentos designados. A los ganadores primerizos se les asigna sólo una hora. Esto es meramente una medida de prec—ARGH—aución.

–Regla número dos: No se permitirán efectos personales en la habitación. –Levantó las manos de nuevo para acallar el murmullo de preguntas del público–. Descubrimos por las malas que algunos ganadores se dejan llevar un poco. –Cuando el murmullo se calmó, continuó–. El Rick ganador tendrá libre uso de las herramientas suministradas por el Consejo. –En el momento indicado, un Rick Guarda sacó una carretilla de detrás del grueso telón, aparcándola al alcance de Rick Subastador antes de retirarse de nuevo entre bastidores. Rick Subastador se paseó alrededor del carro, recogiendo varios artículos de su superficie mientras continuaba.

–Las herramientas deben ser devueltas en estado funcional. –Se detuvo para mostrar una pistola _taser_ al público fascinado, una descarga de electricidad chispeando en las puntas metálicas–. Y en las mismas condiciones en que se encontró originalmente...dentro de lo razonable. –Se saltó un conjunto de alfileres metálicos finos colocados sobre un paño de terciopelo como si fueran cubiertos de lujo, eligiendo en su lugar coger un gato de nueve colas–. Todos los dispositivos se esterilizan rutinariamente después de cada uso y se garantiza que son higiénicamente seguros.

–Regla número tres: No se permiten daños permanentes. Esto incluye cicatrices excesivas, quemaduras, desmembramiento… –Se detuvo a mirar a un Rick que estaba sentado en una de las cabinas, sus piernas abiertas lascivamente, mostrando la llamativa hebilla del cinturón justo encima de su entrepierna. Ignorando la mirada mordaz, el Rick sentado sólo puso los ojos en blanco como un adolescente petulante, moviendo un palillo de dientes desgastado entre sus dientes.

Rick Subastador continuó:

–Desfiguración, o discapacidad. Dejar marcas de cualquier tipo es generalmente desaconsejado, aunque permisible, siempre y cuando se haga con la intención de lograr los «resultados deseados». –Puso especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, compartiendo una mirada de conocimiento con los Ricks del público.

–Regla número cuatro: Toda la información sobre y relacionada con la subasta se considera confidencial, y ningún Rick participante puede revelar dicha información a terceros sin el permiso expreso del Consejo. –Rompió el guion para reírse–. Confiad en mí, chicos. Nunca lo conseguiréis, así que más vale que mantengáis las bocas cerradas si sabéis lo que os conviene.

Esto ayudó a romper la tensión que se había ido acumulando a lo largo de su discurso introductorio, con risitas incómodas que se filtraban a través de la sala. Los Ricks se sonreían unos a otros como si fueran vecinos amistosos en lugar de perros salvajes compitiendo por el mismo pedazo de carne.

–Por último, regla número cinco: Toda la propiedad intelectual obtenida durante la sesión designada es y será propiedad única y exclusiva del Consejo. Al Rick se le otorgará una licencia interdimensional indefinida de dicha propiedad intelectual y pagará al Consejo una tarifa de derechos de autor del 40% de todas las ganancias netas derivadas de la distribución, venta y uso de la licencia.

–Cualquier violación de las reglas mencionadas resultará en la suspensión inmediata del estatus Élite de Rick, la pérdida de toda la propiedad intelectual licenciada, y el destierro permanente de la Ciudadela.

Al terminar su discurso, se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su personaje de subastador gracioso. Juntando las manos, añadió:

–Si no hay más preguntas... –Hubo una pausa, y ni si quiera se oyó un eructo. Con el ambiente cargado, Rick Subastador bajó a un tono de voz sedoso, sabiendo que ya tenía todos los oídos en la sala pendientes de cada una de sus palabras.

–¿Queréis verle?

Girándose hacia atrás y dejando que su larga capa se abriera detrás de él, Rick Subastador extendió una mano hacia el telón y gritó:

–¡Tráelo!

Las poleas enroscaron el telón simulando una sonrisa creciente, y un Rick Guarda solitario salió, empujando una pequeña figura delante de él con suaves golpes de su mano enguantada.

Era un Morty, envuelto en un simple paño blanco que cubría su esbelta cintura, suelto sobre un hombro. Sus pies descalzos vacilaron durante la corta caminata por el escenario, y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, parpadeando con suavidad, como si incluso las tenues luces fueran demasiado brillantes para sus sensibles ojos. Su cabello castaño cayó hasta la parte baja de su espalda, y a diferencia de la calidad de las rastas de un Morty Pacifico, el pelo de este Morty había sido meticulosamente peinado hasta brillar, arreglado en una trenza holgada y atada con un lazo blanco delicado. Un rubor rosado calentaba sus mejillas, y sus gruesos labios brillaban con una generosa aplicación de vaselina labial. Cuando llegó a su posición al lado de Rick Subastador, se balanceó sin levantar la vista de un punto en el suelo.

Una oleada de anhelos y suaves susurros surgió del salón, los Ricks más curiosos en la parte de atrás presionaban para tener una mejor vista.

–¿ÉI es el elegido?

–¿Es ése del que todos hablan?

–No lo entiendo. A mí no me parece tan especial.

–No sabes de—ERRP—qué estás hablando. Él es el elegido.

–El elegido.

El elegido. El Elegido.

Los Ricks más experimentados conocían al chico por la reputación que le precedía. Aunque este Morty nunca había puesto un pie fuera del Façade o de sus aposentos, parecía que todos los Mortys de la Ciudadela sabían de él, aunque nunca por su nombre. Rick Subastador había visto de primera mano cómo los Mortys se ponían rígidos alrededor de un Rick que había estado recientemente en la compañía del Elegido. Sus ojos tiernos se volvían vidriosos, sus labios murmuraban el apodo como si estuvieran cantando un mantra. «El Elegido. El Elegido. El Elegido» El efecto sólo duraba un momento, desapareciendo sin que el Morty supiera que había ocurrido. Cuando su Rick le insistía, el Morty se encogía de hombros y decía que había estado soñando despierto.

Estando tan cerca del Elegido, Rick Subastador sintió un cosquilleo en su cerebro, que hizo que los pelos de su cuero cabelludo se le pusieran de punta como si se electrocutaran. Le picaba la nariz, y parpadeó para quitarse la repentina humedad que le irritaba los ojos. Agitó la cabeza, tratando de liberarse de la extraña sensación que siempre le invadía cuando estaba cerca del chico. Expiró para deshacerse del cosquilleo antes de empezar la siguiente fase de la subasta.

Se giró y asintió bruscamente al Rick Guarda, quien rápidamente le dio una patada al Morty en la parte de atrás de las piernas, tirándolo al suelo. El niño gritó de dolor mientras sus rodillas golpeaban con fuerza contra el suelo del escenario.

Instantáneamente, los Ricks sentados cerca del escenario, levantaron la cabeza, sus fosas nasales abiertas, como si hubieran captado el olor de algún plato delicioso. Un puñado de Ricks corrió a por las servilletas de su mesa y comenzó a escribir furiosamente anotaciones sobre la elegante letra F roja en un momento de inspiración. Aquellos que estaban familiarizados con la escena sólo miraban lascivamente, lamiéndose los labios y soltando un bajo:

–Sí, pequeño. Eso es.

Apenas había terminado el efecto eufórico, cuando otra oleada los golpeó en el momento en el que el Guarda puso un pie en el hombro del Morty y lo inmovilizó sin piedad contra el suelo. Su siguiente grito estrangulado llamó la atención de todos los Ricks de la sala, algunos se levantaron de sus asientos para tambalearse con asombro hacia el escenario, atraídos como imanes hacia la fuente de su repentino ataque de claridad y perspicacia.

Para cualquier otra persona, la conmoción habría parecido extraña, pero Rick Subastador estaba acostumbrado a ella. Como testigo de innumerables subastas, ya sabía muy bien el efecto que este Morty tenía en los Ricks. Parte de él simpatizaba con la repentina pérdida de control del público, e incluso la echaba de menos. Los inhibidores obligatorios que tomaba, sin embargo, bloqueaban todo el efecto del Morty en él. Hizo un gesto de impaciencia al Guarda, haciéndole señas para que se alejase del Elegido y lo levantase, antes de girarse para dirigirse a la totalidad de la audiencia.

–Que os ha parecido esa pequeña degustación? Consideradlo una cortesía de la casa. Pero si queréis la experiencia completa, preparaos para abrir las carteras. –Se frotó las manos apreciativamente–. ¿Comenzamos la puja con 100.000?

La cacofonía de voces que surgió del público ahogó el final de su discurso, mientras los participantes se arrimaban ansiosos al escenario, cada uno de ellos tratando de ser escuchado en la discordia. Las cartas negras que agitaban ferozmente en sus manos hacían que sus apuestas fueran directamente a la _tablet_ de Rick Subastador, ahorrándole la necesidad de pedir más apuestas mientras se apilaban una encima de la otra en una pelea feroz. 100.000 se convirtieron en 225.000 en pocos momentos, y luego en 300.000. Una fila de Ricks Guarda colocados delante del escenario mantenía a raya a los pujadores más entusiastas, y sus rifles eran un eficaz elemento disuasorio. No dispuestos a retroceder completamente, varios Ricks se conformaron con moverse en un pequeño trecho como animales enjaulados, sin dejar de mirar el premio en el escenario.

460,000. 500,000.

Rick Subastador mantuvo los ojos en su pantalla mientras los dígitos subían rápidamente. El perfil de los Rick pujadores aparecía y desaparecía igual de rápido que la cifra, cada importe mayor empujaba al nuevo perdedor a la parte inferior de la lista. La multitud reflejaba lo mismo, mientras los Ricks más dominantes les quitaban las tarjetas negras de las manos a sus competidores o los obligaban a bajar con golpes sucios a las tripas y patadas bien dadas. Pronto toda la habitación estuvo al borde de una pelea desenfrenada.

A salvo detrás del podio, Rick Subastador observaba la exhibición de salvajismo como un soberano mirando hacia abajo a sus campesinos desde lo alto. Aunque sabía que él también era un mero engranaje del sistema, no podía evitar sentir una sensación de poder en su cargo. A diferencia de la tediosidad de las subastas públicas, aquí era donde él realmente brillaba. Estaba completamente en su elemento, el puto _maestro_ de ceremonias, y se deleitaba con la energía del escenario.

La única verdad amarga era que no toda la atención estaba dirigida a él.

Dejando que los Guardas se encargaran del control de la multitud, miró al objeto del loco deseo de todos: el inocente niño en su pequeña sábana. «Pobre desgraciado rico en Ricks», se mofó Rick Subastador.

El Morty parecía no haber sido afectado por la tormenta de caos que lo rodeaba. En marcado contraste con la enorme masa de cuerpos que tenía ante sí, se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, totalmente inconsciente o indiferente ante el hecho de que era la principal causa del alboroto. Los sedantes que le habían administrado antes le humedecían los ojos, y sus manos colgaban sueltas a los costados. Ni siquiera se movió cuando la tela sobre su hombro se deslizó descuidadamente para revelar una piel pálida marcada por moretones de hace una semana.

600,000.

Más de la mitad de los Ricks ya se habían retirado de la guerra de ofertas, dirigiendo su atención al bar o intercambiando palabras de consuelo con sus compañeros perdedores, prometiendo que algún día ahorrarían lo suficiente para ganar. Otros ya estaban debatiendo cómo podían reunir sus ahorros y repartirse los beneficios, pero ¿a quién creían que engañaban? Los Ricks sabían que no podían confiar en los Ricks.

630,000. 650,000.

La avalancha de pujas se había estancado a medida que más Ricks alcanzaban los límites de sus fondos. Aquellos que habían sido superados cruzaron sus brazos sobre el pecho de mal humor o se distrajeron con una copa fuerte. Aunque algunos intentaron estirar su presupuesto, las ofertas flagrantes fueron rechazadas rápidamente ya que el sistema las cotejó con los fondos que figuraban en su perfil, dejando sólo un pequeño puñado de postores, e incluso ese número se redujo rápidamente. ψ-531 seguía sentado cómodamente en su mesa, mostrando perezosamente su tarjeta para aplastar cualquier intento débil de pujar más que él. Si Rick Subastador recordaba correctamente, esta era su primera visita en varias semanas. Estaba ansioso por tener otra Epifanía para rellenar su billetera, sin duda.

Dos Ricks más abandonaron la carrera, y cuando la cifra final, 675.000, se mantuvo durante unos segundos ininterrumpidos, Rick Subastador levantó su mazo para anunciar el final de la subasta. Como cortesía a la tradición, comenzó la cuenta atrás.

–675 a la una. A las dos...

Justo cuando empezaba su golpe hacia abajo, una voz interrumpió su discurso.

–¡Espera! ¡Abrid paso! M-muévete, amigo. –Una fisura se creó entre la multitud cuando un Rick se abrió paso desde atrás. Arrastrando un par de bolsas negras iguales por el suelo con una mano, se dirigió al espacio que había delante del escenario, pisando unos cuantos dedos de los pies y ganándose silbidos rabiosos y maldiciones desde el pasillo de Ricks que lo rodeaba.

–Sí, sí. Siento llegar tarde. ¿Seguimos haciendo esto de las pujas o qué? –Apoyó las manos en las caderas y arrugó la nariz mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante el Morty en el escenario iluminado. Una sonrisa críptica cruzó sus labios antes de asentir, miró a Rick Subastador y volvió a asentir.

–Muy bien, hermano. Cuenta conmigo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La habitación

_El Rick con mano dura no recibirá más que monedas, mientras que al Rick gentil le serán concedidos los tesoros del mundo.__  
_\- CaraSalmos 4:25__

–D-disculpa, pero no puedes… d-de dónde… –balbuceó Rick Subastador, prácticamente tropezando con el podio cuando el impulso de bajar del escenario y darle una buena ostia al intruso lo empujó hacia adelante. La inesperada interrupción había destrozado su compostura, haciéndole tartamudear como un—¡un maldito Rick común! Cada segundo que pasaba fuera de carácter sólo perjudicaba aún más al funcionamiento de la Subasta de Mortys que normalmente iba sobre ruedas, y todo gracias a este presuntuoso, insignificante...

Miró con odio al intruso, un Rick delgado que llevaba un mono de manga corta de color anodino en vez de la bata de laboratorio y los pantalones típicos. El tamaño y diseño apestaban a trabajo manual y, «¿era eso una quemadura de cigarrillo en su cuello?» Rick Subastador se encontró haciendo una mueca al ver ese atuendo de clase baja. De pie justo más allá de la periferia de las luces del escenario, la figura se veía en tonos apagados, sólo un extraño resplandor de su ojo derecho brillaba a través de la oscuridad. Cuando el Rick se movió, cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra, el resplandor desapareció como una guillotina que caía recta y limpia.

Rick Subastador reprimió sus siguientes palabras, sin confiar en que su lengua fuera capaz de no arruinar todavía más su impecable reputación con otro patético tartamudeo. Independientemente de quién fuera este imbécil, aún tenía una subasta que dirigir. Con una discreta respiración profunda, se concentró y deslizó una mano por el plano de su pecho. Si había algo que odiaba, era ser eclipsado. –Qué amabilidad por tu parte unirte a nosotros esta noche, hermano. ¿Confío en que eres miembro? –Le dedicó su sonrisa más condescendiente al nuevo Rick, entrelazando sus dedos en el podio mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un puñado de Ricks Guarda rodearon al intruso, con las manos sobre sus armas dando una visión imponente.

Rick resopló con burla, pero levantó los brazos obedientemente, una mano alcanzando la cadena alrededor de su cuello. –P-por Dios, chicos. De acuerdo, ya está bien. Tomaos un calmante. Lo tengo aquí mismo –Entonces, tiró de la tarjeta negra que tenía debajo del collar, moviendo sus caderas para que quedase colgando delante del círculo de Guardas–. Mirad. ¿Lo veis? ¿Todos bien? De verdad, soy uno de—UURP—uno de vosotros capullos.

Sin dar una respuesta, Rick Subastador comprobó fríamente su _tablet_. Todo Rick que pusiera un pie en la Ciudadela debía ser escaneado obligatoriamente por el sistema de seguridad de la estación y registrado en la base de datos central. El origen dimensional, el historial criminal, los fondos, y cualquier información notable de cualquier Rick que hiciera negocios dentro de las murallas de la Ciudadela se contabilizaban rápidamente. Ningún Rick clandestino llegaría muy lejos sin activar las alarmas.

Sólo unas pocas salas estaban aisladas del sistema—principalmente espacios reservados para los asuntos del Consejo, que siempre se mantenían con un nivel de confidencialidad muy elevado—pero el Façade Lounge no era una de ellas. En todo caso, los perfiles de los Ricks Élite interesaban especialmente al Consejo, ya que mantenían un registro sistemático de las actividades de sus sujetos y, lo que es más importante, de sus cuentas.

Sin embargo, cuando Rick Subastador tocó la pantalla para mostrar la entrada de registro, un perfil tachado apareció en la pantalla, lleno de píxeles temblorosos y espasmódicos que lo hacían ilegible. «Malditos bugs. Creí que habían arreglado esto». Le dio un golpecito a la esquina del dispositivo contra su podio, y cuando volvió a comprobar la pantalla, estaba viendo un perfil nuevo. «¿X-280?» Eso estaba tan abajo en la escala que no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a un Rick de esa dimensión. «¿Un X-Rick causando todo este alboroto? ¿Qué está intentando demostrar?»

Resopló ante los tres guiones que sustituían a la habitual cifra monetaria en la esquina del perfil, indicando que los fondos eran demasiado bajos incluso para registrarse en el sistema. Su consternación anterior fue rápidamente reemplazada por la promesa de entretenimiento barato, y Rick Subastador sonrió de nuevo con verdadero placer. –De acuerdo, muchachos –dijo, retirando a sus perros –dejadle jugar.

Cuando los Guardas retrocedieron, Rick de la Dimensión X-280 se ajustó el cuello con movimientos bruscos, claramente descolocado pero aliviado de todos modos. –Ya era jodida... esto está mejor. –Cruzó los brazos poniendo mala cara, las piernas abiertas de par en par en una postura desafiante–. ¿Es esa forma de tratar a un cliente que _paga_?

–¿Y con _qué_ está pagando exactamente, señor? –Rick Subastador contraatacó–. La oferta es de 675 mil, y no veo cómo espera...

–700.

Un alegre pitido sonó desde la _tablet_. Rick Subastador volvió a mirar a la pantalla, comprobando de nuevo el marcador de fondos insuficientes—sí, seguía ahí, inamovible—pero por razones que no podía entender, la cantidad había sido aprobada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comprender cómo podía estar sucediendo, un zumbido de protestas llenó el aire.

–¿Qu-quién diablos se creAURGHe que es este tipo?

–¡No puedes dejar entrar a este imbécil ahora! ¿No hay un límite de tiempo o algo así?

–¡Oye, gilipollas! ¡La Subasta se ha acabado! ¡Lárgate! –Un Rick puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y abucheó en voz alta, incitando a más a unirse, y pronto la mitad de la sala estaba cacareando y burlándose de él.

A pesar de que ya no estaban en la competición, muchos de los miembros de la Élite no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de que un recién llegado los humillara. Habían trabajado duro para ganar su preciado estatus con el Consejo, ¡y este Rick estaba agitando su tarjeta en una cadena como si fuera un maldito pase de autobús! Con los egos todavía más heridos por ese insulto desvergonzado, los Ricks que estaban más cerca del desconocido se dirigieron hacia él en un signo muy claro de amenaza.

Rick se mantuvo firme, moviéndose entre los rivales y sus bolsas antes de levantar los puños. Sus ojos lanzaban dagas mientras miraba a su alrededor listo para empezar la pelea inminente.

–Dejadle en paz, hermanos –una suave voz rompió la tensión, haciendo que la multitud de Ricks furiosos se olvidaran de su sed de sangre al girar sus cabezas buscando la fuente de la voz. Las espuelas de un Rick con botas de vaquero y sombrero rojos sonaban a cada paso mientras se acercaba para colocarse entre los ansiosos alborotadores. Sacando la lengua para mover el palillo de dientes que tenía en la comisura de los labios, metió los dedos en las presillas de su pantalón antes de darle a Rick X-280 un repaso apreciativo. No pudo evitar fijarse en cómo la mirada del Rick se detuvo en la hebilla ornamentada del cinturón en sus caderas antes de mirarle directamente a la cara.

–¿Y quién coño se supone que eres tú? ¿La caballería? –Los puños de Rick permanecieron donde estaban, los músculos todavía tensos y listos para lanzar golpes de un momento a otro. Sólo porque lo superaran en número no significaba que fuera a rendirse fácilmente.

Rick de la Dimensión C-165 levantó su sombrero con un movimiento de su pulgar antes de darle un pequeño saludo a Rick. –Vamos, vamos, socio. Estoy de tu lado, no te olvides –Sonrió con una sonrisa juguetona y Rick captó un toque de picardía en sus ojos ensombrecidos. C-165 se enderezó para dirigirse a la multitud con voz firme–. Vale, entiendo que algunos de vosotros no apreciáis mucho a nuestro pequeño visitante. Pero eso no os da derecho a prohibirle pujar. –Los Ricks que habían estado a punto de arrancarle los dientes al novato hacía un momento vacilaron, todas las ganas de pelea desvaneciéndose al mirar al Rick vaquero con algo que rozaba el respeto–. Y si no os importa que os lo diga –continuó con su acento rítmico–, apostaría a que todos estamos de acuerdo en que un cierto individuo se está haciendo demasiado grande, ¿me seguís? –Se inclinó hacia atrás y sacó su vientre para acariciarlo con ambas manos, una burda imitación del corpulento Rick sentado tras él, ajeno a sus payasadas–. La mejor manera de revolucionar las cosas es traer sangre nueva.

Las protestas de los Ricks descontentos se disiparon a medida que se daban cuenta de que era verdad. La última oferta había sido de ψ-531, lo que haría que fuese su enésima victoria en la Subasta de Mortys. C-165 tenía razón. Ya era hora de un cambio, de que alguien derribara a ese gordo de mierda, y pronto comenzaron a dirigir sus demandas a Rick Subastador para que la subasta siguiera adelante. Un canto rítmico comenzó y Rick Subastador tuvo que golpear su mazo contra el podio para recuperar el orden.

En medio del ajetreo que los rodeaba, C-165 se deslizó al lado de Rick, sus intenciones implícitas en la forma en que se rozó sugestivamente contra él. Podía sentir la reacción de Rick, obviamente incómodo con la repentina invasión de su espacio personal. –De nada –dijo simplemente, disfrutando de la forma en que Rick se sobresaltó sorprendido. Bajando la cabeza para ver mejor, sonrió y dio un pequeño tarareo de aprobación.

–Esos ojitos que tienes son muy bonitos. Socio.

Rick balbuceó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, C-165 ya se había puesto en marcha, y se dirigía de vuelta a su cabina. Dio un saludo a medias sin darse la vuelta y dijo por encima de su hombro:

–Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.

Después de finalmente poner a los clientes rebeldes en su debido sitio, Rick Subastador se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinado de golpear el mazo con tanta fuerza y con matas de pelo rizado formadas por todo el sudor. Como si esta noche pudiese empeorar. Primero, la subasta pública había fracasado, y ahora este X-Rick estaba amenazando con arruinar el delicado sistema que había pasado tanto tiempo perfeccionando. Casi prefería que la multitud de Ricks hubiera estrangulado al X-Rick. Eso sin duda le habría ahorrado el dolor de cabeza. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que el pequeño y misterioso alborotador ya se había ganado los corazones del público, y de hecho lo estaban apoyando. «Qué conmovedor».

Se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para sus próximas palabras. –La subasta continuará. La última oferta de Rick ψ-531 de 675.000 fue superada por la de 700 de Rick X-280. ¿Oigo 725?

–725 –contestó ψ-531, levantando su tarjeta entre dos dedos. Parecía estar entretenido, como si el inesperado competidor fuera sólo un inofensivo retraso en su inevitable victoria. En realidad, tenía curiosidad por ver lo mucho que podía humillar al insolente Rick. ¿Irrumpir en _su_ territorio y pujar más que _él_? No lo creía.

–750 –soltó Rick, robando una copa abandonada de una mesa cercana y bebiendo su contenido. El resto de los asistentes, contentos de que el entretenimiento de la noche volviera a estar en pleno apogeo, se acomodaron en sus asientos o asaltaron el bar. Un Rick particularmente generoso pidió una ronda para todos los de su mesa y la de al lado. El aire estaba electrificado, una nueva energía rejuveneciendo la habitación mientras los clientes miraban el espectáculo con alegría.

–800.

–800 jodidos 50 –contestó Rick X-280. Rick Subastador hizo una mueca confusa cuando la _tablet_ no pudo registrar la cantidad incomprensible, y le levantó las cejas–. Vale, vale. Quería decir 850. Cielos.

–875.

Todos los ojos de la sala estaban pegados a la guerra de pujas que estaban teniendo los dos Ricks en la que los números eran lanzados de un lado a otro como una pelota de tenis en un partido. No estaban seguros de qué era más inquietante: el hecho de que se estuvieran arrojando enormes sumas de dinero por un Morty—por muy especial que fuera—o que ambos competidores parecieran igual de despreocupados sobre el tema.

–900 –Rick X-280 se sentó encima de las bolsas de lona a sus pies, sin mirar ni una sola vez a su rival de la puja. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en El Elegido, que todavía vacilaba en el escenario. Los párpados del niño estaban ahora luchando por mantenerse abiertos como si estuviera combatiendo contra el cansancio, y parecía que estaba a punto de caerse más de un par de veces.

–925 –ψ-531 prácticamente bostezó, ignorando el sudor que empezaba a brillar en las frentes de sus dos cómplices mientras intercambiaban miradas preocupadas. Los Ricks de ψ-530 y ψ-532 no se sentían tan cómodos con la confrontación como ψ-531, y se preocuparon abiertamente por la racha competitiva de su querido hermano. El más manso de los dos, ψ-530, apoyó una cautelosa mano en el brazo de su cabecilla y se inclinó cerca para poder susurrar.

–H-hermano, n-n-no has hecho una oferta tan alta d-desde… desde esa vez con C-165. ¿Estás s-seguro de que este R-Rick se lo m-m-merece? –Le dedicó una mirada significativa al Rick en cuestión, que ahora estaba casualmente desenterrando la suciedad de debajo de sus uñas con la esquina de su tarjeta de miembro.

Las papadas de ψ-531 se agitaron al reírse y susurrar, –Relájate. Sólo me estoy divirtiendo un poco con él. –Una sonrisa satisfecha formó hoyuelos en sus mejillas mientras se acomodaba en su silla y hacía un gesto para que el 530 y el 532 hicieran lo mismo–. Además –añadió–, el imbécil parece que pertenezca a un taller de mecánicos. No hay manera de que ese capullo me supere en esta puja. Está delirando si cree que—

–Ya vale con este calentamiento de mierda –la voz de Rick resonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ψ-531. Le guiñó el ojo al círculo de espectadores que lo miraban–. Que sea un milloncito justo de una vez. –De nuevo, Rick Subastador le echó una mirada y Rick puso los ojos en blanco–. Un millón.

Una sola gota de sudor caía por el lado de la cara de ψ-531 mientras mantenía forzadamente su sonrisa. –Un millón cien mil –respondió.

–Un millón dos.

La nuez del postor veterano vibró, y sólo los dos Ricks que estaban a su lado pudieron ver los temblores casi imperceptibles que sacudieron su cuerpo. –Un millón tres.

–Millón cuatro –Rick de X-280 estaba ahora estirando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Se estiró de lado a lado, haciendo algún tipo de rutina de calistenia. Estaban lidiando con lo que para muchos de los Ricks de la sala era suficiente dinero para una vida entera, pero a él no se le veía afectado en lo más mínimo.

El vaivén continuó, sin que ningún competidor se rindiera y, evidentemente, sin final a la vista. Algunos Ricks se movían sin parar, sus bebidas llevaban mucho tiempo acabadas, e incluso la paciencia de Rick Subastador empezaba a flaquear.

–Un millón... novecientos –Después de secarse delicadamente la frente con un pañuelo de seda, ψ-531 extendió sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, dejando un rastro de humedad donde la piel húmeda la tocó, y se levantó poco a poco para ponerse de pie. El cinturón de diamantes se tensó contra su barriga, y tiró del rígido cuello de su traje de lujo, tratando de refrescarse del repentino rubor del calor que se extendió por su garganta.

–Y otra vez lo mismo, caballeros –dijo Rick–. Dos millones justos.

–Dos. Millones. Cien. Mil –ψ-531 enunció cada palabra como si las estuviera apuñalando contra el odioso Rick que estaba a pocos metros de él.

–Dos millones doscientos –Rick X-280 devolvió la pelota.

–¡Dos millones quinientos! –ψ-531 tenía las mejillas rojas al exclamar la oferta.

–Dos millones quinientos mil…y uno –Rick sonrió descaradamente.

Los espectadores silbaron, golpeándose las costillas unos a otros mientras miraban con aprobación.

ψ-531 rechinó los dientes, con la mente demasiado nublada por la rabia como para pensar con claridad. Abrió la boca, listo para lanzar otra puja, cuando un frenético tirón de mangas le devolvió el aliento. Bajó los ojos. ψ-530 agitaba la cabeza con ojos suplicantes, mientras que ψ-532 sólo le daba una mirada severa que decía mucho: Déjalo.

Todas sus células se rebelaban mientras su orgullo se destruía, pero ψ-531 permitió que lo arrastraran de vuelta a su asiento. Dejó que sus súbditos se ocuparan de él, acariciándolo y arropándolo hasta que no hubo evidencia de su estado alborotado anterior, mientras miraba con ira a Rick Subastador, como si el Maestro de Ceremonias pudiera rectificar esta injusticia. Pero el subastador estaba demasiado distraído como para mirarle a los ojos, revisando su informe con un detalle inigualable. Cuando ψ-531 lo vio girarse para susurrar al oído de un Rick Guarda cercano, frunció el ceño, intrigado por la tensión que irradiaba palpablemente el subastador, normalmente sereno.

Rick Subastador restregó una mano por su cara, mirando a ψ-531 quien dio un rápido tirón de cabeza a un lado, indicando su resignación. Con el único competidor oficialmente fuera de la carrera, la oferta de Rick X-280 quedó incontestable. Agarró el mango de su mazo, levantándolo solemnemente sobre su cabeza.

–2.500.001 a la una... a las dos... –Su voz titubeó ante la increíble cantidad, y toda la sala contuvo la respiración con anticipación.

Sólo se pudo oír el golpe de mazo contra el podio por encima del estruendo que ensordecía la sala. El comunicado de Rick Subastador fue absorbido por el clamor que surgió de la multitud en una gran ovación y movimiento. Parecía como si cada uno de los Ricks presentes se abriera paso hacia adelante, tratando de llegar al ganador para darle una palmada de felicitación en la espalda o estrecharle la mano. «No lo creerás», se dirían más tarde uno a otro. «¡Un novato pujando más que el viejo ψ-531!»

Pero Rick ignoró su euforia, en gran medida, limitándose a sonrisas y asentimientos obligatorios mientras mantenía su atención en el Morty que acababa de ganar. Mirándolo por encima del grupo de Ricks que lo apiñaban, Rick se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del Morty estaban clavados en los suyos propios, su estupor sedado reemplazado por un enfoque inquisitivo. El Elegido inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras miraba al Rick con una curiosidad desvergonzada, y Rick tragó al notar que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

Rick Subastador dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, dejando que sus hombros se relajaran por primera vez esa noche. Sin duda se merecía un masaje después de esto. Echó un vistazo al mazo que tenía en la mano, notando una nueva astilla en su esquina, donde el impacto con el podio lo había roto. «2,500,001». Su mente aún se estremecía por la cantidad. Era con diferencia la oferta más alta que la Subasta de Mortys había conseguido. Normalmente, tendría buenas razones para celebrar. Al fin y al cabo, parte de su sueldo dependía de la comisión de las pujas. Pero una preocupación aún mayor le hacía nudos el estómago: ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto al Consejo?

Ya odiaban suficiente las sorpresas, así que, ¿cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran de que no sólo había entrado un Rick desconocido ganándose al Elegido, sino que lo había hecho sin ninguna indicación clara de fondos disponibles? O bien el sistema había fallado de verdad, dejando que un Rick se colara—«uf»—con crédito prestado, o...

En ese momento, un ruido de monedas resonó frente al escenario, acompañado por una ola de oohs y aahs. Asomándose al borde del escenario, Rick Subastador vio al ganador arrogantemente de pie, con una mano en la cadera y la otra, con los dedos abiertos de par en par, por encima de la bolsa de lona abierta que había arrojado a sus pies. El interior estaba repleto de uzoms, y el impacto con el suelo hizo que los medallones de oro saltasen y rodasen en círculos sesgados. Un medallón se estrelló contra la pared del escenario y se cayó de lado.

Un escalofrío comenzó en la parte posterior del cuello de Rick Subastador y se deslizó por su columna vertebral al darse cuenta horrorizado de que el sistema no había estado funcionando mal en absoluto. No es que los fondos de Rick X-280 fueran demasiado bajos para registrarse.

Eran demasiado _altos_.

–Entonceeees, ¿aceptáis efectivo?

...

La caminata por el pasillo estéril había sido una tortura para Rick, ya que el par de escoltas de la Guarda habían proporcionado una conversación poco mejor que la de una planta. Después del ajetreo de la Subasta de Mortys, la falta de estímulo se notaba. Ahora, en la habitación privada del Elegido, Rick cogió una esfera de plata decorativa de uno de los estantes y se puso a juguetear con ella entre las manos mientras observaba al Rick Guarda terminar de colocar las "herramientas" designadas en un rincón de la habitación. Mientras el Guarda estaba ocupado lidiando con el sistema de cuerdas y poleas, Rick aprovechó la oportunidad para examinar la que sería su habitación durante la próxima hora.

A diferencia del pasillo anodino por el que acababa de pasar, la habitación era cálida y acogedora, con una cama redonda y mullida, un chaise longue y un elegante cuarto de baño a plena vista. Su estética reflejaba la del Façade: El suelo y las estanterías estaban hechas de mármol negro y pulido, y el familiar color carmesí coloreaba las sedosas paredes y sabanas. La porcelana blanca impoluta de la moderna bañera y lavamanos del cuarto de baño acentuaba la suave iluminación del resto de la habitación y hacía que el espacio se viera resplandeciente, lujoso y tranquilo.

Rick había visto hoteles por horas más impresionantes en el Cuadrante Theta, y casi descartó la habitación como algo nada único si no fuera por la extraña esquina de azulejos que contrastaba con la decoración, por lo demás sensual. Artilugios de cuero y metal, cada uno de ellos pulido y brillante, colgados en filas impecables a lo largo de las paredes o colocados sobre telas de terciopelo. Resplandecían bajo el áspero foco de una lampara de techo alrededor de una mesa quirúrgica colocada en el centro. Baldosas blancas cubrían el suelo de la esquina con un siniestro desagüe en su centro.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, el Guarda se unió a su gemelo en la única entrada, haciéndose a un lado para enmarcar la puerta y dejar entrar a un tercer Rick. El Rick Enunco, o Eun-Rick, estaba completamente afeitado, calvo y vestido con una túnica blanca, similar a la del Elegido. Con una reverencia tan profunda que su nariz casi tocó el suelo, se dirigió a Rick. –Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarnos –Giró un brazo hacia afuera y hacia un lado, señalando un intercomunicador incrustado en la pared junto a la puerta. Estaba encima de una estrecha consola sobre la que sólo había un bol de frutas maduras.

Rick se quedó dónde estaba, perturbado por el ostentoso decoro. Cambiando el _objet d'art_ de plata por una delicia más apetitosa parecida a un melocotón, le dio un apretón a la pieza de fruta antes de responder despectivamente: –Sí, sí. Vale. Ya me las arreglaré –Forzó una sonrisa cuando el Eun-Rick asintió en señal de reconocimiento y empezó a salir de la habitación sin levantar la cabeza. Los Guardas le siguieron poco después, y por fin Rick estaba a solas con su Morty.

«Por fin».

Mirando a la cama contra la pared más lejana, vio que el Morty estaba sentado en el borde. Sus manos estaban acunadas en su falda, y a pesar del suave colchón debajo de él, estaba rígido, la tensión visible en la línea de sus hombros y espalda. Dios, el chico parecía que estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para que le diese un tirón muscular. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, Rick podía darse cuenta de que el Morty estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Puede que su cabeza estuviera inclinada en una muestra de sumisión, pero Rick podía sentir que se estaba preparando para el dolor que tan obviamente estaba anticipando.

Rick le dio un mordisco a la fruta que tenía en la mano y se movió por el perímetro de la habitación, tomando una actitud de total desinterés y manteniendo toda la distancia que podía entre él y El Elegido. Sólo tenía una hora, y no iba a llegar a ninguna parte hasta que pudiera hacer que el niño se relajara. Se recostó contra la mesa quirúrgica, apoyando un codo en su elegante superficie como si fuera una barra de bar en lugar de un dispositivo de tortura. «¿Lo ves?», decía su postura. «Todo está bien. No voy a hacerte daño». Ante su peso, la mesa retrocedió bruscamente sobre sus ruedas, y Rick intentó no caerse torpemente antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Se aclaró la garganta.

–Pues... –empezó–, un sitio muy… es muy burgués este sitio –Se hinchó las mejillas y dejó que sus labios rebosaran sobre la palabra _burgués_. Las palabras sonaban muy amaneradas en la cámara de tortura en la que estaba en ese momento, y podía ver al Morty retorcerse en su lugar, como si le preocupase la trivialidad de la declaración. Ignorando su estremecimiento, Rick mantuvo su expresión impasible y continuó– ¿T-te, eh, te gusta estar aquí?

Rick miró al Morty para medir su reacción. Estaba jugueteando distraídamente con la cola de su trenza, la inquietud de sus dedos clara incluso en la luz tenue.

–No, supongo que no, ¿eh? –Rick se echó a reír, respondiendo a su propia pregunta y recogiendo con indiferencia una varilla metálica lisa del estante de exposición–. No cuando tienes a Jigsaw como decorador personal, ¿verdad? –Pulsando un botoncito en el lado de la varilla, el orbe de la punta parpadeó con chispas azul-blancas. «Asqueroso». Dejó caer el dispositivo sobre la superficie de terciopelo con un gruñido apenas oculto.

Rick de la Dimensión X-280 era muchas cosas, pero no era un sádico. Herir a otros era sólo un subproducto inconveniente de conseguir lo que quería; nunca derivó ningún placer de ello. Pero por el aspecto de esta sala, con su perversa forma de teatro, era evidente que sus típicos huéspedes opinaban de otra manera.

Súbitamente, se apartó de las filas de látigos y abrazaderas, presentados como una grotesca colección de mariposas, para ponerse delante de Morty. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –¿Así que el Rick ganador usa esta—esta mierda contigo? ¿Es esa la única forma en que puede conseguir la chispa? ¿El momento de ahá? E-el— ¿Cómo lo llaman? –Se golpeó un dedo contra la frente–. ¿_Epifanía_?

Cuando el Morty no respondió, Rick se maldijo en silencio. «Te estás pasando de la raya, Ricky. Tienes que tomártelo con calma». No había llegado tan lejos, atravesando el infierno, sólo para toparse con un muro porque no sabía cómo hablarle a un maldito niño.

Exhalando por la nariz, se recompuso. «No te olvides de por qué estás aquí». El Elegido era su boleto para saldar cuentas con el Consejo de Ricks y, si ya había esperado años para este momento, entonces podía esperar un poco más.

Intentando por todo lo alto sonreír de manera sincera y dejar que la tensión de alrededor de sus ojos se suavizara, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada de fuga inminente en la cara del Morty. Con un suspiro, cayó de espaldas a su lado, su peso haciendo rebotar al niño pequeño.

Colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, continuó en un tono tan neutro como pudo. –¿Cómo funciona, por cierto? ¿Tienes la idea tú mismo y luego se lo dices? ¿O qué? T-tu… no sé –movió su otra mano, todavía sosteniendo la fruta en el aire, como si tratara de evocar la imagen correcta– ¿les disparas rayos inteligentes? ¿Algo así?

Hubo una larga pausa, y justo cuando Rick estaba contemplando la posibilidad de repetirlo, se dio cuenta de que el Morty no estaba mirando al suelo, ni siquiera a él, sino a la fruta que tenía en la mano. Sacó su lengua para mojarse los labios, y se parecía tanto a uno de los muchos perros callejeros que Rick había visto en su vida, que una parte de su corazón se estremeció al verlo.

«Bingo». Rick le dio un empujoncito en el brazo. –A-aprovecha, chico. Hay un montón. Apuesto a que tienes hambre después de todo eso... –Se cortó a sí mismo, sabiendo que no debía terminar la frase. En vez de eso, tosió y volvió a darle un toque al Morty hasta que lentamente tomó la fruta, sus pequeños dedos rozando los de Rick.

El primer mordisco tímido del Morty fue seguido por uno más seguro, y en el tercer mordisco, estaba hundiendo sus dientes en la carne dulce como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera desaparecer. «Mierda, debe haber estado hambriento», pensó Rick, divertido y aliviado al ver al niño haciendo otra cosa que no sea saltar a cada movimiento como un ratón asustado.

–Yo... no lo sé. Cómo funciona. –Las pequeñas palabras salieron débiles y ásperas por el desuso. El Morty lamió una gota de jugo que le caía por la muñeca. Entonces pareció detenerse y rápidamente añadió–: A-amo.

A Rick se le arruinó la cara al oír el título mandatorio, pero a pesar de ello se sintió alentado por su progreso. No es que esperara mucho de la respuesta, pero al menos había obtenido una contestación de su parte. Olvidando por completo su breve intercambio, el Morty estaba ahora diligentemente lamiéndose las manos para limpiarse el líquido pegajoso, una pequeña lengua rosa escurriéndose entre sus dedos para llegar a los trozos de fruta que se habían extraviado.

–Bueno, ¿cómo es cuando haces, ya sabes, lo que haces? –preguntó Rick, levantándose y caminando hacia el fregadero para hacer correr un poco de agua caliente. Mantuvo la espalda girada mientras se tomaba su tiempo con la simple tarea de mojar una de las toallas de mano disponibles, mirando discretamente al Elegido a través del espejo de vanidad–. ¿Cuando consiguen esta Epifanía?

Su distancia y el ruido de fondo del agua corriente parecían ayudar, porque El Elegido respondió más fácilmente esta vez, con las manos todavía suspendidas en el aire para no ensuciarse la ropa. Su cara se contorsionó como si estuviera esforzándose por juntar palabras que ni siquiera se le permitía pronunciar. Finalmente dijo:

–Les gusta mucho. A veces parecen felices - más felices - pero también se vuelven más brutos y—

–N-no, chico –Rick le cortó, volviendo a la cama con la toalla y agachándose frente al Morty. Forzó una sonrisa para ocultar su mueca al pensar en lo que el niño estaba a punto de decir. Rick entonces lo miró fijamente y suavemente envolvió sus manos en la toalla caliente–. Me refería a ti. ¿Qué sientes _tú_?

Mirando al Morty desde donde estaba arrodillado, Rick pudo ver el extraño halo amarillo que brillaba alrededor de sus pupilas oscuras. Era a la vez extraño y seductor, haciendo que su garganta se contrajera sin poder tragar. El obturador de su ojo derecho tembló, de repente sin saber dónde enfocar, y parpadeó rápidamente para aliviar la incomodidad. Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándole fijamente, se dedicó a frotar el paño humedecido por las manos del niño y el espacio entre sus dedos. Trabajó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que los hombros del Morty se relajaban cuanto más tiempo apretaba y masajeaba. A pesar del calor de la tela en sus manos, a Rick se le puso la piel de gallina en la nuca, y sintió una oleada injustificada de confort irradiar a través de su mente, que entraba en conflicto con sus articulaciones doloridas.

–Yo...yo siento... –Una mirada confusa apareció en la cara juvenil de Morty, y el sentimiento de satisfacción que había invadido a Rick hace unos momentos desapareció–. Duele. Siempre sólo duele.

La repugnancia hizo que los pelos de los brazos de Rick se erizaran, y su boca se secó con la triste confesión. El Morty empezó a sacar sus manos de las de Rick como si el contacto entre ellos fuera de todo menos platónico.

«Joder. ¿Que esperaba?» Se quería morir, intentando encontrar algún tema que los sacara del de la tortura que parecía ocupar todas las facetas de la existencia del Morty. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, considerando que al otro lado de la sala había un set de una película de terror.

Rick ya sabía que infligir dolor al pobre niño era la manera de recibir Epifanías. La premisa parecía bastante sencilla y, de hecho, no era muy diferente de cómo funcionaba normalmente: La presencia de un Morty camuflaba las ondas cerebrales de Rick. Aplica dolor a ese Morty, y amplificará el efecto. Cualquier Rick con medio cerebro sabía lo básico. Rick había oído hablar de innumerables experimentos no supervisados con baterías de coche que terminaban con diferentes grados de éxito.

Pero con este Morty, El Elegido, algún cable importante debió haberse cruzado en su línea temporal para producir estos efectos.

–¿Bueno, de dónde eres? ¿Hay alguien como tú en tu dimensión? –preguntó Rick, dándole un último apretón a las manos del Morty antes de volver a sentarse en la cama y tirar la toalla manchada de jugo a un lado. Se recostó sobre sus manos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta con un estremecimiento de que el rincón de tortura estaba convenientemente situado para permitir que cualquiera que se recostara en la cama o disfrutara de un baño de burbujas pudiera observar el espectáculo con una vista despejada.

En lugar de darle una respuesta, el Morty se giró para mirar a Rick de frente por primera vez desde la subasta. Arrugó las cejas con duda sospechosa mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que quería decir. –¿Q-quién eres? –preguntó finalmente. Rick retrocedió, preguntándose si el chico ya lo había averiguado, si su tapadera había sido descubierta. Pero el Morty continuó con su voz plana, desprovista de acusaciones–. Tú no eres... –Miró hacia abajo, hacia el cubrecama, eligiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado, mientras un rubor teñía sus pómulos–. No eres como los otros R-R-Ricks.

Rick sonrió torpemente y puso una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda del Elegido. El Morty se puso rígido al tacto, el tira y afloja entre la cautela y la confianza claro en sus expresiones, hasta que Rick comenzó a acariciarlo a través de la bata, dejando claro que sus intenciones no eran una amenaza. Un minuto, entonces dos, y el niño se relajó visiblemente bajo las caricias de Rick. Incluso dio un tembloroso suspiro de satisfacción, y Rick sintió un destello en su cerebro como un incendio forestal a través de una maleza seca: «Nadie lo había tocado así antes. No desde…» Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al final del pensamiento, ya se había evaporado y desaparecido, y le faltaba el enfoque para recuperarlo.

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón –Rick continuó moviendo su pulgar en un pequeño círculo, tirando de la tela blanca como un pincel en la pintura–. No soy como esos tarados –dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta–. Ven aquí –añadió bruscamente, deslizándose hacia la multitud de almohadas que llenaban la cama justo debajo de la cabecera de cuero–. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos, ejem, más cómodos? –Mantuvo su mano en la espalda del Morty, con la más mínima presión guiando al niño para que se arrastrase tras él. Los pequeños huesos bajo los dedos de Rick le hacían estremecerse, y en su lugar centró su atención en el par de muslos delgados que se asomaban entre los pliegues de la tela.

«¿Qué estás haciendo, Ricky?» Una vocecilla le pinchaba. «No te rebajes a su nivel. No te escapaste de una prisión FG sólo para tirarte a un niño al que apenas le han caído las pelotas». La parte científica de su cerebro rápidamente tomó el control, haciendo callar sus pensamientos persistentes. «Sólo estoy experimentando un poco», se aseguró. Si simplemente abordaba este problema como cualquier otro, resolviéndolo a través de la lógica y de un proceso metódico, descubriría qué era lo que motivaba al Elegido, y eso le daría la ventaja sobre el Consejo que necesitaba. Como mínimo, todo el proceso no sería tan vergonzoso.

No podía negar que algo eléctrico transcurría entre ellos, inexplicable por cualquier ciencia que conociera y, sin embargo, tan real como la ley de la gravedad. Los habían separado galaxias antes de que Rick viese por primera vez al Elegido en la subasta, pero en el momento que cruzaron miradas lo había sentido: un vínculo intangible que le atraía hacia ese Morty misterioso con un propósito mas grande que el de las Epifanías, mas grande todavía que su sed de venganza. Ahora, en la privacidad de la habitación, envuelto en sus seductores lujos, ese vínculo le exigía que tomara medidas físicas. Le ardían los nervios, urgiéndole a coger al niño, y - ¿y qué? Ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero fuese lo que fuese, hacía que le temblase la mano al rodearle la parte superior del brazo al Morty y arrastrarlo hacia adelante hasta que estuvo medio estirado encima de su pecho.

Podía sentir el corazón del Elegido latiendo fuertemente contra el suyo. «AsustadoHeridoEsperaSeguroCorreQuedate.» Los pensamientos se amontonaban uno encima del otro en un cúmulo desordenado que parecía un ruido borroso sin sentido, pero Rick pudo captar un pensamiento que resonaba simple y claro por encima de ellos: «Más».

Envalentonado por la respuesta que había obtenido, usó la información y continuó acariciando la espalda del Morty con caricias más largas y lánguidas, aplicando justo la presión suficiente con las yemas de los dedos, de modo que el movimiento se convertía en un masaje.

–Entonces... –Rick tosió al oír que su voz era más grave de lo que pretendía, y volvió a empezar–. ¿C-cómo te llamo? Quiero decir, joder, _El Elegido_ es un poco demasiado presuntuoso, ¿no crees? –Rick arrugó su nariz y se encogió de hombros, la cabeza del Morty moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo sobre su pecho con el gesto–. Y obviamente tampoco eres u-un Morty normal –La otra mano de Rick se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza, inclinando los dedos para pasarlos por su cabello y soltando las largas hebras de la trenza. Sabía que le gustaría y, casi de inmediato, sintió cómo el Morty se relajaba un poco más. «Así de fácil. Sigue haciendo eso», se dijo Rick mientras se pavoneaba internamente, registrando sólo parcialmente que el pensamiento surgió como un eco, sus orígenes confusos.

Pero Rick estaba demasiado ocupado hablando como para prestarle mucha atención. –¿Qué tal... Mmmortimer? ¿Mort? No, no tienes pinta de Mort –Sus dedos mantuvieron el masaje constante, derritiendo al Morty. Rick miró al niño que yacía con una mejilla contra su pecho, sus pequeñas manos agarrando el mono de trabajo de Rick y sus ojos revoloteando cerrados mientras prácticamente temblaba bajo las caricias de Rick.

–Mouse.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? –preguntó Rick.

–Mouse –repitió el Morty, moviéndose para mirar a los ojos de Rick–. Es lo que mi madre solía llamarme.

–Mouse, ¿eh? –Saboreó el nombre en su lengua. Era tan pequeño y frágil como su significado, y se encontró sonriendo sobre la simple palabra. Era perfecto–. Mouse, entonces.

Mouse apartó la mirada rápidamente como avergonzado por el apodo, y Rick apreció el rubor que floreció sobre sus mejillas. Incluso podía ver el indicio de lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa. «Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte, Ricky», se felicitó mentalmente y sintió un calor que se extendió a través de su pecho y que trató de negar que fuese algo más que el peso de Mouse sobre él.

–Así que, Mouse, aquí hay… desde luego hay mucho espacio para un chiquillo como tú. Demonios, no muchos niños de tu edad pueden decir que tienen su propio baño privado. Y, joder, ¿esa cosa tiene chorros? –Rick esperaba conseguir una risa de Mouse, pero en vez de eso vio una sombra de angustia en su rostro. En un momento de pánico, se apresuró a encontrar algo que aliviara el ambiente–. Quiero decir, por Dios, probablemente puedas cascártela 50 putas veces antes de la hora de comer. –Se rio, recordando sus propios días de la pubertad.

Mouse solo le miró con una mirada inquisitiva. –¿Cascar qué?

Rick se detuvo, sus manos paralizándose en su viaje entre la cabeza y la espalda de Mouse. –Estás... estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Pero Mouse parecía más preocupado por el hecho de que Rick hubiese detenido el masaje que por su pregunta. Poniéndose de rodillas sobre las caderas de Rick, Mouse tomó la mano de Rick y la colocó una vez más sobre su cabeza, su petición clara. –¿Qué podría cascar 50 veces? –preguntó de nuevo.

–Oh, cielos. Mira, Mouse, yo-yo-yo no quería decirlo literalmente. Es... –«Joder. ¿Ahora tengo que darle una lección sobre masturbación al Niño Maravilla?» Un incómodo bochorno se abrió camino en la garganta de Rick, y de repente tenía demasiado calor. Mientras acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de Mouse, apartó la mirada de los ágiles muslos que le cubrían la entrepierna, ignorando la forma en que la tela se elevaba para revelar una piel pálida con finas líneas de color blanco más pálido. Tragó y apretó los labios antes de explicárselo–. Es, ya sabes, es cuando usas las manos. Para sentirte bien –terminó torpemente.

Mouse se animó al oír eso. –¿Manos? Me gustan _tus_ manos. ¿Puedo usar tus manos en vez de las mías? –Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las palmas de las manos en los hombros de Rick antes de añadir–: ¿Para cascarla? –Mouse dio un pequeño meneo complacido, rozándose involuntariamente contra la entrepierna de Rick mientras se deleitaba en las caricias de los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, ajeno a la palpitación que pulsaba en la polla de Rick cuando se movía.

«Mierda, el niño es un provocador nato cuando no está temblando de miedo», pensó a medias, el resto de su mente repentinamente ocupada por una avalancha de impulsos desenfrenados, pequeños avisos sobre cómo podía arrimarse tan fácilmente para hacer que el niño se retorciese aún más, dónde podía poner las manos para desenredarlo. Podía ver las imágenes en su mente como si alguien estuviera dirigiendo la escena. Los pensamientos lo impulsaron a moverse, y lentamente bajó sus manos de la cabeza de Mouse para pasar por encima de su cuello y pecho antes de apoyarlas sobre sus muslos. Otro escalofrío de pensamientos obscenos—joder, no había estado tan cachondo desde hacía mucho tiempo—lo atravesaron mientras deslizaba sus pulgares bajo la túnica, a sólo unos centímetros de las partes más íntimas de Mouse. Rick sólo se sorprendió parcialmente al descubrir que el niño no llevaba ropa interior. La piel de esa zona estaba rellenita y suave como un pétalo, sólo las cicatrices ligeramente levantadas interrumpiendo su superficie.

–Oh. –El simple jadeo dejó los ojos de Mouse con los párpados pesados, sus extremidades repentinamente aflojándose. Se estremeció en las manos de Rick y se cayó hacia adelante para apoyar su frente contra el costado del cuello de Rick. «Sigue».

–Si eso es lo que quieres, Mouse –dijo Rick, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos mientras se acercaban sus manos. En el momento en que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron ese pedacito de carne calurosa, exhaló bruscamente y sus manos se acercaron a Mouse precipitadamente. Una se hundió para sostener sus huevos con la mano ahuecada mientras la otra envolvía suavemente su polla semidura. Latía ávidamente en su mano, pero Rick mantuvo su lucidez, siguiendo su propia rutina: Con el pulgar esparció la perla de líquido preseminal que le mojaba la punta, trazando círculos alrededor del glande húmedo y tirando hacia atrás el prepucio.

Las caderas de Mouse saltaron, y dio un grito ahogado, agarrándose más fuertemente a los hombros de Rick. Rick podía sentir el ardor de su mejilla donde estaba presionada contra su cuello y las cortas bocanadas de aliento que calentaban su piel.

Como un entrenador instruyendo a su alumno, Rick continuó en un tono ronco: –Quieres empezar despacio, hacer un calentamiento. –Acarició la totalidad del miembro de Mouse, con la mano suelta alrededor del prepucio y dándole un firme apretón al final. Su propia polla estaba ahora dura como una roca, e inconscientemente inclinó sus caderas para frotarla contra el interior del muslo de Mouse mientras continuaba–. Y no olvides que también tienes otras cosas con las—las que trabajar –A modo de explicación, Rick deslizó dos dedos hacia detrás de los huevos de Mouse para masajear la piel desnuda de su perineo con movimientos firmes. Trabajando con ambas manos en tándem, Mouse pronto se abalanzó fervientemente sobre las garras de Rick, gimiendo cosas incoherentes, medio asfixiadas contra el cuello de Rick.

A pesar de su habitual control, a Rick se lo llevó el momento, absorto en cada sonido escandaloso que salía de entre las piernas y los labios de Mouse. Su mente estaba inundada de mensajes reafirmantes de «Increíble, oh dios, lo necesito más fuerte, más rápido, más rápido, más RÁPIDO». Pero justo cuando estaba saboreando la acumulación de excitación que prácticamente podía _sentir_ de Mouse, otros pensamientos no deseados comenzaron a filtrarse.

«—no autorizado—pararlo—»

Rick agitó la cabeza como si quisiera despejar los intrusivos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en estimular a Mouse hasta que el niño jadeaba con la respiración entrecortada. Mouse se alejó, primero mirando con asombro la mano de Rick alrededor de su pene que goteaba y luego a Rick. El brillo alrededor de sus ojos parecía más pronunciado en la sofocante oscuridad de la habitación, proyectando un brillo amarillo sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

«—entra ahí—el sospechoso debe ser retirado—no nos pagan lo suficiente para esto—»

Las manos de Rick vacilaron, y salió corriendo para mirar por encima del hombro de Mouse, escudriñando la habitación en busca de los intrusos que no estaban allí.

«—a la cuenta de tres. Vale, aquí va».

La voz—no, las _voces_—se dio cuenta Rick, eran claramente distintas de su propio diálogo interno, y con cada segundo que pasaba, se volvían más claras como una frecuencia de radio que irrumpía a través de la estática.

«Uno...»

–¿R-Rick? –Mouse suspiró su nombre, al borde del orgasmo, pero Rick apenas lo registró mientras apartaba a Mouse con un brazo, haciendo que el niño saliera de su regazo y se cayera sobre el cubrecama mientras se movía hasta el pie de la cama.

«Dos...»

Rick movió sus piernas hacia un lado y se sentó congelado, parte de él gritando que debía salir corriendo, mientras que la otra parte se esforzaba en clasificar la avalancha de pensamientos ajenos que le atormentaban el cerebro. –Mouse –Su boca se había secado debido a la mezcla de miedo y asombro que se apoderó de él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró al chico que yacía desarreglado y ajeno a lo que estaba pasando–. Están vin...

–¡Tres! –Una multitud de Ricks Guarda armados irrumpió a través de la puerta, llenando la habitación en formación cerrada, con sus armas levantadas y listas. Con precisión militar, hicieron un barrido preliminar de la estancia antes de formar un círculo estrecho alrededor de la parte delantera de la cama.

Rick no había hecho ningún movimiento desde que entraron, paralizado por el asombro mientras las piezas del rompecabezas caían en su sitio, poniendo en evidencia la situación en su conjunto. Una sonrisa irónica se clavó en sus labios, y se inclinó hacia delante, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Rick movió lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad.

–No. Puede. Ser.


	3. Capítulo 3 - La redada

_Ricks pegan a Ricks y Ricks estafan a Ricks. __Así la providencia ha decretado que los Mortys sean los pacificadores.__  
_\- Mortico 5:11-12__

Los Ricks Guarda invadieron la habitación, con sus botas retumbando sobre el suelo de mármol como una furiosa tormenta. En rápida sucesión, sin decir nada, se reunieron en posición al frente de la cama con sus dos ocupantes, cada soldado de pie, equidistante de su camarada, en una impresionante muestra de disciplina militar.

Sin embargo, Rick apenas les prestó atención, observando su arsenal de armas con un desinterés absoluto mientras se restregaba una mano por la cara. Sus dedos temblaban sobre el sudor de su frente, la única evidencia de la súper Epifanía que le había invadido momentos antes. Ahora que el zumbido de las voces fantasmas se había disipado, pudo hacer un inventario mental de sus pensamientos, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar que eran, de verdad, todos suyos. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez más estaba "solo" en su mente. La noción de que su cabeza hubiera servido de contenedor de almacenamiento de los pensamientos de los demás era desconcertante como mínimo. Aunque una parte de Rick le insistía en que reconociera sus posibles beneficios, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, ya que la pared de Ricks Guarda se abrió para dejar pasar a uno de los suyos.

Un Guarda con un uniforme de alto rango se adelantó, su gorra inclinada hábilmente sobre su frente y ambas manos colocadas detrás de su espalda. La insignia bajo su placa le designaba como capitán, y su andar y posición de los hombros emanaban un cierto aire de tener carta blanca. Cada parte de él dejaba claro que exigía el máximo respeto de los que le rodeaban y que no toleraba la insubordinación.

El Capitán miró a Rick con obvio desdén, rizando su labio como si la propia presencia de Rick le ofendiese. –Ya decía yo que olía a X –se dijo a sí mismo, posando sus ojos sobre Rick como si fuera carroña a un lado de la carretera. Girando hacia un Guarda a su derecha, suspiró–: Dale el informe, soldado.

Al instante, el Guarda inferior sacó una pantalla transparente repleta de letra pequeña que se deslizaba con fluidez mientras leía. –Rick de la dimensión X-280, queda detenido por violar los términos de la Ciudadela de Ricks, Artículo II, Sección 1, subsección 4(b).

–Oye, mira—UURP—_tío_ –Rick dijo con desprecio, manteniendo sus ojos en el Capitán incluso mientras el hombre del uniforme se alejaba para dejar el trabajo duro a sus subordinados. Definitivamente _no_ tenía tiempo para esto. El poder de la telepatía, un concepto relegado desde hace tiempo a los místicos y cazafantasmas, acababa de caer en su regazo proverbial; ser sermoneado sobre la importancia de seguir las reglas del Consejo era prácticamente lo último que necesitaba en este momento–. ¿T-tienes idea de cuánto acabo de pagar por una hora con Mou— –Tosió por su desliz–. Quiero decir, El Elegido? Espero que mi maldito dinero valga la pe—

Pero el Guarda habló por encima suyo sin perder el hilo. –Que estipula: Ningún Rick empleará en la propiedad de la Ciudadela tecnología que manipule, oculte o haga inaccesible la cantidad de sus fondos personales, ya sea en parte o en su totalidad—

–¡Oye! ¡Capitán Carapolla, te estoy hablando! –Rick empezó a ponerse de pie, intentando seguir al capitán, pero el sonido de una habitación llena de pistolas siendo cargadas y niveladas a su cabeza calmó su agitación. Con un gruñido, se conformó con levantar las dos manos a modo de sumisión mientras el Guarda continuaba su discurso.

–de ser registrados en la base de datos de la Ciudadela. Los perpetradores serán llevados ante el Consejo para un tribunal, en el cual el Rick transgresor será interrogado y finalmente llevado a…

Ignorando la lista de predecibles gilipolleces burocráticas, Rick mantuvo los ojos fijos en el Capitán que en ese momento estaba hablando con un par de Guardas que llevaban placas Médicas. Rick no pudo oír el intercambio, pero los dos Médicos asintieron con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Mouse.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mouse!»

Rick se retorció en su sitio para buscar a Mouse. En medio del frenesí de la redada, no había podido comprobar cómo estaba, y ahora vio que Mouse estaba tumbado y temblando en el lado más alejado de la cama donde había caído. El rubor de sus mejillas aún brillaba y la fuente de su angustia era evidente entre sus piernas mientras gemía suavemente y se retorcía contra la manta en busca de algún alivio. Los Médicos rodearon la cama y agarraron a Morty con sus guantes, antes de ponerlo de pie y hacerle lo que parecía un chequeo rutinario.

–…por el tiempo que el Consejo considere necesario. La resistencia tendrá como resultado… El discurso se convirtió en un zumbido distante al fondo de la atención de Rick.

Rick observó con aprensión cómo un Médico sostenía a Mouse firmemente por los hombros mientras el otro comenzaba a inspeccionar su cuello con eficacia clínica. Mouse se estremeció al ser tocado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento de resistencia, probablemente acostumbrado a ser manipulado de esta manera. El Médico examinó sus brazos y su torso antes de arrodillarse y levantar la túnica blanca. Pausó sus movimientos reglamentarios, y Rick captó la mirada furtiva que pasó entre los dos Médicos. Luego desapareció, y colocaron a Mouse sobre el borde de la cama y abrieron sus piernas con una facilidad practicada. El Médico principal se puso un guante de látex en una mano mientras su compañero sujetaba las muñecas de Mouse contra la cama. Mouse suspiró suavemente con su mejilla presionada contra la manta, lágrimas de vergüenza brillando en las comisuras de sus ojos mientras miraba suplicantemente a Rick.

Rick casi gritó desde donde estaba sentado. Su yugular tembló bajo su pulso acelerado, y los músculos de sus piernas se hincharon con las ganas de atacar a los Médicos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera actuar impulsivamente, un golpe de rifle de un Guarda cercano volvió a poner de manifiesto la gravedad de su situación. Apretando los dientes, se obligó a respirar hondo y a darse la vuelta, agradecido por ahorrarle a Mouse la humillación de ser observado mientras lo manipulaban como a un aparato. Mientras se concentraba en su propio reflejo en el suelo de mármol, analizó la reacción de los Médicos durante su inspección. Incluso sin la ayuda de una Epifanía—o lo que fuera lo de antes—Rick tenía claro que no estaban acostumbrados a que El Elegido estuviera en un estado de excitación. Vaya sorpresa. En vista de cómo solían ser estas sesiones, estaban más acostumbrados a lidiar con moretones y sangre, no…bueno, con _erecciones_.

–¿Entiendes los términos de tu detención, Rick de la Dimensión X-280? –terminó el Guarda frente a él, metiendo el informe bajo el brazo.

Rick volvió a mirar al Capitán que estaba vigilando la habitación sin hacer nada, y clavó sus dedos en el edredón mientras reprimía sus siguientes palabras. –Sí, vaAUGHle. Pero sácaselos _de encima_, joder. –Toda su figura estaba tensa como una cuerda de arco mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de levantarse y pegar al capitán en su cara de engreído.

El Capitán se limitó a sonreír por debajo de su gorra militar, y con un movimiento de su barbilla, hizo una señal al par de Médicos para que terminaran su inspección y le trajeran a Mouse. A estas alturas, la erección de Mouse se había reducido por completo, y le dio hipo entre lágrimas mientras lo arrastraban, a trompicones, hasta el lado del Capitán. El Capitán apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Mouse mientras se dirigía a Rick, su tono ligero pero amenazante como un escorpión cubierto de miel.

–Oh, lo siento. ¿Tienes algún problema con la forma en que mis hombres manejan a El Elegido? ¿Temes que provoquemos…una Epifanía? –Agarró un puñado de pelo y lo estiró bruscamente, haciendo que Mouse se estremeciera y se tambaleara de puntillas. El cerebro de Rick reaccionó con un hormigueo, y sus reflexiones anteriores se acercaron a la deducción a pasos acelerados.

El Capitán y el resto de los Guardas permanecieron impasibles, ajenos a los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en la mente de Rick. –Es una pena que tengamos que tomar estos molestos inhibidores. Los ganadores de las subastas siempre parecen _divertirse_ tanto. –Se rio, indiferente a los gritos de Mouse.

«Sólo le hace daño a Mouse para joderme», Rick comprendió. Ese hecho por sí solo hizo que el estómago de Rick ardiese y sintiera un pinchazo en la nuca.

–¿Sabes lo que le hacen aquí? –continuó el Capitán, apretando su agarre y retorciendo lentamente la cabeza de Mouse hasta que Mouse sollozó. Hizo un sonido de fastidio–. Tsk, no creas que eres el primer Élite al que me han encargado sacar de la suite del ganador. –Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Rick enrojecer ante el recordatorio–. Si supieras las cosas que he visto.

Rick se estremeció ante la alegría sádica del Capitán mientras otra parte de él luchaba con la avalancha de descubrimientos que cada chispa de Epifanía revelaba. La noción de hacer conexiones racionales a un nivel involuntario era todavía desconocida para Rick; y aunque el efecto de la Epifanía era claro, clasificar la información para dar sentido al mensaje era una tarea en sí misma, aún más desafiante por el hecho de que su atención estaba fracturada entre el dilema de Mouse y el suyo propio.

–Aún y así… –los ojos del Capitán adoptaron una mirada depredadora– no creo que haya visto nunca a un Rick tan cautivado por El Elegido. –Dio un tirón a Mouse para ponerlo frente a él y le puso una mano en la barbilla, acariciándole la mejilla con falsa ternura con el pulgar enguantado. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros del cuello de Mouse, sin dejar nunca de mirar a Rick mientras tarareaba. –Tal vez sea hora de que vea a qué viene tanto alboroto. –Su mano se deslizó por la piel de su cuello y se deslizó bajo su túnica para mostrar su hombro a Rick–. Probarlo yo mismo, ¿hmm? –Pasando su lengua sobre un canino como un lobo lamiendo sus chuletas, se inclinó más cerca para presionar sus dientes contra un lado del cuello de Mouse.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –Rick gruñó, lanzándose al Capitán, con las manos hechas puños. Impulsado por la ira hubiese alcanzado su objetivo si no fuese por un Guarda que intervino para impedir su ataque. La culata del rifle del Guarda se estrelló contra el lado de la cabeza de Rick con un sólido golpe y Rick se desplomó sobre sus codos y rodillas. Un chorro de sangre que salía del corte que tenía en la frente le llegó al ojo derecho y se derramó sobre el suelo de mármol. –Me cago…en Dios. –Se puso una mano sobre el ojo, pinchando el chasis óptico para asegurarse de que los componentes internos seguían funcionando. Había un ligero temblor en el zumbido del mecanismo, pero Rick tendría que ocuparse de ello más tarde.

Por encima de él, el Capitán soltó una carcajada, con obvio placer en su voz mientras hablaba. –Tsk, tsk. Eso ha sido claramente un intento de agresión contra un Rick uniformado. Parece que tenemos un hostil en nuestras manos, muchachos. Y ya sabéis lo que hacemos con los hostiles –Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre las filas, y Rick pudo escuchar el chasquido de nudillos mientras se adelantaban para formar un estrecho círculo a su alrededor.

Rick no vio quién lanzó el primer golpe, pero una patada bien colocada en su estómago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper huesos, provocó espasmos en su diafragma, dejándole sin aliento y viendo estrellas. Los golpes se convirtieron en una cadena interminable de puñetazos y patadas desde todas las direcciones, golpeándolo como si fuera una pelota de fútbol. Los instintos de su tiempo en la prisión le dijeron que asumiera la posición fetal, y dejó que los golpes cayeran sobre sus costillas, espalda y extremidades mientras protegía su cabeza lo mejor que podía. En poco tiempo, se le rompió una costilla, y cada vez que respiraba con dificultad sentía como si un cuchillo se clavara en su costado.

El ataque se detuvo tan repentinamente como había empezado. Los Guardas se apartaron de Rick, recuperando el aliento y dándose palmadas en la espalda mientras Rick jadeaba y se ponía de lado.

Se podían oír golpes nítidos en el suelo de los tacones del Capitán mientras se dirigía hacia Rick y se agachó para mirarle a la cara. Al principio parecía estudiarlo, observando los cortes y moretones desagradables que coloreaban su piel como un dibujo de un niño y el estado despeinado de su cabello.

En un tono casi compasivo, murmuró: –No ha hecho falta demasiado para provocarte, ¿no? No debería sorprenderme. Los X-Ricks sois tan _simples_ –resopló burlonamente–. ¿Realmente pensabas que pondría mi boca en esa cosa asquerosa? Por favor –La cabeza de Rick se tambaleó cuando le dio una oleada de vértigo, y el Capitán lo agarró por el pelo para estabilizarlo–. Realmente no puedo entender por qué el Consejo estaría tan interesado en ti. Normalmente, no les importaría si decidiera eliminar a un Rick rebelde de las dimensiones inferiores. Pero por _ti_… –apoyó su dedo en la frente de Rick, con cuidado de evitar la sangre que amenazaba con manchar sus guantes de satén blanco– hicieron una petición especial de traerte con vida. Desafortunadamente para ti, no dijeron que tenías que estar entero. –Su tono se hizo más siniestro al escupir–: Si fuera por mí, me encargaría de que un X-Rick como tú fuera _x-pulsado_ permanentemente.

–¿Estás…bromeando? –Rick suspiró, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de sus costillas–. Eso tenía que ser…gracioso? –El puño del Capitán hizo contacto con su cara, silenciando eficazmente a Rick y abriéndole el labio.

–¡Rick! –La delgada voz de Mouse atravesó el aire, la palabra llena de angustia.

Al unísono, cada Rick de la habitación se giró hacia el niño con un beligerante –¿Qué?

–No…vosotros…idiotas… –Rick gruñó, agregando débilmente–. Jesús…cuanto…ego.

El Capitán lanzó una mirada de odio a Mouse, que se retorcía en las garras de su captor, antes de soltar bruscamente a Rick y dejarle caer al suelo torpemente. Se puso en pie y enderezó su uniforme, y luego metió elegantemente las manos detrás de su espalda mientras se dirigía a sus hombres en un tono agudo. –Basta ya de esto. Lleváoslo.

Sin embargo, antes de que los Guardas pudieran acercarse, Mouse logró liberarse del control de sus garras y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Rick. Puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick y le enterró la cara en el pecho, con su túnica blanca asentándose como alas alrededor de ellos. Rick se estremeció cuando Mouse chocó con su ya magullado torso, pero el alivio de tenerle de nuevo cerca superó cualquier dolor. Envolvió una temblorosa mano alrededor del torso de Mouse y cerró los ojos para captar los sutiles matices del olor del chico y su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

Su ensueño se interrumpió cuando un Guarda petulante gritó: –Ya habéis oído al capitán. Se acabó la diversión. Despídete de tu putita. –Se mofó de la pareja, con el dedo en el gatillo de su rifle, como si deseara tener una excusa para usarlo.

–Llámale así otra vez –Rick respondió con una mirada fija–, y te meteré esa pistola…tan profundamente por el culo…que estarás escupiendo balas durante una semana. –Su voz estaba inquietantemente calmada, subrayando la veracidad de su amenaza, y el Guarda se puso blanco. Incluso roto y sangrando, Rick seguía teniendo un aura mística que contradecía su apariencia común.

–¿S-si? A ver hasta dónde llegas con una bala entre los ojos –gruñó el Guarda, apoyando su arma contra el hombro y apuntando directamente al pecho de Rick, donde Mouse todavía estaba aferrado a él.

Rick instintivamente enroscó su cuerpo para proteger a Mouse del inminente ataque, pero antes de que éste llegara, el Capitán se lanzó hacia delante para agarrar el rifle.

Se lo arrancó de las manos al Guarda y le dio la vuelta para partirle la cara. Mientras el Guarda yacía aturdido y herido en el suelo, el capitán gritó: –¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, soldado?¡_Jamás_ apuntes el arma hacia El Elegido! –Pisó con fuerza la mano del guarda y clavó cruelmente el talón en sus tendones, haciendo que el soldado aullara–. ¡¿Has olvidado tu entrenamiento?!

–¡S-señor, no, señor! –balbuceó el guarda entre dientes apretados, agarrándose inútilmente la mano que estaba clavada bajo el talón de su superior.

–¡Tus órdenes eran aprehender al acusado, no dispararle! Descerebrado… –el Capitán le reprochó a su guarda, dejando que la frase quedara en suspenso mientras arrastraba al soldado por el cuello y lo arrojaba a una fila de Guardas que lo esperaban–. ¡Sacad a este parásito de mi vista! ¡Quiero su placa en mi escritorio a primera hora de la mañana! –A continuación, se marchó furioso, lanzando órdenes a su comunicador.

–¡Lo siento, R-Rick! ¡Lo siento! –Mouse sollozaba en el pecho de Rick, sin darse cuenta de la violencia que les rodeaba–. Todo esto es culpa mía. No te estarían haciendo daño si…si yo no…si yo no hubiese… –resopló y se echó hacia atrás para buscar en la cara de Rick alguna señal de perdón.

«Increíble». El crío lidiaba con este tipo de abuso a diario, pero aquí estaba, destrozado por haber visto a Rick recibir unos cuantos golpes. Aun así, no fue sin cierto orgullo que Rick escuchó a Mouse decir su nombre, en vez de todo ese tema de "amo" que había sido tan incómodo entre ellos esa misma noche.

Rick abrió la boca para decirle algo a Mouse, pero las palabras lo abandonaron, la compasión de Mouse lo dejó en silencio. No sabía cómo un niño que había pasado por tantas cosas podía seguir preocupándose por un desgraciado como él. Finalmente, se conformó con darle palmaditas en la cabeza a Mouse para tranquilizarlo. Pero Mouse no podía ser consolado, sus pequeñas manos moviéndose sobre las heridas que cubrían la cara de Rick.

Con una sonrisa, Rick suavemente le quitó las manos a Mouse con un dulce –'Pasa nada, pequeño. De verdad. H-he pasado por cosas peores. Créeme. –Le dio un apretón alentador a su delgada muñeca y pasó el pulgar sobre su pulso de colibrí.

–Pero… –Mouse protestó, pero Rick le hizo callar con un roce de sus largos dedos contra su mejilla. La tierna caricia pareció aplacar a Mouse por ahora, y el chico suspiró con una leve sonrisa. El corazón de Rick se encogió al verlo, y un inexplicable escalofrío se extendió por la parte posterior de su cabeza. «Seguirá culpándose a sí mismo», pensó Rick. «Pobre chico…»

«Espera un momento».

Su mano tembló, no por ningún dolor físico sino por una repentina sensación de urgencia. Con una concentración deliberada, atrapó el pensamiento y lo volvió a meter en su mente antes de que se le escapase, repitiéndolo desde un ángulo diferente para revelar la verdadera voz que resonaba en su fondo. Salió suave y desolado: «seguiré culpándome a mí mismo».

–Detened al acusado –interrumpió el Capitán, y el eco de la voz se alejó de la mente de Rick mientras el temor se asentaba una vez más en los rasgos de Mouse. Había una finalidad en el tono del Capitán que parecía querer aplastar la muestra de afecto que Rick y Mouse acababan de compartir. Rick levantó la vista para ver sus ojos llenos de satisfacción arrogante.

Para sorpresa de Rick, el lloriqueo de Mouse se detuvo repentinamente. Se giró, su cara asentándose en una mirada asesina dirigida al Capitán y a su grupo de hombres acercándose. Hizo que los Guardas se detuviesen en seco, e incluso la sonrisa de satisfacción del Capitán vaciló, pareciéndose más a una mirada de inquietud. Sin embargo, antes de que sus hombres pudieran darse cuenta de la vacilación de su líder, el Capitán se la quitó rápidamente de la cara y les instó a moverse.

A la orden del Capitán, un grupo de Guardas cogió a Rick por ambos brazos, levantando bruscamente su figura de muñeca de trapo, mientras que un tercero arrastraba al furioso Mouse con poca precaución. Otro Guarda le puso unas esposas pesadas en las muñecas a Rick para mantenerlas fijas delante, y dos Guardas más se colocaron en la parte de atrás, con las puntas de sus rifles clavadas en la espalda de Rick como colmillos de serpiente. Satisfecho con el arreglo, el Capitán juntó sus botas, dio un giro de 180 grados y comenzó a guiar la procesión fuera de la habitación.

Rick tropezó y refunfuñó cuando el movimiento golpeó su costilla fracturada, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse erguido y conservar una pizca de dignidad a pesar de su miserable estado. Los vestigios de la Epifanía psiónica le habían dejado con una sensación de poder, casi eufórico, como si supiera algún secreto que todos los demás Ricks a su alrededor ignoraban; y a pesar de las sombrías perspectivas que ahora se le presentaban, se sentía esperanzado, más que temeroso. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus castigados labios mientras iba detrás de sus guardianes.

Antes de que le empujasen físicamente fuera de la puerta, Rick miró por última vez por encima de su hombro a Mouse, que seguía desplomado en el suelo. «Volveré a por ti», prometió en silencio. «Nos sacaré a los dos de aquí».

...

El Capitán se apretó el puente de la nariz, luchando contra una migraña creciente que bullía detrás de sus ojos. Las brillantes luces del pasillo no ayudaban, y mantuvo la mirada en el pulido suelo mientras dirigía al grupo desde la suite del ganador hasta los ascensores centrales de la Ciudadela.

No podía recordar la última vez que una redada había salido tan mal. Se suponía que era una operación rutinaria: entrar, arrestar al Rick, poner a salvo a El Elegido, salir. Pero no, Rick de X-280 tenía que complicarlo todo haciendo que El Elegido se pusiera agitado y…emocional. Hizo una mueca, pensando en la forma en que Morty lo había mirado con tanto desprecio.

Sólo le había puesto los ojos encima al niño un puñado de veces antes, pero no recordaba que fuera tan _ruidoso_. Por lo que podía recordar, El Elegido era tan expresivo como una percha, la combinación de sedantes administrados regularmente y la tortura física lo condicionaban a mantener un estado dócil casi constante.

Pero la mirada en los ojos de El Elegido había sido nada menos que mortal justo antes de que detuvieran al X-Rick, la frigidez en su mirada despojando al Capitán de su porte hasta casi temblar en sus botas relucientes. Sus años en el ejército lo habían anestesiado ante la violencia y las salvajadas de las líneas del frente, pero ver esa misma ferocidad proveniente de un Morty era…era impensable.

Los Mortys eran poco más que herramientas por lo que a él respectaba. Demonios, su servidumbre a los Ricks era la única constante entre ellos a través de las dimensiones, así como el genio de los Ricks era la única constante entre los de su propia clase. Podían existir pequeñas diferencias, pero si había una verdad en el universo, era que los Mortys fueron diseñados para promover el objetivo de un Rick, y eso se extendía más allá de lo básico de actuar como un escudo humano. Su propia naturaleza los hacía súbditos de un Rick. Estaba codificado en su ADN el obedecer a sus superiores con poca resistencia. Por eso, el Capitán los consideraba al mismo nivel que su cartuchera o incluso el retrete. Eran cosas para ser utilizadas, no acomodadas; mantenidas, no cuidadas.

Por eso, cualquier muestra de cariño entre un Rick y un Morty le ponía la piel de gallina. Era insultante ver a un Rick rebajarse al nivel de un Morty, relacionándose y preocupándose por el chico con algo parecido al respeto. Los sentimientos sólo sirven para conseguir que te maten.

Al capitán nunca se le había asignado su propio Morty, per se. Más bien, le habían asignado una flota entera cuando obtuvo el puesto de Capitán de la Guarda. En la Ciudadela de Ricks, su trabajo era mantener el orden y llevar a cabo las directivas del Consejo, todo ello con el uso de los Mortys Guarda que le acompañaban a él y a sus hombres diariamente. Incluso sin la necesidad de la capacidad natural de un Morty para camuflar las olas de genio dentro de la Ciudadela, la tradición dictaba que Ricks Guarda y Mortys Guarda fueran compañeros durante el reconocimiento y las rondas diarias. Si bien el Capitán se oponía a este sistema a nivel personal, al considerar a la mayoría de los Mortys como obstáculos en lugar de tener algo que ofrecer, sabía muy bien que los Ricks y Mortys visitantes se sentían más cómodos simplemente al ver el patrón familiar. Y mientras que un Rick sin Morty podía atravesar áreas públicas sin llamar la atención de nadie, un Morty sin Rick era francamente ofensivo para los ojos, como ver a alguien sin rostro. Para mantener al público contento, los Mortys Guarda estaban obligados a escoltar a sus contrapartes por toda la Ciudadela, con una sola excepción.

No podían estar nunca cerca de El Elegido.

Por razones que nadie había descubierto aún, los Mortys enloquecían cuando estaban cerca de El Elegido. Se volvían distraídos, incapaces de comunicarse e insurgentes. El Capitán había estudiado la lista de síntomas de los informes médicos cuando El Elegido llegó por primera vez a la Ciudadela, y había mantenido la Regla de Separación diligentemente intacta durante su mandato. Hubo algunos errores al principio, pero después de haber tenido que eliminar a algunos de sus mejores Mortys Guarda, aprendió rápidamente a asegurarse de que los Mortys Guarda y El Elegido nunca compartieran el mismo espacio.

Desafortunadamente, no había mucho que se pudiese hacer con respecto a los efectos secundarios que transmitían los Ricks. Como el persistente olor a humo de cigarrillo o un portador de una enfermedad contagiosa, los Mortys seguían viéndose afectados, aunque en menor grado, por un Rick que había estado muy cerca de El Elegido. Incluso el uso de inhibidores que bloqueaban la reacción de un Rick a él no podía bloquear el efecto en un Morty.

El Capitán se enderezó, respirando hondo. Sabía que había sido un riesgo cuando casi hizo contacto directo con El Elegido en la suite del ganador, casi poniendo sus labios sobre él—repulsivo—pero sólo lo había hecho para irritar al X-Rick hasta el punto de atacar. Había funcionado, pero ahora se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.

–¡Señor!

El Capitán levantó los ojos y vio a su unidad de Mortys Guarda situada al final del pasillo contra una pared. Cada Morty estaba en la postura militar estándar, con las piernas separadas a la anchura de los hombros y los brazos detrás de él, con los ojos fijos al frente. Un Morty Guarda, con unas cuantas líneas más bajo su insignia de la Ciudadela, se puso al frente de la unidad y se inclinó rígidamente cuando el Capitán se acercó.

Señor, la unidad está lista y esperando sus órdenes, señor. –El Morty Guarda dio un saludo seco. Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo en la unidad, el tono seco del Morty no conservaba ni un ápice del tartamudeo que solía tener, y el Capitán sonrió internamente al ver cómo su duro trabajo y disciplina habían dado sus frutos. Al principio, el Morty de la Dimensión I-006 no había sido demasiado llamativo, pero el Capitán lo había convertido en uno de los guardas más competentes que su unidad había visto jamás. I-006 había demostrado ser un soldado natural con el estímulo adecuado, capaz de llevar a cabo sus órdenes hasta la perfección y cumplir con sus obligaciones a conciencia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Capitán decidiera nombrarlo jefe de la Guarda de Mortys, y su instinto había sido acertado.

–Descanse, I-6. –El capitán hizo un gesto de descarte mientras seguía caminando, haciendo una señal a Morty para que le escoltara. La flota de Mortys Guarda y Ricks Guarda les siguieron con su prisionero a rastras–. Lleva a tus Mortys a sus búnkeres. Tendrán el resto de la noche libre, de hecho, que sea mañana también.

–¿Señor?

–Tuvimos una…fuerte exposición durante la operación. –Hizo una pausa para dejar que la insinuación se asimilara–. Los necesitaremos a ellos y a sus Ricks en cuarentena hasta que los efectos se hayan disipado. Puedes esperar algunas alteraciones de tus Mortys, pero si alguna se va de las manos, infórmame inmediatamente. Yo me encargaré de ello.

–Sí, señor –fue la respuesta mientras I-6 caminaba rápidamente con sus piernas cortas para mantenerse a la par. El Capitán miró a su compañero, observando su impecable postura y la fuerte línea de su mandíbula. Sus ojos se posaron en la garganta del I-6 asomando por encima del rígido cuello, y por un breve momento se preguntó qué se _sentiría_ al colocar sus labios sobre esa vulnerable piel.

–Permiso para hablar, señor.

–Concedido.

–¿Está usted bien, señor?

El Capitán casi se tropezó. –¿Qué?

–Su uniforme, señor. Tiene…tiene sangre.

Mirando hacia abajo en su solapa, el Capitán encontró una mancha de sangre del tamaño de un alfiler. Gruñó, perturbado porque el X-Rick había manchado su prístino uniforme durante su paliza. –No es nada. El prisionero sólo nos dio un poco de problemas, eso es todo –dijo con una aspiración.

–Le dará más problemas.

El Capitán se rio un poco. –Estoy seguro. Tengo muchas ganas de llevarlo al Consejo y quitármelo de encima de una vez por todas. Tal vez ellos puedan enderezarlo antes de que yo tenga que hacerlo.

–Les dará más problemas a todos ustedes. Pues Él es el Rick que proclamará el fin.

Hizo una mueca confusa. –¿Perdona? No lo he entendido bien, soldado. –Cuando I-6 no respondió, dirigió la mirada hacia el líder de la unidad.

I-6 estaba mirando al frente, con la mandíbula floja y las pupilas abiertas. La luz brillaba en sus ojos húmedos y sus labios se movían mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Si el Capitán no lo hubiese estado observando tan de cerca, se habría perdido completamente sus siguientes palabras. –Ahora que está con El Elegido.

El Capitán sintió como si le hubieran rociado con agua fría. Sus Mortys tenían órdenes estrictas de nunca pronunciar el nombre de El Elegido; I-6 sabía demasiado como para cometer este error. Se detuvo abruptamente en su camino, y I-6 hizo lo mismo unos pasos delante de él. El aspecto del Morty Guarda hacía que pareciera que no hubiera nada extraño, pero la mirada lejana de sus ojos decía mucho de su estado comprometido.

–Repite eso, I-6.

Hubo una pausa, luego el I-6 arrugó la nariz y miró directamente a su superior. –Señor, sólo estaba diciendo que mi unidad estará bien. No tiene motivos para preocuparse por nosotros.

«Y una mierda, no los tengo».

–I-6, lleve a sus hombres a la cuarentena inmediatamente. Al final no os necesitaremos como escolta para la Cámara del Consejo, después de todo.

–Pero, señor, un Morty sin su Rick es—

–Soy muy consciente del Código. Tomareis las rutas traseras hasta el ala de los guardas. Permaneceréis ocultos y en vuestros aposentos hasta que recibas más órdenes. ¿Entendido?

–Pero—

–He dicho, ¿entendido, I-006? –Era el tipo de voz que el Capitán reservaba sólo para sus subordinados más bajos, y no se perdió la fugaz mirada de traición que cruzó el rostro de I-6.

Finalmente, I-6 asintió secamente, volviendo a la máscara de estoicismo. –Sí, señor. Enseguida, señor –Con eso, I-6 se giró para volver a su unidad. Para entonces, los Mortys se habían desplegado para estar al lado de sus respectivos Ricks Guarda colocados alrededor y detrás del prisionero. Levantó un puño en el aire, y los Mortys Guarda inmediatamente se retiraron y colocaron al lado de I-6 en ordenadas filas. Una vez en orden, I-6 los alejó, y el Capitán dio un suspiro de alivio.

Si había algo con lo que podía contar, era la lealtad de un Morty.

El convoy continuó su camino hasta llegar a la columna de ascensores que conectaba los niveles inferiores de la Ciudadela con el atrio principal y otros pisos. El Capitán se acercó al que los llevaría directamente a la Cámara del Consejo y pasó su llave tarjeta por el lector situado en el lado de las puertas. Una vez los números digitales de encima de la puerta llegaron a -8, las puertas se abrieron con un silencioso zumbido.

–En nombre de todo lo que es bueno y Morty, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Una voz chillona cortó la calma cuando un par de manos arácnidas se extendieron entre las puertas del ascensor para agarrar al capitán por el cuello. Un segundo después, el Capitán se encontró cara a cara con un Eun-Rick muy enfadado.

–¡Acabo de volver del Consejo! Suéltalo, soldadito, ¡¿dónde está?! ¿Dónde está ese inútil novato de la Élite? –Mamá Eun-Rick, como se la conocía, llevaba joyas llamativas, a diferencia de los Eun-Ricks con vestimenta espartana que la rodeaban a ambos lados. Sus grandes aros dorados colgaban libremente de sus orejas y sus brazaletes tintineaban en sus huesudas muñecas mientras agitaba al Capitán para darle más énfasis. Un perfume demasiado fuerte le atacó la nariz, y el Capitán frunció el ceño internamente ante la descuidada aplicación de maquillaje en la cara del travestido. Su sombra de ojos se acumulaba en los pliegues de sus párpados arrugados, mientras que el rímel se aglomeraba en las pestañas. Lo que le faltaba en pelotas, que hacía tiempo que se habían eliminado, lo compensaba generosamente en su comportamiento descarado y atrevido.

–Mamá Eun-Rick, por favor –logró decir el Capitán, manteniendo su tono tranquilo y respetuoso, como el que se usa cuando se habla con un enfermo mental. Puso ambas manos en las muñecas de la Eun-Rick para calmarla mientras aclaraba su garganta–. Estábamos retirando al Rick infractor de la suite del ganador. Si nos deja pasar, por favor. Estamos de camino al Consejo para—

–Bien. Ellos sabrán cómo encargarse de él, a diferencia de _algunos_ Ricks –le interrumpió, mirando al Capitán con descarado desdén. Para gran disgusto del Capitán, Mamá Eun-Rick era superior a él dentro de la Ciudadela por leguas, debido a su posición como cuidadora personal de El Elegido, un hecho que irritaba profundamente al Capitán. Incluso antes de que Mamá Eun-Rick asumiera su posición actual, su estilo extravagante y su amor por el teatro chocaban directamente con la preferencia del capitán por el orden y la disciplina. Como resultado, cada interacción entre ellos era tensa, como mínimo.

–Pero déjame verlo primero. Quiero darle una buena charla –continuó Mamá Eun-Rick, que ya estaba escudriñando la procesión. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Rick X-280, se acercó a él y le clavó un dedo en la cara–. ¡Tú! ¡Más te vale no haber herido a mi Querido-Elegido, a-a-animal!

Rick X-280 se puso bizco ante el dedo invasor antes de mirar hacia arriba a Mamá Eun-Rick con desprecio—esos tacones añadían por lo menos tres pulgadas. –Lo siento, pero creo que te has perdido el espectáculo de draAARGHg. –Las palabras salieron confusas de su labio partido, y le sopló el eructo en la cara.

–Oh, pero que insolente, pequeño… –Los ojos de Mamá Eun-Rick se estrecharon mientras miraba despectivamente al Rick. Suspirando, el Capitán cruzó sus brazos y se resignó a esperar. Cuando Mamá Eun-Rick se alteraba, no había nada que pudiera disuadirla de su berrinche.

Puso sus manos en ambas caderas y se dirigió a Rick con una mirada lenta y acusadora. Rick hizo lo mismo, aunque la magulladura que le cegaba los ojos le hacía parecer mucho menos intimidante. –Sé que a la Élite le gusta divertirse un poco, pero ese Morty es mi fuente de ingresos, y no voy a permitir que lo arruines. –Lanzó su siguiente pregunta al Capitán–. Bueno, ¿qué ha hecho éste? ¿Ha intentado cortarle el pito al chico otra vez?

–No, no. Nada tan…dramático –el Capitán resopló, esforzándose visiblemente por mantener su paciencia intacta–. Era simplemente una cuestión de que sus fondos estaban descontrolados. Sospechamos que puede ser—

Fue interrumpido de nuevo por una ráfaga de manos de Mamá Eun-Rick. Los anillos voluminosos brillaban como escarabajos de colores en los dedos del travesti, y sus uñas de acrílico habían crecido excesivamente por lo menos una semana. –¿Solo eso? –resopló–. Detalles. Mientras mi Querido-Elegido esté bien. –Chasqueó los dedos, llamando a los dos Eun-Ricks que la acompañaban para que dejaran pasar a la formación de Guardas y a su prisionero–. Adelante, entonces. Sacad a este gamberro de mi vista.

Los pelos del pescuezo del capitán se pusieron de punta. No soportaba que Mamá Eun-Rick actuara como si dirigiera el puto lugar. ¿Una niñera glorificada dando órdenes al Capitán de la Guarda? No se le podía ocurrir un peor chiste.

–Como desee –respondió él, haciéndole una ligera reverencia antes de entrar en el ascensor de espera.

En la parte posterior, uno de los Médicos que había atendido a El Elegido anteriormente se detuvo para susurrar algo rápidamente al oído de Mamá Eun-Rick. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras el Médico continuaba, y para cuando terminó de dar su informe, Mamá Eun-Rick sólo pudo asentir temblorosamente antes de despacharlo.

Una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, cruzó un brazo sobre su torso y metió la mano opuesta debajo de su barbilla, pensando. Mordisqueando su pulgar manicurado, analizó lo que el Médico le había dicho, una nube de preocupación oscureciendo su expresión, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente escupió el sabor químico del acrílico.

–Vamos, pues, muchachos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer –anunció, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones y caminando ostentosamente hacia la suite del ganador.

...

Mouse hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el peine se enganchó en otro nudo.

–Tsk. ¿Qué acabo de decir?

–Lo siento, M-Mamá –balbuceó–. I-intentaré no moverme.

–Eso es ser un buen chico –elogió su cuidadora, pero las palabras resultaron vacías para los oídos de Mouse mientras Mamá Eun-Rick tiraba con fuerza de otro nudo con el siguiente movimiento del peine–. Después de toda la desagradable excitación que has tenido hoy, supongo que no debería sorprenderme que hayas olvidado tus modales. Pero esto no dolería tanto si dejaras de moverte.

Mouse asintió obedientemente. Sentado en el cojín de terciopelo del _chaise longue_, Mamá Eun-Rick fue sacando poco a poco los enredos de sus aún húmedos mechones. Apenas unos minutos después de que Rick y los Guardas se fueran, Mamá y sus dos secuaces entraron a arrastrar a Mouse a través del régimen habitual de lavado y acicalado que se llevaba a cabo inmediatamente antes y después de cada sesión.

Después de ser desvestido, se le había hecho ponerse en medio de la bañera de agua tibia. Allí, Mamá Eun-Rick lo frotó hasta que se puso rojo y le echó espuma en el pelo con productos con aroma dulce. Luego lo enjuagó y untó con aceites esenciales de cítricos y lavanda a lo largo de la parte interna de sus muñecas y detrás de sus orejas y rodillas antes de desenredar y volver a trenzar su cabello revoltoso.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos Eun-Ricks se ocuparon de ordenar la habitación y de quitar la ropa de cama para cambiar las sábanas de seda. Limpiaron la sangre del suelo con trapos mojados, completamente indiferentes a la sangre. Para cuando terminaron, la habitación parecía como si nunca hubiera sido tocada, incluso la fruta que Rick había cogido del cuenco estaba repuesta.

Mientras Mamá Eun-Rick hablaba, quejándose de las insistentes ofertas del Rick Cirujano para una operación de reasignación, Mouse dejó que su mente divagara. La forma en que su cortesano lo manejaba era brusca y tosca, tan distinta a la suavidad del toque de Rick, que Mouse se maravillaba de cómo dos pares de manos idénticas podían ser tan inmensamente diferentes. Mientras se dejaba arrastrar y tocar despreocupadamente por el trío de asistentes, se encontró anhelando una vez más la compañía de Rick.

Su reunión se había interrumpido injustamente, pero en el breve tiempo que había compartido con el misterioso ganador Rick de X-280, Mouse había sentido algo más que miedo y dolor por primera vez desde—bueno, al menos desde antes de venir aquí. Antes de la Última Noche. Pese a sus dudas iniciales, este Rick fue verdaderamente amable con él. Le había ofrecido fruta, que a Mouse normalmente se le prohibía comer, y cuando Rick se acercó para tocarle, no fue para tirarle del pelo, ni para arrancarle el brazo o darle una bofetada. Sus manos fueron tiernas cuando lo sostuvieron, y sus dedos—oh, sus dedos fueron _increíbles_ en su cabeza y espalda donde le hicieron un masaje. Y luego—

Mouse se estremeció al pensar en cómo Rick lo había tocado tan íntimamente. No sabía que algo podía hacerte sentir tan bien, como si le estuvieran desmontando, la tensión constante desapareciendo. «Si eso es lo que significa cascártela», pensó, sintiendo las ascuas de algo cálido en su estómago, «lo quiero otra vez».

Con un fuerte golpe, Mamá Eun-Rick golpeó a Mouse en la cabeza con un cepillo pesado, sacándolo de su ensueño. –¿Qué te he dicho sobre moverse?

–L-lo siento –murmuró, frotándose la cabeza. Su cuidadora emitió un sonido de irritación, y Mouse podía prácticamente sentir su mirada acusadora dirigida a su regazo y a la excitación escondida bajo su túnica. Cruzó rápidamente las piernas con la esperanza de calmar la fuente de su desaprobación.

–Nada de eso ahora –dijo ella, rascándose distraídamente la nariz.

Las mejillas de Mouse ardían de vergüenza. Desde que comenzó su vida en la Ciudadela, se le había enseñado que su cuerpo no era suyo. Era meramente una herramienta para servir a sus clientes y nunca debería ser considerado una fuente de orgullo o placer para él mismo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo físico se dejaba enteramente en manos de Eun-Ricks y sus clientes. Comía sólo para alimentarse, se vestía y se arreglaba como Mamá Eun-Rick lo consideraba conveniente, y su celda personal albergaba sólo las necesidades más básicas—nada como la lujosa suite del ganador, que era solo eso, para los ganadores de la subasta.

Cuando estaba en compañía del cliente de la semana, se le ordenaba que se dirigiera a él sólo como "amo" y que nunca hablara a menos que se le hablara. Debía hacer todo lo que se le pidiera, y se le prohibía resistirse a menos que se lo pidiera expresamente el Rick ganador. Algunos Ricks preferían que tratara de escapar de ellos o que les rogara verbalmente que se detuvieran. Sin embargo, incluso entonces, era sólo para aparentar, simplemente otra forma de usar su cuerpo para satisfacer los deseos de un Rick. Tal y como su entrenamiento le había enseñado, nunca podía decir realmente lo que quería.

Pero por encima de todo, se le instruyó una y otra vez que nunca se debía tocar a sí mismo. Mamá Eun-Rick le contaba historias sobre los horrores que le ocurrirían si alguna vez se ponía las manos encima, diciendo que sólo los Mortys traviesos hacían algo tan sucio, y que esos Mortys traviesos eran expulsados por la esclusa de aire como castigo. Fue suficiente para mantenerlo despierto por la noche. Al principio, por supuesto, no entendía realmente lo que significaba; era demasiado joven cuando lo trajeron por primera vez para saber lo que implicaba el auto-placer. Sin embargo, ahora, después de lo que Rick le había hecho, adivinó que "cascársela" caía dentro de esa categoría.

Y había tenido su precio.

Una ola de sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió mientras pensaba en los eventos de esa noche. Tal vez Mamá Eun-Rick había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Aunque no había habido amenaza de esclusa de aire después del placer que había experimentado en las manos de Rick, habían pasado cosas malas. No a él, sino a Rick. Su estómago se revolvía mientras revivía los recuerdos de la paliza de Rick. No había sido nada más que bueno con Mouse, y aun así… Seguramente, ese había sido el castigo de Mouse por dejarse desviar de su disciplina.

Por mucho que odiara el dolor constante -la tortura, el abandono, la soledad- al menos había aprendido a lidiar con él a su manera. Podía reprimir sus emociones, separarse del dolor lo mejor que podía; de lo contrario, habría perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Negarse a sí mismo los sentimientos había sido su salvación, pero desde su experiencia con Rick, era como si se hubiera abierto una fuga en su presa cuidadosamente construida. Sentía cosas que nunca antes se había permitido sentir, un placer tan intenso como la angustia que le acompañaba y que hacía que su pecho se contrajera.

Aunque no podía explicarlo del todo, algo en Rick resonaba con él a un nivel al que no se había accedido en años. Rick había sido amable con él. Se había preocupado por él de una manera que no había sentido desde antes, cuando estaba con su familia en la Tierra. Aunque le asustaba sentirse tan vulnerable, una nueva emoción resplandecía bajo la vorágine, cálida y emocionante. Era esperanza. Esperanza de que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes, de que no estuviera atrapado en un ciclo interminable de subastas y clientes y dolor.

Y algo le decía que Rick sería el que lo alejaría de todo esto.

–Ala, ya hemos acabado –anunció Mamá Eun-Rick, enderezando la cinta blanca en la parte inferior de su trenza. Con un quejido, se puso de pie y recogió el set de cuidado de pelo para guardarlo en uno de los muchos cajones del baño. Los dos Eun-Ricks esperaban junto a la puerta, listos para acompañarla a la salida.

Mouse se puso de pie de un salto para seguirla, pero Mamá Eun-Rick lo detuvo con la palma de la mano en su frente. Se rio. –¿Y a dónde crees que vas _tu_?

–Um…¿m-mi habitación?

Mamá Eun-Rick dijo con desaprobación. –Oh, no, Querido-Elegido. Esta noche no. –Le dio la vuelta y lo acorraló hacia la cama. Apoyándolo en el colchón, colocó una mano en una cadera sobresaliente y apuntó un dedo hacia él–. No creas que te vas a acostar temprano sólo por ese problemático X-Rick. Todavía tienes que ver a un cliente.

Mouse palideció, y un sudor frío se derramó sobre él. –¿Un…un cliente? –Su voz se quebró–. P-pero, Mamá Eun-Rick, yo ya—

–Tut-tut-tut! No hay peros que valgan, jovencito –reclamó Mamá Eun-Rick, colocando la trenza sobre su hombro y metiendo los bordes de su túnica debajo de sus muslos como si fuera una muñeca en exhibición–. Órdenes del Consejo. No podemos permitir que pierdas una semana perfectamente buena después de apenas media hora con ese inútil de Rick. Después de todo, el Consejo tiene que mantener a sus favoritos contentos. –Sonrió, poniendo brillo en sus débiles labios como si estuviera preparando a Mouse para una cita en vez de una noche de indescriptible tortura. El olor a fresa artificial le picaba en los ojos.

Mouse se agarró desesperadamente a las túnicas de Mamá Eun-Rick. –P-por favor! Es…ya es muy tarde. –Buscó en su mente alguna excusa, cualquier cosa para evitar lo inevitable–. ¡Y estoy…estoy tan cansado!

La alegría desapareció de la cara de Mamá Eun-Rick. Agarró el borde de su bata y se la arrancó de las manos de Mouse. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se inclinó y apretó las mejillas de Mouse, sus uñas largas clavándose en ellas y formando pequeñas medias lunas en su suave carne.

–Si no tuvieras un cliente en camino, te sacaría la insolencia de esa hermosa carita a bofetadas. –Apartó la cara de Mouse mientras escupía venenosamente–, ¿En serio, qué demonios te pasa?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Mamá Eun-Rick se enderezó, y la sonrisa volvió a suavizar sus rasgos. –Ah, debe ser él –Mouse masajeó la piel pellizcada de su mejilla mientras miraba a Mamá Eun-Rick llegar a la puerta con un clamor de tacones que golpeaban y joyas que tintineaban.

Apartando a sus acompañantes con un impaciente movimiento de su muñeca, respiró hondo antes de colocar su mano en el tirador de la puerta. Luego abrió la puerta de par en par, inclinándose profundamente y hablando con su voz más gratificante: –Bienvenido, señor. Nos honra que nos bendiga de nuevo con su presencia.

Mouse levantó los ojos lentamente para ver al cliente pavonearse en el interior, pomposo como un rey que regresa a su castillo. El Rick miró despectivamente al trio de Eun-Ricks, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de fijar su mirada en Mouse.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se extendió por sus labios y le hizo hoyos en las mejillas.

–Si necesita algo, señor, solo tiene que—

–Sí, sí. Soy consciente. Puede dejarnos –ψ-531 soltó.

Sin decir nada más, los Eun-Ricks se inclinaron en aquiescencia antes de salir de la habitación de la manera tradicional. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, Mamá Eun-Rick lanzó una última mirada a Mouse, con un mensaje claro: _No la líes._

–Vale, pues –ψ-531 suspiró, tomándose su tiempo para cruzar la habitación y sonriendo por la forma en que Mouse se estremecía a cada paso–, he tenido una noche muy larga, así que empecemos.

Inclinándose por encima de Mouse, ψ-531 se quitó el cinturón de diamantes de sus pantalones. Su superficie multifacética captó la luz de la lámpara de la cámara de tortura y lanzó una galaxia de estrellas a través de la cara temblorosa de Mouse. Doblando el cinturón una vez, lo golpeó contra la carnosa palma de su mano y se lamió los labios.

–Ahora desnúdate.


	4. Capítulo 4 - El tribunal

_Una grieta apareció en el caparazón del Morty Elegido y de ella surgió una gran efusión de alegría.  
__\- Cantar de Mortys 10:11_

A fin de cuentas, el plan de Rick iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

Había llegado a la Ciudadela después de un casi impecable atraco bancario, se había infiltrado en el grupo de pujadores de la Élite con facilidad, e incluso había ganado la Subasta de Mortys nocturna en su primer intento. Menos mal que al final había decidido _hackear_ la segunda caja fuerte de Va'ghnoot. La cantidad extra de Uzom le había dado suficiente reserva para ganar al Sr. Doble-Papada y dejarlo con más que suficiente para al menos otra subasta. Puede que dos, si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Rick tiró de la pesada cadena que unía sus muñecas al suelo.

Sí. Las cosas definitivamente tenían buena pinta.

Había pasado una hora desde que los Guardas lo habían dejado atado y solo en el centro de la Cámara del Consejo, y la monotonía comenzaba a rallarle. Miró a su alrededor con su ojo hinchado, pero ya había asimilado todo lo que el sitio tenía para ofrecer. Las brillantes superficies doradas, las ventanas abovedadas que emitían una luz cálida y nebulosa, e incluso los arbustos alienígenas estaban diseñados para dar a los visitantes una sensación de asombro y grandeza.

«Obviamente, _alguien_ estaba sobrecompensando». pensó Rick.

Se movió, intentando que la sangre fluyera a través de sus rígidas piernas, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando su costilla fracturada se hizo evidente con otro golpe de dolor punzante. Aguantando el aliento, volvió a su posición original para aliviar la tensión del torso. Esto le hizo ponerse de pie ligeramente encorvado, y se estremeció, sabiendo que le haría parecer aún más patético desde el punto de vista del Consejo en su plataforma elevada.

Probablemente era exactamente lo que tenían en mente. Rick era muy consciente de que hacerlo esperar así era simplemente otro de sus juegos mentales, una táctica turbia para hacer que su audiencia se sintiera aprensiva e impotente en los minutos previos a la gran entrada del Consejo. Aunque nunca antes había conocido al Consejo, había visto sus retratos en vallas publicitarias por toda la Ciudadela y en la parafernalia hortera de las tiendas de Rick Vendedor—tazas y camisetas, incluso cartas de coleccionista. Aquí eran tratados como famosos de primera categoría, pero para Rick, eran poco más que unos ladrones.

A pesar de estar ansioso por conocer a su juez y jurado y conseguir que su arresto de mierda fuera resuelto, al menos la tranquilidad le dejaba tiempo de sobras para pensar. Ignorando los dolores que acribillaban su cuerpo apaleado, Rick se centró en la letanía de acontecimientos complejos que le habían estado reclamando su atención en las últimas dos horas. Y qué par de horas habían sido.

No había pasado ni un día entero desde que llegó a la Ciudadela, y aun así todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba después de la Subasta de Mortys. Después de conocer a Mouse. La preocupación le hizo un nudo el estómago cuando pensó en Mouse, preguntándose qué le habría pasado al chico después de que el Capitán y sus compinches sacaran a Rick de la habitación. Mouse se mostró angustiado, frenético incluso, cuando los Guardas golpearon a Rick sin piedad, y el corazón de Rick se encogió, recordando la mirada de pura angustia en la cara del chico. Sin embargo, en los últimos momentos que compartieron, aquel Morty tan modesto había asumido una ferocidad que le impresionó. Arriesgando su propio bienestar para proteger a Rick y luego enfrentándose al Capitán de esa manera...

Rick sonrió para sí mismo. «Es como dicen. Las cosas grandes vienen en paquetes pequeños».

Pero no fue sólo el inesperado desafío de Mouse lo que lo sorprendió. Rick ahora sabía que El Elegido tenía un poder aún mayor que las codiciadas Epifanías por las que los Ricks Élite pujaban tan extravagantemente. Mientras que una Epifanía ponía al genio de Rick en sexta marcha, acortando distancias en la lógica y acelerando el proceso de razonamiento, esta otra habilidad -¿clarividencia? ¿Telepatía? A Rick le seguía pareciendo una locura usar palabras de las que una vez se había burlado. Pero fuera lo que fuera, le había permitido entrar en el terreno más secreto conocido por el hombre: la mente.

La experiencia lo había dejado desconcertado y más que un poco confuso cuando intentaba comprender por qué había actuado de esa manera con Mouse. Con los pensamientos de Mouse impregnando su mente como tinta húmeda sangrando a través del papel, era difícil distinguir dónde terminaban sus propios deseos y dónde comenzaban los de Mouse. ¿El latido del corazón del chico contra su pecho lo había excitado tanto que lo impulsó a hacer sus avances, o simplemente se había dejado llevar por los ensueños de Mouse proyectados sobre él? Esa era la parte complicada de que los pensamientos de los demás resonaran dentro de tu cabeza: Nada estaba claro. ¿Cómo discernir algo tan intangible y fluido como el pensamiento?

Cerró los ojos, sin prestar atención al entorno estridente, mientras intentaba recordar cómo le había sentado la Resonancia con Mouse.

Al principio, sólo había sido capaz de captar las emociones de Mouse—inclinaciones aleatorias que en ese momento había interpretado incorrectamente como propias—antes de eventualmente "escuchar" palabras completas que eran claramente dispares a las suyas. Diablos, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Rick no podía estar seguro de cuándo habían comenzado las Resonancias. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que las desencadenó?

Revisó los eventos de esa noche, repasando cada palabra, cada toque—

Una vibración repentina cobró vida bajo los pies de Rick, y levantó la mirada, perdiendo el hilo de pensamiento abruptamente. Desde el majestuoso mirador situado frente a él, seis tronos dorados se elevaron lentamente, un Rick sentado rígidamente en cada uno de ellos.

Por fin, el Consejo de Ricks había decidido honrarlo con su presencia. Vestidos con ropajes de idénticos abrigos blancos y collares angulares bañados en oro, la imagen del Consejo era a la vez regia y beata, con la clara intención de invocar reverencia entre sus electores.

Justo cuando los asientos se encajaban, un Rick con barba y bigote se paró solemnemente y le señaló con un dedo.

–¡Eh! ¡Muestra algo 'e respeto, huevón! ¡No me haga' bajar ahí y en'erezarte, man!

Rick retrocedió unos metros, físicamente repelido por el asalto verbal, antes de agarrarse al final de la cadena y caer torpemente de culo.

–¡Eso 'tá mejó! –El miembro del consejo cruzó sus brazos, con sus dedos extendidos haciendo signos pandilleros–. 'Tá aquí po' cometé crímene' bien grave', brother. ¡Qué mamada! 'Tonce el Consejo te va poné en la vaina de Máquina del Horro' Innombrable. De verdá. Te va' convertí la mente consiente en mente inconsiente –El Rick iba de un lado a otro como si estuviera en el escenario en un concierto mientras deliraba–. ¿Y toda' esa' fantasía' que tiene'? No, man, volaron. To' lo que cree' sabé también, ya se fué.

Mientras Rick luchaba por encontrarle sentido a lo que el miembro del Consejo decía, su mente se tambaleaba ante la extraña primera impresión. Los gestos salvajes del Rick en la plataforma no encajaban con la imagen que él tenía del Consejo. Esperaba algo más sereno, más refinado, del Rick sentado en la cúspide de la jerarquía de Ricks y con un poder aparentemente ilimitado. No...

–Y cada die' segundo', te hinca lo' huevo.

Rick parpadeó.

–Para el caARGHRrro, Hermano Ricktiminus –el Rick a su derecha dijo, hojeando un montón de papeles en sus manos. Tenía una mata de pelo arremolinada atada precariamente en lo alto de su cabeza, que se tambaleaba ligeramente cuando se movía–. Puede ser que esto no te guste nada, pero en realidad estás apuntando fuera del tiesto.

–Zeta Alfa tiene razón. Lo explicaré, si se me permite. –Un tercer miembro en el extremo izquierdo de la plataforma con un copete caído señaló algo en la hoja superior de su montón mientras rimó al estilo de Dr. Seuss–. Según el itinerario, solamente mañana será necesario. Parece que los ha confundido, como anteriormente ha sucedido.

–Aaah, la huevá –gritó Ricktiminus, encorvándose en su asiento– ¡La chucha, Prime, no eh que puea 'tar parando bola de tó esto' gringo', man!

–Le dijo la sartén al cazo –bromeó Zeta Alfa arqueando sus cejas.

Ricktiminus se enfurruñó en respuesta y se ruborizó con un rojo intenso bajo sus pálidas mejillas.

–En cualquier caso, tal vez si te pararas a mirar antes de saltar. Ese siempre ha sido tu talón de Aquiles.

–Aaaurgh-braacgh-urrp.

Rick frunció el ceño ante el miembro del consejo con afro que se limitó a dar una serie de eructos. Curiosamente, los otros Ricks se lo tomaron en serio, algunos incluso asintieron con la cabeza.

–Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, Quantum.

El cotorreo continuó durante otro minuto, cada miembro del consejo hablando o eructando en voz alta con poco respeto por su compañero. Le recordaban a Rick más a una multitud de niños de colegio insoportables que al grupo más poderoso de Ricks en el multiverso. ¿Eran realmente los mismos que le habían enviado a la FG en bandeja de plata hace tantos años? Rick miró furtivamente a su alrededor, medio esperando encontrar a alguien grabando la broma en cámara oculta.

Cuando el Capitán de la Guarda le había puesto la orden de arresto en la cara, hablando de "fondos defectuosos," Rick estaba seguro de que sólo era una táctica cutre del Consejo para arrastrarlo hasta aquí y terminar lo que habían empezado hace diez años. Seguramente, habían descubierto quién era. Su etiqueta dimensional tenía que haberles llamado la atención. Era Rick de X-280, la víctima inocente de una conspiración política arreglada por el Consejo que lo había mantenido encarcelado la mayor parte de la década. Después de haberse abierto camino hasta aquí a toda costa, iba a vengarse del Consejo que lo había arruinado. Se iba a derramar sangre, iban a volar las acusaciones y lo iban a pagar caro.

Sin embargo, esta no era la confrontación que él había imaginado.

–Uh, ¿eh? ¿Hola? –Rick reclamó desde el suelo. Su afán inicial de enfrentarse finalmente al Consejo hacía que la adrenalina le pusiese de los nervios, y ahora ya sólo tenía ganas de acabar con el tema–. Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis? ¿Seguimos—seguimos con el tema o qué? –Pero el Consejo estaba demasiado ocupado con su clamor como para prestarle atención a Rick. Finalmente, el miembro del consejo que estaba en medio con pelo hasta los hombros se levantó y extendió los brazos a sus compañeros para tranquilizarlos.

–Camaradas, compatriotas, por favor. Abstengámonos de perder más tiempo valioso, y supliquemos a nuestro venerado líder, Riq IV, que inste a este tribunal. –Extendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, hacia el Rick en el extremo derecho de la plataforma, que había permanecido en silencio durante el transcurso del debate. El líder del consejo llevaba una perilla y su pelo en peinado en tres mechones afilados encima de su cabeza; su expresión era imposible de leer mientras observaba a Rick con una mirada penetrante.

Riq se inclinó hacia atrás, cruzando su tobillo sobre una rodilla mientras colocaba delicadamente su barbilla en dos dedos. –Gracias, Maximums Rickimus, por esa elocuente introducción. Ha sido...demasiado verbosa, como de costumbre –dijo, sin tomar la molestia de girarse y dirigirse directamente a su compañero de consejo. Suspiró por la nariz y se dio un golpecito con un dedo largo en la mejilla como si sopesara sus palabras antes de hablar–. Rick de X-280, he oído que... –se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño–. Oh, leváAUGHntate de una vez. Estás ridículo.

Con sus muñecas todavía esposadas, a Rick le costó bastante esfuerzo ponerse de rodillas y finalmente de pie. Sus músculos doloridos tampoco ayudaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus heridas, se puso tan recto como pudo, con el más mínimo temblor en la comisura de la boca demostrando el dolor que sentía. Estaba más que dispuesto a soportarlo si eso significaba enfrentarse a sus captores como un hombre, a diferencia de la última vez, cuando el Consejo no se presentó ni siquiera a la sentencia de su propio hermano.

–Eso está mejor –continuó Riq–. Como estaba diciendo, la verdad es que has causado bastante escándalo en la Subasta de Mortys de esta noche. Rick Subastador apenas pudo decir el valor de tu oferta ganadora. ¿Cuánto era, Zeta Alfa?

–Digamos que le costó un brazo y una pierna –respondió Zeta Alfa con una sonrisa come-mierda, mirando al cuerpo magullado de Rick con un placer perverso. Rick frunció el ceño, sin que se le escapara el doble sentido. Los malditos juegos de palabras estaban empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

–Aun así, imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que uno de los _tuyos_ era el ganador de la subasta. Tu numerito fue difícil de ignorar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no todos los días vemos—la Ciudadela recibe la visita de un _X-Rick. _–El labio de Riq se arrugó despectivamente ante la palabra.

Rick no pudo evitar ver las miradas de desdén que resonaban en las caras de los otros miembros del consejo al mencionar el insulto dimensional, y le recordaron dolorosamente que no importaba a donde fuera, la reputación de su dimensión lo precedía entre los Ricks. Lo marcaba como un paria, condenándolo a ser excluido y odiado por sus hermanos para el resto de sus días.

De todas las dimensiones que habían sido meticulosamente etiquetadas y catalogadas por el Consejo de Ricks, la Dimensión X se encontraba en la parte inferior de la lista jerárquica, y su designación titular era una descarada mofa de todos los Ricks que caían a lo largo de esa línea temporal en particular. Mientras que la mayoría de los Ricks en la curva central finita concibieron a una Beth que quedó embarazada de un Jerry y que dio a luz a una Summer y eventualmente a un Morty, un cruel giro del destino había puesto a la línea temporal de la Dimensión X en un camino divergente. Beth se quedó embarazada de un Jerry y luego dio a luz a una Summer, pero en cada iteración de la Dimensión X, su Morty siempre nació muerto.

–Venir aquí requiere mucha valentía, con una reputación tan sombría –Rick Prime estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento, obviamente satisfecho con su pequeña rima. La referencia se clavó en Rick como una púa.

Aunque la muerte del infante Morty no era culpa del Rick, la noción era tan repulsiva para los Ricks del multiverso, que los de la Dimensión X eran estigmatizados. Les llamaban bichos raros. Perdedores. Desgraciados. Fracasados. _Asesinos de Mortys_. Muchos Ricks incluso llegaron a considerarlos como gatos negros, símbolos de mala suerte y algo que evitar por miedo a que de algún modo sus propios Mortys también tuvieran un final prematuro. Rick podía recordar innumerables veces en las que un Rick había mirado en su dirección y había protegido a su Morty de él cuando se cruzaban.

La superstición era tan prevalente que muchos Ricks de la Dimensión X optaban por no asociarse con otros Ricks, prefiriendo aislarse de los suyos e incluso condenar al Consejo de Ricks en su conjunto. Hacerlo, por supuesto, significaba renunciar a la seguridad y al reemplazo de Mortys que el Consejo podía proporcionar, pero aun así se consideraba una mejor alternativa a tener que soportar el ridículo constante.

–Así que dinos. ¿Cómo llegó un X-Rick a tener tanto—una fortuna tan grande y vasta?

En lugar de responder a Riq inmediatamente, Rick se giró para escupir, la saliva teñida de sangre manchando el prístino suelo. –Mi querida tía Bertha me la dejó. –Su tono rebosaba de sarcasmo descarado. Si iban a jugar con él, él podía jugar con ellos también.

La ceja de Riq se movió, su expresión vacía.

–Me cuesta recordar a esa pariente en concreto –musitó Maximums Rickimus en voz alta, frotándose la barbilla–. No obstante, puede que no esté tan versado en la plétora de relaciones genealógicas potenciales a lo largo del abanico de Ricks. –Se detuvo para tomar un respiro–. Dada la naturaleza intrínsecamente caprichosa de los planos dimensionales, no está fuera de la posibilidad de que tal benefactor pueda, de hecho, existir.

Como el autoproclamado intelectual de la asamblea, Maximums parecía tener cierta influencia sobre sus compañeros. Asintieron con entusiasmo y emitieron sonidos típicos de comprensión, cuando era obvio que la declaración había pasado por encima de sus cabezas. Los dos a la derecha de Maximums incluso reflejaron su gesto, frotándose sus propios mentones, como si la mímica por sí sola pudiera convencer a todos de su inteligencia. Aparentemente, nadie más en el Consejo compartía los recelos de Riq.

Pero en vez de disfrutar de la facilidad con la que el Consejo se había tragado su ridícula explicación, Rick sólo tenía una sensación de inquietud. ¿Cómo podía ser éste el mismo Consejo que había planeado su encarcelamiento la última vez? Tenía un conocimiento bastante sólido del arte del suspense, pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Al principio pensó que simplemente se estaban tomando su tiempo, disfrutando de unas risas a su costa antes de dejar las apariencias y ponerse manos a la obra. Pero cada minuto que pasaba le hacía sospechar que a lo mejor realmente no sabían quién era.

Por lo que había podido averiguar sobre las circunstancias de su último arresto, el Consejo había dado sus coordenadas a la Federación Galáctica. Durante su detención y sentencia, la Federación Galáctica había actuado para todo el mundo como si hubiera orquestado la redada por su cuenta, pero Rick nunca se lo creyó. Había sido demasiado astuto, demasiado inteligente, siempre un paso por delante de ellos durante demasiado tiempo. No tenía sentido que su impecable historial se esfumara tan repentinamente. Se había comido el coco caminando por su celda, intentando determinar el momento en el que había cometido un error, en el que había bajado la guardia, pero no podía encontrar ninguna explicación plausible para ello. La redada de la Federación había sido hermética, todos los planes de Rick se desmoronaban antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ejecutarlos.

No fue hasta unos años después de su condena cuando el carcelero de su bloque de celdas acabó por dar voz a las sospechas de Rick:

«Te traicionaron».

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Pero en cuanto a por qué el Consejo lo había traicionado, esa información nunca llegó. Ahora estando en la Cámara del Consejo ante este panel de payasos, Rick se dio cuenta con una asquerosa sensación de _déjà vu_ que era la segunda vez que se encontraba a merced del Consejo sin entender claramente el por qué. Rick odiaba que lo mantuvieran en la oscuridad, y la creciente sensación de temor en su estómago comenzaba a hacer que le sudaran las palmas de las manos.

–E-espera un segundo. ¿Vosotros...? –Rick comenzó, deteniéndose sólo para mojarse los labios que de repente se le habían secado. Miró con recelo al Consejo mientras tartamudeaba–, ¿Vosotros ni siquiera…?

Se encontró con una serie de caras en blanco. Incluso Riq parecía ligeramente molesto por su lamentable tartamudeo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar el resto de su pregunta, Quantum Rick irrumpió con un ruidoso monólogo de eructos.

–Urrpa-bburrrp-braaak-hurragh. Aurrup-graagh.

–Por favor, tened un poco de compasión. El pobre no comprende la ocasión –dijo Rick Prime, limpiando una mancha de saliva de Quantum que había caído en su mejilla. Le echó un ojo altivo a Rick–. Nunca hemos tratado con un X-Rick en el pasado, y como puedes imaginar, el tema es bastante delicado. Pero ahora que estás con nos, por favor, explícanos. Anda, tienes la palabra.

–¿Nunca...habéis tratado? –Rick repitió parte de la estrofa. Miró de miembro del consejo a miembro del consejo, pero ellos se limitaban a mirarlo expectantes, como si el tema de la tía Bertha hubiera resuelto cualquier preocupación, y ahora sólo esperaban pasar al siguiente, presumiblemente más interesante, tema.

Rick sintió como si su estómago se le hubiera caído al suelo.

Todas sus hipótesis, que habían hecho de su arresto la clave de algún gran plan, se derrumbaron en ese momento como un endeble castillo de naipes. En vez de sentirse indignado—no, eso vendría después, cuando la realidad se asentara—fue la humillación lo que hizo que sus articulaciones se sintieran flojas y sus hombros se hundieran. Había llegado preparado para un momento de revelación que cambiaría su vida. Ahora se sentía como el blanco de una broma muy mala.

Una pequeña parte de él siempre había temido que esto fuera una posibilidad, por mucho que intentara negarlo. Esos oscuros y pequeños susurros solían atormentarlo en su celda todas las noches, burlándose de que la verdad era mucho más simple de lo que él quería que fuera: Su encarcelamiento no significaba una mierda. Estaba claro que el Consejo no sólo no recordaba haber hecho que lo arrestaran, sino que ni siquiera lo recordaban. Hasta donde sabía Rick, diez años de su vida se habían borrado de un plumazo arbitrario.

Sin embargo, tras su remordimiento, Rick se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor el ser olvidado por el Consejo jugaría a su favor. Si descubrían ahora que era un convicto de la FG, lo más probable es que lo devolvieran al lugar de donde venía. Y era demasiado pronto para que Rick perdiera su tan duramente ganada libertad. No había planeado su venganza durante tanto tiempo sólo para tirarlo todo por la borda por un berrinche.

Su plan original siempre había sido robar a la preciosa mascota del Consejo, pero ahora que las cosas se habían complicado un poco más con El Elegido, Rick se dio cuenta de que su plan necesitaba más tiempo. Si algo era cierto sobre Rick, era que no le molestaba dar marcha atrás para salir de una situación difícil.

–Y-yo quería decir, iba a preguntar— ¿qué clase de tribunal es este? Pensaba que me habíais traído aquí porque había un problema con mi dinero. –Hinchó el pecho, ocultando el hecho de que su realidad estaba actualmente en pedazos a su alrededor–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué problema hay?

–Oh, eso. –Riq sacó una pelusa de su manga–. Sólo un problemita que tuvimos con el cambio de moneda. Es una putada convertir los Uzom en créditos, como puedes imaginar, al ser tan raros y tal. Pero tu dinero está perfectamente bien.

–Entonces, ¿por qué narices estoy detenido? ¿Por qué coño me habéis hecho _esto_? –Acercó un hombro a su ojo herido, incapaz de levantar sus manos atadas–. ¡Vuestros malditos Guardas me han apaleado como si fuera el número uno de la lista de terroRickstas!

–¡Relájese, huevón! El Capitán disho que 'taba saliéndose de verga. Y ese brother no se arriesga pó ná. Su gente dise la' cosa' como son. Si habla mierda, le pegan, ¿entiende?

Rick simplemente se quedó mirando, completamente perdido, antes de recurrir a uno de los otros miembros del consejo para que le ayudara.

–Como Ricktiminus decía tan pintorescamente –explicó Riq–, el Capitán presentó un informe diciendo que exhibiste un comportamiento agresivo durante tu detención, que él simplemente respondió con la misma fuerza –Riq le dio un repaso con la mirada a Rick, y Rick se encontró incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío ante la inquietante intensidad de esos ojos. Se sentía como si lo estuviera desnudando con la mirada–. Me pregunto qué hizo para que le levantaras el puño al Capitán de la Guarda. –La mofa no era explícita, pero Rick la escuchó de todas formas.

–Estaba… –Rick se mordió rápidamente la lengua. «Estaba haciéndole daño a Mouse». Aún podía ver al Capitán levantando a Mouse del suelo por el pelo, recordó el brillo de sus dientes sobre la piel desnuda de Mouse. Un estallido de rabia atravesó a Rick, pero lo reprimió antes de que pudiera llegar a verse en su cara. Obviamente el Consejo no entendería que dijera que fue por la forma en la que el Capitán torturaba a Mouse. Al fin y al cabo, eso era exactamente lo que un Rick debía hacer con El Elegido.

Había leído el panfleto cursi que la Élite recibía como parte de su invitación formal a las tropas. Después de la introducción llena de florituras, enumeraba métodos de tortura probados y comprobados que "garantizaban resultados," incluso señalando partes clave de la anatomía de Morty que provocarían el mayor dolor con el menor esfuerzo. Le sorprendió que no lo llamaran simplemente Tortura de Morty para Principiantes. Sin embargo, el estatus del Consejo exigía que mantuvieran su imagen pública de elegancia.

Pero Rick de X-280 no podía ni imaginar hacerle daño voluntariamente a Mouse—o a cualquier Morty, de hecho. Como le habían arrebatado al Morty de su dimensión prematuramente, se le había negado el vínculo especial que compartían Ricks y Mortys. Mientras que la mayoría de los Ricks abusaban abiertamente de sus Mortys a la menor ofensa, Rick veía a todos los Mortys con cierta curiosidad e incluso compasión.

–Estaba… –repitió Rick, mirando a un lado mientras se encogía de hombros–. Simplemente me ha caído mal.

Rick Quantum resopló y dio un poderoso eructo.

–Sí que tiene ese efecto –coincidió Prime–, pero como dicen, nadie es perfecto. Otra ola de murmullos de aprobación retumbó en el panel de miembros del consejo.

–En fin. –Rick estaba ansioso por cambiar el tema de lo que había sucedido en la suite del ganador–. Y ahora que estoy aquí, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? ¿Una puta bienvenida?

Zeta Alfa puso el puño en su mano. –Has dado en el clavo.

–Sí, algo así –respondió Riq con frialdad–. Queríamos darle personalmente la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro de la Élite, especialmente a uno con tanto talento como tú.

«Si por talento os referís a estar forrado, codiciosos hijos de puta».

Riq continuó, ajeno a las reflexiones de Rick. –Tu desempeño en la Subasta de Mortys nos demuestra que tienes el potencial que nos gusta ver en la Élite. Creemos que podríamos tener un futuro muy _lucrativo_ juntos.

–Eh, eso suena un poco a basura, sabéis. Quiero decir, viniendo de los tíos que me tienen encadenado como un maldito convicto –Rick agitó las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas para demostrar su argumento, haciendo un _ejem_ molesto.

–Perdón por el error. La costumbre –dijo simplemente Maximums Rickimus, por una vez sin abusar de su impresionante vocabulario. Con una palmada doble firme de sus manos, un Guarda apareció al lado de Rick para quitarle las esposas. Mientras Rick se frotaba donde los candados pesados habían dañado su piel, jugó con la idea de quitarle la pistola que el Guarda tenía atada a su muslo, pero otra oleada de dolor lo convenció rápidamente de que lo olvidara. Por ahora.

Juntando sus dedos, Riq inclinó su barbilla mientras miraba a Rick. –¿Mejor? Ahora, para compensar, primero nos gustaría extender nuestras más sinceras disculpas. –Algunos de sus compañeros del consejo se enfadaron al oír la palabra, y Ricktiminus dio un gemido audible–. _Nuestras más sinceras disculpas _–anunció Riq de nuevo, dando a los demás una sucia mirada antes de continuar–. Para compensar cualquier inconveniente que te hayamos causado, hemos preparado un alojamiento especial en la Ciudadela, donde estás invitado a quedarte hasta... –inclinó la cabeza– ¿Cuánto tiempo has dicho que te quedarías con nosotros?

–No lo he dicho –Rick respondió. Hizo una pausa para pensarlo, haciendo rápidamente los números en su cabeza–. Calculo que unas pocas semanas, si me apetece.

–Demasiado pocas, seguro. –Riq sonrió, pero a Rick le recordó más a un animal con los dientes al descubierto–. Todas tus necesidades se cubrirán: ropa, comida, entretenimiento. Por favor, considérate nuestro invitado especial durante tu estancia. Esperamos ansiosos conocer tus próximas ofertas. Estoy seguro de que no nos decepcionarás. –En ese momento Riq levantó su mano y dio un pequeño saludo.

Ajustando su cuello con un tirón impertinente, Rick se giró y comenzó a caminar, o mejor dicho, a cojear por el suelo de la cámara, con el Guarda a su lado. Había llegado a mitad del camino hacia la salida cuando Rick Prime, que había estado leyendo el resumen del caso, exclamó de repente detrás de él.

–2,500,001? ¡Es la oferta más alta de la historia, mejor que ninguno! –Le dio al papel con el dorso de la mano–. A pesar de que la habilidad de El Elegido no tenga comparación, sigo sorprendido por esta cantidad sin igualación.

–¿En serio 'tá echando buena' lucas sobre ese chivolo? ¿'Ta mamao? –Ricktiminus se unió–. Brother, me trae de la verga que bacán sea la Epifanía, e' una locura.

–Estoy obligado a coincidir con mis compatriotas en este asunto. Asignar una porción tan sustancial de divisa cuando uno está relativamente poco acostumbrado a la subasta sería naturalmente considerado como una malversación de su capital—

–Vale, Maximums. Lo pillamos. No estás haciendo un puto examen. –Riq suspiró cansado–. Un momento, Rick de X-280, por favor. –Su voz resonó en los altos muros mientras llamaba a Rick desde el otro lado de la cámara.

El Guarda bajó suavemente su arma en el camino de Rick, deteniéndolo sin tener que decir una palabra. Resoplando, Rick se giró bruscamente para enfrentarse al Consejo.

–Lo que el Consejo intenta preguntar es por qué un nuevo miembro de la Élite –Riq miró de cerca el informe que tenía en sus manos–, que nunca antes había entrado en la Ciudadela, pagaría una suma tan alta en su primera noche en las subastas.

–Eh, ¿la misma razón que cualquier otro Élite? Obviamente. Una Epifanía –Rick se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué crees que—

–¿Y en qué estás trabajando para que necesites una Epifanía?

Rick había venido preparado para esto. –La cura para el patrón masculino de calvicie –mintió sin pestañear.

Los miembros del consejo murmuraron en apreciación a su respuesta, sin duda haciendo cálculos mentales de cuánto aportaría un descubrimiento como ese, sin mencionar lo que haría por sus propias entradas. Rick vio a Zeta Alfa meterse un dedo debajo de su peluca gigante para rascarse.

Sin embargo, Riq permaneció indiferente. –Qué raro –continuó, su tono rebosaba de sorpresa fingida–. Verás, según el examen médico realizado tras tu detención, parece que no había signos de lesión en El Elegido. Ni un rasguño, golpe o moretón. ¿Cómo esperabas conseguir una Epifanía si no le infligías dolor a El Elegido? –Colocó el informe en su regazo y cruzó las manos limpiamente delante de él mientras atravesaba a Rick con su mirada–. Dinos, Rick de X-280. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo exactamente ahí dentro durante esos 38 minutos y medio?

Rick se congeló, su corazón de repente martilleando en su pecho.

Pasó un segundo de silencio agobiante, y luego otro. Era difícil encontrar una explicación que valiera la pena cuando su mente ya estaba reproduciendo imágenes de su tiempo con Mouse. Prácticamente podía oír los gemidos desesperados de Mouse en sus oídos, sentir la humedad de su excitación en sus dedos.

–Yo...

Algunos de los miembros del consejo se movían incómodos en sus asientos, obviamente desconcertados por el silencio de Rick. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a estrecharse con sospecha, Riq parecía casi entretenido, como un depredador esperando pacientemente a que su presa se cansara antes de hundir sus colmillos. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en sus labios, y vio una demencia detrás de esos ojos que dejó frío a Rick.

El juego mental del gato y el ratón estaba agotando a Rick y...de repente tuvo su respuesta.

–¿Y bien, Rick de X-280? Estamos esperando.

–¡Que sí, que vale! Ya os había oído a la cuarta vez –dijo Rick–. Simplemente estaba tomando la ruta de tortura psicológica. Ya sabes, destrozarlo por dentro. Todo...todo eso. –Sus ojos se movieron de Rick a Rick, midiendo ansiosamente su respuesta.

La asamblea se relajó notablemente, sus cejas se relajaron. Maximums y Quantum intercambiaron un signo de aprobación mientras Zeta Alfa hablaba en voz alta. –Por un momento, X-Rick, pensé que nos estabas tomando el pelo. Pero supongo que hay más de una manera de despellejar a un gato.

–¿Tortura mental? Tal vez sea una herramienta más funcional. Puede no ser la más popular, pero la que prefieras emplear –canturreaba Rick Prime.

Sin decir nada más, Riq le hizo un gesto a Rick para que se despidiera, esa sonrisa omnisciente aún dibujada en su cara. Le dio escalofríos a Rick, y estaba más que feliz de salir finalmente de la Cámara del Consejo, lejos de Riq y su banda de compañeros del Consejo locos.

...

Un gemido agrietado salió de los labios de Mouse, su garganta demasiado ronca por haber gritado horas antes para sacar cualquier sonido remotamente humano. Su boca hacía tiempo que se había secado, y jadeaba débilmente, incapaz de conseguir mucho más que un sorbo de aire con cada inhalación.

El ligero movimiento hizo que la cuerda que lo sostenía oscilara, y se encontró volteando lentamente de derecha a izquierda mientras sus piernas colgaban inútilmente debajo de él. Mouse estaba suspendido a un metro del suelo de baldosas, desnudo y magullado. Una cuerda gruesa le ataba los brazos fuertemente a la espalda y hacia arriba, forzando su cabeza hacia abajo mientras todo su peso colgaba precariamente de sus delicados hombros.

Estrapada, lo había llamado ψ-531.

Gimió de nuevo cuando sus hombros se recolocaron otra fracción de pulgada, la tensión en sus músculos y tendones se hizo aún más insoportable. Esta vez sus quejas no pasaron desapercibidas y ψ-531 se movió en la cama donde estaba durmiendo.

Después de azotar a Mouse sin piedad a su llegada y luego colgarlo en el dispositivo de tortura, ψ-531 lo había dejado allí, llorando y rogando misericordia, mientras él se había echado una pequeña siesta energética en la cama. Eso había sido hace casi dos horas, y ahora ψ-531 bostezó ampliamente, finalmente despertando de su sueño. Se agachó para meter una mano bajo su bata y rascarse distraídamente la entrepierna antes de abrir un ojo y sonreír a Mouse como si saludara a un amante.

Apoyando su barbilla en una mano, ψ-531 parpadeó perezosamente hacia Mouse mientras admiraba su trabajo. Sus ojos brillantes, llenos de satisfacción, se posaron sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Mouse. –Estás precioso en e_strrrapada_, ¿lo sabías? –dijo, pronunciando la "r" con mucho estilo–. Creo que debería dejarte así más a menudo. –Se tomó un momento para estirar tranquilamente–. Mmmm. Es como digo siempre: No hay nada mejor que una Epifanía en sueños. Hay algo mucho más intuitivo en ellas. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Mouse sólo podía mirar al suelo, demasiado cansado y asustado para levantar la cabeza. En este ángulo antinatural, el movimiento podría fácilmente dislocarle ambos brazos. Sin preocuparse por la ausencia de respuesta a su pregunta retórica, ψ-531 se levantó de la cama, se puso unas zapatillas de felpa y se dirigió a Mouse. Las cadenas de oro gruesas que colgaban alrededor del cuello de ψ-531 tintinearon ligeramente con cada uno de sus pasos.

–_Muchísimas_ gracias por darme los esquemas de la nano-armadura, por cierto. Es tan maravilloso haberlo descubierto finalmente. –Le pellizcó la mejilla a Mouse–. Qué chico tan inteligente eres.

A pesar de lo fanfarrón que era ψ-531 en público, era sorprendentemente cariñoso y afectuoso con Mouse durante sus sesiones privadas. Por lo menos tan cariñoso como un sádico podría ser. De entre todos los visitantes de Mouse, ψ-531 disfrutaba añadiendo un cierto toque de creatividad a su elección de tortura, que variaba de un momento a otro. Aprovechaba al máximo el material disponible, casi usando la tortura como una salida creativa, una forma de expresar su marca particular de brutalidad que Mouse estaba obligado a aguantar.

Reclinándose, ψ-531 observó el azul pálido enfermizo que se deslizaba por los brazos de Mouse y se puso de morros. –Me temo que ya es hora de que te bajemos de ahí, mi pequeño Elegido. No puedo tener al Consejo detrás de mí porque tengan que amputarte los brazos –dijo entre risas–. Pero primero...

Colocó un dedo en el centro de la espalda de Mouse entre sus omóplatos y presionó hacia abajo. Mouse chilló de nuevo, su garganta forzando a salir los últimos pedazos de voz que le quedaban. Estaba seguro de que sus hombros iban a ser finalmente sacados de sus cavidades a medida que la presión crecía, pero en el último momento ψ-531 aflojó con un suspiro de satisfacción. Parecía un hombre que acababa de terminar una comida satisfactoria. Para entonces, Mouse estaba sacando aire como podía, lágrimas calientes cayendo por sus mejillas y hasta el suelo.

–Ah, por supuesto. ¡La administración de defensa de los Gromflomites! _Sí_ que sería el mejor lugar para aplicar mi nuevo invento. –ψ-531 le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de alcanzar a deshacer las ataduras. Mouse sólo gimoteó, sabiendo que su liberación del artilugio no sería el final de su tormento.

Con unos pocos movimientos ensayados, ψ-531 fue deshaciendo gradualmente la cuerda hasta que Mouse cayó exhausto en sus brazos. La repentina pérdida de presión en sus hombros destrozados envió una sacudida de dolor insoportable por los brazos de Mouse, y el exceso de adrenalina lo dejó retorciéndose y con espasmos incontrolables contra el pecho de ψ-531.

–P-p-por favor, Amo. No m-más. Por favor... –Incapaz de levantar la cabeza, Mouse murmuró desesperadamente en el cuello de la bata de seda.

–Shh, shh. Ya está. Estás bien –ψ-531 murmuró, pasando una mano por el pelo de Mouse e ignorando sus débiles súplicas. Llevó el cuerpo del niño fácilmente al baño para quedarse de pie frente al jacuzzi. La bañera ya estaba llena, los chorros de agua caliente formaban remolinos espumosos mientras zumbaba rítmicamente. Los vapores translúcidos emergían de la superficie simulando el bailoteo de una serpiente encantada.

–Venga va. Levántate. –Colocó a Mouse sobre sus pies, dándole el apoyo justo necesario para que se orientara. Ya había recuperado algo de sensibilidad en sus piernas, pero aun así se apoyó fuertemente en el lateral de la bañera para mantenerse erguido.

Mouse observó con una mirada desenfocada como ψ-531 aflojaba la faja alrededor de su cintura y dejaba caer la túnica de seda en un montoncito a sus pies. Su arrugada erección se erguía rígida desde la ingle, los pliegues de grasa del vientre escondían su base de modo que sólo la punta era visible. Entrando con cautela en la bañera, ψ-531 se sumergió lentamente en el agua espumosa con un suspiro de apreciación, la circunferencia de su vientre y sus pectorales carnosos se balanceaban en el agua como un archipiélago de islas.

–Sencillamente espléndido –suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza en el borde del jacuzzi, con los brazos abiertos a ambos lados. Los chorros de agua golpearon agradablemente su espalda, añadiendo un diminuto _vibrato_ a su voz. –Todas esas Epifanías pueden ser agotadoras, en realidad. Sé un buen chico, mi pequeño Elegido, y lávame, ¿quieres?

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Mouse a pesar del aire caliente y húmedo que emanaba del jacuzzi. Aunque ψ-531 raramente repetía el mismo método de tortura, sus baños posteriores a la sesión eran un elemento fijo en su rutina. Mouse sabía exactamente qué esperar, y con el corazón pesado se subió sin gracia a la bañera para unirse a su amo. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el agua le quemó las heridas de la piel donde el cinturón de ψ-531 le había cortado.

Con sus brazos aun completamente adormecidos, Mouse se agarró a tientas a la toalla de mano doblada que había en una esquina de la bañera. Mojarla y después enjabonarla con el gel de baño fue una tarea aún más difícil, que sólo fue posible poniendo la tela entre sus muñecas. Después de mucho esfuerzo, finalmente se las arregló para presionarla débilmente contra el cuello y el pecho de ψ-531. Sus esfuerzos fueron recibidos con un sonido de aprobación por su amo.

Un desagradable escozor había comenzado a irradiar desde las puntas de los dedos de Mouse, la sensación volviendo a sus extremidades de una manera que hacía de cada movimiento otra forma de tortura en sí misma. Mouse mordió el interior de su mejilla para no gritar mientras trabajaba, arrastrando temblorosamente el paño mojado por la piel de ψ-531. Se mantuvo concentrado en la tarea, con cuidado de mantener un ritmo constante. Que ψ-531 estuviera de buen humor no significaba necesariamente que Mouse se librara de más torturas, pero cuando estaba de mal humor, el hombre podía ser francamente demoníaco.

El Rick ganador suspiró sensualmente mientras Mouse trabajaba, dando pequeños apuntes sobre dónde debía frotar más o cuándo volver a humedecer la tela. El trabajo era lento, y los hombros y el cuello de Mouse aún le dolían tremendamente del estrapada. No quería nada más que dejarse caer y dormir allí mismo, pero en vez de eso se vio obligado a mimar a su torturador, que ya había disfrutado de un lujoso descanso y que ahora se deleitaba en una piscina de chorros con Mouse atendiéndole como un sirviente personal.

En cualquier otro momento, Mouse no lo habría pensado dos veces. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a su destino como una herramienta de Ricks ganadores para ser usado a su antojo. Era una realidad desoladora y preocupante, pero que aceptó, a pesar de todo, tan fácilmente como respirar aire. Ahora, sin embargo, una pequeña semilla de resentimiento echó raíces en el corazón de Mouse.

«Odio esto. Odio esto. Odio todo esto».

Su corazón temblaba bajo el peso de sus propios pensamientos escandalosos. Estos eran pensamientos que podían hacer que fuera castigado duramente por Mamá Eun-Rick o, peor aún, por el mismo Consejo si alguna vez les daba voz.

«Odio a Rick ψ-531».

De repente, el blanco del odio de Mouse le agarró la muñeca con una mano y lo acercó hasta que Mouse estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de ψ-531. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras ψ-531 clavaba la mirada en sus ojos como si fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos que Mouse intentaba desesperadamente reprimir.

–Tus manos están temblando, mi pequeño Elegido. Ansioso por empezar ¿no? –ronroneó con una sonrisa lasciva. Pero no, ψ-531 sólo había malinterpretado la rabia poco disimulada de Mouse por impaciencia, y antes de que Mouse pudiera responder, había metido su mano bajo el agua revuelta para sujetarla contra su erección palpitante.

Mouse se estremeció, dándose cuenta de lo que ψ-531 le estaba ordenando hacer. Era una adición relativamente nueva a la rutina de ψ-531, y Mouse tenía la esperanza de librarse de ella esta noche. Los recuerdos de su tiempo con Rick eran todavía demasiado frescos, demasiado puros para ensuciarlos con una asociación tan vil.

–Ahora continúa. Ya sabes qué hacer –ψ-531 casi jadeó, mojándose los labios con un ávido lametazo mientras miraba intensamente a Mouse–. Hazlo como—como papá te enseñó.

–S-sí, Amo –respondió Mouse, sin ninguna emoción. Desprenderse mental y emocionalmente de la situación era su única opción, y con la facilidad que viene con la práctica, sistemáticamente apagó todos los sentimientos, uno tras otro. La repugnancia, la humillación, la amargura, el miedo, incluso ese peculiar tono de envidia que sentía cada vez que veía a Ricks deleitarse en su placer carnal—los sacaba de su corazón como uno corta los hilos de la tela.

Mouse puso sus manos medio entumecidas alrededor del pene de ψ-531, los dedos de su mano derecha se curvaron sobre la izquierda para apretar el agarre. La boca de ψ-531 se abrió en una "o" indulgente, y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose ligeramente para bombear hacia las manos de Mouse. –Bien. Buen chico. Justo así.

No era la primera vez que Mouse tocaba a un Rick así. Muchos de sus visitantes lo solicitaban, y más, durante sus sesiones. Era un medio para la gratificación sexual de un Rick, Mouse lo sabía, pero eso era todo. Como frotar la espalda de ψ-531, era simplemente una tarea a realizar. Mientras que antes Mouse era bastante ignorante en respecto a lo que el acto realmente consistía, esta vez tomó un nuevo significado. Gracias a Rick, ahora estaba más familiarizado con lo que "cascártela"—si así es como todos los Ricks lo llamaban—te hacía sentir. Era consciente de que tocar a un Rick de esta manera era placentero, pero siempre fue una noción lejana para él, como si hubiera estado viendo algo a través de un cristal empañado.

Ahora lo veía con la mayor claridad posible.

Bajo el agua jabonosa, Mouse podía ver como sus manos desaparecían bajo la gran extensión del estómago de ψ-531. Pero si cerraba los ojos, podía casi, casi imaginar que era otra persona a la que estaba satisfaciendo. Tal vez incluso su Rick.

Era curioso pensar en el anterior Rick ganador como "suyo," pero no podía verlo de otra manera. De todos los Ricks que llegaron a Mouse, él era el único al que Mouse no detestaba. De hecho, había pensado en su Rick con un intenso anhelo en las horas desde su separación. Su Rick significaba seguridad y un deseo puro, como nunca antes había sentido Mouse.

Mouse cerró los ojos, bloqueando la nauseabunda imagen de ψ-531 con sus lujuriosos gemidos de elogio, y lo reemplazó en su lugar con su Rick. Ahora podía ver la delgada cara, canosa pero con una sonrisa encantadora. Mientras que su Rick era físicamente idéntico a muchos otros, tenía un aura inconfundible que le hacía destacar como un trozo de ónice pulido entre pedazos de carbón. Rick tenía una especie de curiosidad desesperada cuando miraba a Mouse, mirándolo tan profundamente que hacía que su corazón se agitase al pensarlo.

En la seguridad de su mente, Mouse pensó en los ojos de Rick, esos brillantes y penetrantes ojos. Habían mirado a Mouse como si tuviera algo más que Epifanías para ofrecer, como si quisieran ver dentro de él. Mientras Mouse pasaba sus dedos por el pene de ψ-531, pensó en cómo se había visto reflejado en esos ojos cuando Rick se arrodilló frente a él. Lo había visto de nuevo mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Rick, agarrado por sensaciones embriagadoras mientras Rick le daba placer.

El sentido del tacto había vuelto casi completamente a las manos de Mouse, y apretó firmemente, enfocándose ahora más intensamente en la forma y el tacto de la polla de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Normalmente, a Mouse no le interesaba mucho el miembro, registrando ese aspecto de la anatomía de Rick sólo en la medida en que se aseguraba que daba el placer adecuado que el Rick ganador deseaba. Era un deber que estaba obligado a cumplir, pero ahora lo veía como lo que podía llegar a ser: un regalo.

Se imaginó que la polla en su mano pertenecía a su Rick, dura como el acero, el prepucio envuelto fuertemente alrededor de su considerable circunferencia. Incluso en el agua hirviendo, la polla de ψ-531 ardía en sus manos, latiendo como un tambor que hacía eco del ritmo cardíaco creciente de Mouse. Acarició y apretó a ψ-531 con vigor, imaginando que las expresiones y gruñidos lascivos del hombre eran los de su Rick.

El agua salpicaba contra sus cuerpos desnudos mientras Mouse lo manejaba suntuosamente. Trató de evocar lo que Rick le había hecho, y reflejó lo mejor que pudo las técnicas que lo habían deshecho tan completamente. Pasó su pulgar por la raja de la punta en círculos rápidos, torció su muñeca mientras subía su mano a lo largo de la gruesa longitud. ψ-531 respondió ardientemente bajo la atención de Mouse. Los gemidos salían libremente de sus labios y extendía sus piernas más ampliamente, arqueándose en las manos de Mouse para obtener más.

–¡O-oh! ¡Oh, sí! Sí, mi pequeño Elegido. ¡Dios, me vas a matar!

Mouse cerró los ojos. La voz de su amo interrumpió su fantasía, amenazando con romper el ritmo. Pero pronto ψ-531 sólo estaba jadeando fuertemente de nuevo, y en ese momento podría haber sonado como cualquier otro Rick, realmente.

Pensar que Mouse podía darle tanto placer a su Rick con un gesto tan simple, el concepto era embriagador. Era lo más cercano que Mouse se había sentido a controlar, inquebrantablemente poderoso y benevolente al mismo tiempo. Algún día le daría este regalo a su Rick. Sí, le daría justo lo que le había dado a Mouse.

Perdido en su ensueño, Mouse quitó una mano de la polla de ψ-531 para deslizarla hacia atrás y debajo de sus testículos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que los muslos del hombre se ponían rígidos mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel, tal como su Rick le había hecho. Era sorprendentemente suave y un poco peludo, y había...

De repente, la mano de ψ-531 estaba alrededor de la garganta de Mouse y estaba bajo el agua. El sobresalto de la agresión lo aturdió por un momento, y el agua jabonosa logró filtrarse en sus ojos antes de que pudiera cerrarlos. Sus manos volaron automáticamente hacia arriba para agarrar los gruesos dedos que se agarraban a su garganta, pero entonces sus lecciones en el tono de la voz de Mamá Eun-Rick sonaron en su cabeza «¡Es tu amo, y debes hacer todo lo que él diga!» En contra de los instintos que le venían, Mouse reprimió el impulso de arañar a su captor, y se quedó quieto.

Justo cuando sus pulmones empezaron a arder de la necesidad de aire, ψ-531 le sacó del agua con fuerza. Mouse escupía mientras el agua goteaba por su cara. A través de un ojo entrecerrado, pudo ver a ψ-531 con toda su furia. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y ardientes, sus ojos brillaban. Respiraba con fuerza por la nariz mientras temblaba ligeramente de rabia.

–¡Perra asquerosa! ¡¿Dónde coño has aprendido eso?! –ψ-531 gritó en la cara de Mouse, sus dedos apretando su garganta gradualmente. Sacudía a Mouse bruscamente mientras gritaba.

Mouse estaba demasiado débil por la falta de oxígeno para producir una respuesta adecuada. Sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Incluso el esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos era demasiado.

–¡Te he hecho una pregunta, estúpido!

–Amo... P-por favor, no puedo... –Las palabras eran muy débiles y se quebraban cuando Mouse luchaba por sacarlas. Pasó sus manos por las muñecas de ψ-531 e intentó arrancarlas, pero no se movieron. La sangre comenzaba a golpear en sus oídos a medida que la presión aumentaba.

–Fue un Rick, ¿verdad? –ψ-531 recriminó, respondiendo a su propia pregunta cuando la Epifanía dio impulso a su razonamiento–. Al fin y al cabo, los Eun-Ricks no sabrían decirte cómo complacer a un Rick _de verdad_, malditas criaturas sin polla. –Le aflojó el agarre a la garganta de Mouse por un milímetro, lo suficiente para dejar entrar el aire vital a los pulmones doloridos de Mouse–. Dime. ¿Quién te ha enseñado un truco tan perverso?

–Él... sólo me lo ha enseñado. Me ha enseñado...c-cómo puede s-sentir...bien –dijo Mouse, sus años de acondicionamiento obligándole a confesar sin importar la fuerza de la voz de dentro de él que le decía que no delatara a su Rick–. Para...mí.

Los ojos de ψ-531 se abrieron de par en par y su cara se contorsionó como si Mouse fuese un perro que de repente había empezado a hablar. Entonces la tormenta de emociones se desvaneció hasta que ψ-531 lo miraba inexpresivamente, sus ojos estrechándose.

–¿Disfrutaste de tu tiempo con este Rick?

Su respuesta fue apenas un susurro. –S-sí...

–Vaya. Mi pequeño Elegido está colgado de un Rick.

Instantes después, Mouse volvía a estar bajo el agua, esta vez con ψ-531 agarrando su pelo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Mouse extendió sus manos para hacer presión, sintiendo los muslos peludos a cada lado de él. A través de la cortina de burbujas, pudo ver la polla de ψ-531 frente a su cara. Todavía estaba tiesa y de color púrpura turbio por la necesidad de descargar. La otra mano de ψ-531 se deslizó alrededor de su propio falo robusto y comenzó a bombear.

Mouse se echó hacia atrás. El rugido de los chorros era más fuerte que nunca, penetrante y omnipresente a su alrededor. Palpitaban rítmicamente en los oídos de Mouse, sofocando sus sentidos hasta que se quedó aturdido y desorientado. ¿O era el martilleo de su propio corazón en su cabeza? Mouse ya no sabía qué pensar. Expulsó la última reserva de aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y comenzó a agitarse, moviendo el agua en olas que golpeaban contra los lados de la bañera. Pateó inútilmente contra el suelo, las paredes. El agarre de ψ-531, sin embargo, fue implacable, asfixiándolo mientras se deleitaba con lánguidas caricias. Estaba sujetándolo tan cerca que la mejilla de Mouse estaba presionada contra su polla, hasta que sus labios fueron aplastados contra ella incluso cuando intentaba apartar la cabeza.

Sus pulmones clamaban por aire. Sentían como si estuvieran siendo arrancados de adentro hacia afuera. Su garganta se contrajo involuntariamente, reclamando que Mouse abriera la boca y tomara algo, cualquier cosa, aunque sólo fuera agua. «¡Realmente me va a ahogar!» Mouse entró en pánico. Destellos rojos y blancos estallaron ante sus ojos mientras se abrían en contra de su voluntad. Su pecho ardía. Su diafragma tenía espasmos. Sus extremidades se sacudían en movimientos bruscos y descoordinados. Y el rugido se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

Entonces ψ-531 se corrió, gruesos chorros de eyaculación se desprendían de la punta frente a la cara de Mouse, antes de ser arrastrados por el agua agitada.

Mouse apenas registró que había emergido cuando sus pulmones se activaron, y estaba ingiriendo grandes bocanadas de aire tan rápido que se tambaleó. Estaba tumbado en la suave superficie debajo de su mejilla, con el pecho acelerado, y el rugido ensordecedor todavía le tapaba los oídos. Con el tiempo se desvaneció, y eventualmente pudo escuchar a ψ-531 hablando justo encima de él.

–Sí. Enviad a uno. –Se oyó el chasquido de un receptor.

Una mano le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, y lentamente Mouse se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado entre el brazo carnoso y el pecho de ψ-531. La "almohada" de debajo de él era el pecho peludo de ψ-531, subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Los chorros de la piscina debían haberse apagado hace algún tiempo, porque el agua tibia ahora rodeaba suavemente a Mouse, llevándolo a una neblina de ensueño.

En menos de un minuto, se oyó el lejano sonido de la apertura de la puerta y el golpeteo de los pies descalzos en el suelo. Mouse intentó abrir los ojos, pero el mensaje se perdió por el camino. Y, además, estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse realmente de quién era el visitante. Un Eun-Rick, lo más probable. No se permitía entrar a nadie más que al Rick ganador y al equipo de Eun-Ricks de Mamá.

–Sí, señor Rick. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

–Comunícame con el Consejo.

–Muy bien, señor –Hubo un breve movimiento de tela, luego Mouse sintió que ψ-531 se inclinaba hacia adelante para coger algo del Eun-Rick. Mouse no pudo parar el pequeño quejido que se le escapó cuando el hombre se acomodó en su lugar. Los dedos carnosos sobre su hombro se apretaron ligeramente en respuesta.

–¿Y bien? ¿A qué estás esperando, Eun-Rick? No he pedido una audiencia.

–S-sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor. Mil perdones –dijo temblorosamente. Entonces el Eun-Rick se fue, y ψ-531 se deslizó de nuevo a su ilusoria apariencia de gobernante gentil.

–Sí. Riq estará muy interesado en escuchar esto. –El tono de ψ-531 era suave mientras continuaba hablando para sí mismo, su mano no dejó de acariciar rítmicamente la espalda de Mouse en ningún momento. En su otra mano, el tono de una llamada sonaba en el aire–. Al fin y al cabo, eres nuestro dulce niño y tenemos el deber de mantenerte a salvo. A salvo de _él_.

El sueño arrastraba a Mouse hacia abajo, la oscura telaraña de la fatiga tejiendo sobre su mente y oscureciendo su habilidad para entender lo que su amo decía. Si pudiera descansar, entonces podría entenderlo. Si pudiera descansar, pensaba débilmente.

–Cuando Riq termine con él, no volverás a ver a ese diabólico X-Rick.

Detrás de la cortina de sueño que se asentaba sobre Mouse, una pequeña voz se alzó en protesta desde el interior: «¡No!» Sus párpados temblaban con la fuerza de esa negación, pero aun así no se abrían, y entonces la conciencia se escurría y se alejaba como las lágrimas que goteaban por su cara.


	5. Capítulo 5 - El harén

_Aunque el Consejo de Ricks prometía libertad, ellos mismos eran los sirvientes de la corrupción.  
__\- Morteronomio 3:13_

El agua caliente rociaba la cabeza de Rick, empapando su pelo hasta que colgaba en grandes mechones sobre sus mejillas. Se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar que el agua cayera en cascada por su cuello y su espalda, agradeciendo el alivio que le proporcionaba una ducha después de lo que había sido el día más largo de su vida. El cansancio y los nervios se desprendían de él como la piel nueva de un camaleón, que se escurría por el desagüe junto con la espuma de jabón de color carmesí y la mugre.

Le picaba la piel donde quedaban las últimas heridas que casi habían terminado de curarse, y pasó la mano distraídamente sobre las tiras semitransparentes que cubrían su cuerpo. Éstas soltaban biopolímeros artificiales para adherirse a sus propias células, y de la noche a la mañana habían logrado rellenar los músculos y la carne desgarrados y unir el hueso fracturado.

Satisfecho de que sus costillas estuvieran finalmente curadas, se puso a arrancar con cautela la tira de su costado hasta que se despegó. Cuando la tira se quedó pegada a sus dedos intentó sacarla a base de golpes, y finalmente la acabó pegando a la pared de mármol rojo de la ducha. Se tomó un momento para examinar su costado. Sólo quedaba un débil nubarrón de moretones amarillos, y la ligera alteración de la superficie de su piel indicaba que la costilla no estaba bien colocada.

«De esta no me olvido», pensó Rick irónicamente.

La imperfección se mezclaba perfectamente con el palimpsesto de otras cicatrices y piel arrugada que plagaban su delgada estructura, cada una sirviendo como recuerdo de una pelea u otra de su desagradable pasado. El alcohol y su bocaza habían sido los artistas detrás de muchas de las heridas, pero fueron los últimos diez años en prisión los que llenaron la mayoría del lienzo. Navajas oxidadas habían dejado un rastro de besos en su muslo y brazo derecho, y la telaraña rugosa del _táser_ de un carcelero descontento aún se podía ver en su omóplato.

La historia de vida de Rick escrita en agujeros de bala y quemaduras de _phaser_.

Apreciando el agua resbaladiza, caliente y húmeda en su piel sensible, deslizó una mano a través de su rígido torso. Se le puso la piel de gallina en el pecho, y un pezón se endureció cuando lo rozó con el pulgar. Los efectos de las tiras de curación habían dejado a su cuerpo palpitando con un vigor fresco, nítido e impaciente.

La adrenalina zumbaba en la periferia de sus nervios, remanente de su encuentro con el Consejo. Pero también había un deseo implacable enroscado en su médula, que tenía la forma de pelo largo y castaño, labios separados y ojos luminosos.

Una ola de excitación bajó a toda velocidad por el centro del estómago de Rick hasta su ingle, encontrando su hogar en la base de su polla.

Dio un gemido involuntario.

Apoyando un antebrazo contra la pared debajo del chorro de la ducha, arrastró su otra mano hacia abajo para rodear su erección. El duro falo de carne pulsó al ritmo de su excitación, y mientras lo acariciaba con el puño apretado, su mundo se derrumbó hasta que no hubo nada más que lo que su cuerpo había estado reclamando instintivamente.

«Mouse».

Se imaginó al chico tal y como había estado en la cama de la suite de los ganadores—con una necesidad desesperada y caricias llenas de deseo. Mouse había estado muy tenso en las manos de Rick, y una sonrisa satisfecha tocó sus labios mientras pensaba en cómo había empezado a desenredar a Mouse con las más mínimas caricias a lo largo de sus muslos. Si no fuera por la inoportuna interrupción del Capitán de la Guarda, Rick habría disfrutado liberándolo, capa por deliciosa capa.

Cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación por primera vez, Rick y Mouse se cercaron el uno al otro como tigres enjaulados, temerosos y cautelosos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacer el primer movimiento hasta que supiera que era seguro proceder.

«Tanto maldito tiempo perdido», Rick maldijo.

Las razones de Mouse eran bastante obvias. Para él, Rick no debía parecer diferente al resto de los ganadores de la subasta—sólo otro Rick de la Élite impulsado por el dinero y la gloria, que ha venido a cosechar las recompensas de su lealtad al Consejo. Por supuesto, a expensas de Mouse.

Rick, por su parte, sin embargo, había estado igual de asustado. Había llegado a la Ciudadela con poco más que un plan improvisado apresuradamente, uno que dependía de rumores y de la suerte ciega. Si había una cosa que el Consejo sabía hacer bien, era mantener a El Elegido en secreto. Esto significaba que sólo las historias inverosímiles se abrían camino entre la población general, e incluso esas eran a menudo distorsionadas por el alcohol.

La mayoría de los rumores no mencionaban que El Elegido era, de hecho, un Morty. Hasta que vio a Mouse, Rick estaba medio convencido de que El Elegido era en realidad el nombre de la nueva droga de moda. La forma en que la Élite hablaba de él—el incomparable efecto, el subidón de una Epifanía, la adicción—tenía mucho sentido.

Ahora que lo había experimentado él mismo, Rick se dio cuenta de que tal vez el término "droga" encajaba, después de todo.

El efecto intoxicante que Mouse tuvo en él fue potente y absoluto, yendo más allá de un simple subidón físico. Mientras su corazón palpitaba y su respiración se aceleraba, Rick también había sentido un cambio fundamental en sus sentimientos por el misterioso chico. Rick había venido a la subasta con un objetivo en mente, pero en el momento en que él y Mouse se conocieron, su venganza fue rápidamente suplantada por un deseo diferente y más noble.

Inicialmente, sus avances habían sido motivados por la necesidad de entrar en contacto con el chico: Descubrirlo, ver lo que podía hacer, y usarlo para poner una grieta en la armadura del Consejo. Pero al final, terminó con mucho más de lo que esperaba, y ahora era dolorosamente obvio que no podía simplemente dejar a Mouse sufrir en la Ciudadela.

Ya no quería usar a Mouse. Quería _salvarlo_.

La intensidad de sus propios sentimientos por Mouse era sorprendente. Durante toda su vida, el alcance de su preocupación por los demás había sido sólo relativo a su utilidad para él. Pero con Mouse, Rick se sentía como si estuviera en el otro lado de la ecuación. Como si se hubiera encontrado con una historia sin terminar, quería leer su final y estaba más preocupado por cómo podía llevar a Mouse hasta él, que por cómo usarlo para su propia agenda egoísta.

Rick había visto algunos de los fenómenos más sorprendentes que el cosmos tenía para ofrecer, y sin embargo lo que vio en Mouse provocó en Rick sensaciones que fueron emocionantes y estimulantes.

E increíblemente excitantes.

–Joooder... –Rick suspiró, apretando el largo de su ansioso miembro. Las imágenes de Mouse inundaron su mente, sus fantasías más básicas tomando forma: Mouse de rodillas como un adorador en su templo; las pequeñas manos de Mouse apoyadas contra el estómago de Rick mientras lo cabalgaba; Mouse, desplomado y sudoroso en las sábanas, sus ojos eclipsados por una adoración inquebrantable.

Así es exactamente como quería a Mouse—abierto y vulnerable ante él. Desnudo del todo, sin esconder nada. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos.

«Sigue».

La simple petición de Mouse, más nítida gracias a la Resonancia, había inclinado la balanza y empujado a Rick a la acción. La Resonancia era más que el sonido de una voz en su cabeza. Cuando atravesó su mente, lo había rozado con un toque sedoso, dejando a sus sentidos tintineando con la esencia de Mouse. Se le había dado un atisbo de los pensamientos y emociones más puros de Mouse. Sin filtros, sin protección, sin restricciones.

No había reservas en los deseos de Mouse, no había dudas o ambigüedades.

El corazón de Rick vaciló bajo el peso de saber con tanta certeza lo que Mouse sentía hacia él. Saber—no adivinar o esperar como siempre hacía después de otro polvo insatisfactorio—sino _saber_ que alguien lo deseaba tan completamente. Era nada menos que increíble y él quería más de eso.

Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo mientras bombeaba su pene con fuerza, deseando que su puño fuera el agujero caliente y húmedo de Mouse. Prácticamente gruñendo, sofocó una serie de maldiciones junto con el nombre de Mouse en la parte posterior de su muñeca.

–Dios, Mouse, lo que—lo que no te haríaaa. –La promesa salió entre dientes apretados sobre una cicatriz en su nudillo.

El agua golpeando su nuca y su espalda parecían como pequeños dedos tocándolo desesperadamente, queriendo acercarlo. La presión húmeda sobre su polla envió ráfagas de placer a través de su abdomen. Empujó las caderas hacia su puño, sintiendo la primera chispa reveladora en el estómago. El aliento de Rick salía en breves bocanadas, amortiguadas contra su puño, saboreando el familiar apretón de sus pelotas, el espasmo de los músculos, sus muslos y abdominales contrayéndose casi dolorosamente.

Se imaginó metiéndose en Mouse con el mismo ritmo implacable con el que se acariciaba a sí mismo. Quería las piernas de Mouse a su alrededor, quería oír los gemidos del chico saliendo de una boca abierta de placer. Quería oír a Mouse rogando por él, suspirando por él, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Quería abrir a Mouse y lamerle el cerebro.

De repente, el cuerpo de Rick se puso tenso, sus caderas se presionaron hacia adelante.

El aire se le atascó en la garganta al llegar la primera ola de orgasmo, envolviéndolo de pies a cabeza. Como una marea, lo atravesó, larga y profunda e inquebrantable, sacando de Rick un gemido gutural que sonaba más animal que humano. Chorros calientes de semen salían de su polla al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, haciendo estallar los picos de placer que se bajaban y subían en su interior. Su mano temblaba a lo largo de su pene, los nervios de sus extremidades haciendo cortocircuito por la sobrecarga de sensaciones.

Para cuando el orgasmo se liberó de su control, cubrió su mano de semen y rebosó por la pared de mármol, antes limpia, en gruesas gotas.

Rick se quedó sin aliento y casi mareado por la mezcla de placer y calor. Se sentía drogado y relajado de la mejor manera. Sus gruñidos resonaban en la espaciosa ducha, pero no sintió ninguna compulsión por sofocarlos.

«Que lo oigan», pensó, doblando débilmente los dedos de su mano libre para enseñarle el dedo del medio a las cámaras de la Ciudadela, dondequiera que estuvieran escondidas. «Putos pervertidos».

Después de otro lavado post-ducha, se secó rápidamente antes de echar la toalla sobre un hombro. Pasando una mano por su pelo húmedo, salió de la ducha y entró en el dormitorio. Había dormido como un muerto desde el momento en que llegó a su nueva suite personal—cortesía del Consejo—y lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue entrar medio consciente en el baño para lavar el cansancio del día anterior.

Ahora que estaba completamente despierto y acababa de disfrutar de su mejor paja en meses, podía apreciar adecuadamente su alojamiento.

Mientras que el resto de la Ciudadela estaba decorada con un aire futurista, la habitación privada tenía un inesperado toque rococó. Hojas doradas se enroscaban en los bordes de los muebles como papel quemado, y estampados de cachemira intrincados adornaban las paredes.

Fiel a su palabra, el Consejo había preparado su suite con todo lo que un gran apostador podía necesitar. Suaves sábanas cubrían la cama señorial, e incluso con la altura de Rick, encontró que el colchón y edredón llegaban hasta su cadera. Había una pared entera llena de una enorme biblioteca de discos de vinilo, el elegante tocadiscos estaba situado en un estante, mientras un bar bien surtido abarcaba el otro lado de la habitación. Las filas de vasos ordenados le guiñaban un ojo seductoramente.

Los dedos de los pies de Rick se hundieron en la alfombra de felpa mientras se dirigía al extenso escritorio contra la pared más lejana de la suite, y pasó dos dedos por su superficie roja de madera. El escritorio había sido meticulosamente equipado con un modesto juego de herramientas y una colección de componentes de circuitos—perfectos para cualquier proyecto de Rick.

«Sí, sí, sí». Rick verificaba que estuvieran las partes que necesitaba con una mirada rápida antes de posar sus ojos en la tarjeta negra que yacía sola en el escritorio. Abarcaba la totalidad de las posesiones de Rick, el resto fue confiscado por los Guardas por motivos de seguridad o, en el caso de su mono, llevado a la lavandería por motivos de higiene.

La pequeña tarjeta inocua había sido la piedra angular de su plan. Sin ella, no habría sido capaz de ocultar su expediente carcelario de la Federación Galáctica o acceder a la subasta especial de la Élite, y por ello, le debía mucho a un viejo amigo. Golpeó con el dedo la superficie reflectante de la tarjeta y pensó en cómo se pondría en contacto con su infiltrado para ponerle al día. Sería bueno ver una cara conocida en la Ciudadela—y con eso no se refería a todos los demás dobles de Rick.

Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

Rick se deslizó hasta el bar. El aire rozó su piel desnuda, poniendo de punta los pelos de su nuca mientras se preparaba un Vesper. De la manera en la que estaba apoyado en la barra, desnudo y con una bebida en una mano, parecía el epítome de la indiferencia relajada, si no fuera por la imperceptible línea de sudor en su frente.

Se llevó el vaso a la boca, tomó un pequeño sorbo, lo bajó, miró tranquilamente alrededor de la habitación, y luego repitió el movimiento, lenta y deliberadamente.

«¿Listo, Ricky? Porque esto va a doler un huevo. Cuidado con el vaso».

Al llevarse la bebida a los labios una vez más, levantó su dedo índice del vaso y lo golpeó contra su sien derecha siguiendo un código.

Se recompensaría con una bebida de verdad después de que esto terminara.

En cuanto empezó el zumbido agudo bajo su dedo, un golpe de dolor atravesó los músculos de alrededor de su ojo derecho. Era como si el pulso electromagnético lo hubiera apuñalado a través del hueso esfenoides y perforado su cerebro.

Rick apretó los dientes, reprimiendo las peores maldiciones que conocía, pero, _joder_ como odiaba tener que hacer eso. Una vez el dolor insoportable disminuyó y su visión regresó, se alejó del bar y volvió tambaleándose al escritorio, derramando bebida de su vaso y manchando la alfombra de 10.000C bajo sus pies.

El micro-PEM le había conseguido 15 minutos ininterrumpidos, e iba a hacer que cada minuto contara. Asumiendo que quienquiera que manejara el sistema de vigilancia fuese tan obtuso como sus empleadores, no se daría cuenta de que el video de la suite de Rick había sido bloqueado en un bucle; a efectos prácticos, parecería que Rick estaba disfrutando de un largo y tranquilo cóctel en el bar.

Por ahora, necesitaba inspeccionar el daño a su sintóptico y arreglarlo de una puta vez, y realmente no necesitaba que el Consejo o cualquier otra persona lo espiara mientras trabajaba.

Rick golpeó el vaso contra el escritorio, dedicando un momento a centrarse mientras miraba al espejo que ahora no funcionaba y que estaba montado en la pared enfrente de él. Si había algo que le molestaba de la habitación era que había demasiados malditos espejos. Era casi decepcionante lo predecible que podía ser el Consejo. «¿En serio? ¿Instalar cámaras detrás de los espejos? ¿Se podría llegar a ser más cliché?»

Respirando hondo, se metió los dedos alrededor del ojo derecho y sacó el orbe de su cavidad ocular.

Un fino hilo de lubricante ocular se derramó por sus dedos mientras desconectaba el cable del nervio óptico antes de colocar la prótesis en el escritorio con un pequeño chasquido. Rick reprimió un escalofrío mientras el frío familiar se abría paso en su ahora vacía cavidad ocular derecha. Presionó la palma de su mano contra ella mientras miraba el dispositivo.

Detrás de la parte delantera artificial de esclerótica blanca e iris azul pintado, el sintóptico estaba compuesto de hardware y circuitos de bronce de fósforo. Diminutos engranajes giraban imitando el funcionamiento interno de un reloj fino, y un anillo de luces parpadeaba perezosamente en verde y rojo, denotando qué funciones del sintóptico estaban en qué estado de funcionamiento.

La luz LED de vídeo parpadeaba en un rojo furioso, y Rick maldijo en voz alta esta vez al ver la gran abolladura en el lado de la esfera. Los engranajes alrededor de la superficie deformada vacilaban y chocaban entre sí en discordia. Sentándose con un suspiro de cansancio, Rick agarró un destornillador de micro-precisión del juego y comenzó el delicado proceso de desmontar el sintóptico para llegar al chip de datos guardado en su interior.

Finalmente colocó el pequeño chip en el centro del espacio de trabajo, se sentó y dio la primera orden en voz baja.

–Ejecutar HUD externo.

Un chorro de luces rojas salió del chip, proyectando una pantalla sobre la superficie del espejo frente a él. Líneas de código descendieron rápidamente por la pantalla, inundándola de rojo, antes de detenerse en un par de cheurones parpadeantes y un corto mensaje en la parte inferior:

HOLA RICK

–Me aAUGHlegro de verte, ORA.

Si el sistema operativo estaba funcionando, entonces no estaba completamente jodido. No todavía, al menos. Se tomó un respiro, sabiendo que su alivio podría ser pasajero.

–Ejecutar diagnósticos.

Aparecieron más líneas de código junto a una barra de progreso.

PRODUCTO: OBJETO DE REPRODUCCIÓN ASISTIDA

PROBANDO: OS 99% APROBADO

PROBANDO: INTRANET 98% APROBADO

PROBANDO: UMBILICA 92% APROBADO

PROBANDO: CANAL A/V I 13% FALLO

PROBANDO: CANAL A/V II 5% FALLO

PROBANDO: CANAL A/V III 51% CRÍTICO

¿EJECUTAR REPARACIÓN?

–No te preocupes, nena. Estoy en ello. –Rick ya había aflojado tres de los pequeños tornillos que sostenían el chasis del sintóptico en su lugar. No había tenido que reparar a ORA desde el motín de la prisión en 'Z33, pero por suerte descubrió que su memoria no lo había abandonado por completo.

–Vale, pues. Mostrar archivos de vídeo, códigos de tiempo 1007_1800 hasta... –Rick se puso a revisar el reloj de la pared detrás de él a través del reflejo del espejo, marcando los minutos y las horas con sus dedos. ¿Cuántos podría revisar en menos de quince minutos? – Eh, digamos 1008_0195.

Cuatro filas de videos miniatura cubrieron el espejo, una pequeña X en el centro de cada panel.

–Como encontrar una aguja en un maldito pajar –murmuró Rick en voz baja. Trataba al hardware con delicadeza, intentando alisar la superficie abollada antes de dar la orden. –Reproducir 1007_2000.

La línea roja desplegó el texto:

ERROR

–Reproducir 1007_2032.

ERROR

–Mierda. –Se frotó una mano sobre su barbilla–. Reproducir 1007_2056.

Uno de los íconos se agrandó llenando la pantalla. Mostraba la serena oscuridad del espacio a través de un parabrisas sucio antes de detenerse.

–Reproducir 1007_2109.

Rick de C-165 estaba mirando a la cámara, esa sonrisa come-mierda todavía reflejada en su cara mientras abría la boca para decir algo. Entonces el video se rompió en píxeles y se colapsó. La siguiente serie de videos funcionaron un poco mejor hasta que llegó al final de la primera fila.

–Reproducir 1007_2120.

Rick vio como un mar de Ricks llenaba la pantalla, la cámara agitándose cada vez que se acercaban para golpear a Rick en la espalda. Sus bocas se movían formando palabras, pero el vídeo no tenía sonido. «El audio está roto». La imagen parpadeaba intermitentemente en negro y luego volvía a enfocarse. La cámara se giró para enseñar el interior del Façade con el escenario de la Subasta de Mortys en su centro. Rick Subastador miraba atontado a su mazo mientras Mouse permanecía callado a su lado.

–¡Pausa la reproducción! –Rick lloró, inclinándose hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

El video se detuvo en seco, los gritos salvajes de la multitud se congelaron. Un brazo extraviado sobresalía de la manada de Ricks, apenas obstruyendo su visión del escenario. A esta distancia, los rasgos de Mouse eran borrosos como mínimo, pero Rick aún así se tomó un momento para disfrutar de las vistas.

Era difícil imaginar que Mouse había sido algo menos de lo que era ahora para Rick: fascinación, intriga y una inequívoca atracción. Difícilmente pasaba un minuto sin que pensara en Mouse, y en los niveles más profundos de su conciencia, reconoció que tenía un insistente deseo de estar con Mouse otra vez. Se sentó con un dolor justo debajo de su corazón.

Aunque la Resonancia le había permitido sentirse más cerca del chico de lo que nunca se había sentido con nadie, todavía tenía más preguntas que respuestas sobre Mouse.

–Poner el filtro térmico.

Un arco iris de color se extendió sobre la imagen, transformando las figuras en confusas manchas azules, amarillas y rojas. Como era de esperar, los Ricks brillaban con mayor intensidad en naranja y rojo, mientras que Mouse brillaba con un púrpura más frío. Un efecto bonito, pero no revelaba nada interesante.

Mientras continuaba reparando los daños de su sintóptico, Rick comprobó el resto de los filtros disponibles en la Gama A. Consistía en la variedad habitual del espectro de luz: ultravioleta, gamma, infrarrojo.

Luego vino la Gama B. Sus filtros sólo los conocía un puñado de los mejores físRICKos cuánticos en el multiverso. Cada uno mostró resultados fascinantes, aunque no concluyentes, siendo la única constante que la forma de Mouse siempre aparecía en evidente contraste con la de Ricks. Donde los Ricks brillaban en un filtro Illustris, Mouse se desvanecía como una vela moribunda; si los Ricks tenían un tono apagado a través del filtro SDSS, Mouse iluminaba la habitación.

Sin embargo, había demasiadas variables para explicar la diferencia. Niveles cinéticos, ondas cerebrales, _edad_. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Y, como siempre, el origen dimensional probablemente jugaba un papel importante.

Cuando llegó a la Gama C, el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para su gusto y Rick aún tenía que reemplazar algunos componentes más antes de que el sintóptico funcionara de nuevo. Casi consideró la posibilidad de ignorar por completo los dos filtros restantes.

Eran algo que Rick había creado para su sintóptico por la simple insistencia de uno de sus colegas más radicales, más que por un interés genuino. Le sería difícil admitir que tenían algún tipo de interés científico real, pero, de todos modos, estaba dispuesto a poner sus manos en cualquier dato sobre Mouse que pudiera.

–Poner el filtro Kirlian.

Ahora la escena de la subasta fue pintada de un profundo azul cobalto. Una franja de blanco eléctrico perfilaba los Ricks en el primer plano, brillando más fuerte donde dos Ricks cualquiera hacían contacto para formar un brillante estallido de luz. «No es sorprendente». La producción de energía reflejaba la de una típica multitud de Ricks alborotados. Sin embargo, más allá de ellos, el escenario estaba inundado de luz. Rick apenas podía distinguir el débil contorno de Rick Subastador junto a la voluminosa masa blanca donde Mouse estaba de pie.

–Pero bueno, mírate, estás explosivo. –Rick no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para admirar la brillante estrella que una vez había sido Mouse. La energía de Mouse absorbía la mitad de la habitación de la misma manera que el propio Mouse había absorbido a Rick por completo. Era impresionante.

Ahora había un último filtro que probar.

–Poner... filtro entrópico.

El deslumbrante paisaje estelar fue rápidamente reemplazado por una imagen monocromática. A primera vista, la escena era casi irreconocible. Con un telón de fondo estéril, las figuras de la subasta eran ahora meramente sugerencias de sus antiguos seres, grupos de manchas oscuras que formaban un vago mapa topográfico de la entropía.

El concepto de medir los niveles de entropía era poco convincente en el mejor de los casos, y a Rick le había llevado meses de prueba y error incluso conseguir que el sintóptico reconociese las fórmulas matemáticas que constituían su base. Lograr que el filtro se presentara al espectador de una manera que tuviera sentido había sido aún más difícil, pero si lo que veía en el espejo ahora era una indicación, entonces su duro trabajo podría haber valido la pena.

Los Ricks eran criaturas del caos por naturaleza, así que no fue una sorpresa que toda la mitad inferior de la imagen fuera una cortina de color gris variable. Las masas más concentradas de puntos indicaban la presencia de un Rick particularmente perturbador—probablemente uno con una inclinación a la actividad criminal o a las invenciones malvadas. Pero, de nuevo, fue la imagen de Mouse la que hizo que Rick se quedara sin aliento y que las herramientas vacilaran en sus manos.

Un óvalo negro sólido flotaba en el lugar de Mouse, los puntos estaban tan apretados que creaban un contorno afilado que cortaba el fondo blanco. Rick se encontró mirando más y más profundamente en ese agujero negro, como si de alguna manera pudiera encontrar a Mouse escondido dentro de él. Los pelos de sus brazos y cuello se erizaron mientras una inexorable sensación de terror se deslizaba por su columna vertebral.

Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser explicado. Un ser no podría estar compuesto de un grado tan alto de entropía. Si el filtro era correcto, entonces Mouse era una bomba de neutrinos andante, capaz de vaporizar toda la conciencia si se detonaba.

Por primera vez, Rick pensó en Mouse con algo que rozaba el miedo.

«Tic, tac, Ricky. Tic, tac».

De pronto se apartó del espejo, dándose cuenta de que estaba respirando con dificultad. Mientras estaba allí sentado, recuperando el aliento, notó con sombría ironía que su propio reflejo aparecía dentro del oscuro pozo de la entropía.

–Cerrar video. V-v-veamos qué más tenemos. –Se desplazó hasta el final de la lista mientras colocaba otra pieza en su lugar. Dada la escasa selección de archivos para elegir, era evidente que la función de grabación había sido eliminada por completo después de su encuentro con el Guarda temperamental. No deseando revivir nada de ese episodio, Rick retrocedió unos cuantos archivos y rezó por que éste funcionara.

–Reproducir, eeeh, 1008_0133.

Esta vez, el video mostraba que estaba dentro de la suite del ganador, y Mouse estaba sentado en su falda.

Rick podía ver cada pestaña que tocaba las mejillas de Mouse al jadear, sus pequeños hombros subiendo y bajando. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y temblaba, su pelo colgaba sin su trenza, su frente delicada se arrugaba por la concentración. La mirada que Mouse le dio a la cámara al decir el nombre de Rick fue—

Un disparo de excitación bajó hasta la polla de Rick, y le agradeció a Dios que al menos el audio no funcionara. Si tenía que escuchar a Mouse decir su nombre de nuevo, no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse. Miró hacia otro lado rápidamente. El cambio repentino del miedo a la lujuria aguda lo estaba mareando.

Antes de que pudiera dar la orden de parar, miró hacia atrás y vio que el vídeo había tenido un problema y ahora estaba saltando, repitiendo el mismo segundo de grabación. En ese momento exacto, Mouse estaba al borde del orgasmo, y ahora estaba atrapado en un bucle interminable de movimientos y sacudidas que hacían que pareciera que estaba montando a Rick, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

–S-salir de HUD! ¡Salir! ¡Apagar! ¡SuficiERGHente!

El video volvió a ser miniatura, seguido rápidamente por el parpadeo de apagado de HUD, y Rick pronto se quedó mirando sus propias mejillas ferozmente sonrojadas y su boca jadeante en el espejo.

«¿Qué coño? Un segundo, estoy cagado de miedo. Al siguiente, estoy listo para correrme».

Miró al sintóptico, ahora entero una vez más, y temblorosamente insertó el chip de nuevo en su lugar. Otra rápida mirada al reloj le dijo que tenía poco menos de un minuto antes de que el sistema de vigilancia volviera a estar en línea, así que torpemente encajó el sintóptico en su enchufe y se tambaleó de vuelta al bar con su vaso.

Mientras se acomodaba en su posición contra el mostrador, apoyó la palma de su mano contra la base de su polla, deseando que su erección disminuyera.

«30 segundos».

–Vamos, Mouse, dame un respiro –murmuró. Aparentemente, el genio de Rick no era lo único que Mouse podía poner en marcha.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, a Rick no le importaría volver a limpiar la tubería, pero tenía una cita con su informante, a quien no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Además, no le apetecía dar otro espectáculo a las cámaras. No se sentía _tan_ generoso.

...

–¡Si tengo que ecuchá a má Ricks rabones, voy a pegale un tiro a algún pobre de'graciao!

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente bajo la patada temperamental de Ricktiminus, chocando contra las paredes con un fuerte golpe que hizo que los candelabros de cristal del techo se tambalearan. Varios de los Guardas colocados a lo largo del pasillo se enderezaron inmediatamente ahora que estaban en presencia de los líderes de la Ciudadela, reposicionando sus rifles donde se habían resbalado de sus hombros.

Ricktiminus recorrió con furia el pasillo que conectaba la Cámara del Consejo con sus aposentos privados, con el resto del Consejo siguiéndole de cerca. Todos los Ricks estaban de mal humor después de un largo día en la Cámara del Consejo, pero la fatiga atenuaba levemente su irritabilidad. Rick Prime giró la cabeza de lado a lado mientras estiraba las articulaciones de su cuello, mientras Zeta Alfa se masajeaba un nudo en el hombro.

–Man, 'toy harto de lidia' con e'tos jintos to' el día, ¿manyas? Lo' mama huevo no saben toma' su Colt 45 y se jintan hasta el punto de no sabe' que hasé. Que vaina, ne'esitamos algo 'e prohibisión aquí. Chucha, claro pues.

Zeta Alfa palideció al pensarlo. –¿Prohibir el alcohol? ¿En la Ciudadela? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Abriremos esa caja de Pandora cuando las ranas críen pelo. Como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente manteniendo a los Guardas sobrios. –Se giró para darle una sonrisa de disculpa a un Guarda al que pasó antes de poner los ojos en blanco–. ¿Cómo era el eslogan, Prime? _¿La abstinencia previene las incidencias?_

–El lema original tenía un poco más de audacia. _La abstinencia previene las incidencias y en algunos casos elimina las flatulencias_, –dijo Rick Prime con alegría y luego añadió apenado–, Es triste recordarlo, el editor decidió descartarlo.

Quantum Rick amonestó a Ricktiminus bruscamente en su críptica y eructífera forma, golpeándolo encima de la cabeza. Mientras Ricktiminus se frotaba la zona dolorida, Maximums Rickimus husmeaba impertinentemente.

–Si se me permite interrumpir humildemente, la agenda del día proponía tareas más arduas que las peleas plebeyas entre borrachos. Nada podría ser más pedestre que reasignar a Mortys desposeídos a Ricks previamente desamparados. –Se sacó un pañuelo de la muñeca y se frotó la frente con cuidado.

–¿Bleeargh-aarhk-rraagh?

–Oh, no me lo recuERGHdes.

–Ese X-Rick fue un soplo de aire fresco en comparación. Un mundo de diferencia. –Zeta Alfa miró por encima del hombro al líder del Consejo que estaba en la retaguardia de la manada–. ¿Qué pasa, Riq? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

–¿Hm? –Riq gruñó, perdido en sus propios pensamientos–. Sí. Mundo de diferencia. Cierto. –Había estado ignorando la mayoría de los comentarios de sus camaradas, pero cuando surgió el tema del X-Rick, descubrió que no podía dejarlo de lado.

Llegaron al final del pasillo donde una fila de seis Mortys Asistentes los recibieron con las cabezas inclinadas. Rick Prime se quitó los guantes y los colocó en una bandeja de plata sostenida por el Asistente frente a él.

–Un buen tipo aparentaba, aunque tal vez demasiado relajado estaba –bromeó Prime, intentando desatar el cierre que sujetaba el collar en su sitio–. Debe haber tenido mucha potra de haberse escabullido de nuestra... lotería. –Resopló, frunciendo el ceño ante su propia rima chapucera–. Me cago en la puta. –Sólo se sintió ligeramente reconfortado cuando Quantum le dio una palmadita en el hombro con un ruidoso eructo de apoyo.

A ambos lados de él, sus compañeros del consejo apilaban sus abrigos en la bandeja del Asistente, claramente agradecidos de poder liberarse del material asfixiante. Con cada trozo de ropa oficial de la que se despojaban, sus estados de ánimo se iluminaban visiblemente. Había un cierto afán en sus movimientos, como si quisieran dar este paso trivial y pasar a algo mucho más apetitoso.

–Ahora que estamos aquí, hermanos míos, no hay necesidad de caras largas. –Zeta Alfa se frotó las manos mientras estaba de pie ante la gran entrada de sus habitaciones. Asintió con la cabeza a sus compañeros del consejo que estaban congregados impacientemente a su alrededor. Incluso Riq parecía estar listo para entrar en cuanto se abrieran las puertas. –Solo necesitamos tumbarnos a la bartola.

Con un firme empujón, las puertas se abrieron con bisagras silenciosas a un espacioso serrallo. Focos de luz brillaban tenuemente desde las lámparas de pared y candelabros suspendidos en el aire, dándole calidez a las franjas de tela roja y dorada que colgaban. Alfombra de amaranto cubría el suelo, y almohadas y mantas rellenas llenaban los pozos circulares que llenaban la habitación.

Y en todas partes, todas partes, había Mortys.

Mortys, en diferentes grados de desnudez, esparcidos por las almohadas, charlando ociosamente unos con otros en sus adorables voces tartamudas, o sentados al borde de la piscina poco profunda en el centro de la habitación, sus dedos bailando perezosamente sobre la superficie del agua. En una de las odas acolchadas, una orgía de Mortys se retorcía y gemía mientras los espectadores miraban hambrientos desde el borde.

Todo el espacio olía a incienso y a calor y a sexo, y la mezcla golpeó al Consejo como una nube afrodisíaca al entrar, las tensiones del día se disipaban con cada inhalación.

–Hogar, dulce hogar.

Tan pronto como entraron, los Mortys dieron pequeños chillidos de alegría al ver que sus amos habían llegado. Se precipitaron hacia ellos, las cadenas de oro decorativas alrededor de sus cinturas y tobillos tintineando como un coro de pájaros. –¡Amo! ¡Oh, Amo! –gritaron, poniendo sus manos en el miembro del consejo respectivo con una adoración no adulterada.

Zeta Alfa se arrodilló para saludar a su grupo de bienvenida de Mortys Sin Ojo que le tocaban con entusiasmo en la cara, trazando su expresión y plantando castos besos en sus mejillas y cuello, dondequiera que pudieran alcanzar. Se rió cuando accidentalmente le quitaron la peluca y comenzaron a picotear besos en su cabeza calva.

–¿'Onde 'tan mi' bitches? –Ricktiminus extendió sus brazos tan anchos como su sonrisa, haciéndole señas a sus Mortys. Una manada de Mortys Conejo se le acercó tocando sus narices contra la suya en señal de _bienvenido a casa_, sus colas moviéndose alegremente, mientras un ruborizado Morty Fan de los Unicornios esperaba cerca, un Morty Enano sentado cómodamente en el pliegue de su brazo. Ricktiminus hundió su cara en el suave pelaje de los Mortys Conejo, su habitual jerga callejera hiriente deteriorándose en una charla infantil sin sentido. –Ooh, ¿han echao de meno' a su papi?

–¡No, no, no! ¡Ahí no es donde os quiero! –se podía oír a Rick Prime por encima de la multitud mientras regañaba a sus propios Mortys predilectos. Con un suspiro irritado, arrastró al Morty Tenedor lejos de sus hermanos con utensilios para que se pusiera de pie junto a un Morty Nadador. A su lado, un Morty Místico le dio un codazo al Morty Acuático y puso los ojos en blanco. Una vez estuvieron en su lugar, Rick Prime asintió con la cabeza y les dio palmaditas en la cabeza antes de levantarlos con un fuerte abrazo.

Un grupo de Mortys Superfanático de Rick se agitó alrededor de Maximums Rickimus, compitiendo por ser el primero en tocarlo. Lo adulaban, hablando sin cesar sobre lo genial, lo maravilloso, lo fantástico que era Maximums, como si fuera el único Rick que habían conocido. Maximums brillaba bajo sus excesivas adulaciones, manteniéndose un poco más erguido mientras le adulaban.

–¡C-cuéntanos otra historia! ¡Por favor, Rickimus! ¡Q-q-queremos oírlo todo sobre—oh, cuéntanos qué pasó después de tu pelea con los Pramhams! –suplicaron, empezando a tirar de Maximums a una de las odas desocupadas.

–Paciencia, queridos. Paciencia –ronroneó Maximums. Apenas había alcanzado la masa de cojines cuando los Mortys se subieron a su regazo y le acariciaron el pecho y el pelo, sin poderse cansar de él. Y Maximums se empapaba de todo como un hombre sediento en una fuente, asentándose aún más profundamente en los cojines mientras empezaban a desnudarlo.

Ya acorralado en su propia oda por los Mortys Sin Ojos, Zeta Alfa dijo por encima de su hombro: –¡El deber aún nos llama, hermanos! ¿Alguien tiene ganas de _jugar_ esta noche? –Sacudió una mano para liberarse del agarre de uno de los Sin Ojo para señalar una pared cercana donde colgaba una diana cuadrada. Su superficie era una cuadrícula de números que se desplazaban perezosamente de arriba a abajo o de lado a lado, como un cubo de Rubik en constante movimiento.

–Quantum no está ocupado. A él le debería ser encomendado –sugirió Rick Prime. Tomó un vaso de vino del Morty Asistente que pasaba por allí antes de bajar a una oda donde pasaría la noche jugando a juegos de palabras con su surtido variado de Mortys. Mientras se cerraba el telón alrededor de ellos, se dirigió a su Mortys, –Ahora, ¿quién sabe una palabra que rime con chupar...?

El equipo de Mortys que adoraban a Ricktiminus ni siquiera se preocupó por tener privacidad antes de que empezaran a tocar impacientemente sus pantalones y a deslizar sus pequeñas manos por debajo de su cintura. –Ya era hora de que me dieran algo de cariño. _Mm-hm_. –Su voz bajó de tono cuando levantó los brazos para que les fuera más fácil quitarle la ropa.

Sólo dos de los miembros del consejo, Quantum y Riq, permanecieron libres cerca de la diana donde un estoico Asistente con una bandeja de dardos estaba de pie atento. Riq estaba ocupado engullendo bebida tras bebida tan rápido como los otros Asistentes podían rellenar su vaso. Quantum había renunciado hacía tiempo a asociarse con los Mortys. Nunca habían logrado captar los matices más sutiles de su dialecto eructífero, y ahora se sentía más cómodo relajándose en los confines de sus aposentos personales en soledad.

Riq se limpió el alcohol de sus labios mientras refunfuñaba: –Que sean dos esta vez, Quantum. Eso debería hacer que—que la FG nos deje tranquilos un tiempo. –Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Quantum antes de tambalearse hacia el serrallo.

Con un suspiro, Quantum sacó seis dardos de la bandeja extendida del Asistente y, sin ninguna técnica en particular, los lanzó uno tras otro en el tablero móvil. Se clavaron en los números con un _pum_ satisfactorio.

8...0...3.

2...4...7.

El Asistente introdujo apresuradamente los números en su cuaderno digital, le hizo una reverencia a Quantum y corrió hacia el lado de Riq. Agitó el bloc de notas sobre su cabeza, tratando de llamar la atención de Riq.

–Señor, aún necesito su aprobación antes de poder entregar esto a Relaciones Públicas.

Por lo menos, eso es lo que habría dicho si pudiera hablar, pero en cambio sólo logró sacar una serie de pequeños y aspirados lloriqueos. Sin siquiera echarle un ojo al Asistente mudo, Riq lo empujó con facilidad, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Unos cuantos Mortys curiosos se arrastraron hasta el Asistente caído para investigar.

–No me molestes, chico. No estoy de humor. –La atención de Riq ya estaba en otra parte, estudiando el pozo de placer más cercano y el surtido de Mortys todavía entrelazados en una orgía dentro. Sus ojos se posaron en un Morty Greñas que observaba con ojos soñadores desde el banquillo, enrollando un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo, y luego en un Morty Hippie que estaba ocupado complaciendo a dos Mortys Punk a la vez. Un Morty Motero estaba en medio de la multitud enredada, su largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras cabalgaba a un Morty Zumo Turbulento hasta hacerle acabar. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Riq una visión sin obstáculos de su suave barbilla y cuello, Riq tomó una decisión.

–Tú. Ven conmigo. –Riq agarró la muñeca del Morty Motero y lo arrancó de su compañero. Ninguno de los otros Mortys pareció prestarle atención, un Morty Empresario cogiendo su propio turno mientras un Morty Demonio Sexy y un Morty Lengua Larga babeaban hambrientos sobre su polla.

–¿Qué coño, viejo? –El Morty Motero se quejó, tirando inútilmente de las garras de Riq mientras era llevado con fuerza a la parte trasera del serrallo. Pasaron por odas acortinadas donde los sonidos húmedos y los gemidos barítonos dejaban poco a la imaginación de lo que ocupaba a los otros miembros del consejo. El almizcle a sexo estaba en todas partes, filtrándose en los senos de Riq y cubriendo su cerebro en una nebulosa lujuria que hacía que su cabeza palpitara sin piedad.

Ahora estaba irritado y jodidamente cachondo.

–¡T-todavía podría haberme chupado la polla!

Ignorando el berrinche del Morty Motero, Riq llamó por encima de su hombro al Morty Asistente, que ahora estaba atrapado en el suelo por un trío de Mortys que no llevaba nada más que taparrabos de gasa. –Asegúrate de que nadie entre en mi habitación esta noche. _Nadie_. ¿Entendido?

Con eso, Riq se metió en su habitación personal, con su entretenimiento nocturno a cuestas, y cerró las puertas tras él con un golpe.

El Asistente sólo pudo gesticular la respuesta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras los Mortys le pasaban los dedos por la cara y la ingle y la cicatriz serrada de la garganta.

...

Riq IV era considerado un verdadero _Rick_ entre los Ricks.

Podía equiparar su inteligencia e intercambiar golpes con los mejores. Era despiadado. Era astuto. Y la ambición particular de Riq lo convirtió en un político y estratega militar muy dotado. Ascendió rápidamente en las filas de la Ciudadela, y a los pocos meses de su primer mandato, lideró victorias consecutivas contra la Federación Galáctica que les dio a los Ricks acceso a cientos de nuevas galaxias, listas para ser saqueadas. La derrota de las fuerzas de la FG en Omega Centauri fue lo que finalmente aseguró su posición en el Consejo.

Para entonces, los Ricks dejaron de preguntarse qué había pasado con Riq I, II y III.

La incipiente Ciudadela de Ricks sólo asumió su papel como gobierno central y santuario de Ricks a través de los multiversos bajo la mano de Riq durante esos primeros años—años marcados por un progreso sin precedentes. Los viajes interdimensionales se convirtieron en un medio de transporte generalizado y fiable, y los Ricks cosechaban en abundancia los tesoros de las galaxias para sus últimos inventos. Habían entrado en lo que los historiadores se referirían como la Edad de Oro de Rick.

Pero para Riq, no era suficiente.

Los Ricks tenían más Roca Plutónica de la que podían usar en toda su vida, pero Riq continuó empujando los límites de su territorio adentrándose cada vez más en el espacio de la FG por tan sólo un microgramo más. Rompió tratados de larga duración con dictadores sub-galácticos sólo para forjar nuevos con facciones rivales. Las técnicas de interrogación más brutales de los prisioneros de guerra fueron sancionadas bajo su gobierno, incluso cuando las fuerzas de la FG eran eliminadas más rápidamente de lo que podían ser reconstruidas.

Al poco tiempo, la sed de poder de Riq fue superada sólo por su sed de _distracción_.

El éxito sin igual llegó a costa de la complacencia, y era suficiente para volver loco a Riq. Se clavaba las uñas en los muslos solo para sentir algo mientras se sentaba en otra pesada reunión del Consejo. Cómo sus compañeros del consejo podían estar satisfechos con la rutina de deliberar, coordinar y ejecutar se le escapaba de las manos.

Al tener una buena posición asegurada en su pequeño juego del gato y el ratón con la FG, Riq sufría en silenciosa agonía. Luchaba contra la monotonía como se lucha contra un moho insidioso. Prácticamente podía sentir cómo se filtraba en sus huesos, haciéndolo frágil.

Pronto, los desfiles de las victorias se volvieron aburridos, y los exquisitos festines gastronómicos y carnales perdieron su encanto. Eventualmente, Riq no pudo encontrar tregua ni siquiera en los aposentos más suntuosos. Deambulaba por los salones de la Ciudadela como un insomne, asfixiado por la necesidad de la próxima excitación.

Fue sólo cuando encontró a El Elegido que sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

–Aah... –Riq dio un suspiro indulgente, acariciando la cabeza del Morty Motero y empujando su cabeza hacia su polla–. C-cuidado con los dientes, nene.

El Morty Motero gimoteó algo parecido a una disculpa mientras luchaba por tragarse otra pulgada. Incluso en la oscuridad, Riq podía ver que estaba claramente favoreciendo el lado derecho de su boca. Su mejilla se había abierto tan fácilmente bajo el puño de Riq. Saliva ensangrentada goteaba sobre los labios y las manos del Morty Motero para gotear en las pelotas de Riq y unirse a los otros fluidos corporales que ya manchaban las sábanas.

A pesar de todo el alboroto que el Morty había montado mientras era arrastrado al cuarto de Riq, unos cuantos golpes en la cara lo habían calmado, y ahora estaba engullendo la polla de Riq como un muñeco sexual obediente.

Era una pena. Riq tenía ganas de destruir algo _con vida_ esta noche.

Pasó sus dedos por el largo pelo castaño extendido sobre las sábanas desgastadas mientras intentaba distinguir el contorno nebuloso del Morty Motero a través de la oscuridad. Como el resto de sus anteriormente lujosos aposentos, las luces se habían deteriorado, cubriendo la habitación de sombras negras. La cama estaba sucia y destrozada; los pocos muebles de la habitación, descoloridos y astillados.

Las conversaciones ahogadas se filtraban a través de las puertas cerradas, pero Riq se sentía a kilómetros de la osada juerga del serrallo. Aislado en su habitación, era libre de perderse en los pensamientos que habían estado desmoronando su compostura desde el encuentro con el X-Rick.

Desde el momento en que leyó el informe de la Subasta de Mortys, se sintió inquieto y aturdido. Rick Subastador había tenido razón en alertar al Consejo sobre cualquier asunto sospechoso que tuviera lugar en la Élite, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era el pez que había pescado cuando entregó a este X-Rick en particular.

«Rick de la Dimensión X-280». Era relativamente poco llamativo en lo que respecta a Ricks. Acusado anteriormente de un puñado de pequeños hurtos en varias dimensiones, pero nunca condenado, se había escabullido del radar de la Ciudadela y de la Federación Galáctica durante años.

Esto es, hasta que sus números aparecieron en la "lotería" especial del Consejo. El resto del Consejo pudo no haber reconocido su designación dimensional, pero Riq lo recordaba. Recordaba a todos y cada uno de los lamentables Ricks que enviaban a la FG para cumplir con su cuota. Pero X-280 ocuparía un lugar especial en la memoria de Riq.

«Un Rick que consiguió escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad de la FG con su mente aún intacta. Quien se lo iba a imaginar».

Por eso no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio a Rick X-280 en la Cámara del Consejo. Puede que le hubiesen golpeado y roto físicamente, pero Riq podía sentir el fuego que aún rugía dentro de él. Habían pasado años desde que el interés de Riq se despertó, e incluso a riesgo de quemarse, ahora tenía curiosidad por ver qué haría este Rick. Serviría de entretenimiento hasta que Riq se aburriera de él también.

«Pero ¿qué había estado haciendo con El Elegido?» se preguntó de nuevo. Clavó sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Morty Motero y maldijo al Consejo por insistir en que la suite del ganador quedara exenta del sistema de vigilancia. Por supuesto, Riq sabía todo lo que pasaba detrás de esas puertas cerradas, pero el caso del X-280 había sido tan inusual.

Tomó un respiro tembloroso. «El X-Rick no es nadie», se aseguró a sí mismo. «Sólo otro Rick que sigue al rebaño». Sí, nunca tendría lo que tenía Riq.

Nunca tendría a El Elegido de la manera que lo tuvo Riq. Nunca sería _el primero_ del chico.

–Sssí... –siseó, su polla se ensanchó aún más al recordarlo. Mientras el Morty Motero se ahogaba alrededor de él, Riq giró su cara hacia las almohadas debajo de su cabeza. Apestaban a sudor y a semen viejo.

Las almohadas de El Elegido en la Tierra habían olido a leche y lápices de colores.

Fue simplemente por casualidad que sus escáneres estaban siendo entrenados en el planeta natal de El Elegido cuando captaron la señal. La mega explosión de ondas cerebrales de Morty provocó un cortocircuito en el lector y dejó a los técnicos desconcertados. Incluso Riq no se lo creía al principio, pero bajo el consejo de Mamá Eun-Rick, insistió en dirigir la investigación él mismo. Los cinco miembros del consejo se unieron a él en la excursión a la dimensión desconocida para buscar la fuente del Morty y su extraña habilidad.

La mayoría de los Mortys apenas llegaban a la pubertad en ese momento y El Elegido parecía especialmente pequeño y vulnerable arropado en su cama esa noche.

Riq gruñó al arrancar al Morty Motero y empujarlo boca abajo en el colchón. El lloriqueo del Morty se convirtió en un fuerte chillido cuando Riq le agarró el culo con ambas manos. Cuando separó las mejillas, un chorro de semen blanco goteó de su agujero, un regalo de despedida de uno de los Mortys que se lo había estado follando antes. Riq tanteó el _creampie_ descuidado con la punta de su polla, pero se detuvo.

«¿Ves? Puedo ser paciente».

Había sido paciente con El Elegido. «Dale algo de tiempo», dijeron. «Al menos espera a que sea mayor», le suplicaron. Así que Riq les siguió la corriente y mantuvo sus sesiones con El Elegido de acuerdo con las normas del Consejo.

Con El Elegido en sus manos, las Epifanías impulsaron al Consejo a nuevas alturas. Si antes habían sido reyes de la montaña, ahora eran dioses del universo. Armas de destrucción masiva, la esclavitud de especies enteras, la aniquilación de galaxias. Nada estaba por encima de ellos con las Epifanías haciendo que su cerebro se encendiera y que sus imaginaciones se dispararan. Y, lo mejor de todo, era tan divertido.

Darle con unos pocos miles de voltios de electricidad a El Elegido, y tenían la fórmula para el vatilium. Clavar estacas bajo sus uñas, y los secretos de la producción de antimateria estaban claros. Cuanto más doloroso era el tormento, más potentes eran las Epifanías.

Había esperado un año entero antes de llevarse a El Elegido a la cama.

Agarrando al Morty Motero por la nuca, Riq se inclinó sobre él para decirle al oído: –Más vale que—n-nada de esta estupidez estoica. –Presionó su polla en el agujero tembloroso–. Quiero oírte gritar.

Sin más preaviso, Riq le metió la polla entera al Morty Motero hasta que sus pelotas se encontraron.

Los Ricks eran mucho más grandes que los Mortys, incluso que los Mortys Zumo Turbulento, y el Morty Motero gritó cuando lo ensartaron. Intentó agarrarse a las sábanas, haciendo otro agujero en la tela.

La corrida chapoteaba y espumaba alrededor de la polla de Riq mientras Riq lo machacaba sin piedad. Agarró la cabecera destrozada de la cama, usando todo su peso para follarse a Morty Motero, haciendo que la cama crujiera bajo sus sacudidas.

El Morty Motero se retorcía y chillaba lo mejor que podía, incluso con la espalda arqueada hasta el punto de ruptura. Le arañó los antebrazos a Riq y soltó todos los insultos que sabía. –¡Que te jodan, p-p-puto pervertido—ah! ¿E-es esto lo que te pone —

Riq rápidamente le pegó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. –¡No! ¡S-sin palabras! –Jadeaba entre empujones. Unas gotas de sudor rodaban por su nariz hasta llegar a la espalda del Morty Motero.

El Elegido no había dicho una palabra cuando se lo folló. Había sollozado y llorado cuando Riq le metió la polla hasta que estuvo seguro de que el chico se desgarraría. Pero nunca le había dicho a Riq que no lo quería, que no le gustaba. Y Riq trató de ser amable. Realmente lo hizo. Tal vez el chico no lo entendió entonces, pero cuando Riq le abrió a la fuerza, lo hizo por amor.

Durante el año que pasó torturando a El Elegido, Riq se enamoró cada vez más del misterioso Morty. Le encantaba pasar sus dedos por la espalda destruida de El Elegido, recorriendo el trazado de las marcas sangrientas que quedaban de la fusta de cuero. Pasaba las noches acurrucado alrededor del cuerpo de El Elegido mientras continuaba contrayéndose mucho después de que las corrientes eléctricas dejaran de ser suministradas a su cuerpo.

Nada era más exquisito que la visión de El Elegido en agonía. A Riq le encantaba verlo completamente desarmado, llevado a sus límites una y otra vez. Y cuando El Elegido no podía ser llevado más lejos, estaba a merced de Riq para ser recompuesto.

Y, Dios, que hermoso estaba así. Desnudo, sangriento, crudo. Puro.

La noche en que Riq violó a El Elegido, recibió la Epifanía más potente hasta entonces. Cambió el futuro del Consejo de Ricks y de la Federación Galáctica.

Riq había sido un caballero ejemplar después de sacar su polla gastada del agujero chorreante y machacado de El Elegido. Le acarició el pelo, le besó en las mejillas y la frente, y le agradeció por una maravillosa noche.

Nunca volvió a llamar a El Elegido a su habitación después de eso.

El comienzo siempre era la mejor parte para el Riq, antes de que degenerara en el cansancio y la rutina. Antes de que la putrefacción lo fijara. Nunca volvió a tocar a El Elegido, contento de que siempre tendría la belleza del comienzo inmortalizada en ese momento perfecto.

Riq se inclinó hacia atrás para ver cómo su polla desaparecía en el culo del Morty Motero. Con cada empujón profundo, el Morty Motero lloriqueaba y temblaba de rodillas, luchando por mantenerse erguido. Su mejilla ensangrentada dejó una mancha fresca y oscura en la funda de la almohada.

Con los recuerdos más perversos de El Elegido disminuyendo, el ritmo de Riq se ralentizó, y su erección amenazó con flaquear. Requirió todo lo que Riq tenía para mantener la fantasía de que era El Elegido en su cama ahora, empalado por su polla, no este patético sustituto.

Tirando del Morty Motero por el pelo, Riq lo inmovilizó contra la cabecera mientras se introducía tercamente en él. El pulso del Morty se aceleró bajo sus dedos, y Riq lo agarró por el cuello.

En ese momento, se oyó un tímido golpe en la puerta.

–¿Qué hay? –Riq gritó, golpeando sus caderas–. ¡Dije que no se me interrumpiera!

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y un Morty Asistente asomó su cabeza dentro.

–L-lo siento, Riq, señor, pero una llamada telefónica—, –Se detuvo, retrocediendo cuando el hedor a sexo lo golpeó con fuerza.

–¡Escúpelo ya! ¿No ves que estoy ocuURGH—ocupado?

–Un miembro de la, ehm, Élite q-quiere hablar c-con usted. Dice que es urgente.

Riq gimió. –Vale. Tráelo aquí.

El Asistente dejó la puerta abierta lo suficiente como para dejar entrar un poco de luz en la destartalada habitación y caminó de puntillas entre la basura que cubría el suelo. Tuvo cuidado de apartar la mirada una vez llegó al lado de Riq, intentando sofocar el rubor que se profundizaba cada vez que oía gritar al Morty Motero.

–¿Qué ha pasado con el otro? –preguntó Riq, quitándole el receptor al Asistente con una mirada curiosa.

–¡Eh! Em... E-está—está indispuesto.

Riq gruñó cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla de llamada. –Vale. Sal de aquí.

El Asistente no podía irse lo suficientemente rápido. Se golpeó contra una silla volcada en su camino, casi tropezando con una botella extraviada, antes de lanzarse por la puerta.

Manteniendo una mano firme en la garganta del Morty Motero, Riq activó el auricular y se lo puso en la oreja. Sonrió con los labios.

–¡ψ, q-que bueno saber de ti! ¿Disfrutando de tu tiempo con El Elegido, me imaARGHgino? Mm-hmm. Bueno, eso—eso espero. –Mientras dejaba que el Rick de Élite hablara de que era necesario reabastecer el gabinete de licores de su suite, asentía con la cabeza, pasando el pulgar por la yugular del Morty Motero y disfrutando de la forma en que su aliento se ajustaba a cada empuje de las caderas de Riq.

Después de unos minutos, el discurso empezó a agotar la paciencia de Riq. –Todo eso suena geERGHnial, ψ. Estoy contento por tu nano-armadura, de verdad. Pero realmente me has pillado en mal—¿eh? –Riq reprimió un bostezo, preguntándose cuándo llegaría el Rick al grano–. Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué es lo que querías decirme?

Riq se quedó paralizado de repente mientras ψ-531 le explicaba.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara, y un distante rugido comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos. Con cada palabra que ψ decía, el rugido se hacía más y más fuerte como una tormenta que se aproximaba hasta que borró la voz de pacotilla que venía del receptor. Riq reconoció vagamente que se le había caído al chocar contra el suelo, pero el martilleo en su cabeza era ahora demasiado ensordecedor para que le importara.

¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta?

Riq rodeó la garganta del Morty Motero con las dos manos temblorosas, desesperado por algo a lo que aferrarse en medio de la borrasca que le estaba atravesando. Su lengua se parecía demasiado gruesa en su boca, y había un sonido chirrioso que finalmente se dio cuenta que eran sus propios dientes rechinando uno contra el otro.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan... tan _estúpido_?

Había asumido que le había arrebatado todo a El Elegido, ¡todo! Su hogar, su vida, su inocencia, su derecho a sí mismo. Riq le había quitado lo que no podía ser devuelto y nadie más podía volver a quitarlo. ¿Verdad?

Riq se llevó al Morty Motero a su pecho, acariciando el pelo largo y respirando: –Eras mío. Se suponía que eras todo mío –dijo con voz quebrada.

Esos idiotas de la Élite podían tirarse a El Elegido todo lo que quisieran, pero nunca se acercarían a tenerlo como lo hizo Riq. Solamente él era especial para El Elegido. Era el maestro de la vida de El Elegido. Él estableció la melodía, el tono, los crescendos y diminuendos.

Y ahora un X-Rick iba a arruinar su sinfonía.

El X-Rick había cogido lo único que Riq nunca—que ni si quiera había considerado. Lo había robado delante de las narices de Riq.

Un temblor que había empezado en el pecho de Riq se deslizó por sus brazos hasta sus manos, y pronto estaba sacudiendo al Morty Motero como un muñeco de trapo. Necesitaba ventaja. Necesitaba que el temblor se detuviera. Riq estampó la cabeza del Morty Motero contra la pared. El golpe húmedo de carne y hueso siendo aplastados despertó el lado animal de Riq. Ahora sólo podía pensar en los términos más básicos.

Ese maldito—

_Zas._

Astuto—

_Zas._

Avispado—

_Zas._

Sucio X-Rick había robado el corazón de El Elegido.

«¿Qué harás, Riq?»

Liberó sus dedos rígidos, dejando que el cuerpo del Morty Motero cayera flácido de su polla y al suelo, semen goteando por sus muslos blandos.

Riq respiraba con dificultad, el rugido en sus oídos era ahora un zumbido agudo. Miró fijamente a través de la mancha negra de sangre en la pared delante de él, su mente paralizada por la pregunta:

«¿Qué harás?»


	6. Capítulo 6 - El mentor

_A lo largo de Sus muchas adversidades, nunca estuvo solo, porque tenía a Su lado un maestro siempre presente para guiar a El..." [El resto del pasaje está perdido.]  
__\- 1 Mortabeos 3:28-?_

Placas de mármol dorado impolutas dieron paso a un yeso barato y finalmente a un hormigón sucio a los pies de Rick. Las paredes, que habían sido pintadas de blanco en algún momento, estaban ahora manchadas de gris por innumerables cuerpos que se habían frotado contra ellas, y huellas dactilares grasosas llenaban las superficies como estrellas oscuras. Incluso a simple vista, las pequeñas espirales le eran familiares a Rick porque, naturalmente, eran todas suyas.

Extendió la mano más allá de la barandilla de goma de la escalera mecánica para pasarla por encima de un grafiti mientras la escalera móvil continuaba su camino hacia abajo. La pintura del mensaje aún estaba fresca, y la mano de Rick quedó con un tono magenta en la punta de sus dedos.

_QUE LE DE__N AL CONSEJO_, decía el grafiti.

Mientras Rick descendía más profundamente en la Ciudadela, los sonidos animados del atrio principal desaparecían, reemplazados por un constante movimiento mecánico que venía de algún lugar de las entrañas de la enorme estación espacial. Su entorno se volvía más lúgubre con cada nivel que pasaba, la energía bulliciosa de los entretenimientos comerciales de los niveles anteriores se evaporaban rápidamente de la memoria. Al acercarse al subnivel 6, el silencio opresivo se posaba sobre sus oídos, y el aire estaba cargado de un calor rancio.

La escalera mecánica se tambaleó por un pliegue en sus engranajes, casi haciendo que Rick se cayese por el borde, y se agarró al pasamanos para mantener el equilibrio.

–Tecnología punta, m-mis cojones. ¿A que sí?

Su pregunta sólo fue respondida por otro chirrido molesto de los engranajes viejos debajo de él.

No se había encontrado con otro pasajero desde el subnivel 4, y ese Rick había sido un borracho asqueroso, arrojándose sobre Rick y susurrándole todo tipo de cosas sucias al oído. Casi había pensado en empujar al desgraciado por la borda para que muriera rápido y desastrosamente, y lo habría hecho si la plataforma del siguiente nivel no hubiera subido cuando lo hizo. Rick se alegró mucho de dejar al borracho allí antes de que se pusiese demasiado chulo manoseando a Rick a través de sus pantalones.

En realidad, la soledad fue un bienvenido descanso después de la cacofonía que había soportado cuando entró en el inmenso vestíbulo de la Ciudadela. Había sido un shock para los sentidos. Todo el ruido y la energía de los incontables Ricks y Mortys en constante movimiento le dejaron sintiéndose agotado por el bombardeo de estímulos.

–¿Fiebre de Mortys? S-sin duda. –Rick dijo riéndose amargamente.

Multitudes de Ricks y Mortys habían cruzado el vestíbulo tan apretados, que era como un mar ondulante de azul y marrón. Como nunca había tenido un Morty propio, ver uno era todavía algo novedoso para Rick, pero ver docenas y docenas de ellos en el mismo espacio era un fenómeno completamente nuevo en sí mismo.

Cada centímetro del atrio principal de la Ciudadela estaba cubierto de coloridos carteles que presumían de servicios para coleccionar a Mortys, combinar a Mortys, entrenar a Mortys e incluso acicalar a Mortys. Había tintorerías de Morty con nada más que camisetas amarillas y vaqueros recién planchados colgando de sus percheros giratorios. Una peluquería de Morty afirmaba que podía convertir a un Morty Roñoso en un Morty Empresario mientras su Rick disfrutaba de una copa en el bar de al lado. Una tienda se anunciaba como un servicio para los gustos sofisticados de Ricks Élite y exhibía un hierro de marcar personalizado en el escaparate junto a una línea de collares y correas de cuero de alta gama que se vendían a juego - _¡Mantén a tus Mortys seguros y con estilo por sólo __400__C__!_

Hileras de Mortys que llevaban Chips Manipuladores se arrastraban detrás de sus Ricks, agarrándose fuertemente de las manos para evitar que separarse. Mientras que la mayoría de los Ricks avanzaban con propósito como si tuvieran que estar en algún lugar, otros paseaban a paso lento. Ricks en trajes caros llevaban sus propios grupos de Mortys con correas plagadas de joyas como si fueran perros de exhibición.

La comparación no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, supuso Rick. La Fiebre de Mortys había incitado otro medio para alimentar la vena competitiva de Ricks, y no tardó en descifrar el código de esta nueva jerarquía social que se había materializado a su alrededor. Los Ricks que sólo tenían a su Morty original estaban en el último eslabón. Tratados como idiotas, anticuados o simplemente aburridos, a menudo se perdían entre la multitud. Por encima de ellos estaban los que merodeaban por las dimensiones más salvajes como robustos cazadores en un safari para luchar y conquistar a la infinidad de Mortys. En la cima se encontraban los Ricks que tenían tanto cantidad como calidad. Adornaban a sus Mortys con lo mejor en bienes materiales.

Con la aparición de la Fiebre de Mortys, los Mortys eran ahora considerados como símbolos del estatus social de un Rick. Como un reloj de marca, eran pulidos y puestos en exhibición simplemente para el placer del ojo público.

Rick pensó en la enorme pancarta que se había extendido desde un extremo del espacio abierto hasta el otro. Las letras amarillas de _JUEGOS DE MORTY _tenían a un Morty haciendo la pose de _Rosie la Remachadora_ a un lado. Estaba sonriendo triunfalmente al espectador, con una mano sobre su brazo lánguido.

Rick había visto la pancarta ondear suavemente en sus rígidos cables, haciendo que la sonrisa de Morty se convirtiera en una mueca temblorosa.

Aunque al principio Rick se había quedado fascinado por el espectáculo de la Fiebre de Mortys, la exhibición ostentosa de explotación le dejó mal sabor de boca. Incluso ahora, Rick intentaba disipar la repugnancia que se pegaba como una capa resistente de jarabe para la tos en su paladar.

Rick sacudió su cabeza para librarse del recuerdo y devolvió la mirada al trozo de papel que tenía en sus manos. _Antro_, había anotado apresuradamente. ¿O era _Amo_? El sudor de sus manos había hecho que la tinta se corriese, desdibujando el ya descuidado texto. Tiró del cuello rígido de su camisa de vestir, deseando que el aire acondicionado de la Ciudadela llegara a los niveles inferiores.

En la parte de arriba se iluminó un cartel con un _ding_ débil. Esta era su parada. Al bajar de la escalera mecánica, un directorio digital lo saludó, su pantalla parpadeante mostraba una simple sección transversal de la Ciudadela, cada sector codificado con un color por categoría.

Los niveles superiores estaban reservados para los negocios del Consejo y los servicios comerciales. A continuación estaba el atrio principal que servía como punto de entrada principal y corazón del entretenimiento de la Ciudadela. Los niveles inferiores albergaban los campus militares y el mantenimiento. Los bloques residenciales estaban esparcidos por todas partes, con nombres como Desembarco de Nubes y El Ricktz que alojaban a los ricos, mientras que los más bajos de la sociedad vivían en edificios de protección oficial estrechos marcados vagamente del 1 al 12.

Sus ojos se asomaron a los encabezados de la leyenda: _Bares, Entretenimiento, Pubs, Servicios generales, Cantinas, Alojamientos, Izakaya, Restaurantes_... Pasando el dedo por la columna de establecimientos de comida, Rick encontró el nombre que buscaba entre el _Aberrante Rickstaurante _y el _Apeztoso_.

El resto del subnivel 6 demostró estar en un estado de deterioro igual al del directorio digital. Mientras Rick avanzaba por el laberinto de pasillos hacia Antro, pasó por tiendas decrépitas y residencias apretujadas, con sus fachadas caídas como la piel vieja de una cara canosa. Ventanas rotas enmarcaban sus sonrisas melladas. Ricks sosteniendo carteles con mensajes como «¿Pa que mentir? Necesito créditos pa beber» estaban sentados debajo de las farolas mientras otros se inyectaban k-lax con torniquetes hechos con su cinturón. En un callejón, Rick pudo distinguir un par de Ricks follando desesperadamente en las sombras. Aceleró el paso cuando empezaron a llamarlo para que se uniera a la diversión.

Al doblar una esquina con prisa, su pie se deslizó repentinamente hacia adelante y Rick apoyó su mano contra la pared para agarrarse. Inmediatamente sintió una punzada familiar en la parte baja de su espalda.

–Como me rompa el cuello en este puto basurero... –murmuró. Frotando el músculo pinzado, miró el papel con el que se había resbalado. Una foto de un Morty le sonrió desde debajo de su zapato de cuero Berluti, y Rick se agachó para inspeccionar el panfleto desechado.

Un Morty genérico estaba sonriendo a la cámara, un Chip Manipulador grapado a su oreja como si fuera un animal identificado. Detrás de él, un orgulloso Rick agarraba el hombro del Morty mientras levantaba el pulgar de su otra mano. _Un Morty con Chip es un Morty Feliz_, decía el Anuncio de Servicio Público.

Rick apretó los labios. Le ardía el estómago de ansiedad al mirar los ojos marrones del Morty del póster. No podía ser el único Rick que veía a través del descarado engaño, ¿no? Todos los demás Ricks podían haberse tragado la campaña de mierda del Consejo, pero Rick era más listo. Había visto lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de cada sonrisa retocada había un Morty asustado y abusado.

«Los ojos de Mouse eran más claros», pensó distraídamente. No pudo evitar hacer la comparación a pesar de la inquietante verdad que había detrás de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. «¡Concéntrate, imbécil!»¿Qué coño importaba eso, cuando Mouse estaba sufriendo? ¿Qué importaba todo esto? Mortys estaba sufriendo por toda la Ciudadela. Era asqueroso y malvado y—pero no podía salvarlos a _todos_, ¿verdad? Rick ya tenía suficiente con Mouse, y ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo.

El pensamiento en Mouse hizo que su corazón palpitara, la repentina subida de adrenalina le obligó a moverse. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo, y su informante probablemente se preguntaba qué lo retenía. Pero si todavía era el genio que Rick recordaba, estaba seguro de que juntos serían capaces de encontrar alguna forma de salvar a Mouse.

Rick puso el folleto bajo su talón, aplastando la cara del Rick hasta que pudo ver el hormigón húmedo que había debajo.

...

Antro hacía honor a su nombre.

Era un restaurante ordinario de comida rápida situado junto a otros locales que formaban el comedor central del subnivel 6. El menú pringoso anunciaba que se especializaba en cocina Biziwog-California, una fusión de la que Rick nunca había oído hablar. Era otro recordatorio de todo lo que se había perdido durante su encarcelamiento. Mini pizzas cubiertas con gusanos marrones retorciéndose, estaban junto a sándwiches fritos Au Jus rebozados en cristales verdes afilados, y el especial del día parecía incluir una guarnición gratis de paté morado servido en pequeños vasos de papel.

Una línea de Ricks en monos manchados, similares al de Rick - «Nota mental: Contacta con la lavandería» - se arrastraba hacia delante por detrás de las barreras de seguridad, sus expresiones desgastadas y con mala cara permanente. Un Rick tosió violentamente, escupiendo un moco en el zapato de su vecino. La cola le lanzó a Rick extrañas miradas cuando se plantó en la cola detrás de ellos, sin duda su traje planchado le hacía destacar como una mosca en leche.

Ignorando sus miradas, Rick agarró su bandeja y una ración de agua turbia. Intentó no pensar demasiado en la misteriosa sustancia pegada en el fondo del vaso.

Cuando Rick llegó al camarero, se encontró cara a cara con un Rick de aspecto desaliñado que estaba encorvado detrás del mostrador. De la comisura de su boca colgaba un cigarrillo gastado y llevaba un uniforme y un delantal roñoso que anulaba su demacrado cuerpo. Apenas miró a Rick mientras golpeaba sistemáticamente su cucharón de metal contra el mostrador, aplastando a las cucarachas que corrían por ahí. Rick hizo una mueca cuando vio dos pequeños escarabajos negros escabulléndose en la muñeca del camarero.

Decidiendo que era una batalla perdida, el camarero usó el cucharón para recoger un montón de arroz con curry crujiente y le preguntó bruscamente, –¿Qué será?

De repente, sin estar seguro de si este era realmente el Rick que buscaba, Rick comenzó lentamente, –Diez exiliados exprés con salsa extra. –Se estremeció internamente al ver lo patética que le sonaba la contraseña secreta.

–¿Eh? –El camarero puso cara de confundido, su cigarrillo colgando peligrosamente de su boca floja. Las cenizas consumidas caían a una bandeja de puré de patatas negras.

–Diez exiliados exprés. Con. Salsa. Extra. –lo intentó de nuevo, observando de cerca la expresión del camarero para ver una chispa de reconocimiento detrás de esos graciosos bifocales espesos.

Después de otro momento de perplejidad, lentamente, muy lentamente, el ceño fruncido del camarero se fundió en una sonrisa.

–Muy mono –dijo finalmente.

El Rick mordió la punta de su cigarro antes de pellizcarlo entre dos dedos y apagarlo en las patatas. –_Ex_quisita elección –respondió, su voz convirtiéndose en sedosa. Entonces gritó a la cocina, manteniendo la mirada fija en Rick–, ¡Jefe! ¡Es hora de que—me tomo mi descanso para comer!

–¡Que sea corto, Tick! ¡No olvides que estás en un Plan de Mejora de Rendimiento!

–¿Tick? –Rick preguntó en voz alta.

El camarero puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó del mostrador, quitándose la redecilla de pelo de la cabeza y murmurando, –Saldré en cinco –sin mirar atrás.

Abandonando su bandeja en el mostrador, Rick se abrió paso entre la multitud de clientes hasta la pequeña zona de comedor exterior. La mayoría de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas por Ricks obreros encorvados sobre sus bandejas y refunfuñando con sus compañeros de aspecto cansado.

En un rincón había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas vacías. No era exactamente privada, pero Rick la cogió, permitiéndole una vista despejada de la salida trasera de Antro. Mientras esperaba, tocándose distraídamente su manga Royal Oxford, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de una mesa cercana.

–Te lo digo, va a haber otro aumento en el alquiler. Acuérdate de mis palabras.

–¡Pero el Consejo acaba de reducir nuestra paga! ¡Cabrones!

–Si me devolvieran—si tuviera mi pistola de portales, me largaría de aquí –suspiró un tercero.

–Sí, sí. Tú y yo, ambos.

–No es justo joder.

–¡Tienes razón! Nosotros aquí esclavizados mientras esos chupapollas de la Élite viven como reyes. ¡Apuesto a que no tienen ninguna preocupación en el mundo!

Rick despachó a un vagabundo con una pancarta alrededor de su cuello que decía «_SIDA Espacial. Mantente alejado de los Mortys_» antes de volver a escuchar disimuladamente.

La primera voz había empezado a hablar de nuevo. –No. Esos idiotas tienen tantas razones para estar cabreados como el resto de nosotros. El Consejo los tiene a todos a raya. ¿Alguna vez los has visto? –Tomó un trago y chasqueó sus labios–. Ostia, mira a ese de ahí.

Su compañero silbó bajo. –Este _sí_ que está en el barrio equivocado.

–Con esas pintas, tiene que estarlo.

Una vez Rick se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de él, sus orejas comenzaron a arder. ¿Pensaban que era de la Élite? La mera idea era nauseabunda, pero pensó que era mejor ser confundido con un Élite que ser descubierto como un Rick de la Dimensión X. Pasó un pulgar sobre los gemelos de ónix en su muñeca mientras fingía no oír, meditando para sí mismo cómo su nuevo atuendo era un disfraz convincente.

Rick nunca fue de los que se ponían trajes, nunca entendió el atractivo de pavonearse por ahí como un capullo. Su vestimenta siempre había favorecido el utilitarismo por encima de la estética, un reflejo de su pragmatismo inquebrantable. Como sus días solían terminar con él manchado de Cloruro de Titanio(III) o cubierto de las vísceras de algún extraterrestre, no tenía sentido darle mucho valor a la ropa.

Pero ni siquiera él podía negar que el traje que había elegido del armario de la suite le quedaba como un guante. Hecho a la perfección, se reposaba cómodamente sobre sus hombros, a lo largo del pecho, y en todos los lugares que importaban, haciendo evidente su artesanía avanzada. El Consejo sabía cómo tratar bien a sus invitados, y claramente no escatimaron en gastos usando sólo materiales de la más alta calidad. Nunca supo que un traje pudiera sentar tan _bien_. La suavidad satinada de su camisa era tan extraña para Rick que no podía evitar moverse, ajustando constantemente la manga sólo como excusa para tocarla.

–El pobre imbécil apenas puede quedarse quieto. Está nervioso, porque el Consejo siempre los vigila –continuó el Rick obrero–. Oh, _sí_, los vigilan. Vigilan a su Élite como un ganadero mira a sus cerdos engordando en el matadero. –Hubo un crujido cuando el Rick se acomodó en su silla de metal–. No es de extrañar que haya venido aquí. Es para conseguir algo que no puede encontrar allí arriba.

–Probablemente tenga suficientes Mortys propios en su _castillo_. Y no hay casi ninguno de esos por aquí. ¿Qué podría estar buscando?

Hubo una risa débil. –¿Qué va a ser? _Perspectiva_.

En ese momento, la puerta trasera de Antro se abrió y el Rick camarero de antes salió. Inmediatamente Rick se sentó más recto.

El camarero se había quitado el uniforme y se había puesto un par de pantalones y un cuello alto negro simple que abrazaba su cuerpo. Cuando se acercó, Rick notó que en lugar de las gafas de culo de botella, llevaba un par de gafas sin marco en la nariz. Rick podría jurar que el hombre había crecido otros cuatro centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero se dio cuenta de que era su postura recta lo que explicaba el cambio repentino. Ahora parecía un hombre con un propósito, y la transformación de un pobre descuidado a un literato pulido fue nada menos que increíble.

Tan pronto como el Rick se sentó frente a él, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y preguntó: –Entonces, ¿lo has matado?

Rick se quedó en blanco, perdiendo el hilo mental por la repentina pregunta. Había estado esperando una reunión un poco más conmovedora. Después de todo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a su contacto. Por otra parte, Rick de X-010 podía llegar a ser más pragmático incluso que él. Sin mencionar que era un poco fanático. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza a X-010, solía ser difícil disuadirlo. El pavor ya empezaba a carcomer a Rick mientras pensaba en cómo tendría que darle la noticia del cambio de planes a su mentor.

No era que hubiera olvidado el plan original. Demonios, probablemente nunca lo olvidaría. Había hecho un montón de cosas terribles en su vida, pero aceptar los términos de la misión seguía siendo la primera de la lista. A cambio de toda la ayuda de X-010, sin embargo, la concesión parecía valer la pena. Rick se dijo a sí mismo que si significaba conseguir la venganza que tanto deseaba, haría lo que fuera necesario.

Pero ahora... No sabía si la punzada de culpabilidad que le atravesaba era por traicionar a X-010 o por lo que casi había estado dispuesto a hacerle a Mouse.

–Mira, X-010, sobre… –Pero su gemelo le puso una mano en la boca, cortándole con una mirada asesina. El Rick sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, dirigiendo sus ojos a los otros clientes, pero éstos ya habían concentrado su atención en su lucha con los gusanos de la pizza. Arrastrando su silla para poder sentarse más cerca de Rick, siseó.

–No me llaman así por aquí.

–¿Qué? –Rick dijo demasiado alto antes de agachar la cabeza–. Quieres decir—quieres decir que no saben que eres de—

–No. Y prefiero mantenerlo así.

–¿Entonces cómo se supone que tengo que llamarte? –Rick pensó en lo que el cocinero de línea había dicho–. ¿Tick?

El Rick frunció el ceño. –Por supuesto que no. Eso es sólo lo que esos imbéciles—da igual. No importa. –Pasando una mano por su pelo, miró alrededor del comedor con un ojo agudo. Le hizo un guiño amistoso a alguien, un habitual muy probablemente, mientras continuaba en un tono bajo a Rick–. Nombres clave. ¿Recuerdas?

Rick se dio una patada mental por el error y levantó la mano en señal de _espera_ mientras escaneaba rápidamente la base de datos de ORA detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Había planos, notas, mapas, instrucciones, algunos esbozos rápidos de un espectro lleno de letras. La cantidad de información que había recibido de X-010 en los últimos años era abrumadora, y le llevó a Rick un momento encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Finalmente, se topó con un pequeño archivo de imagen escondido bajo la categoría de Misceláneos: una X con una pequeña escritura encima. _¿Qué ponía?_

–Eh, ¿Chi...? –ofreció.

Eso le costó una colleja en la nuca mientras el otro Rick le corregía: –No _chi_, imbécil. Se pronuncia 'kai'. _Chi_. ¿Como en "guay"? Y, por cierto, –Chi se inclinó hacia adelante, sacando la corbata de seda de la chaqueta de Rick y frotándola pensativamente entre sus dedos–, ahora pareces uno de ellos. –De repente agarró la corbata en su puño y tiró, acercando a Rick hasta que estuvo a menos de una pulgada de su cara.

Rick se puso nervioso del susto pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Chi era tan excéntrico como brillante, y Rick sabía que no debía interrumpir a su mentor cuando estaba de mal humor. Además, considerando todo lo que Chi había hecho por él, lo mínimo que podía hacer Rick era soportar sus pequeñas rarezas sin quejarse. Así que simplemente esperó mientras Chi cerraba los ojos y olfateaba con curiosidad el cuello de Rick, siguiendo la línea de olor hasta su oído.

El cosquilleo del aliento de Chi en el lóbulo de su oreja despertó recuerdos que habían permanecido latentes durante años. Le hizo recordar cuando se conocieron por primera vez hace ya casi toda una vida. De hecho Chi fue el primer Rick de una dimensión alternativa que había visto, y cuando Chi entró en su laboratorio esa noche para susurrarle al oído _Bu_, Rick casi se cagó encima, literalmente. Chi no le dejó olvidar eso en años.

Rick siempre se las había arreglado lo suficientemente bien, con o sin un Morty, pero ni siquiera él era tan terco como para negar que se lo debía todo a Chi. Chi había ayudado a Rick a diseñar su primera nave espacial, le enseñó los mejores bares de la Tierra a Uazz, e incluso le ayudó en la construcción de ORA después de que perdiera el ojo en Sid-7.

No era de extrañar que Rick, que nunca había conocido a un Rick que le cayera bien, bajara sus defensas habituales cuando estaba con Chi. Habían sido un dúo imparable en la cúspide de su carrera. Lo único que lamentaba Rick era que nunca sería el tipo de compañero que Chi realmente deseaba.

Aunque Chi nunca lo dijo en voz alta, estaba implícito en la forma en que sus roces se prolongaban más de lo necesario, la forma en que ponía cualquier excusa—«Ven aquí. T-tienes que oír esto»—sólo para inclinarse cerca. ¿Cuántas veces había pillado Rick a Chi mirándole con una mezcla de tristeza y deseo en sus ojos? ¿Cuántas noches había dejado que Chi bebiera hasta el olvido para finalmente ceder a sus impulsos, tomando a Rick con besos desesperados y pajas que siempre se olvidaban a la mañana siguiente? Al menos, por Chi.

Chi inhaló profundamente una última vez y luego abrió los ojos de nuevo. –También hueles como uno de ellos. –Soltó la corbata–. Casi ni te reconocía 280. Qué mono.

En cuanto Chi lo liberó, Rick se alejó y se pasó las manos por la corbata para alisarla y ponerla en su sitio. Balbuceó réplicas a medias, mientras Chi volvía a su papel de experto estratega.

–Tengo que decir, 280. Puede que me haya superado a mí mismo. Parece que ese pequeño código tan mono que te di funcionó. –Chi asintió al pecho de Rick como si pudiera ver la tarjeta negra guardada en el bolsillo de su pecho–. Ahora que puedes pasar por un Élite, supongo que tu misión...¿tuvo éxito? –Sacó una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo tranquilamente y encendió uno. A pesar del calmado exterior de Chi, Rick podía sentir la energía salvaje zumbando justo debajo de la superficie. La intensidad de su mirada, cargada de expectativas, era demasiado para él.

–Yo...no lo hice –dijo Rick en voz baja, desviando su mirada.

Durante un instante ninguno de los dos Ricks se movió, dejando que la declaración se asentase. La expresión de Chi oscilaba entre confusión y frustración, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, agarrando un puñado y tirando ligeramente de él. Sacudió la cabeza, murmurando en voz baja: –Tienes que estar de coña.

–Chi, vamos. No es que... –Rick empezó.

–Una cosa. Tenías _una_ puta cosa que hacer. –Chi escupió, con la mirada fija en Rick mientras hablaba con los dientes apretados.

–¡T-tú no sabes cómo es! No podía simplemente... –Rick se lamió los labios. –Y tú tampoco lo habrías hecho. –Se reprochó a sí mismo por asumir que Chi haría la vista gorda tan fácilmente y seguiría adelante con la propuesta de Rick, sin hacer preguntas.

–¿De qué estás hablando, 280? –Chi se mofó, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. No me importa si es un Morty. Sé lo que sientes por ellos, pero… –Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, con una mirada breve de dolor en su cara–. Pero yo no soy como tú. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para la causa, _cueste lo que cueste_.

–Y yo también. La misión sigue en pie, Chi. Simplemente no tiene que suceder de la manera que crees.

–¿Sí? ¿Y cómo será, eh? –La rodilla de Chi se movía de arriba a abajo por debajo de la mesa–. Ese Morty, con su _maravillosa_ Epifanía o lo que sea, es el eje del poder del Consejo. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Eliminarlo es la única opción. No tienes ni idea de cómo han sido las cosas por aquí, 280, desde que apareció ese maldito Morty.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienen al—a El Elegido?

–El Elegido. Qué mono. Casi olvido que lo llaman así. –Chi suspiró–. No lo sé. Unos cuantos años. Tal vez cinco. Desde luego, estabas demasiado ocupado con la FG para prestar mucha atención a los poli-Ricks.

–Sí, sí. M-muy gracioso –dijo Rick.

–De todos modos, creo que el Consejo se quedó con él un tiempo antes de que empezaran a hacerlo circular. Ahí entra la Élite. Por supuesto, las cosas nunca fueron perfectas, pero al menos el Consejo no estaba completamente loco. Entonces apareció este Morty, y de la noche a la mañana empezaron a gobernar con mano de hierro. Y no sólo con la FG, sino también aquí. Ahora... –Chi dio un golpecito a su cigarrillo en el borde de la mesa–. Bueno, tienes ojos.

Rick no necesitaba mirar para recordar la pobreza de su entorno; podía olerlo. Saturaba el aire, se arrastraba por el suelo junto con las cucarachas y se aferraba a la ropa de los otros Ricks - el inconfundible olor de la desesperación. Incluso después de la transformación superficial de Chi, todavía quedaba la delatadora línea de suciedad bajo sus uñas. A Rick le dolió ver a su mentor reducido a esto, una víctima de la dictadura del Consejo.

–En cualquier caso, ¿cómo terminaste aquí, con el –señaló a Chi y al restaurante en ruinas detrás de él–, ya sabes, con el trabajo de mesero? Pensaba que habías dicho que estarías en seguridad. Realmente me hubiera venido bien.

–La culpa de eso, amigo mío –dijo Chi, sentándose–, la tiene algo llamado error ID-10-TA. Prácticamente tenía asegurado un puesto muy mono en la Guarda, pero todo se fue al garete cuando un imbécil del Departamento de Asignaciones se equivocó de trabajo. Ahora estoy atrapado aquí, sirviéndole hamburguesas Biziwog a estos desgraciados.

Se sentaron en silencio unos minutos, Chi fumando su cigarrillo y Rick meditando sobre lo que había escuchado, antes de que Chi volviera a hablar, mirando al otro lado del patio. –Las cosas están mal, 280, y sólo van a empeorar. Por eso necesitamos deshacernos de ese Morty. El Elegido. Como quieras llamarlo.

–Mouse.

¿Qué? –Chi volvió a mirar a Rick desconcertado.

–Se llama Mouse.

Su compañero se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido. Resopló. –Vaaale. ¿Qué? ¿Así que ahora tiene un apodo?

–No. Chi, no es—

–Espera. ¿Aprendiste eso de una de esas jodidas epifanías o algo?

–Chi, escucha. Él es diferente.

–Y yo aquí pensando que supuestamente te hacían inteligente. ¿No podrías haber aprendido algo útil? ¿Por ejemplo cómo construir una máquina del tiempo para que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar? ¿O un pequeño y mono dispositivo de control mental? O - no sé - cómo hacer tu maldito trabajo...

–_**¡Escucha!**_ –Rick golpeó la mesa con el puño, su arrebato cortó el murmullo de las conversaciones a su alrededor. Protegiendo su cara de los curiosos, Rick se agachó para susurrar–, No se trata sólo de las Epifanías. Mouse puede hacer más que eso. Tiene... otras habilidades.

En todos los años que se habían conocido, Rick rara vez le contestaba a Chi, y mucho menos levantaba la voz, y podía ver la sorpresa en la cara de Chi mientras lo miraba fijamente. Por fin, como un profesor complaciendo a su estudiante problemático, Chi suspiró, suavizando su mirada. –Vale, 280. De acuerdo. Dime exactamente qué pasó.

Rick respiró hondo, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa. «¿Por dónde empezar?» –Cuando gané la subasta—

–¿Cuánto te dejaste?

–¿Eh? Dos... Dos punto cinco. Millones.

–Oooh, me cago en la puta –murmuró Chi, agarrándose su propio pelo otra vez.

–Mira, has dicho que ibas a escuchar, así que escucha.

Chi levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y se encogió de hombros. –Vale, vale. Continúa.

–Cuando ganas la subasta, te llevan a su habitación. Todo el mundo actúa como si fuera la habitación de El Elegido o algo así, pero no creo que lo sea. No creo que Mouse se quede allí. En cualquier caso, sé lo que acordamos, pero yo - nosotros - hay algo más importante de Mouse de lo que creo que incluso el Consejo conoce.

Esto despertó el interés de Chi, y su enfado despectivo se convirtió en algo más atento.

–La Élite, el Consejo, creen que sólo puede conceder Epifanías - las cuales, por cierto, son una comida de cabeza. Hacen que parezca que tu cerebro esté colocado en Wixilan mientras pasa por un dispositivo de refracción. –Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza como si aún pudiera sentir el extraño frío de antes–. Pero también puede—algo pasa y hace que puedas… –Sacudió la cabeza–. Suena tan jodidamente ridículo que ni siquiera puedo decirlo. –Pero Chi esperó pacientemente hasta que continuó–. Creo que puede hacerte leer la mente.

–¿Estás diciendo telepatía? –Chi preguntó.

–Sí. Es como la telepatía. Pero es como si simplemente te _sucediese_, una Resonancia. Creo que no tuve el control en ningún momento cuando sucedió, así que todavía no estoy seguro de cómo funciona. No es realmente el Morty más hablador, pero te juro que podía oír sus _pensamientos_. –Rick pensó que era mejor no mencionar bajo qué circunstancias exactamente se desencadenó el efecto. –¡Y no sólo el suyo! Escuché los pensamientos de los Guardas antes de verlos. Todavía estaban afuera, y creo que tiene algo que ver con la proximidad - algo - no sé. Pero lo que estoy intentando decir, Chi, es que podemos usar esto. –Le sostuvo la mirada a Chi–. Es por _esto_ que lo mantenemos con vida.

Chi parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, luchando claramente con la sobrecarga de información que le acababan de dar. No le había dado una calada a su cigarrillo desde que Rick empezó a hablar, y ahora se había quemado hasta el filtro.

–Bueno... ¿Qué te...? –Rick fue interrumpido de nuevo por una palma aplastada contra su cara. Gruñó con frustración, pero Chi lo silenció con un rígido, –Silencio.

Rick se hubiese cabreado un poco más, pero entonces lo oyó: el triple timbre del sistema de megafonía de la Ciudadela. Lo había oído sonar dentro del atrio principal, y cada vez que lo hacía, todos los Rick se paraban a mitad de camino para escuchar el mensaje. Los anuncios parecían titulares de periódicos, normalmente algo acerca de las actividades en el frente de guerra o la última orden judicial impuesta por el Consejo de Ricks.

Las tres notas musicales resonaban siniestramente desde las vigas de soporte ocultas en las sombras, deteniendo toda la actividad hasta que el único ruido era la grasa que saltaba de las freidoras. Desde los altavoces en lo alto de la sala, se oyó una voz femenina sintetizada.

–Código Amarillo, Alerta de Captura. Código Amarillo, Alerta de Captura.

Rick echó un vistazo entre los dedos de Chi para ver cómo los Ricks de alrededor se ponían pálidos. Hubo un murmullo de voces silenciosas mientras se susurraban entre ellos.

–¡Ostia _puta_! ¿Un Código Amarillo?

–Hace tiempo que no oigo uno de esos.

–¡Pensaba que esas furcias galácticas estaban perdiendo fuerza! ¿Cómo han podido—

–¡Cállate! ¡Todavía está encendido!

El anuncio se distorsionó un poco antes de continuar. –Los siguientes Ricks han sido detenidos por la Federación Galáctica: Rick de la Dimensión G-803 y Rick de la Dimensión K-247. Como precaución, todos los Ricks deben obtener visas antes de viajar fuera de la Ciudadela. –Hubo una breve pausa antes de un conciso–, Eso es todo.

Luego emitió el mismo fragmento de audio que se reproducía después de cada anuncio: Una fanfarria de trompetas, seguida de: –Este mensaje ha sido presentado por el Consejo de Ricks, proporcionando paz, protección y prosperidad a Ricks en todas partes.

El sistema de megafonía dio un último chirrido y luego se apagó. Era como si un hechizo se hubiese roto cuando la gente del comedor inmediatamente reanudó sus quejas previas, aunque había una prisa evidente en sus movimientos. En unos pocos minutos, el lugar se había despejado, dejando a Rick y a Chi en soledad.

Cuando Chi retiró su mano, Rick vio que estaba temblando.

Rick quiso preguntar sobre el anuncio, pero justo entonces alguien les llamó repentinamente.

–¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Si no es nuestro buen amigo, Tick.

Miraron a la fuente de la voz. Un par de Ricks elegantemente vestidos se acercaron casualmente a su mesa. Con sus trajes a medida y la arrogancia que rezumaba de sus ojos, Rick se dio cuenta rápidamente de que eran de la Élite. Chi y Rick no fueron los únicos que se fijaron en ellos. La atmósfera en el patio se volvió sombría mientras los pocos comerciantes que quedaban miraban a los nuevos visitantes con aprensión.

–Oh, genial –Rick escuchó a Chi murmurar–. Grecos.

Cuando la Élite llegó a su mesa, uno de ellos puso sus manos en la superficie, tomándose su tiempo para dirigir su mirada de Chi a Rick y viceversa. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

–Tick, ¿qué te hemos dicho sobre mezclarte con la Élite? Ambos sabemos que no se te permite estar cerca de ellos. No querrás que pillen tus _pulgas_, ¿recuerdas? –Golpeó a Chi en la frente con su dedo.

Chi intentó ponerse de pie, pero el otro Élite a sus espaldas lo sujetó firmemente por los hombros. Hizo un intento a medias de liberarse, pero pronto se conformó con mirar con furia.

–Sabes, θ-669 –Chi dijo con desprecio–, a pesar de decir siempre que no quieres pillar pulgas, vienes mucho por aquí. ¿Estas esperando que finalmente te chupe la polla?

Alisando una mano sobre su impecable pelo engominado, θ-669 se rió, –Oh, Tick. Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, _Tick_. –Sacudió la cabeza, su tono bajó a profundidades inquietantes–. No estás en condiciones de dar insultos insignificantes. Esto es exactamente por lo que nos necesitas, a la sabia y benevolente Élite, –clavó su dedo en la nariz de Chi enfatizando–, para venir aquí y poner en orden a la escoria. Deberíais darnos las gracias por hacerle un servicio público a la Ciudadela.

–¿Servicio público? –Rick se encontró diciendo que antes de que pudiera parar–. ¿Es así como lo llaman hoy en día?

θ-669 dirigió su atención a Rick, a quien apenas había mirado desde que los interrumpió. Ahora sus ojos se estrecharon en señal de sospecha mientras miraba a Rick, con la mirada fija en su cuello desabrochado. Rick captó la mirada penetrante de Chi desde el otro lado de la mesa, el mensaje era claro: «No. La. Líes».

La mera presencia de la Élite hacía que el estómago de Rick se retorciera y sus dedos se apretaran en puños debajo de la mesa, pero consiguió que su furia se convirtiera en una especie de mirada imparcial. Se estaba cansando de todo este autocontrol, honestamente, y empezaba a pensar que sería necesario tomarse una copa o hacerse una paja cuando volviera a su suite.

Como si estuviera satisfecho con lo que vio, θ-669 chasqueó los dedos y dijo con una sonrisa, –λ, asiento. –Inmediatamente, su compañero empujó a Chi al suelo y puso un pañuelo en la silla para que θ-669 se sentara. El Rick Élite se desabrochó la chaqueta y apoyó los codos en la mesa, sus dientes blancos brillando mientras le sonreía a Rick como si fueran viejos amigos de copas.

–Bien, apostaría que eres nuevo en el círculo, Hermano, –θ-669 comenzó–, así que entiendo que no sepas exactamente cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. Pero realmente debes ser más cuidadoso con estos Ricks comunes. No son como nosotros. No son... Élite. –Su mirada se convirtió en seductora cuando deslizó una mano por el muslo de Rick.

Rick se tensó ante el contacto indeseado, pero luchó contra el impulso de pegarle al Élite ahí mismo. La ceja de θ-669 se arqueó más alto, malinterpretando la tensión de Rick por interés recíproco. Tarareó.

–No creo que hayamos tenido el placer de conocernos. Y me aseguro de conocer a _cada_ Élite. Considéralo como un hobby mío.

–Eso significa que se folla a todos los que puede –dijo Chi, limpiándose la suciedad de sus manos. Siseó cuando λ lo puso bruscamente de pie y le dio un fuerte zarandeo.

–Más vale que cuides tus modales, gilipollas –gruñó el soldado.

θ-669 puso los ojos en blanco. –Como decía, no son como nosotros. –Volvió a mirar a Rick, suspirando–: Prefieren cortarte la garganta que darte la mano. Realmente necesitan a alguien que los ponga en su lugar. Animales. –Acto seguido, se inclinó más hacia el espacio personal de Rick, su voz adquiriendo un tono conspirativo–. Hay un verdadero problema de k-lax por aquí. Y del de calidad de mierda. –Abriendo su chaqueta para revelar una bolsa de polvo magenta a Rick, añadió–: Por otro lado, si buscas algo de calidad, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a un hermano necesitado.

–L-l-lo pensaré –dijo Rick, buscando en su mente una estrategia de salida.

–Pero bueno, qué mono eres. Dime, Tartamudo, ¿tienes una dimensión que acompañe a esa moralidad de Boy Scout?

Rick se quedó pálido, su mente a toda velocidad. –Mejor que no me meta—

–¿Beta? –Los ojos de θ-669 brillaban con intriga–. Ooh, me gusta el sonido de eso. –Miró a su compañero Élite con una sonrisa de complicidad–. Bueno, _β_, espero que tu sangre no sea demasiado pura para permitirte un poco de juego, hm? ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que te vea en la próxima Subasta de Mortys? –Su mano se deslizó aún más alto, la punta de sus dedos rozando la flácida polla de Rick a través de sus pantalones.

Rick dio un salto tan alto que sus rodillas se golpearon contra la parte inferior de la mesa.

–Mm. Peleón. Será muy divertido tenerte en la subasta.– θ-669 puso mala cara–. Y ayudará a quitarme el mal sabor de boca que dejó ese asqueroso X-Rick.

–¿X-Rick? –Rick apenas podía respirar.

–En serio. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé en qué pensaba el Consejo al dejarlo entrar. El cabrón incluso terminó ganando. Lo atribuyo a la suerte del principiante. –Dándole un ligero apretón en el muslo a Rick, añadió–, Pero no te preocupes. Según me dijeron, el Consejo le dio un buen repaso. Pero, ¿por qué hablar de un sucio X-Rick cuando podríamos estar hablando de _nosotros_?

Rick vio a Chi enrojecerse visiblemente al ver al Élite acercarse a él. Había un inconfundible matiz de celos detrás de su mirada, y Rick sintió una punzada de angustia por hacer pasar a Chi por esto. Sus puños se apretaron más fuerte.

Dando un fuerte resoplido, Chi cruzó sus brazos y puso una mirada de odio. –Cielos, θ, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te asusta el X-Rick feroz? ¿Crees que va a echarte una maldición y a cocinar a tus Mortys en su caldero o algo así?

θ-669 se giró en dirección a Chi. –Casi me olvido de que eres un simpatizante de los X, Tick. Eres una verdadera combinación de problemas, ¿lo sabías? Cosas realmente jodidas. Y te diré lo que tienen de malo esos malditos X-Ricks. –El Rick Élite se puso de pie, su lacayo poniéndose visiblemente tenso al percibir que la tensión aumentaba. Dijo con desdén–, Son el eslabón muerto de nuestra especie. Que no haya Mortys significa que no hay camuflaje, significa que no pasan por la salida, que no recogen cien dólares. Su línea temporal es la forma en que el universo dijo que los X-Ricks no están hechos para tener éxito. Son una _abominación_, simple y llanamente. -Abotonando su chaqueta de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza a λ que inmediatamente soltó a Chi y se unió a su lado.

–Felicidades, Tick, oficialmente me has hecho perder el apetito.

–Claro. Como si hubieras venido aquí a comer. Seguro. –Chi ni siquiera lo miró, eligiendo en cambio mirar fijamente al suelo.

–Como si me fuera a comer la mierda que tú sirves. Ni siquiera es digna de tus amiguitas cucarachas. –θ-669 se giró para mirar cariñosamente a Rick una vez más–. Espero con ansias nuestra cita, β. Cuídate hasta entonces. Ya sabes lo que dicen. El que se acuesta con perros...

Los dos Élite empujaron con el hombro a Chi cuando pasaron por su lado, riéndose a carcajadas mientras se iban. Una vez el eco de sus risas se disipó, Rick habló primero.

–Menudo gilipollas de primera clase.

Chi no dijo nada mientras quitaba el pañuelo y volvía a su asiento como si estuviera completamente agotado. Silenciosamente, se quitó las gafas que se habían doblado y dio un gruñido evasivo en respuesta mientras las limpiaba con la esquina de su camiseta. Rick se puso nervioso al ver a Chi tan desanimado y reservado después de su casi frenética energía previa. Por fin, Chi comenzó a hablar, con la voz cansada.

–¿Sabes por qué estaba tan interesado en ti?

Rick palideció. –¿Qu-quién? ¿Te refieres a ese imbécil? Chi, en serio n-no estaba _siquiera_ considerando...

–Lo sé. No me importa eso. ¿Sabes por qué te deseaba tanto? repitió.

–Eh, p-porque pensó que yo era de la Élite, ¿no? Y como dijiste, siente atracción por ellos. Si los de la Élite son como los famosos, entonces e-es simplemente un cazafortunas que busca un polvo rápido.

Chi suspiró. –Es porque pensó que eras de la Dimensión β. Hay una diferencia. Odio decir esto, 280, pero tenía razón. No sabes cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. –Separó sus manos en la mesa, con las palmas hacia adentro, como si tuviera algo entre ellas–. Las dimensiones siempre han sido clasificadas por letras. Hasta tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Vaaale –dijo Rick lentamente.

–Alfa a omega, A a Z. Las etiquetas eran secundarias en realidad, sólo un método de organización. Nada más. Pero algunos Ricks comenzaron a verlo de manera diferente. Comenzaron a tratar las etiquetas como una especie de clasificación. Y los Grecos, –Chi juntó sus manos a un lado de su espectro invisible–, se consideran a sí mismos en la cima.

Rick resopló. –Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado.

–Sin duda alguna. Pero te sorprenderían las de excusas que la gente pone para sentirse superior. Los Grecos honestamente piensan que son mejores que el resto de nosotros en todos los sentidos, incluso genéticamente. Y lo triste es que esa escuela de pensamiento se cumple a sí misma. Cuanto más abajo en la lista vas, peores son los Ricks.

–Sí. Esa parte es bastante obvia. –Rick siempre supo que no lo había tenido fácil, pero sólo se hizo evidente la disparidad cuando empezó a interactuar con otros Ricks. Mientras que él había pasado su vida subsistiendo, escondiéndose, prescindiendo de cosas y luchando sólo para sobrevivir, las cosas parecían venirle fácilmente a otros Ricks. Lo achacó simplemente a la suerte, sin atribuir su situación en la vida exclusivamente a su designación dimensional. Pero tal vez Chi tenía razón. Tal vez toda la jerarquía tácita perpetuada por Ricks tenía más alcance de lo que él pensaba.

–¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué nos odian tanto? ¿Realmente crees que es porque nuestros Mortys nacieron muertos? ¿En serio? Quiero decir, por Dios. El multiverso es un lugar grande. Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de mierda que sucede en otras dimensiones. –Se acercó más–. Piensa en ello. ¿Qué hace que la gente quiera joder a los demás todo el rato?

–¿Que la gente es gilipollas?

–Miedo, 280. Lo hacen por _miedo_.

–Chi, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con—

–Escúchame. Tengo una teoría sobre esto. ¡Odian a todos los Ricks de la Dimensión X porque nos tienen _miedo_! –Sus manos se movían en serio ahora, revoloteando tan rápido como sus palabras–. Todo el mundo puede pensar que somos el último mono, pero no creo que siempre haya sido así. ¿Y si no somos de la Dimensión X en absoluto?

–Ostia. Chi, amigo, me estás perdiendo.

–¿Y si nunca hubiésemos sido X? ¿Y si somos χ? ¡_Chi_! –Chi miraba directamente a Rick como si necesitara que él lo entendiera.

Rick frunció el ceño, pero esperó a que Chi le explicara.

–¿No lo entiendes, 280? Creo que alguien nos robó el rango de nuestra dimensión. Puede que sea todo esto sea una sopa de letras sin fundamento, pero significa _algo_. Solíamos estar ahí arriba con el resto de los Grecos, pero ahora ser una X es el puto beso de la muerte. Si alguien se tomó la molestia de mover nuestra designación dimensional fuera de los Grecos para mandarnos al final de la lista debe haber tenido una muy buena razón. Necesitaban mantenernos abajo porque pensaban que éramos una amenaza.

–¿Pero una amenaza a qué?

–Eso es lo que no sé –dijo Chi, pasando una mano temblorosa por su pelo–. Pero obviamente lo hicieron para que fuera más fácil evitar que hiciéramos—hiciéramos algo. Esa es la parte que no puedo entender. –Entonces se rió un poco–. Pero, desgraciadamente para ellos, somos mucho más duros de lo que creen.

Por lo menos Rick podía estar de acuerdo con eso. Sonrió a su mentor, entretenido pero impresionado por su firme orgullo por los Ricks de la Dimensión X.

– Vale, 280. Cuenta conmigo.

–¿Eh? E-espera. ¿Sí?

–Sé que es una locura, pero si significa arreglar las cosas y poner fin a esta mierda de jerarquía, entonces te creeré. –Se inclinó hacia adelante–. Así que tenemos a un posible Morty lector de mentes en nuestras manos. ¿Qué hacemos primero?

El pecho de Rick se llenó de orgullo al saber que Chi estaba de su lado. Le recordaba a cuando habían hecho equipo en el pasado, una maldita fuerza a tener en cuenta. –Ahí es donde entras tú, Chi. Conoces este lugar mejor que yo. Necesito que seas mis ojos, que me ayudes a conocer el terreno.

–Será fácil. ¿Crees que me he pasado mis años dorados delante de una freidora? Me he mantenido ocupado.

–¿Sí? ¿Al final perfeccionaste tu receta de explosivos basados en el durito?

Chi se rió. –Y mucho más que eso.

–Bien. Primero quiero cubrir los niveles inferiores. Específicamente, el Façade Lounge y las áreas circundantes.

Una sombra de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Chi. –Difícil, pero factible. Hay mierda muy bien protegida ahí abajo, pero he visto una buena parte de los subniveles 8 y 9. Me imagino que querrás empezar por ahí, buscando a—

–Mouse. Exactamente. Con la forma en que los Guardas estaban estacionados alrededor del Façade y la suite del ganador, no puede estar muy lejos. Necesito volver a él y resolver todo este asunto de las Resonancia. Es un comienzo, pero podría ser la clave para sacarlo de ahí. –Fue difícil para Rick ocultar su entusiasmo. Sólo expresar su plan en voz alta hizo que todo pareciera más real, y saber que estaba al menos un paso más cerca de salvar a Mouse hizo que su corazón se llenara de esperanza.

Chi lo miró con una sonrisa críptica. –Qué mono –dijo en voz baja, y luego continuó–. El subnivel 10, sin embargo, es un asunto completamente distinto. Han cerrado ese sitio con más fuerza que el ano de un Shnixtic.

–Tal vez razón de más para llevar algunos ojos ahí abajo.

–¡Oh! Eso me hace recordar. Toma. –Chi le extendió la mano a Rick. Cuando Rick sólo la miró con curiosidad, Chi puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebató la mano, entrelazando rápidamente los dedos.

–¡Eh! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? –gritó, ruborizándose ante la precipitada muestra de intimidad. Entonces gradualmente sintió un leve cosquilleo extendiéndose desde donde Chi lo sostenía y, mirando hacia abajo, vio un rastro de puntos negros marchando obedientemente desde debajo del puño de Chi hasta el suyo propio.

–¡Qué coño! –Entró en pánico, trató de librarse del agarre de Chi, pero Chi se mantuvo firme.

–Relájate. Son un regalo. –Una vez terminada la pequeña procesión, Chi se llevó la mano a la cara, mirando de cerca a un pequeño insecto negro posado en su nudillo–. Monos, ¿eh? Son nanos. Los construí yo mismo. Estos pequeños bichos son perfectos para el reconocimiento, la recolección de datos, incluso la demolición. –Le guiñó un ojo a Rick–. No te preocupes. Ya he programado los tuyos para interactuar con ORA. En una hora se sincronizarán a través de su intranet para aceptar comandos a distancia. Sólo da la orden, y ellos la llevarán a cabo.

–¿Y estos bichos se supone que... me ayudarán? –Rick se estremeció al sentir que sus nuevos habitantes trepaban por su muñeca hasta que formaron una cadena de puntos alrededor de su antebrazo.

–Hombre de poca fe. ¿Te has olvidado de con quién estás lidiando? Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y te he enseñado todo lo que sabes. No creas que te dejaría ir sin unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. –Chi encendió otro cigarrillo, sonriendo a su propio juego de palabras. Se podía ver la misma serenidad de antes en sus facciones mientras se fumaba satisfecho el cigarro–. ¿Qué me dices, San Valentín?

–¿Qu-qu-qué? –Rick tartamudeó, la sangre inmediatamente se le subió a la cara–. Qu-quién-quién ha dicho nada sobre—no lo sé—quiero decir, fue sólo una—

Chi suspiró, expulsando dos chorros de humo por su nariz. –Como decía, 280. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. –Dejó caer su cigarrillo y lo apagó bajo su talón antes de levantarse–. De acuerdo. Tengo mis órdenes. Te daré una actualización en una semana. Tú mantén la frecuencia de ORA abierta al canal XXN44.

Rick se puso de pie para despedirlo. –Chi…

–Ha sido bueno volver a verte, 280. Realmente bueno. –La misma mirada de dolor de antes atravesó la mirada de Chi de nuevo–. Ten cuidado por ahí. –Extendió su brazo, dobló el codo, y cerró el puño.

–Cielos, ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto? –Rick se puso en su sitio. «¿Contraseñas, nombres en clave, y ahora saludos secretos?» Sin embargo, cuando Chi levantó la ceja expectante, Rick reflejó el gesto, y chocaron la parte posterior de sus antebrazos, creando una X.

Justo cuando Chi se giró para irse, Rick miró al altavoz silencioso montado en el techo. Pensó en silencio unos instantes, haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza, antes de llamar a Chi. –Chi, una última cosa. Consígueme una lista completa de todos los Ricks de Código Amarillo de los últimos 15 años.

...

La luz LED parpadeaba en su contenedor de cera falsa, y aunque no desprendía ningún calor real, proyectaba sombras en las paredes tan artísticamente como cualquier vela real podría. Mamá Eun-Rick hubiera preferido la cosa real, pero por razones de seguridad no se permitían llamas abiertas dentro de las residencias personales.

Estaba convencida de que las llamas danzantes resaltaban sus mejores rasgos, dando a los demás un atisbo de sus labios pintados y sus impresionantes ojos, mientras ocultaba las arrugas que se estaban convirtiendo cada vez más en un fastidio para ella. Las luces estériles que se encontraban por toda la Ciudadela no le hacían ningún favor a su aspecto, y aborrecía cómo no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Tan reveladoras, tan implacables.

Mamá Eun-Rick se miraba en el espejo del tocador de su dormitorio, girando su cara de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar su mejor ángulo que parecía eludirla cada año más y más. Los bordes del tocador estaban llenos de un pequeño arsenal de velas sin llama que desprendían un agradable aroma y se mezclaban perfectamente con su crema corporal para después de la ducha. Atardecer de Coco era su fragancia favorita últimamente, el aroma le recordaba a sus últimas vacaciones en las playas de Kurtu en la Galaxia Peleo.

–Y, por el amor de Morty, me merezco otra –le dijo de morros al espejo, tocándose las bolsas que se acumulaban bajo sus ojos. Sus deberes como cuidadora personal de El Elegido estaban empezando a pasarle factura. Atrás quedaron los días en los que apenas tenía que mover un dedo para mantener a El Elegido a raya. Unos pocos castigos con mano dura y palabras severas y el mocoso se quedaba en silencio, haciendo exactamente lo que le decían como una buena muñequita.

Ahora, sin embargo, el enano se estaba convirtiendo en un pincho que se le metía en el culo. Primero el alboroto en la Subasta de Mortys nocturna, luego la sesión fallida con el Rick ganador, luego esa—esa _pataleta_ que tuvo antes de que llegara su segundo cliente.

Le gustaría poder decir que no sabía qué le había pasado al chico, pero la racha de rebeldía repentina no fue precisamente una sorpresa.

Suspirando profundamente, Mamá Eun-Rick abrió el enorme tomo que descansaba entre sus codos y comenzó a pasar páginas hasta llegar a un punto de libro con borla. Marcadores de páginas de colores brillantes sobresalían a lo largo de los bordes del papel amarillento y quebradizo, marcando pasajes seleccionados que requerían atención adicional, y sus anotaciones manuscritas cubrían cada centímetro de los márgenes. Pasó un dedo largo por la página, su uña acrílica arañando desagradablemente el pergamino, antes de finalmente dar un golpecito en el último pasaje que había estado descifrando.

Le pequeña letra del libro era increíblemente clara y se hubiera confundido con texto impreso si no fuera por las sutiles fluctuaciones en el tono de la tinta, que variaba del negro al rosa. En los sitios donde la humedad se había filtrado en el papel, las letras se habían salido de su contorno para formar destellos rojos a lo largo de la página.

Mamá Eun-Rick frunció la nariz al hojear la página empapada de agua, intentando y fracasando reprimir la ola de náuseas que la golpeaba cada vez que miraba esas manchas rojas. Hacía lo que podía por evitar las páginas donde aparecían, odiando que le recordaran la inquietante realidad que se escondía detrás de su autor. Mientras intentaba centrarse en las escrituras que figuraban bajo el Cantar de Mortys - sin duda el capítulo más difícil de leer a causa de las muchas metáforas retorcidas - la mente de Mamá Eun-Rick divagó hasta el día en que encontró el libro por primera vez.

En aquel entonces, no se la conocía como Mamá Eun-Rick, sino por su nombre artístico, Rebotarick. Después de una noche particularmente tranquila en el club, se había ido a casa con un cliente, esperando ganar unos créditos extra de la manera más fácil, y había terminado sola en su sala de estar, admirando unas vistas impresionantes del atrio de la Ciudadela mientras él yacía borracho e inconsciente en el baño. Como no era una persona que le hiciera ascos a las cosas más refinadas de la vida, se había dado el gusto de dar una vuelta por su piso, sirviéndose de su bodega personal y utilizando su televisión por cable interdimensional hasta que llegó a la habitación al final del pasillo.

Mamá Eun-Rick todavía podía recordar el asqueroso olor a putrefacción y a heces humanas que le golpeó cuando abrió la puerta. Estaba convencida de que algo había muerto allí, y estaba a punto de huir en busca de ayuda cuando vio la pequeña figura acurrucada en la esquina.

Era un Morty. Pero no como ningún Morty que hubiese visto. El chico parecía medio muerto, demacrado e inmóvil mientras yacía en el suelo en su propia mierda. Tenía el libro agarrado en sus manos delgadas, y Mamá Eun-Rick recordó su horror al darse cuenta de que se había roído la punta del dedo hasta el hueso para escribir las letras pequeñas con su propia sangre.

Los eventos del resto de la noche pasaron rápidamente. Su cliente fue arrestado por dañar la propiedad de la Ciudadela, el Morty recibió atención médica pero murió en el transporte, y Mamá Eun-Rick se encontró de repente siendo la dueña del misterioso libro.

_El Libro de Morty. _

Al principio, no le dio mucha importancia. Era una impresionante pieza de artesanía, y cómo un niño de esa edad se las había arreglado para montarlo, y mucho menos llenar sus más de 400 páginas con el tipo de lenguaje que tenía, aún desconcertaba a Mamá Eun-Rick.

A primera vista, el libro parecía bastante sencillo. En la misma línea de muchos textos religiosos, era un conglomerado de lecciones, a menudo contadas como parábolas, para otros Mortys sobre lo que se consideraba la "verdadera y adecuada" manera de vivir. Cosas como el recreo, el amor propio - que Mamá Eun-Rick finalmente descubrió que se refería exclusivamente a la masturbación - y el fantasear se promocionaban como pasatiempos saludables que debían cumplirse para que un Morty lograra la autorrealización.

Describía a todos los Mortys de todas las dimensiones como unidos en su pureza innata, una pureza que estaba constantemente bajo la amenaza de ser mancillada por Ricks. Los Ricks, de acuerdo con el Libro de Morty, eran criaturas desviadas que se alimentaban de la corrupción y la destrucción, y que necesitaban un salvador para alcanzar su propia iluminación. Pero en cuanto a cómo exactamente, Mamá Eun-Rick no estaba todavía más cerca de entender esa parte.

Sin embargo la magnitud de su importancia solamente salió a la luz cuando empezó a leerlo en su totalidad. Entre las lecciones y advertencias, el libro también contaba la historia de un Morty en particular. _El Morty Elegido_.

Este Morty Elegido, que fue sacado de su casa y forzado a soportar una vida de dolor y sufrimiento a manos de Ricks, fue descrito como una figura de proporciones épicas. Fragmentos pintorescos describían sus ondas cerebrales como «un sol que se extiende más allá del cosmos», y a él mismo como alguien con habilidades que eran tanto «una bendición como una maldición». Continuaba diciendo que El Morty Elegido eventualmente llevaría a todos los Mortys a la salvación en lo que se llamaba el Gran Éxodo de Mortys.

Pero ahí fue donde Mamá Eun-Rick dejó de leer. La historia, aunque algo interesante, era demasiado exagerada para darle un mérito real, y no importaba lo extravagante que fuera, no pagaba las facturas.

Además, los Ricks no eran _tan_ malos, ¿no?

Sin pensarlo más, había dejado el libro para que cogiera polvo en su estantería, y allí permaneció relativamente intacto durante años antes de reclamar de nuevo la atención de Mamá Eun-Rick.

Por aquel entonces, Mamá Eun-Rick tenía el hábito de visitar los niveles superiores de la Ciudadela para acostarse con un Guarda de alto rango. Era un hijo de puta pervertido, pero trataba bien a Mamá Eun-Rick e incluso la malcriaba en ocasiones con lujosas joyas. También era muy hablador y tendía a hablarle de trabajo, tanto si ella le escuchaba como si no.

Cuando habló del programa de vigilancia de largo alcance del Consejo, Mamá Eun-Rick estaba más interesada en admirar sus nuevos pendientes en el reflejo del consolador cromado de su amante. Pero en cuanto habló de sus últimas lecturas, se quedó congelada.

«No te creerías el tamaño de las ondas cerebrales que aparecieron. ¡Ninguno de los técnicos había visto algo así antes! Honestamente, fue tan potente que pensaron que podía haber sido una erupción solar. Simplemente no podían imaginar qué podría llegar tan lejos en el medio del espacio.»

Mamá Eun-Rick tenía que reírse al pensar en lo difícil que había sido para ella interpretar el Libro de Morty correctamente, ver todos los mensajes proféticos que se hacían realidad a su alrededor. Ahora era algo natural para ella leer las señales.

El secuestro, el acuerdo con la FG, la Subasta de Mortys, incluso la más reciente interrupción con el X-Rick y el repentino cambio de comportamiento de El Elegido... Todo había estado _allí_. Sólo tenía que descifrarlo.

Cuando llegó al Consejo con el libro en el pecho, casi perdió los nervios en la puerta. Pero si había algo que Rebotarick sabía hacer, era convencer a la gente para que creyera lo increíble. Afortunadamente para ella, su lectura de la llegada de El Elegido dio en el blanco.

Siguiendo su recomendación, el Consejo capturó a El Elegido y explotó sus "talentos" al ritmo de un éxito desenfrenado, mientras que Mamá Eun-Rick, por su parte, hacía lo mismo.

_Cuidadora personal_. El título había sido su propia idea, y con él, se aseguró ser un componente indispensable del cautiverio de El Elegido. Tenía seguridad financiera, acceso ilimitado a toda la Ciudadela, y un rango más alto que el del Capitán de la Guarda. Ella y su selecto equipo de Eun-Ricks - otro truco que había ideado para construir el misticismo de El Elegido - vivían cómodamente bajo la gracia del Consejo, un estilo de vida al que se había acostumbrado.

Pero todo podría ser arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no mantenía el control sobre El Elegido.

En ese momento, Mamá Eun-Rick estaba estudiando una serie de pasajes que habían tomado un nuevo significado con la introducción del X-Rick. Relataban fragmentos de eventos que tenían lugar entre El Elegido y su llamada Contraparte, y mientras el lenguaje todavía arrojaba alguna ambigüedad a su significado, Mamá Eun-Rick sentía que en este punto era seguro asumir que el libro se refería, de hecho, a Rick de X-280.

_Nacido de la desgracia, nacido de la mentira; dos se convierten en uno a los ojos de todos los Ricks que inspira._

_Mirad al octavo número compuesto del árbol alícuota del número 43 y encontrarán al Morty Elegido. Mirad al quinario 2110, y encontraran... _–Aquí, el resto del texto estaba otra vez arruinado hasta el punto de ser incomprensible.

_Lo que se le había negado a Él sería su propia perdición a mano de Su Contraparte. Como un gran maremoto, limpiaría la tierra. _

_Como la sombra trae la luz y el fuego la vida, su Contraparte incitará las maravillas indecibles de El Elegido. _

La última escritura era de lejos la más difícil de entender. Se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar, reflexionando sobre sus opciones. Hasta ahora, había hecho todo lo posible para _evitar_ que los eventos del Libro de Morty se hicieran realidad. Cada decisión que tomaba sobre cómo criar a El Elegido había sido diseñada con la intención de contradecir directamente las enseñanzas del libro.

Cuando el libro describió a Morty como «rodeado por el amor de su propia especie», ordenó que El Elegido fuese aislado de todos los demás Mortys. Cuando decía que estaba «libre de vanidad», ordenó que se le acicalara regularmente y que se le dejara el pelo largo. Donde se celebraba el amor propio, prohibió a El Elegido tocarse a sí mismo.

Pero parecía que sin importar qué medida adoptara, las profecías inevitablemente tomaban forma, y cada vez era más difícil contrarrestarlas. Y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente _debía_ negar el mensaje de esa última lectura.

Gruñó sólo de pensar en cómo reaccionaría Riq IV ante la noticia. Sus órdenes para ella habían sido concisas: Comunicarle cualquier información relevante del libro sobre El Elegido. Y, a su favor, Mamá Eun-Rick había sido diligente en este sentido. Puede que Riq no siempre se lo creyera todo, pero aún así tenía el deber de informarle.

Si su interpretación de la lectura era correcta, entonces esencialmente decía que el X-Rick necesitaba continuar lo que había empezado con El Elegido para que obtuvieran sus «maravillas indecibles», lo que sea que eso significara. A pesar de la obsesión enfermiza de Riq con respecto a El Elegido, Mamá Eun-Rick sabía que Riq estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa si eso significaba que su precioso juguete convirtiera más paja en oro.

Masajeándose la cabeza en preparación al inminente dolor de cabeza, se levantó de la mesa del tocador y caminó hacia el video comunicador colocado al lado de su cama. Ni siquiera consideró la hora. Riq siempre parecía estar despierto, sin importar a qué hora se comunicaba con él, así que hizo una llamada a su línea directa y deseó a medias que no contestara.

En el segundo timbre, el monitor de vídeo cobró vida. Sólo la cara de Riq estaba débilmente iluminada por la luz del monitor, el resto de su habitación estaba cubierta por la oscuridad. Mamá Eun-Rick podía ver que estaba sin camiseta y con el pelo despeinado, pero su voz era tan clara y aguda como siempre.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Señor Riq, milord, he consultado el libro. –Así es como siempre empezaba cualquier comunicación relacionada con el Libro de Morty, una forma de medir la disposición de Riq antes de continuar.

–Prosigue. –Su tono con toques de irritación.

Puso sus manos en la falda, fuera de la vista del monitor, y continuó con voz temblorosa. –Bajo el consejo del libro, creo que—es decir, parecería que se le podría permitir a El Elegido—d-debe continuar _asociándose_ con el X-Rick. –Se detuvo, observando la cara de Riq mientras se transformaba en algo inhumano.

–Si estás sugiriendo que dejemos que un ladrón X-Rick...

Ella se apresuró a seguir adelante. –M-milord, si desea desbloquear las _maravillas indecibles_ de El Elegido, debe permitir que esto suceda. El libro no dice lo que debe ocurrir entre ellos, pero me temo que el X-Rick es la clave para alcanzar el verdadero potencial de El Elegido. –Esas palabras siempre llamaron la atención de Riq. Desde el momento en que insinuó por primera vez que existía algo más en El Elegido que las Epifanías, Riq se obsesionó con ello. Ella continuó–. N-no olvidemos, milord, que el libro promete mayores regalos de El Elegido que los que ya ha visto. Puede que sólo estemos rascando la superficie con las Epifanías. Sólo imagine qué más podría yacer dentro. –Sabía elegir sus palabras con cuidado, seguro que el doble sentido despertaría los intereses más básicos de Riq.

Riq se dio la vuelta momentáneamente, dándole a Mamá Eun-Rick una visión clara de lo que sólo podía ser sangre en su cuello. Parecía estar ordenando sus pensamientos antes de girarse hacia ella. –Tu consejo será tomado en consideración. –Ésta también era una respuesta estándar, pero Mamá Eun-Rick se relajó internamente, sintiendo que acababa de esquivar la guillotina.

–Gracias, milord. –Puso una mano dramáticamente sobre su pecho–. Vivo sólo para servir—

Pero Riq ya había cortado la conexión, la pantalla se volvió negra, y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el monitor muerto.

–Capullo.


	7. Capítulo 7 - La reunión

_Y Él se deleitó en El Morty Elegido, en cuerpo, mente y alma._  
_\- Mortintios 6:9_

–Whisky. Solo. –Rick se inclinó profundamente sobre la barra del bar para que se le oyera por encima del bullicio del salón–. Que sea doble –añadió mientras sacaba su tarjeta de socio de Élite del bolsillo del pecho de su mono.

–Tenemos Escocés, Xaqar, Irlandés—

–¿Tienes Tennessee? –Con el asentimiento seco del camarero, Rick continuó–, Tomaré uno de esos. –Sin embargo, cuando ofreció su tarjeta para hacer la compra, el camarero sólo sacudió la cabeza.

–No hay cargo, señor –dijo, deslizando la bebida hacia Rick.

Rick levantó su vaso en señal de agradecimiento antes de tragarse la mitad de su contenido. Removió el licor ámbar restante en su vaso mientras miraba por encima de su hombro para observar a los clientes del salón, sintiendo como el líquido calmaba sus nervios.

Ricks elegantemente vestidos se reunían en las pequeñas mesas y cabinas, con sus risas escandalosas acompañadas por los suntuosos acordes de piano que fluían de los altavoces. Sólo un puñado de los asistentes de la sala participaban en la subasta en curso, con el resto - claramente de la Élite, por la forma en que alardeaban de sus tarjetas negras - ignorando descaradamente las proclamaciones del subastador en el escenario. Entre brindis afables, echaban rápidos vistazos a sus vecinos, midiéndolos como oponentes en el ring.

No había duda de lo que tenían en mente: la Subasta de Morty _nocturna_.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rick pisó por primera vez el Façade, siete días en los que había esperado y vigilado y desperdiciado su tiempo en preparación para esta noche, para su oportunidad de ver a Mouse de nuevo. Ahora que por fin estaba aquí, su entusiasmo sólo era superado por su preocupación por la subasta en sí. Era lo único que se interponía entre él y Mouse, y esa anticipación le ponía al límite. Después de verter más de la mitad de sus reservas de dinero en la última subasta, Rick no sabía si podría soportar otra estúpida confrontación con un rival de alto nivel que quería marcar territorio.

No podía arriesgarse a perder. A la mierda con esperar otra semana.

«Todo se reducirá a esto», pensó Rick, golpeando distraídamente la tarjeta negra contra su labio inferior.

Era una locura cómo un simple pedazo de plástico podía dictar tanto de su libertad personal. Simultáneamente le daba rienda suelta para disfrutar de las comodidades de la Ciudadela, pero también, sin duda alguna, lo vinculaba a los caprichos del Consejo.

Durante el transcurso de la semana pasada había disfrutado de muchas de las ventajas ofrecidas por su falso estatus de Élite - alojamiento de lujo, servicios con descuento o a veces gratuitos - pero también supuso tener que soportar una cantidad insufrible de escrutinio por parte de los lameculos del Consejo. Como camareros demasiado atentos, visitaban a Rick con una frecuencia irritante, entregando lujosas cestas de regalo con delicias de Serpa Capella - siempre con una bolsa de Glazoxx del mercado negro escondida en la parte inferior - asientos en primera fila para los Juegos de Morty, e incluso la ocasional Morty prostituta.

Sin excepción, dejaba todos los "regalos" intactos fuera de la puerta de su suite.

Rick sabía que las visitas de los oficiales no eran tanto para hacer que se sintiera valorado como un Élite, sino más bien una excusa para vigilarlo. Los informes diarios de sus fondos siempre iban acompañados de invitaciones a las Subastas de Morty públicas, aunque no le interesaba gastar ni un solo crédito en ellas - un hecho que les molestaba mucho - y Rick siempre podía ver cómo le seguían en la distancia allá donde iba. Aunque no eran los mejores detectives privados, eran muy persistentes. Aparte del primer día en que se las arregló para bajar al subnivel 6 para ver a Chi, Rick no tuvo ni un minuto para sí mismo. Estaba constantemente bajo vigilancia, tanto dentro como fuera de su suite personal.

La mayor parte del tiempo la cuerda que sujetaba la tarjeta alrededor de su cuello parecía más bien una cadena.

–¿Dónde tiene que ir un Rick para tener algo de privacidad? –Rick refunfuñó en su vaso antes de tomar otro trago.

–A mí se me ocurre algún que otro sitio, socio –una voz ronca dijo baja y sensualmente en su oído, mientras una mano se acomodaba en la parte baja de la espalda de Rick. Rick se sobresaltó, ahogándose con su bebida y escupiéndosela encima al desprevenido camarero. Dándosela la vuelta, cogió la camisa del desconocido en una mano mientras le clavaba el borde de la tarjeta Elite - la única arma disponible - en el cuello.

–Oye, _tío_. ¿Quién te crees...? –Se detuvo en seco, parpadeando rápidamente–. ¿Tú otra vez?

Era el Rick vaquero de antes. El mismo sombrero rojo, las mismas botas con espuelas, incluso la misma hebilla pesada de cinturón que resplandecía en rojo vivo bajo las luces carmesíes del Façade. Rick lo miró con desprecio mientras se limpiaba el dorso de la mano en su húmedo mentón. –¿Qué coAUGHño quieres _tú_?

–Eh, eh. ¿Por qué tan irascible? –preguntó el Rick, levantando las manos. Arrancó delicadamente los dedos de Rick de su pecho, donde estaban enrollados en su corbata de bolo y añadió con una risita–, Parece que cada vez que nos encontramos, quieres darme una paliza.

–Sí, bueno, cuando te acercas sigilosamente a alguien, tiendes a provocar ese tipo de reacción, –dijo Rick, dejando finalmente de presionar la yugular del vaquero y dándose la vuelta enfadado.

–Espera un momento, socio. –Pasó un brazo alrededor de Rick, acorralándolo hacia el mostrador antes de que pudiera escapar. Rick se puso tenso al sentir los gruesos músculos escondidos bajo camisa–. Sólo he venido a presentarme adecuadamente. –Golpeó su tarjeta en la barra para llamar la atención del camarero–. El nombre es Rick - «sí, no me digas» - y la dimensión es C-165.

Con un suspiro evidentemente exasperado, Rick miró los asientos libres a lo largo de la barra. A regañadientes, dijo sus siguientes palabras: –Mira, _Rick Rogers_. No me malinterpretes. Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí la última vez, pero no estoy aquí para—no estoy interesado en hacer amigos, así que haznos un favor a ambos y piérdete.

C-165 levantó su ceja, una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. –¡Pero bueno, menuda sorpresa! ¿Rick Rogers? ¡No te tomaba por un tío vacilón! –Se rió a carcajadas antes de dirigirse al camarero–. Disculpa, camarero. Pero en cuanto acabes de arreglarte, te importaría traerle otro, vamos a ver... –olió con delicadeza la mejilla de Rick, haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo–. ¿Tennessee? Mejor aún, que sean dos.

El camarero le echó a Rick una mirada desagradable pero cumplió la orden sin quejarse. Esta vez, aceptó la tarjeta negra que le entregó C-165.

–Nosotros—pensé que la Élite bebía gratis –murmuró Rick, tomando la bebida con cierta vacilación.

C-165 sonrió, sin mirar a Rick mientras recuperaba su tarjeta después de haberla deslizado. –Algunos pagan. Algunos no. Algunos… –Dejó la frase sin terminar y se limitó a levantar su vaso para chocarlo con el de Rick en un brindis.

Rick frunció el ceño, sin saber qué pensar de la respuesta. Lo miró con cautela mientras tomaba un trago de whisky, preguntándose por un momento si le habían dado un sedante.

Como si se diera cuenta de sus sospechas, C-165 se rió a carcajadas. –No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, socio. Amigo o no, estoy de tu lado. –Apoyó la espalda en la barra y señaló con la barbilla al escenario donde Rick Subastador estaba cerrando otra puja baja por un Morty Sombra–. ¿Pretendes jugar?

Rick se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez. ¿A ti qué te importa?

C-165 sonrió sobre su bebida. –Imaginé que no estabas listo para dejarlo estar después de la última vez. Después de... –Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño–. Bueno, seré el primero que lo diga, es lo más irritante que le pueda pasar a un Rick.

Cuando Rick lo miró con recelo, C-165 se explayó.

–Oh, diablos. El Consejo, por muy buenas que sean sus intenciones, no fue muy gentil al cortarte el tiempo con El Elegido. Especialmente después de haber ganado, lo justo es justo.

Rick casi escupe su bebida de nuevo. –E-espera. ¿Cómo—cómo te enteraste de eso?

–¡Ostia! –C-165 le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Rick–. ¿Lo dices en serio? Todo el mundo se ha enterado, socio. Las noticias vuelan más rápido que el viento con la Élite. Después del espectáculo que nos montaste la última vez, puedes apostar tu último shmékel a que tienes la atención de cada Élite aquí. Y no es sólo por tus calzones, por muy sencillos que sean. –Inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de Rick, indicando al gastado mono que finalmente había recuperado de la lavandería–. Sí. Esta noche hay unos cuantos buenos tipos que te apoyan. Pero más vale que estés preparado para que otros estén aún muy _doloridos_.

–¿Ah—ah sí? –Rick respondió, intentando parecer despreocupado, incluso cuando se le clavó una pizca de inquietud.

–En cualquier caso, algo me dice que esta noche va a ser tu noche.

Con un guiño amable y un golpe de sus vasos, C-165 salió del bar y fue tragado por la multitud. En el momento en que se fue, los hombros de Rick se hundieron. Sus músculos se habían tensado durante el corto intercambio y Rick se dio cuenta con una sonrisa irónica de que a menudo se sentía tan nervioso en la Ciudadela como en la prisión. ¿Había cambiado unas barras por otras?

Antes de poder seguir reflexionando sobre la metáfora sombría, un doble aplauso sonoro atrajo la atención de Rick hacia el escenario donde Rick Subastador anunciaba el final de la subasta pública.

«Ahí vamos».

Hubo un clamor de quejas por toda la sala y Rick observó con recelo como una manada de Ricks Guarda empezó a rastrear a los clientes no Élite y arrearlos a la puerta. Por primera vez, Rick estaba agradecido por su tarjeta de miembro, mientras la sostenía en su pecho como un escudo y miraba furioso por encima de su copa al éxodo forzoso. Cuando un Guarda merodeaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, se puso tenso, instintivamente repasando una lista de posibles escenarios de combate. Pero el Guarda pasó por delante de él sin apenas mirarlo para expulsar a un Rick común del final de la barra.

En cuanto el Façade quedó en manos de la Élite, la atmósfera se llenó de tensión, y Rick tembló involuntariamente cuando las luces se atenuaron y un silencio sofocante se apoderó de la sala. Rick Subastador se situó en el centro del escenario, con un solo foco iluminándole y una mano levantada como si pudiera mitigar o castigar a su congregación. Sus movimientos eran hipnotizantes y parecía tener tanto control que Rick quedó momentáneamente asombrado por el excéntrico MC. Se había perdido el comienzo de la subasta la última vez y rápidamente se encontró hechizado cuando Rick Subastador inició su elegante introducción desde detrás del podio.

Rick se consideraba bastante familiarizado con las apariencias señoriales que rodeaban a la Élite, pero ahora escuchar esos mismos elogios diferenciales dirigidos a _él_ lo convertía en algo totalmente distinto. La delicadeza de las palabras de Rick Subastador era fascinante de una manera que era extrañamente reconfortante e insidiosamente adictiva, y Rick se sintió arrullado más y más profundamente hacia el mundo en el que sólo había paseado como visitante.

«Un Rick podía acostumbrarse a esto», reflexionó, desestimando la sombra de culpa detrás de ese pensamiento.

Su ensoñación se interrumpió, sin embargo, cuando dos pares de manos lo agarraron bruscamente por los brazos.

–Pero qué... –Empezó a gritar, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por una palma sobre su boca. Alguien se abalanzó para arrancarle la bebida de su mano mientras era arrastrado abruptamente fuera del bar. Intentó clavar sus talones en la alfombra, pero los secuestradores invisibles sólo lo alzaron más alto, indiferentes a su lucha. Casi se congeló cuando voces gemelas le susurraron a los oídos a coro.

–Con cuidadito, Xsss-Rick.

–C-c-con c-c-uidadito.

Rick giró la cabeza a ambos lados para encontrar un par de Ricks Élite idénticos haciéndole caminar hacia adelante. Aunque todos los Ricks eran intrínsecamente similares, estaba asombrado por la extraña semejanza de este dúo, desde su pelo recortado - partido a lados opuestos y reluciente de pomada perfumada - hasta sus trajes de piel de tiburón de color gris claro a juego, y sus cinturones llenos de diamantes. Pero ahí es donde terminaban las similitudes. El rostro de uno estaba retorcido en un ceño fruncido amargo; el del otro, oprimido por la preocupación que parecía estar permanentemente grabada en su frente.

–Después del fiasssco de la última vez, nuestro querido hermano insssistió... –el de la izquierda le siseó en la oreja.

–...que t-te s-s-sientes en primera fila –terminó el otro.

De repente, lo colocaron en una mesa junto al escenario, deslizándose en sus propios asientos para encajonarlo. A pesar de su estructura enjuta, los gemelos eran sorprendentemente fuertes y clavaron sus dedos en los hombros de Rick como ganchos, anclándolo al lugar.

–Sssí. No querrás perderte esto, Xsss-Rick.

La mesa estaba situada justo fuera del círculo de luz del escenario, escondiéndola en la sombra y dándoles una visión sin obstáculos de los acontecimientos en el escenario. Rick Subastador estaba en medio de la descripción de los términos contractuales de la subasta en ese momento y aunque Rick encontró la legalidad en sí misma reveladora, tenía la sensación de que esto no era lo que los gemelos querían que viera. Incluso cuando la mano fue retirada de su boca, Rick mantuvo su tono bajo.

–Mirad, sea cual sea el juego al que estáis jugando, asquerosos...

–Ningún j-j-juego, X-Rick. Tu primer error f-fue superar la o-o-oferta de nuestro querido hermano. Y ahora tienes que p-p-pagar el precio. –Las manos del gemelo más tímido temblaban donde agarraban a Rick.

«Mierda. Si no son los secuaces del Sr. Doble-Papada». Apenas les había prestado atención cuando estaba metido en la guerra de pujas con ψ-531, pero ahora la advertencia de C-165 se filtró por su mente.

«Más vale que estés preparado para que otros estén aún muy _doloridos_».

–Muy bien, Jekyll y Hyde –Rick resopló suavemente–. Dejadme adivinar. ¿Vosotros dos vais a pujar en su lugar y recuperar el honor de ese gordo?

ψ-532 se inclinó cerca, y sus carcajadas parecían más bien un gruñido junto al lóbulo de la oreja de Rick. –Oh, por favor. ¿Por qué deberíamosssss molestarnos en ganar...

–...c-c-cuando nuestro querido hermano ya tuvo su t-t-tiempo con El Elegido?

Una pequeña grieta atravesó la compostura de Rick. –¿D-d-de qué—de qué estáis hablando? En caso de que lo hayáis olvidado, la oferta ganadora fue...

–¿Pero de verdad pensaste que malgastarían una sesión en un asssqueroso X-Rick? –ψ-532 pellizcó la parte trasera del cuello de Rick, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos–. No pasó ni una hora antes de que arrastraran tu lamentable cuerpo de la ssssuite del ganador. –Sonrió cuando una expresión de duda apareció en la cara de Rick–. Te descartaron como poco más que un error administrativo, sssssi la memoria no me falla.

–Y una mierda –respondió Rick–. El Consejo, ellos—y-yo mismo hablé con ellos. Solucionamos todo el asunto.

–Pero, ¿e-e-en algún momento pensaste en qué le p-p-pasó a El Elegido?

Rick se puso tieso, inconsciente de la sonrisa diabólica que los gemelos compartían detrás de él.

ψ-530 continuó, su voz untuosa se filtraba en Rick como un frío invernal a través de una piedra astillada, forzándole a abrir sus miedos pulgada a pulgada. –Estúpido X-Rick. Es-s-stúpido, estúpido X-Rick. Al C-Consejo le gusta mantener a sus favoritos f-felices. Lógicamente, le concedieron a H-hermano una sesión _completa_ esa noche.

–¿Por qué crees que nuestro hermano no essstá aquí? Está fuera de la estación negociando con los Gromflomites sobre su último invento mientras hablamossss, –ψ-532 susurró–. Parece que consiguió unas cuantas Epifaníassss que valían la pena.

Antes de que Rick pudiera pensar en una respuesta, la voz de Rick Subastador retumbó del escenario, su dictado seco fue reemplazado por un repentino entusiasmo. –Y ahora, CaballeRicks, ¡El Elegido al que todos habéis estado esperando! –Extendió una mano dramáticamente hacia la parte trasera del escenario, llamando la atención de los espectadores. Todos los Ricks de la sala respiraron a la vez mientras se levantaba el telón y El Elegido salía fatigosamente a la luz.

Los gemelos lo soltaron y Rick se puso de pie temblorosamente, atraído hacia Mouse como una estrella que cae víctima de la atracción gravitatoria de un agujero negro.

Mouse parecía incluso más pequeño de lo que Rick recordaba. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y desanimados, y estaba jadeando como si sus pulmones fueran demasiado débiles para respirar correctamente. Fue escoltado al frente del escenario por un Rick Guarda y un Eun-Rick con tacones rojos y grandes aros de oro. Rick la reconoció inmediatamente como la agotada Mamá Eun-Rick que lo había abordado en el pasillo poco después de su arresto. Cada uno de ellos tenía una mano sobre los hombros de Mouse y Rick se dio cuenta con una puñalada de terror que era lo único que mantenía a Mouse en pie.

Alrededor de Rick, otros Élites comenzaron a abrirse camino hacia el frente, murmurando su asombro por la extraordinaria reacción provocada por la presencia de Mouse. Rick no podía distinguir si era una Epifanía invasora o el alivio de ver a Mouse de nuevo lo que hacía que le lagrimearan los ojos.

Los gemelos ψ también se pusieron de pie para seguir a Rick, rodeándolo en un tejido serpentino mientras lo incitaban.

–Eso es, Xsss-Rick.

–Ahí está t-tu precioso y pequeño M-M-Morty.

En el escenario, Rick Subastador estaba llamando a Mamá Eun-Rick a su lado. Hizo un espectáculo de tomar su mano e inclinarse para besarla, pero ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco antes de retirarla y cruzar los brazos. Tras la señal de Rick Subastador, el Rick Guarda se movió detrás de Mouse, sujetando uno de los brazos flácidos del chico a su espalda.

–Ssssólo imagina lo que nuestro hermano debe haber hecho...

–...p-p-para conseguir esas Epifanías.

De repente, el Guarda levantó brutalmente el brazo de Mouse. Todo el cuerpo de Mouse tuvo un espasmo y gritó fuertemente, pero su voz fue ahogada por el torrente de suspiros gratificantes que se extendieron por toda la asamblea.

Colocados tan cerca del escenario, Rick y sus captores fueron golpeados con toda su fuerza por la Epifanía, y Rick apretó los dientes mientras su cerebro se inundaba de ideas que antes se le habían escapado. «Dispositivos de grabación de sueños, cuádruple pensamiento, gas nervioso selectivo, autocorrección auditiva». Fórmulas que antes estaban en la oscuridad ahora eran bañadas por la luz como si una cortina se hubiera corrido a un lado. Estaba aturdido por cómo su mente se sentía tan aguda, tan limpia. _Resplandeciente_.

–Otro más.

Rick apenas escuchó la orden de Rick Subastador, pero sintió su efecto cuando el Rick Guarda levantó la pequeña forma del Mouse aún más por su brazo torcido, amenazando con romperlo.

Por un momento, Rick sólo pudo mirar fijamente hacia la distancia media, aturdido por la fuerza de la segunda ola. Aún rodeándolo, los gemelos no se dejaron perturbar por la sacudida a su propia inteligencia, la Epifanía causando sólo un pequeño temblor sobre sus cuerpos antes de quitársela de encima. En cambio, estaban mucho más afectados por el estado comprometido de Rick.

–Así es. Ssssienta bien, ¿verdad?

–Imagina q-qué más podrías tener. R-reclámalo como tu premio. Haz q-que te _sirva_.

La Epifanía, aunque intensa, se desvaneció rápidamente como un fuego que engulle un suministro demasiado pequeño de leña, y Rick casi gimió, sobrepasado por el impulso de prolongarla. Su primera Epifanía le había golpeado durante el ataque de los Guardas pero la había vivido, inexperto y patoso como era, a trompicones. Esta noche, sin embargo, su mente se sintió totalmente en sintonía con el efecto, lista para agarrarse y devorarlo. Y ahora que había probado el sabor, tenía hambre de más.

Si así podían ser las Epifanías, no era de extrañar que la Élite pagara a manos llenas por ellas. Imagina si fueran invocadas por su _propia_ mano...

–Otra vez –dijo Rick Subastador, ignorando las exhalaciones lujuriosas que salían de la audiencia. El Rick Guarda lo miró con sorpresa, dubitativo, como si estuvieran rompiendo alguna rutina establecida. Entonces pareció recuperarse y levantó su mano enguantada para golpear a Mouse, cuando Rick gritó desde su lugar en el suelo.

–¡Ya basta! –Los puños de Rick temblaban a sus lados, delatando su furia hirviente.

No acostumbrado a lidiar con interrupciones durante su demostración, Rick Subastador miró rápidamente a Mamá Eun-Rick antes de dirigirse a la Élite. –CaballeRicks. –Extendió sus brazos, alejando su atención del inoportuno arrebato de Rick y guiándolos de vuelta a su canto de sirena–. CaballeRicks, parece que uno de nosotros está _demasiado_ ansioso por empezar. Supongo que ese alguien nunca ha oído que 'las cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan', ¿eh? –Su risa forzada provocó unas cuantas risas tensas en la habitación pero no sirvió para calmar su mal humor por haber sido despertados de sus resplandores post-Epifanía.

Aferrándose a los bordes del podio, Rick Subastador asomó su nariz. –Muy bien, _señor_. ¿Empezamos la puja en cien mil—?

Rick subió al escenario y sacó su tarjeta de la cuerda para mantenerla en alto. –¡Un millón! –Un soplido incrédulo, lleno de blasfemias, recorrió la multitud, pero Rick permaneció impasible mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en Rick Subastador, retándolo a desafiar la oferta–. Ofrezco un millón por El Elegido –dijo de nuevo, cada palabra lo suficientemente afilada para cortar.

Ricks Élite emitieron gruñidos viscerales, tirando sus bebidas al suelo y lanzando insultos a la espalda de Rick mientras le abucheaban. La puja estaba muy por encima de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía permitirse, eliminándolos automáticamente de la subasta antes de que ésta comenzara. Los que habían venido en busca de la emoción de la persecución se sintieron engañados, y se unieron contra Rick Subastador, acusándolo de cometer una estafa.

Con elegancia ofidiana, los gemelos de ψ se deslizaron a ambos lados de Rick, sus burlas serpenteando en su oído bajo el estruendo de la multitud furiosa.

–Ha-hablando como un v-v-verdadero Élite, X-Rick.

–Eres prácticamente uno de nosotrosssss. –Fue lo último que Rick escuchó antes de que se escabulleran.

Rick Subastador miró a Mamá Eun-Rick buscando ayuda, pero ella sólo sacudió la cabeza. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Rick Subastador comprobó la cantidad registrada en su _tablet_ y comenzó la cuenta atrás. –Un millón a la una...

–Un millón _y medio_. –El ruido de las espuelas sonó detrás de Rick mientras C-165 se acercaba tranquilamente a su lado. Rick lo miró horrorizado, pero C-165 sólo le devolvió una sonrisa alegre, golpeándose la barbilla con su tarjeta.

–¡D-dos millones! –Rick gritó, decidido a no ser vencido. Miró apresuradamente entre C-165 y Mouse, cuya débil forma estaba siendo sostenida en los brazos del Guarda. «Esta noche no. ¡Esta noche no! A la mierda con lo que pase en la próxima subasta, ¡por favor, esta noche no!»

C-165 dio un largo y bajo silbido. Enganchando sus pulgares sobre su cinturón, golpeó tímidamente el suelo con el talón de su bota. La Élite, ahora dividida entre su profundo respeto por C-165 y su consternación por el estado de la subasta, se apaciguó anticipando cuál sería la siguiente jugada del vaquero.

Finalmente, después de sonreír amistosamente a la mirada asesina de Mamá Eun-Rick, C-165 se encogió de hombros y agitó las manos. –Demonios... ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Se me va de _presupuesto_.

El mazo golpeó el podio antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Rick Subastador dio la cuenta atrás a una velocidad récord mientras un rugido de indignación brotaba de la audiencia. –¡Dos millones a la una, a las dos, vendido a Rick de la Dimensión X-280! Con esto concluye la subasta de esta noche, CaballeRicks. Gracias y buenas noches! –Girando su dedo en signo de "recojamos", los Ricks Guarda avanzaron rápidamente hacia la tumultuosa rebelión, formando un muro humano entre Rick y la Élite que parecía muy ansioso por hacerlo pedazos.

Acercándose a Rick, C-165 le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. –Te dije que esta iba a ser tu noche, socio –dijo, antes de inclinar su sombrero una vez más y desaparecer en la pelea.

A solas en el ojo de la tormenta, Rick mantuvo la mirada en el escenario donde Mouse había estado momentos antes. En el lapso de tiempo que le tomó a Rick Subastador cerrar la subasta, Mouse fue llevado rápidamente tras el escenario de nuevo, dejando a Rick con los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Qué narices le había pasado? No tenía la intención de gastar el resto de sus fondos de esa manera. Se suponía que tenía que seguir el plan: tantear a sus competidores, hacer sus ofertas sabiamente y guardar su as bajo la manga para el último momento. En cambio, había echado a perder su plan con sus prisas desesperadas. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que otra victoria sería más que imposible.

En el fondo, sin embargo, un rayo de esperanza llamó la atención de Rick. Había ganado. Por segunda vez consecutiva, había ganado la Subasta de Morty y tenía el resto de la noche para pasarla ininterrumpidamente con Mouse. La mera idea envolvió a Rick como un protector, y su corazón latía con fuerza ante la sensación de invencibilidad que lo recorría.

Se sentía como un hombre sin nada que perder.

–Tienes mucho valor para mostrar tu jeta por aquí otra vez, X-Rick. –La provocación de θ-669 rompió su consuelo. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Rick vio al engreído Élite, junto con su lacayo habitual, dirigiéndose hacia él. Habían logrado colarse por la línea de defensa de los Guardas y la forma en que se acercaban a Rick dejó claro que sus intenciones eran cualquier cosa menos inocentes.

Rick dio un profundo suspiro, sin girarse para encararlo. –Aléjate ahora, θ.

θ-669 tropezó ligeramente al oír la mención de su dimensión, pero se recuperó rápidamente. –Así que alguien te ha hablado de mí. Deberías haberlo tomado como una advertencia. –Sonrió con suficiencia.

–Lo digo en serio –dijo Rick, su voz sin emociones–. Te irás ahora mismo, si sabes lo que te conviene.

El Élite se burló. –¿Es eso una amenaza? –Se detuvo para quedarse con su compañero, λ, que ya estaba chasqueando sus nudillos, ansioso de dar una paliza. Cruzando sus brazos, continuó, –Esas son unas palabras bastante duras viniendo de un patético X-Rick. La Subasta de Mortys debe haberse subido a tu cabeza si crees que puedes hablarme de esa manera. Pues bien, tengo noticias para ti. Soy uno de los favoritos del Consejo. Y no les gusta que los _criminales_ se metan con sus favoritos.

Rick giró la cabeza para mirar al Élite por el rabillo del ojo.

–Eso es. Sólo eres un criminal. Un criminal mentiroso y tramposo –continuó θ-669, agitando su mano por el aire–. ¿Cómo si no podrías haber puesto tus manos en esa cantidad de créditos? Es la única explicación _plausible_. Y en cuanto se lo cuente al Consejo, anularán tu puja ganadora. –θ-669 sonrió más cuando Rick finalmente se enfrentó a él–. Y adivina qué pasará entonces. El Elegido será pujado otra vez, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sea generoso con mis _propios_ fondos. Realmente darle una buena—

Su discurso fue abruptamente cortado cuando el puño de Rick se estrelló contra su cara. Piel partida, dientes destrozados y θ-669 fue derribado al suelo de una forma desmañada.

λ miró horrorizado, incapaz o simplemente no dispuesto a dar un paso adelante mientras Rick se agachaba y tiraba de θ-669 por las solapas. Agachado sobre su cintura, Rick tiró su puño hacia atrás y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez.

–¿En serio. Crees. Que al Consejo. Le importas. Una mierda? –Rick escupió entre puñetazos. Cada golpe le proporcionaba un satisfactorio puñetazo de carne ensangrentada y hueso fracturado mientras reventaba el arco cigomático de θ-669 y golpeaba su ojo hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan libre, toda la frustración acumulada de tener que jugar según las reglas de los demás finalmente se liberaba como un animal desatado de sus cadenas. Cualquier respeto que pensara que había tenido por la Élite, por fugaz que fuera, se desvanecía con cada golpe, hasta que los vio como lo que realmente eran: Ricks egoístas que se escondían detrás de su privilegio dimensional.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones de la nariz aplastada de θ-669, manchando su traje de rojo, y el Élite hacía gárgaras patéticas mientras intentaba defenderse de los ataques de Rick con sus manos descoordinadas.

–λ! _**λ**_**!** –aulló, escupiendo saliva ensangrentada–. ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ayúdame, maldita sea! –Su voz se quebró.

Rick lanzó una mirada amenazadora a λ, pero era evidente que el lacayo ya había renunciado a toda posibilidad de intervenir. Atacar a un Rick común de pacotilla era una cosa, pero no estaba preparado para tratar con uno que realmente se defendiera. Se había acostumbrado a su cómodo estatus de Élite y ahora estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

–No sirve de nada pedir ayuda, θ –dijo Rick, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla y haciendo que se estremeciera–. Esto es entre tú y yo. –Se tomó un momento para ponerse de pie y estirar la espalda por estar agachado durante tanto tiempo. θ-669 inmediatamente rodó sobre su estómago y comenzó a arrastrarse, desesperado por poner un poco de espacio entre él y su atacante. La sangre goteaba por su mandíbula dejando un rastro de migas de pan rojas.

–No tan rápido, amigo –dijo Rick, dando vueltas al lado de θ-669 y dándole una rápida patada en las costillas. θ-669 se retorció cuando su diafragma se contrajo y arañó inútilmente el suelo.

–Por qué... –se quejó–. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡E-estás mal de la cabeza!

–¿Qué pasa? Creí que te gustaba que fuera peleón.

Un destello de amarga comprensión apareció en la cara maltrecha de θ-669. –N-no. No puedes ser—

Rick le puso un pie en la espalda antes de que pudiera terminar, sujetándolo con un gruñido. Cuando θ-669 resolló, Rick pasó sus manos por su chaqueta, encontrando rápidamente su tarjeta de miembro escondida en el bolsillo de su pecho. La agitó en su cara antes de dar un paso atrás.

–¡Eh! –θ-669 se giró para ver a Rick, su único ojo bueno clavado en la tarjeta que tenía en la mano–. ¡No toques eso, joder! ¡Es _mío_!

–¿Qué, esto? –Rick partió el plástico fino por la mitad y arrojó los fragmentos en la cara de θ-669–. Uups.

Un sonrojo furioso subió por la garganta y las mejillas del Élite. –¡Tú! ¡Tú no eres— no eres más que un—!

Rick sólo le sonrió, con una mirada de acero.

–Así es. Soy una maldita _abominación._

...

La mente de Mouse daba vueltas, un caleidoscopio de imágenes fracturadas y sonidos distorsionados asaltaba sus sentidos mientras yacía en el centro, sin llegar a soñar y aún así lejos de estar completamente despierto. Su cuerpo se sentía envuelto en una neblina, registrando el mundo a medias como a través de una malla de gasa.

Su último recuerdo sólido era el de Mamá Eun-Rick yendo a su habitación y ordenándole que tomara el doble de su dosis regular. Se resistió pero finalmente se tragó las píldoras amargas. Después de eso, sólo existía la sensación de ser levantado, llevado y finalmente, misericordiosamente acostado. Algo—algo horrible había sucedido entre entonces y ahora, pero no podía evocar exactamente lo que era. Todo lo que podía recordar eran luces cegadoras y un animal intentando arrancarle el brazo.

Gimió inconscientemente ante el débil recuerdo y se acurrucó más profundamente en la almohada, el satén fresco contra su piel sobrecalentada. Satén, olores dulces, calor. Estaba en la suite del ganador, eso lo pudo descifrar, y el reconocimiento envió un escalofrío de terror por su columna vertebral.

Ahora voces incorpóreas entraban y salían de su periferia.

–¿Por qué está así?

–Señor, le aseguro que los efectos son sólo temporales. El Elegido estaba inusualmente _agitado_ esta noche. Esto garantiza que estará más cooperativo en su sesión. –Incluso en su estado de sedación intensa, podía reconocer el tono afectado de Mamá Eun-Rick.

–¿O sea que lo has drogado?

Quienquiera que estuviera con ella sonaba enfadado. Hubo más palabras, luego un portazo, los ruidos difuminándose en un tumulto que raspaba a Mouse como un vidrio roto. Pero en el minuto siguiente, la habitación se silenció y sintió que la cama se hundía mientras alguien se sentaba a su lado.

«Está aquí para hacerme daño», pensó Mouse débilmente. Su cuerpo se puso tenso e intentó, intentó con tanta fuerza despertarse para escapar, pero sólo logró soltar un gemido.

Le pusieron una mano en la frente a Mouse y alguien dijo, –¿Cuánto le habrán dado joder? –Luego, más suavemente–, No te preocupes, Mouse. Estarás bien. Estoy aquí.

«Rick».

Forzó sus ojos a abrirse lo suficiente para ver a Rick observándolo de cerca. Los bordes de su cara estaban nublados por la luz tenue, pero Mouse podía ver la pequeña sonrisa curvada en sus labios y su frente arrugada por la preocupación. Debió haber dicho algo porque Rick se rió y dijo: –Te dije que lo haría.

Rick desapareció de la vista, pero antes de que Mouse pudiera protestar, volvió y sus labios estaban pegados a los de Mouse.

Estaban frescos y húmedos, y Mouse se encontró a sí mismo separando sus labios sin pensar, deseoso de beber a Rick. La lengua de Rick se deslizó dentro y Mouse gimió mientras un chorro de líquido goteaba en su boca expectante. Tenía un sabor sorprendentemente ácido, si no un poco cítrico, y frunció la cara ante el sabor.

–Traga.

Mouse bebió el líquido con sabor extraño, sintiendo un peculiar escalofrío que se extendió por su pecho mientras bajaba hasta su estómago. Allí, envió una explosión radiante a lo largo de sus nervios que se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos. Parpadeó rápidamente, sintiéndose mucho más despierto que hace un momento, e inmediatamente intentó sentarse erguido. Sólo había logrado unos pocos centímetros antes de volver a bajar la cabeza, mareado.

Rick se rió suavemente por encima de él. –No tan rápido, campeón. Dale un minuto. Te han llenado de esa mierda sedante. El antídoto va a tardar un poco.

–C-cómo has—pero dónde… –Se puso una mano temblorosa en la cabeza, sintiendo que la nube de somnolencia se despejaba con cada momento que pasaba.

–Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, Mouse. –Rick volvió de lo que había estado haciendo fuera de su vista y le puso las manos al rededor de la cara de Mouse–. Pero no te preocupes—

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Mouse se arrojó al pecho de Rick, agarrando la parte delantera de su mono como si fuera un salvavidas. «Mouse». Había tenido tanto miedo de no volver a oír a nadie llamarlo por ese nombre.

–E-eres... eres realmente _mi_ Rick, ¿v-v-verdad? –dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Los Guardas eran despiadados cuando se trataba de castigar a los se enfrentaban al Consejo y después de que Rick fuera arrestado esa noche, parte de Mouse estaba seguro de que lo había perdido para siempre. Ahora, tenerlo aquí de nuevo...

Rick respiró con dificultad al poner su mano en la espalda de Mouse. Instantáneamente extendió una ola de calor a través de él. –Sí, Mouse. Soy yo –Rick acarició el largo de la columna de Mouse y se rió un poco–. No aceptes sustitutos.

Con una media risa, medio sollozo, Mouse se agarró con más fuerza, su mejilla contra el pecho de Rick. Podía oír el corazón de Rick latiendo fuertemente debajo de su oído, el latido atenuado sacando a relucir la vida de Rick en un código secreto. Al oír el sonido, la emoción que rebosaba en su corazón era tan extraña, que Mouse tardó un momento en poner en palabras exactamente lo que era. Llegó a lo profundo, desenredando la sensación de nudo en su núcleo y se sacudió el polvo después de años de desuso.

–T-te he echado de menos, Rick –consiguió decir.

–Sí... Yo también, Mouse –dijo Rick, con un toque de indecisión en sus palabras, y Mouse se preguntó si Rick también había pasado mucho tiempo sin decirlas. Su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el de Rick, fuerte y alerta, y los recuerdos calmados de la última vez que estuvieron juntos empezaron a fluir por su mente.

Ahora sí que protestó en voz alta cuando Rick puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mouse y se apartó abruptamente para ponerse de pie. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación, divagando casi cesar. –Sabes, la química es algo hermoso, especialmente cuando tienes un montón de cosas con las que trabajar –dijo, haciendo un gesto a la mesa que estaba en la pared opuesta con su reserva de bebidas alcohólicas y licores en la estantería de abajo–. Extrae los compuestos necesarios, mézclalos con una gota de bourbon Alfa II añejo y tienes un—un bloqueador de adenosina bastante efectivo.

Durante unos minutos, Mouse se permitió simplemente mirar a Rick revolotear por la habitación mientras continuaba hablando deprisa. La forma en la que Rick no podía quedarse quieto le decía a Mouse que estaba realmente _nervioso_ y ese hecho, aunque sorprendente, era enormemente tranquilizador. A diferencia de sus visitantes habituales que venían con un propósito particular en mente, Rick parecía estar fuera de su elemento y Mouse se sintió instantáneamente a gusto, un sentimiento de ternura calentando su corazón.

–Rick –La suave voz de Mouse sacó a Rick de su serpenteante disertación sobre soporíferos e hidroxilos. Se quedó paralizado en medio de la explicación y echó una mirada avergonzada a Mouse, como si le diera reparo buscar su aprobación. Mouse asintió, y cuando Rick se sentó en la cama otra vez, empezó–, Rick, ¿por qué...? –Estaba adentrándose en terreno desconocido, pero la necesidad de comprensión superó su inquietud–. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

La pregunta de Mouse quedó en el aire mientras Rick miraba fijamente a lo lejos, con sus labios apretados. Después de unas cuantas salidas en falso, se giró para mirar a Mouse de frente y respondió, –Por ti, Mouse. He vuelto por ti.

Esperanza cobró vida en el pecho de Mouse, pero él sabía que no debía creérselo. –¿Es porque q-quieres... –Se enroscó sobre sí mismo, incapaz de terminar su frase. «Claro que eso es lo que quiere. Es lo que todos los Ricks vienen a buscar».

–¡No! No se trata de querer esas... ¡unas estúpidas Epifanías! No esas. –Rick sacudió la cabeza, la preocupación evidente en su labio inferior. –Mouse, he dicho que _tú_. _Tú eres_ por lo que he vuelto. –Levantó su mano con vacilación antes de colocarla en el brazo de Mouse–. Siento haberte dejado, Mouse. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo, pero el Consejo, son unos malditos loc—o-oye, Mouse, ¿qué pasa?

Lágrimas gruesas habían brotado en los ojos de Mouse, desdibujando la cara de Rick como una acuarela empapada, antes de caer por sus mejillas. Su voz vacilaba mientras agitaba la cabeza. –¿C-cómo puedes decir eso, después—después de todo lo que pasó? Si no f-f-fuera por mí—

–Ssh, Mouse. Mouse, está bien. No hiciste nada malo.

«No puede decirlo en serio. No puede. Después de lo que pasó con los Guardas... ¡Casi lo matan! Entonces, ¿por qué volvería? No tiene sentido. No soy nadie. No soy nada. Sólo la estúpida mascota del Consejo, como dice Mamá. Solo sirvo para Epifanías».

– ¡Mouse! –Rick agarró el brazo de Mouse con más fuerza–. ¡Eres mucho más que eso! –Agitó su mano como si estuviera haciendo un gesto a una masa invisible–. Ni siquiera me conocías y me protegiste. Demonios, ¿crees que _cualquiera_ puede enfrentarse así al Capitán de la Guarda?

Mouse dejó salir una débil risa por el recuerdo.

–Mouse, eres más—más de lo que crees. Vas a hacer cosas importantes, Mouse. Cosas realmente importantes. Pero no mientras estés atrapado en este lugar. Por eso he vuelto por ti. Quiero llevarte lejos de aquí.

–¿Lejos? –Mouse parpadeó. ¿Qué era "lejos"? Durante mucho tiempo, siempre había existido la Ciudadela y dentro de ella sólo unas pocas habitaciones familiares: la suite del ganador, su propia habitación, la subasta y el Cuarto Oscuro. Algunos de sus clientes mencionaban los planetas en los que habían estado, pero los nombres eran a menudo imposibles de pronunciar y mucho menos de imaginar. Frunció el ceño, la idea de dejar el único lugar que conocía de repente una propuesta aterradora.

Rick agarró las manos de Mouse donde yacían flácidas en su regazo. –Sé lo que estás pensando. El universo _es_ un lugar grande y aterrador, no voy a mentir sobre eso. Pero, Mouse, también puede ser asombroso. Joder, ¡los mundos a los que podría llevarte! ¿Sabes que hay un planeta donde nieva helado? ¡No estoy bromeando! Bueno, vale. Técnicamente es un híbrido de caseína vegetal, pero díselo a tus papilas gustativas. Puedes salir y sacar la lengua. ¡Y hay todos los sabores que puedas imaginar!

«¿Helado?» Un destello de un recuerdo floreció en la mente de Mouse y justo entonces pudo saborear el cremoso y fresco helado mientras se derretía en su mano y caía en la acera. Recordó el tintineo de una canción, alguien limpiándole las mejillas antes de darle un golpecito en la nariz. El _flashback_ era más una colección de imágenes desarticuladas que cualquier otra cosa mientras pasaba por su mente, pintado en colores pastel como...

–¿Como el napolitano?

–¡S-si! ¡Eso es! –Rick le despeinó el pelo a Mouse–. Me alegra saber que no eres de los de o chocolate o nada.

–Bueno, ha... ha pasado mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo bien. –Mouse sonreía juguetonamente–. T-tal vez soy de los de _fresa_.

–Pero bueno, pequeño granuja –se rió Rick, pasando su brazo alrededor de Mouse y rascándole la cabeza en broma–. Creo que ya es hora de que alguien te ponga al día. Hay un montón de sabores para probar ahí fuera.

Mouse chilló de emoción, retorciéndose en las garras de Rick antes de finalmente liberarse. Se sentó allí, resoplando y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la pelea juguetona, y mientras miraba a Rick, pudo imaginarlos de repente disfrutando de un helado juntos en un planeta distante, de pie bajo un cielo alienígena, con las lenguas colgando y Rick a su lado. Se saciarían, y entonces habría otras estrellas que ver, muchas otras incontables. Podía imaginarse viajando a todas ellas... juntos.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. –Así es, Mouse. Puede ser así. Hay tantas otras cosas que puedes ver. ¡Puedo mostrártelo todo! Tú no... –Rick vaciló, su voz se convirtió en un susurro mientras apretaba las manos de Mouse–. Tú no tienes que quedarte aquí y aguantar más esto. Nadie merece pasar por algo tan jodido, Mouse, especialmente _tú_. Eres demasiado bueno para este tipo de vida.

Las palabras de Rick despertaron en Mouse un pensamiento que había dejado latente desde la semana anterior. De alguna manera siempre supo que Rick lo sacaría de aquí. Antes sólo era una idea vaga, pero ahora, con las palabras de Rick detrás, Mouse sintió que su futuro tomaba forma rápidamente delante de él. Era un futuro que quería sin duda alguna, un futuro aún mejor al pensar que Rick formaría parte de él.

Mouse bajó los ojos a las manos de Rick y de repente una ola de preocupación apagó la llama de felicidad de unos momentos antes. Se sentó más recto, alarmado.

–¡R-Rick! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus manos? –gritó, levantando una para mirar los nudillos ensangrentados y desgarrados. Sus dedos acariciaban tiernamente la carne maltratada, y no pudo evitar la avalancha de sonidos preocupantes que salían de él. «¡Sus manos! ¿Quién le había hecho esto a sus manos?» no dejaba de pensar. Estas eran las manos que le habían mostrado tanta bondad, cada caricia le dejaba sintiéndose seguro y amado. Estas eran las manos que le hacían temblar con algo triunfante en lugar de con el miedo.

–No—no es nada. Sólo tuve—tuve un encontronazo con—

Mouse no esperó a oír el resto de lo que Rick tenía que decir para llevarse la mano de Rick a los labios y darle un suave beso en el nudillo del medio. Sus amos le habían exigido este gesto antes, pero esta vez lo hizo por su propia voluntad, y en ese pequeño beso, Mouse derramó todo su corazón.

Miró a Rick, cautivado por el rubor que ahora coloreaba sus mejillas normalmente pálidas. Mouse podía reconocer instantáneamente la mirada de fascinación de un Rick - la había visto innumerables veces - pero por primera vez se dirigía a él y sólo a él, no a las Epifanías o al sádico atractivo del dolor. Con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos, algo dentro de él exigía que se moviera, que respondiera a la llamada de Rick.

Lenta y cuidadosamente pasó una mano por el brazo de Rick, alcanzando su cara. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados.

–¡Espera!

Mouse abrió los ojos cuando Rick lo agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndolo fuera de su alcance. –Mouse, no quiero que te sientas como... –Alejó la mirada–. No creas que tienes que hacer esto. No he venido aquí esperando algo. No—no soy como _ellos_. –Suspiró, sonando derrotado–. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

«¿Querer?»

¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿Querer? A Mouse nunca se le había dado permiso para decir, y mucho menos para hacer, lo que quería estando bajo el control del Consejo y de Mamá Eun-Rick. Ahora se había quedado sin palabras. Los Ricks siempre tomaban lo que querían mientras que Mouse siempre daba. Era el orden natural de las cosas.

«¿Pero qué quería _él_?»

Mouse levantó sus ojos marrones para mirar el magnífico azul de Rick donde la respuesta había estado todo el tiempo.

–Quiero... –Cogió la cara de Rick con ambas manos y lo acercó, su boca temblaba justo debajo de la de Rick cuando se detuvo a probar su aliento. Todavía olía a la bebida cítrica de antes–. Quiero... –Una lágrima caliente se liberó mientras cerraba los ojos y la voz temblaba.

–Quiero… que seas mío.

Las palabras funcionaron como una llave que encajaba en una cerradura, facilitando la apertura del cerrojo de su corazón. Durante mucho tiempo, todo en su vida le había sido negado. Ahora, por fin, tenía algo sólido en sus manos, algo que podía coger simplemente porque lo _quería_.

En cuanto se les dio voz, las palabras exigían que se dijeran de nuevo. –Quiero que seas mío. Quiero que seas mío –repitió, su voz adquiriendo fuerza. Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida, y la determinación se asentó firmemente en su vientre como una plataforma desde la que estaba preparado para alzar el vuelo.

No existía un sentimiento más grande que éste.

Esta vez, Mouse no encontró resistencia, y sus labios cosquillearon cuando los presionó contra los de Rick, la electricidad del tacto atrayéndolo a más. Rick se mantuvo complaciente bajo su beso vacilante, y Mouse se dio cuenta con gran asombro que Rick le estaba dejando marcar el ritmo, esperando responder a lo que Mouse quisiera. Sus mejillas ardían al dejarse caer lentamente hacia atrás, arrastrando a Rick hacia abajo con él hasta que volvió a estar acunado sobre la suave almohada. Brazos largos sostenían su cabeza mientras Rick se apoyaba en sus codos, y Mouse dejó que sus brazos se enlazasen libremente detrás del cuello de Rick, un tierno recordatorio para que se quedase.

Al detenerse para saborear el beso, Mouse se sorprendió cuando Rick reflejó el movimiento, su lengua rozando vacilantemente los labios de Mouse, suplicándole que entrara. El recuerdo nebuloso de la lengua gruesa de Rick en su boca se enfocó claramente, y un cosquilleo palpitó en su ingle mientras Mouse jadeaba y movía su lengua a través de la de Rick, persuadiéndolo para que entrara. Rick le respondió generosamente, y en segundos, Mouse estaba estremeciéndose y jadeando a través de la nueva niebla de deseo lascivo que empañaba su mente.

Pasando sus labios por la comisura de los labios de Mouse antes de romper el beso, Rick se echó atrás. Su aliento se hizo pesado y apoyó su frente en la de Mouse, mirándolo con ojos cargados de lujuria.

–¿Qué—qué quieres ahora, Mouse?

Mouse no creía que pudiera suceder, pero sus mejillas empezaron a arder aún más. Hasta hace una semana, le hubiera parecido imposible que un Rick le hablara así, pero ahora, en el transcurso de unos minutos, se le había pedido que dijera lo que quería no una vez sino dos veces. Mouse pensó inmediatamente en la última vez que estuvieron juntos, en cómo Rick le había puesto las manos encima tan dulcemente, en cómo había despertado esa extraña sensación de ardor en la boca del estómago.

Fuera lo que fuera, él quería _eso_.

Sin embargo, antes de abrir la boca para responder, Rick ladeó la cabeza, y una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por sus labios. "Por supuesto", murmulló. Se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Mouse. "Haré lo que quieras, pero primero déjame oír—quiero oírte decirlo."

–Yo-Yo-Yo... –La combinación de vergüenza y excitación abrumadora hizo que Mouse tartamudeara–. Quiero que me—que me toques.

–Dónde? –Rick ronroneó.

«¡En algún sitio, en cualquier sitio, en todas partes!»

Con un sonido de frustración, Mouse se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cabecera hasta que se sentó en posición vertical. Tomó la mano de Rick y la sostuvo contra su palpitante pene.

–A-aquí –respiró.

–Dios, Mouse... –los ojos de Rick estaban oscuros de deseo y atrajo a Mouse para darle otro beso mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la bata de Mouse y envolvía sus dedos alrededor de su pene que goteaba.

El gemido de Mouse fue inmediatamente tragado por la boca de Rick cuando el placer se disparó a través de él. Al igual que antes, Mouse sintió un fuego que lo abarcaba todo y que se desplegaba en su interior, sus estelas enroscándose alrededor de su corazón y serpenteando por sus extremidades. Rick lo acarició sensualmente, su lengua hundiéndose en su boca, y Mouse sintió humedad goteando por el interior de su muslo a medida que su excitación aumentaba.

Cuando se agarró a los hombros vestidos de Rick para tomar control, se quejó, ahora desesperado por tocar a Rick tan cerca como lo estaba tocando. Quería—_necesitaba_ sentir la piel de Rick, necesitaba verlo en su totalidad.

–R-Rick –jadeó, con los dedos perdidos en el pelo de Rick mientras Rick besaba un sendero a un lado de su cuello–. Rick, por favor...

–Lo sé. Lo sé, Mouse –murmuró Rick justo por encima de su pulso acelerado. Parecía luchar con su propio deseo de continuar, pero finalmente retiró sus manos de entre los muslos de Mouse y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su mono.

–¡N-no! ¡Espera! Espera –Mouse se puso de rodillas–. Yo sólo... –¿Cómo podía decir que quería desnudar a Rick él mismo?

Como si leyera su mente, Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –¿Estás seguro? –dijo, besando suavemente los párpados de Mouse. Cuando Mouse tarareó afirmativamente, se acostó en la cama, con un brazo bajo la cabeza y el otro enrollado en el pelo de Mouse para acariciarle la nuca.

Mouse tragó y sus dedos temblaron al alcanzar la cremallera del cuello de Rick. No es que no hubiese visto ya una buena cantidad de Ricks desnudos, pero su desnudez siempre le había sido forzada, no era algo de lo que pudiese establecer el ritmo o el grado. Incluso esta pequeña medida de control era emocionante y el latido del corazón de Mouse palpitaba en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir mareado e inquieto. Mientras bajaba la cremallera, revelando la piel de Rick pulgada a pulgada, el aliento de Mouse se enganchó en su garganta.

El pecho de Rick estaba lleno de cicatrices.

Impulsado por la curiosidad, Mouse apartó la tela para pasar su mano por el plano del torso de Rick. Pequeño y ligero, dentado y profundo, trazó el entrecruzamiento de piel desfigurada con la punta de sus dedos como si estuviera siguiendo las estrellas en una constelación. A medida que crecía su osadía, Mouse le quitó el mono de los hombros a Rick para examinar inquisitivamente el nudo levantado de un omóplato y un curioso anillo de puntos negros alrededor de un antebrazo antes de ayudar a Rick a liberar sus brazos de las mangas. La extensión de piel dañada cautivó a Mouse; era como si viera a un Rick por primera vez. Los Ricks Élite que lo visitaban no tenían esas cicatrices, su piel sin marcas era una indicación de la vida cómoda que llevaban. Para Mouse, los Ricks estaban en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, sin rivales e indestructibles. O eso es lo que había pensado. Con cada cicatriz, cada roncha, lentamente se dio cuenta de que los Ricks también podían, de hecho, estar a merced de otros.

Pero si los Ricks eran los superpredadores, entonces ¿quién cazaba a los depredadores?

Mouse levantó los ojos para ver a Rick yaciendo con el pecho desnudo, su respiración era rápida a pesar de su postura relajada. Su erección evidentemente tensa dentro de la mitad inferior del mono, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarla.

Sin embargo, cuando Mouse intentó ver sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver que Rick había desviado la mirada, su boca puesta en una línea severa casi como si estuviera... ¿avergonzado? Rick dio una risa seca. –Nada del otro mundo, ¿eh? Espero que no estuvieras esperando algo más agradable a la vista.

En lugar de responder, Mouse se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desenredar la tela blanca que lo envolvía. Esto llamó la atención de Rick y Mouse lo vio tragarse un nudo en la garganta mientras seguía sus movimientos de cerca. Cuando Mouse se soltó la tela de sus hombros y cintura, la dejó caer, dejando que se acumulara debajo de él. Intentó mantener su voz firme mientras su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho.

–¿V-ves, Rick? Soy igual que tú.

Manteniéndose totalmente quieto, dejó que Rick viera el desastre que era. Dejó que absorbiera las líneas destrozadas que decoraban sus costillas, las manchas oscuras de la piel que nunca recuperarían su color original. Incluso su polla, que aún estaba rígida, se inclinaba hacia la izquierda donde un nudo retorcido de tejido cicatrizado deformaba su base. Mouse se sonrojó abiertamente pero no se escondió, incluso cuando sus manos se movieron con el impulso de cubrirse.

–Eres tan jodidamente _hermoso_. –El tono de la voz de Rick era muy grave.

Mouse volvió a prestarle atención, aturdido al ver a Rick mirándolo con una adoración descarada. La mirada de devoción en sus ojos no se parecía a nada que Mouse hubiera visto antes. Estaba inundada de asombro genuino y Mouse sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar que podía ser objeto de tal asombro. Sin romper el contacto visual, Rick cerró el espacio entre ellos y atrajo a Mouse a un fuerte abrazo. Era cálido y apasionante y excitante de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo y absolutamente todo que ver con el éxtasis. Sus corazones martillaban en tándem y mientras Rick reclamaba su boca de nuevo, Mouse se apresuró a bajar el mono y finalmente quitárselo, la mera idea de tener algo entre ellos repentinamente repulsiva.

«Mío. Eres mío».

La polla liberada de Rick ardía como un hierro candente donde chocaba con el muslo de Mouse antes de asentarse entre las mejillas de su culo. Mouse se estremeció ante el contacto íntimo y jadeó en la boca de Rick. Mientras Rick acariciaba su pene con una mano, movía suavemente sus caderas, deslizando su polla hacia atrás y adelante sobre el orificio de Mouse. «Sí... Sigue haciendo eso». Mouse gemía mientras la dulce fricción le hacía sentir otra descarga de excitación. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Rick movía sus dedos para acariciarle las pelotas cuando se congeló de repente.

–¿Mouse? –Rick preguntó con delicadeza.

Mouse tarareó, sin querer desprenderse de las sensaciones embriagadoras que lo invadían. El estímulo simultáneo de placer abrumador estaba convirtiendo su conciencia en papilla.

–¿Qué es esto?

Mouse abrió los ojos para ver a Rick sosteniendo dos dedos frente a su cara. Brillaban pringosos y Mouse se ruborizó, acariciando el cuello de Rick mientras se reía.

–Vamos, Rick. Es... ya sabes –dijo tímidamente. La tonta rima escolar que sus compañeros de clase solían cantar, sonó en su cabeza sin querer:

«El Pequeño Fred moja la cama cuando mea con su pito».  
«El Pequeño Fred moja la cama cuando juega con su culito».

Frunció el ceño. «A menos que... ¿Los Ricks no se pongan así?» Trató de recordar si alguna vez había visto a un Rick mojarse por detrás también, pero no pudo recordarlo. Quizás nunca lo enseñaron. Quizás se lo había perdido. Quizás Rick pensaba que era asqueroso. –¿Hay—hay algo de malo en ello?

El pecho de Rick comenzó a temblar y cuando Mouse levantó la vista, preocupado, se dio cuenta de que Rick estaba intentando contener una risa. Se detuvo, su sonrojo extendiéndose hasta sus oídos.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –«¿Ahora se ríe de mí?»

–¡No! No, no, no. No estoy... –Rick soltó una risita antes de morderse el interior de la mejilla–. Está bien. Todo está bien. –Rápidamente levantó a Mouse en un abrazo de oso, haciendo que Mouse jadease mientras el aire era exprimido de sus pulmones.

«¿Qué mosca le ha picado?»

–Lo siento. Lo siento. No me estaba riendo de ti. Es sólo que... –Rick le dio un rápido beso en los labios–. Realmente eres hermoso. –Lo besó de nuevo–. Asombroso. –Otro beso–. Increíble. –Y otro.

Mouse se escurrió del abrazo y apartó la cara de Rick. –Basta, Rick. Te estás comportando como—como un loco. –Intentó parecer enfadado, pero no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios. «¿Asombroso? ¿Increíble?» Nadie lo había llamado así antes. Estaba más acostumbrado a palabras como "imbécil" o "puta", y el inesperado ataque de elogios lo hizo brillar con orgullo.

Entonces Rick besó sus palmas de la mano, sus muñecas, sus brazos, mientras lentamente bajaba a Mouse para que se acostara a ras de su pecho. Mouse se acercó voluntariamente, hundiéndose en el abrazo como si estuviera encontrando su hogar, y en ese momento, Mouse supo que seguiría a Rick a cualquier parte. Las reverberaciones atravesaron la caja torácica de Mouse mientras Rick hablaba, con su voz baja y áspera por la necesidad. –Entonces –dijo, sus dedos rodeando el agujero de Mouse mientras continuaba acariciando su polla–. ¿Alguna vez "juegas con tu trasero" en la cama, Mouse?

Un gemido se escapó de Mouse mientras se retorcía de nuevo en las garras de Rick. La necesidad y la excitación estaban en combate al frente de su atención, mientras que el lado más lúcido de su cerebro procesaba lentamente la pregunta. –¿Q-qué? Espera, ¿cómo—?

–¿Lo haces mientras piensas en mí?

No, nunca se tocaba de esa manera. Era algo que había aprendido a controlar hace años; las enseñanzas de Mamá Eun-Rick se encargaron de eso. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera libre de _pensar_ en Rick cuando estaba solo por la noche.

–Yo... no debería... ¡ah!

Rick le había metido un dedo hasta el segundo nudillo y ahora lo estaba metiendo y sacando a tiempo con la mano en su pene. Mouse se estremeció contra el duro pecho de Rick, capaz de hacer poco más que agitar y retorcer su culo, sin estar seguro de si debía avanzar hacia la mano de Rick o hacia su dedo.

Era el mejor tipo de dilema en el que estar.

–Pero _sí_ que piensas en mí. ¿Piensas en mí en tu cama?

Por supuesto, todas las noches de la semana pasada, había fantaseado con que Rick fuera a su habitación por la noche. Se imaginaba a Rick entrando, alto y sin miedo, bañado en una luz reconfortante. Imaginó la voz de Rick llegando suave a través de la oscuridad, sus palabras gentiles consolándolo, sus manos fuertes acariciándolo. Pero como un buen niño, Mouse había permanecido acostado con sus manos fijas a los lados mientras la humedad empapaba las sábanas. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado allí solo en su oscuro cuarto, silencioso salvo por sus lloriqueos frustrados y el constante alboroto y zumbido de las máquinas justo al otro lado de la pared?

–Eso es, Mouse. Dime dónde duermes por la noche –entonó Rick, pasando su pulgar por la húmeda ranura de Mouse.

Mouse sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el ataque a sus nervios luchando con los pensamientos que salieron a la superficie a petición de Rick. Los Ricks jamás debían saber dónde estaba su verdadera habitación. Los Guardas, nunca dejaban que nadie se acercase. Además, no podía decirle a Rick que siempre hacía mucho frío allí, que lo dejaban solo durante días entre las subastas. No podía decirle cómo contaba cada campanada del ascensor con temor. «3...2...1...»

–Mouse—

–No puedo. ¡No puedo! ¡No me dejan! –gritó. Una bola de calor crecía rápidamente en el estómago de Mouse mientras un inexplicable temblor arrastraba sus brazos y piernas hasta su ingle. Sentía como si corriera hacia el borde de algo que ya se precipitaba hacia él demasiado rápido, ¡demasiado rápido!

–Córrete para mí, cariño.

El sonido de la voz de Rick en su oído fue lo que lo empujó al precipicio. Su boca se abrió, aunque no respiró, ya que su cuerpo fue atrapado por un placer como nada que jamás hubiese conocido.

Salió de su núcleo, provocando espasmos en sus músculos y liberando cualquier resto de autonomía que tuviera hasta que se vio reducido a un amasijo tembloroso y lloroso. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y un líquido caliente salpicó su estómago mientras se lanzaba frenéticamente a la mano de Rick. Se sentía como si algo se estuviera liberando de su interior.

Gemido tras gemido ahogado goteaba de sus labios con cada oleada del orgasmo y, cuando finalmente no quedó nada a lo que dar voz y los espasmos se disiparon en temblores puntuales, Mouse descendió al bendito vacío.


	8. Capítulo 8 - La revelación

"_En el dolor, Él provoca ideas;  
__En el placer, Él extiende el amor;  
__En el miedo, Él sirve a ciegas;  
__Y en la ira, Él desata el horror."  
__-A Bebe-días 4:16_

Rick nunca imaginó que se sentiría _así_.

Mientras miraba al techo, su respiración rápida y fatigada, sus ojos vidriosos, sintió que su mente comenzaba a enderezarse como un árbol volviendo a su postura después de un despiadado vendaval. El torrente de emociones e imágenes que le habían asaltado momentos antes desapareció junto con los fugaces retazos de palabras que resonaban en los ahora desocupados rincones de su cerebro. Una vez los últimos vestigios de la Resonancia se silenciaron, Rick aspiró un último aliento y exhaló lentamente.

–Qué puta pasada. –Las palabras, sonando endebles a sus propios oídos, quedaron suspendidas en el silencio de la suite del ganador.

Ansioso por interpretar el impacto de la Resonancia como algo más tangible, su mente se esforzó por encontrar una analogía: un concierto en el que cada miembro del público gritaba en su propio micrófono; un cuadro de mil colores mezclados; un libro en el que 20 historias diferentes se superponían en la misma página.

Si Rick había pensado que la Ciudadela era demasiado ruidosa con su constante actividad y anuncios, la Resonancia lo había hecho cien veces peor cuando pudo incluso escuchar los pensamientos de cada Rick dentro de ella. La avalancha de estímulos dejó a sus oídos zumbando y su cabeza tambaleándose como si hubiera sido arrastrado por un tornado.

Y en el centro de ese tornado estaba Mouse.

La mano de Rick se detuvo en su camino por la espalda de Mouse, donde lo acariciaba con movimientos lentos y tranquilizantes. Mientras miraba al pequeño niño que seguía desparramado en su pecho - con la respiración entrando y saliendo de manera constante, los hombros pegajosos de sudor seco - se maravilló de cómo un niño tan pequeño y sumiso podía ser el portal de un poder tan enorme.

Algunos Ricks pasaban toda su vida intentando acceder a la mente humana. Al fin y al cabo, almacenaba toda la información que hacía del universo lo que era y lo que podía ser, y acceder a esa fuente casi ilimitada de datos significaba un poder casi ilimitado. Por supuesto, había sueros de la verdad y rigurosos métodos de tortura para extraer la información deseada del cerebro de otro, pero la tecnología y el trabajo que requerían los convertían en tareas difíciles y que requerían mucho tiempo.

Pero esto... Esto era diferente.

Infiltrarse en la mente de otro sin que se diera cuenta, era lo que todo hombre en posición de poder anhelaba. ¿Por qué amenazar o coaccionar a tu enemigo para que te dé lo que quieres cuando puedes simplemente entrar y cogerlo? Era la forma suprema de espionaje - encubierta, instantánea e indetectable. Y considerando lo retorcidos que eran la mayoría de los Ricks, Rick podía pensar en unos cuantos que estarían muy, _muy_ contentos hacerse con ella.

Una imagen inoportuna de Riq apareció inmediatamente en su mente y el malestar se cuajó en su estómago al recordar la mirada de despedida del concejal principal. Era como si Riq sólo pudiese pensar en despellejar vivo a Rick y hacer punteo con sus tendones como un músico sádico.

Si un hombre como él consiguiese controlar las Resonancias, Rick no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de Mouse reflexivamente mientras eliminaba la idea de Riq estando en su posición, aquí con Mouse en su momento más vulnerable. Sólo imaginar las manos de otro Rick en Mouse hizo que su estómago se llenara de ácido, sus celos entrelazados con un deseo abrumador de proteger a su nuevo amante.

Mouse emitió un gemido agudo al ser apretado demasiado firmemente y Rick se sobresaltó, soltando inmediatamente su agarre. Respiró hondo y se regañó mentalmente por permitir que la Resonancia lo distrajera de un descubrimiento aún mayor - el que actualmente yacía dormido en sus brazos en felicidad postcoital. El simple recuerdo ayudó a enfriar la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo ante el desagradable pensamiento de un intruso, y se concentró en la calma que siempre le cubría cuando estaba con Mouse.

Con los ojos cerrados, visualizó los pensamientos de Mouse en la Resonancia. Se habían disipado hasta el nada con el sueño de Mouse, pero en los arrebatos de pasión, se habían tejido alrededor de Rick como un capullo de seda. Cada hilo acariciaba a Rick con un toque de satén tierno e inocente.

A pesar de su sutil transparencia, había una profundidad inconmensurable en los pensamientos de Mouse, capa tras capa haciendo eco de ese mismo cántico inquebrantable: _amor_. El mensaje, aunque simple, era innegable, inundando a Rick como una marea constante que llenaba sus fosas nasales con su toque salino pero purificante.

Una parte de Rick - la parte hastiada y desconfiada - se negó a creerlo al principio, decidida a encontrar alguna sombra de engaño en ese paisaje mental puro. Subversión, segundas intenciones, mentiras - estas eran cosas que Rick entendía y esperaba después de años de lucha por su vida. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a quemar puentes antes de llegar a ellos. Pero cuando se adentró en el espacio mental de Mouse, levantando velos figurativos a un lado en busca de algo que señalar y acusar, nunca apareció.

Con Mouse, no había nada más que honestidad en sus pensamientos. Su mente era un libro abierto para Rick, y cada página sólo galvanizaba sus crecientes sentimientos hacia Mouse. Decir que estaba simplemente _intrigado_ por Mouse ya no era suficiente. ¿_Fascinado_? Por supuesto. ¿_Obsesionado_? Tal vez. ¿_Enamorado_?

«¿Qué me dices, San Valentín?» La burla de Chi se le metió en la cabeza.

Rick la había descartado rápidamente, incluso negándose a aceptar la idea en un principio, pero ahora lo atormentaba hasta darse cuenta de que llevaba las de perder. Hacía tanto tiempo que Rick no se sentía así por alguien. ¿Pero amor? Demonios, ya era suficientemente difícil incluso amarse a sí mismo a veces. Y aún así Mouse evocaba en él una profundidad de emociones que no se habían manifestado en años. ¿O eran décadas?

Presionó la palma de su mano sobre su ojo derecho, el metal de su sintóptico frío bajo el calor de su piel. Zumbaba silenciosamente, almacenando el último lote de video que había recolectado y - por Dios, hablaba de su vida en décadas, _múltiples_ décadas, mientras que Mouse no podía estar lejos de su primera. ¿Cuántos años tenía el chico realmente? Reuniendo lo que había deducido de Chi y la evidente falta de experiencia en la vida de Mouse, no podía ni intentar adivinarlo.

Con cualquier otro niño, Rick nunca habría siquiera considerado una pizca de atracción. Por el amor de Dios, no era un—«asaltacunas, manoseador de niños, **pedófilo****»**. Se alejó rápidamente de los insultos acusadores. Al no haber tenido nunca un Morty propio, Rick no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños en general. Cuando se habían cruzado en su camino en el pasado, mantenía una tolerancia civil hacia ellos, tal vez una leve diversión, pero poco más.

Pero donde normalmente sólo veía a un niño como un dolor de cabeza y un peso muerto, Rick veía a Mouse como una fuente de posibilidades ilimitadas que le hablaba a su alma.

«¿Alma?» Rick arrugó la nariz ante su propio sentimentalismo. Se consideraba un hombre de ciencia, maldita sea. Palabras como "alma" y "destino" no formaban parte de su vocabulario y sin embargo se encontraban cada vez más a gusto en su lengua.

Al fin y al cabo, sólo el destino podía dictar que dos nopersonas como ellos, que habían sido hechos paria por los mismos crueles amos, se reunieran. Y con su unión, Rick sintió un sentido innato de conexión y plenitud que le había sido desconocido durante gran parte de su vida. La idea de que podría tener un amante después de tantos años de soledad aún le parecía un idioma desconocido, incómodo en las consonantes y francamente blasfemo en el acento. Pero con Mouse, sabía que pronto lo dominaría.

Hasta el momento, Mouse estaba demostrando ser un tutor muy alentador.

Nada había sido tan seductor como ver a Mouse atrapado en el agarre despiadado del éxtasis, desnudo y tembloroso, y el corazón de Rick comenzó a acelerarse al revisitar los recuerdos de antes. Apoyando sus manos en las esferas del culo de Mouse, las reflexiones de Rick pronto fueron eclipsadas por la creciente excitación que le suplicaba su atención.

Provenía, en parte, del olor particular que se mezclaba con el almizcle de la juventud de Mouse. Desde que lo notó, Rick se encontró desconcertado y embelesado por él, aunque no podía identificar el aroma. Lo más cercano a lo que podía compararlo era un cruce entre una manzana ácida y un vino blanco suave... ¿o era vermut? Brotaba de Mouse, incluso mientras dormía, y Rick notó que provenía más intensamente del brillo que cubría el interior de sus muslos.

Separando suavemente las mejillas de Mouse, metió un dedo en la grieta para deslizarlo por la humedad.

Mouse se movió bajo su roce, murmurando suavemente.

Aunque la rareza biológica de Mouse había pillado a Rick por sorpresa, no podía decir que estaba totalmente extrañado. Los orificios auto-lubricantes eran una característica sexual común que había visto - y personalmente apreciado - en innumerables especies alienígenas. Verlo en Mouse, que había asumido que era de una Tierra muy similar a la suya, sólo destacaba el hecho de que él y Mouse eran realmente de mundos diferentes. Pero si el chico ya tenía la capacidad de encender el genio de Rick a través del dolor - y ahora a través del placer, como se había confirmado recientemente - entonces ¿por qué no podía la dimensión de Mouse contener algunas sorpresas más?

Rick se llevó los dedos a la lengua para lamer el residuo. «Sip. Definitivamente vermut dulce». Salivó al recordar la cara de Mouse en el momento en que el orgasmo lo reclamó. Aún atrapada entre sus estómagos, la polla de Rick comenzó a moverse, anhelando la liberación que había estado acumulando desde antes de llevar a Mouse al clímax.

Incluso si significaba quedarse con el calentón, Rick no podía negarle a Mouse su primer resplandor postcoital. Así que cuando Mouse quedó deshuesado y temblando en los brazos de Rick, se contentó con sostenerlo mientras disfrutaba de las últimas sacudidas de la Resonancia.

Dio un zumbido frustrado. El hecho de que su primera noche juntos tuviera que ir mano a mano con algo tan trascendental como la Resonancia, dejó a Rick sintiéndose fracturado, dividido entre dos rompecabezas rivales que exigían que los resolviera.

Todavía había mucho que aprender sobre Mouse, su pasado, sus habilidades, su potencial. Las Epifanías habían sido increíbles de por sí, pero ahora las Resonancias hacía que parecieran trucos de magia baratos en comparación. Si este último poder había permanecido oculto bajo la superficie todo este tiempo, ¿qué otras maravillas poseía Mouse? Rick sintió que estaba a punto de ser testigo de un cambio significativo dentro de Mouse, uno que no sólo sacaría a Mouse de su cautiverio, sino que también transformaría la vida de Rick para siempre. Jugó distraídamente con un tirabuzón en la punta de la trenza de Mouse mientras se preguntaba cómo sucedería.

Después estaban las Resonancias para resolver. En ese momento, eran todavía como una sobrecarga sensorial inducida por las drogas, nada como los románticos cuentos de telepatía que Rick había escuchado toda su vida. Se sentía como si hubiera sido arrojado descuidadamente en una vorágine de pensamientos, el bombardeo haciendo casi imposible elegir una voz individual. Sin la capacidad de localizar un objetivo específico y descifrar la información, las Resonancias eran más como migrañas a esas alturas. Aprender a navegar por ellas llevaría tiempo y concentración.

Afortunadamente para Rick, nunca fue alguien que se alejara de un desafío.

Con un brazo envuelto alrededor de Mouse, Rick se deslizó con cuidado para liberarse de su cuerpo flácido, haciéndolo rodar suavemente sobre su espalda. Los restos de semen seco se desprendieron del estómago de Rick mientras se movía y se los quitó con una ligera molestia cuando se engancharon en su caminito a la felicidad.

Mouse dio un pequeño murmullo y metió un puño bajo su barbilla mientras dejaba que el otro brazo cayera libremente sobre su cabeza para aterrizar en una almohada. Sentado sobre sus talones, Rick se detuvo para contemplar el cuerpo dormido de Mouse. Apreció la forma en la que su pelo se pegaba con el sudor a sus sienes, la subida y bajada constante de su pecho, el rubor natural de su miembro flácido. Esa misma explosión de posesividad se apoderó de Rick cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz de la base de la polla de Mouse y recordó la acusación equivocada de Mamá Eun-Rick en su primer encuentro en el pasillo:

«Bueno, ¿qué ha hecho éste? ¿Ha intentado cortarle el pito al chico otra vez?»

Su siguiente exhalación albergó un insulto al jurar que haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar que Mouse fuera herido de nuevo. El impulso que originalmente había alimentado su venganza ahora se vertió en la protección de Mouse. Si bien no podía deshacer lo que se le había hecho en el pasado, podía esforzarse en demostrarle a Mouse que la vida podía ser más que sólo dolor. Podría ser mucho más que eso.

Inclinándose para rozar sus labios sobre el suave estómago de Mouse, Rick se deslizó más abajo en la cama hasta que estuvo acurrucado entre los muslos de Mouse. Cuando empezó a plantar besos en el interior de las piernas de Mouse, alternando de lado a lado, Mouse se retorció de nuevo, despertándose lentamente.

–¿Rick...?

–¿Mm? –Rick murmuró contra su muslo izquierdo, deslizando sus manos bajo Mouse para agarrar su culo.

–E-e-eso—hace cosquillas –balbuceó Mouse, riéndose mientras se frotaba el sueño de sus ojos.

–Oh, no hará cosquillas por mucho tiempo –ronroneó Rick, ya escuchando una Resonancia empezar a susurrar en su cabeza–. Confía en mí.

Los pensamientos de Mouse siempre eran los primeros en manifestarse, un flujo constante de «que bien sienta», «más» y otras expresiones castas que, para Rick, habrían salido simplemente como «joder, sí». Impresiones más abstractas pintaban el telón de fondo de los elogios de Mouse. Fragmentos de la anterior paja de Rick se repetían en su memoria y una acogedora serenidad calentaba sus huesos. Con una especie de orgullo egoísta, Rick sonrió en torno a otro beso con la boca abierta para saber que la lujuria de Mouse estaba totalmente incitada por él.

Mientras su nariz rozaba el escaso vello púbico de Mouse, el aroma fresco de los fluidos de Mouse asediaba los sentidos de Rick y se lamía los labios con un hambre depravada.

–¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abaj—oooh? –Mouse soltó un grito estrangulado, levantándose. Sus manos inmediatamente se agarraron al pelo de Rick mientras éste pasaba la lengua firme y lentamente por el ano de Mouse.

«No puedes hacer eso! ¿O puedes? ¿Realmente está haciendo eso? DiosmíoDiosmíoDiosmío». Mouse empujó a Rick a medias, pero tan pronto como el placer superó su sorpresa, estaba enredando sus dedos en la melena de Rick para sujetarlo en su lugar.

Como si Rick tuviera alguna intención de irse.

Cuando Rick soltó una risita, el agujero de Mouse se agitó bajo su cálido aliento y más pensamientos se abalanzaron sobre Rick uno sobre otro en una oleada feroz.

Esta vez Rick se mantuvo firme contra la corriente. «Concéntrate, Ricky. Puedes hacerlo. Es como coser y cantar». Con ansias engulló un trago lleno de saliva y néctar de Mouse. «Vale. Es más como comer culos y leer mentes, pero ¿cuál es la diferencia?»

El sabor de Mouse era igual que su olor, sólo que más espeso y definido. El líquido cubría su lengua como si fuera jarabe y en cuanto terminó de lamer lo que se aferraba a las mejillas de Mouse, una nueva ola rezumó desde su entrada. Con un gruñido impaciente, Rick se puso de rodillas, llevando el cuerpo de Mouse hacia arriba con él, con los brazos apretados firmemente en el centro de Mouse. El chico dio un grito desgarbado mientras estaba suspendido boca abajo, sus piernas pataleando inútilmente en el aire por encima de los hombros de Rick.

Rick apuntó con su lengua y la metió en el agujero de Mouse, sumergiéndose más profundamente cada vez que el anillo de músculos daba espasmos a su alrededor, alternando entre tirar a Rick hacia dentro y apretarlo hacia fuera. Cuando dio un giro particularmente travieso de su lengua, Mouse soltó un angustioso gemido que Rick hizo eco con el suyo.

Las compuertas se habían abierto y Rick se enfrentaba una vez más al diluvio de la Resonancia. Decidido a no ser abrumado esta vez, se aferró a una cadena de pensamientos en particular, enroscándola alrededor de sus dedos metafóricos antes de que pudiera escaparse. Tenía su propia especie de crudeza, tan distinta del sedoso abrazo de Mouse, y Rick fue capaz de deslizarse por su superficie plana y aburrida con relativa facilidad. No fue sin cierta vacilación que Rick dejó atrás los pensamientos líricos de Mouse mientras buscaba y finalmente encontraba la fuente del hilo en el plano mental.

«Dios, lo que no haría por una copa».

«Nunca habría aceptado este trabajo si significaba tener que dejar la bebida».

Una sed intensa secó repentinamente la garganta de Rick mientras sintonizaba con los pensamientos incorpóreos. Rebosaban de descontento, de paciencia desgastada, y de los grilletes del orden y la disciplina sofocantes.

«Ricks Guarda».

Rick extendió su rango, recogiendo más presencias afines que encajaban como un enrejado. Mientras revoloteaba de un Guarda a otro, encontró que cada uno compartía la misma cansada insipidez. Los años de trabajo bajo el gobierno del Consejo habían exprimido cualquier espíritu que estos Ricks tuvieran, dejándolos como meros caparazones en uniformes.

Era una idea inquietante y Rick sólo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar unas cuantas quejas más de los descontentos antes de soltarse y agarrarse a otro hilo de pensamiento que le llevó a otra parte de la Ciudadela.

Afortunadamente, Rick descubrió que mientras una parte de él se adentraba en los caminos invisibles de la Resonancia, su conciencia nunca estaba lejos de la suite del ganador. Aún podía concentrarse totalmente en la tarea que tenía entre manos - como demostraban los gemidos desenfrenados de Mouse - y con algunas pruebas intencionadas, descubrió que podía ocupar simultáneamente varios espacios. Cada hilo que exploraba tenía sus propias características y, como si pasara sus dedos por las cuerdas de una guitarra, podía discernir diferentes Ricks simplemente por el tenor de sus pensamientos.

La sensación abrasiva de los Ricks Guarda dio paso a una aspereza que Rick atribuyó a otro grupo de Ricks trabajadores descontentos. Apestaban a resentimiento y críticas mordazes por el sistema que los oprimía. Ricks Élite tenían una acidez grasienta con un flujo casi constante de auto-afirmaciones reforzadas por el desdén por sus compañeros Ricks. Una suave ligereza de una pequeña colección de conciencias le dio a Rick un bienvenido respiro y pasó unos momentos ininterrumpidos disfrutando de la calma que venía de nada menos que Eun-Ricks.

Era difícil para Rick medir el tiempo y el espacio mientras estaba en una Resonancia. Con su mente consciente aún interactuando con el mundo real a su alrededor, los segundos parecían pasar como horas mientras volaba sin esfuerzo a través de lo que debían ser kilómetros de distancia invisible. Cosas como niveles y habitaciones se volvieron obsoletas mientras Rick atravesaba mentes que existían en un plano completamente separado. Ninguna pared podía mantenerlo fuera y mientras perseguía un hilo de pensamiento notablemente vibrante, se dio cuenta de que incluso había conseguido acceso a las habitaciones privadas del Capitán de la Guarda. Un breve recorrido por los oscuros secretos del Capitán que se escondían bajo su tranquilo exterior hizo que Rick chasqueara su proverbial lengua. «Cuánto asunto no resuelto».

Mientras tanto, en la suite de los ganadores, Mouse aullaba en éxtasis, rasgando sus uñas desafiladas por los muslos de Rick mientras se retorcía incontrolablemente, su trenza se movía de un lado a otro como una cola impaciente. Se liberó de su cinta, extendiéndose a través de las sábanas y captando la luz de la lámpara de la cama para resplandecer de un marrón dorado. Mouse había recurrido a envolver sus delgadas piernas detrás del cuello de Rick para sujetarlo mientras Rick lo comía con gusto. Su completa inexperiencia con el anilingus significaba que cada lametazo y mordisco de Rick lo tenía en vilo.

Rick acurrucó su cara entre las mejillas del culo de Mouse para chupar su suave culito. Pasó su lengua por su agujero, a través de su perineo, y dio largos lengüetazos a la parte inferior de las pelotas de Mouse, dónde estaban apretadas contra su cuerpo. Inclinándose para acunar la cabeza de Mouse sobre su regazo, Rick extendió la mano para deslizarla por debajo de su pene erecto, apretándolo ligeramente entre la V de dos largos dedos. Mouse se agitó bruscamente al contacto, arrojando a Rick aún más lejos a través del paisaje mental de la Ciudadela.

Como un cometa que se precipita a través de un cúmulo de estrellas, Rick giró patas arriba hacia el éter antes de agarrarse a un pensamiento arbitrario de entre las masas. Enseguida lo atrapó y Rick se estremeció internamente ante el dolor fantasma.

El hilo en el que se había enganchado era más afilado que cualquier otro, cáustico al tacto. Sólo con seguirlo a través de la red de ruido cerebral dejó la mente de Rick irritada, ansiosa de extraerse a sí misma en un acto de auto-preservación. Pero Rick continuó. Ya estaba demasiado metido, decidido a ver qué más podía encontrar en el dominio oculto de los habitantes de la Ciudadela. Sólo cuando se acercó a la fuente se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos de este Rick no eran como los de los demás.

Mientras la mayoría de los hilos se cruzaban en intervalos extraños, mostrando un vínculo de simpatía entre sus anfitriones, este colgaba remoto y solo. No había puntos de intersección, no se superponía con ningún otro ya que flotaba solitario en la inmensidad del espacio intelectual.

Dejando que su curiosidad se apoderara de él, Rick pasó sus manos sobre la corriente de pensamiento externa, permitiendo que el hilo se enrollara alrededor de sus dedos y brazos como mercurio frío. A estas alturas, ya debería haber captado una letanía de pensamientos, pero sólo fue recibido con silencio. ¿Era uno defectuoso? ¿Alguien inconsciente? No, aún quedaba el plano del subconsciente por explorar. Dejando de lado cualquier preocupación, Rick se sumergió aún más profundamente.

En una avalancha inesperada, el hilo envolvió sus brazos y hombros, cubriendo su pecho hasta que se cerró sobre su corazón en un agarre asfixiante. Al final escuchó algo. Comenzó como un eco distante que se convirtió en un rugido y el primer pensamiento tangible que surgió de las profundidades hizo que la sangre de Rick se congelara:

«C A O S»

Las letras se garabatearon frenéticamente en la pizarra de la mente de Rick. Rick se deslizó mentalmente hacia atrás, intentando desenredarse de los pensamientos que se aferraban a él como una insidiosa telaraña, pero era demasiado tarde. Su mente se incendió abruptamente en rojos brillantes y negro punzante mientras el hilo vomitaba imágenes de carnicería y sufrimiento demasiado grotescas incluso para el estómago de Rick:

Un niño pequeño colgaba de unos viciosos ganchos mientras sus entrañas enroscaban en un espeto de metal debajo de él. Viento arenoso soplaba a través de un campo, estéril excepto por un solitario árbol en llamas y un círculo de lápidas chirriantes en su base. Un cráneo le lanzó una sonrisa dentada mientras un falo se lo follaba por una cavidad ocular, corrida goteando por su cara como lágrimas perladas. Cuerpos sin extremidades que eran poco más que muñones sangrientos se retorcían en el suelo de hormigón y en las sábanas andrajosas como gusanos gigantes.

Incluso mientras la mente de Rick se tambaleaba con repugnancia por las escenas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, el retorcido deleite del anfitrión se anidaba en su corazón como una serpiente satisfecha. Por mucho que Rick intentara liberarse del hilo, éste arrojaba púas para atraparlo como si fuera un pez capturado, acercando a Rick para susurrarle amenazadoramente al oído.

«Todo mío».

No era tanto una frase como un estado de ser que lo abarcaba todo. El anhelo de control de este Rick sólo era paralelo a su sadismo, los dos incuestionablemente unidos. El clamor por la posesión triunfaba sobre todas las demás emociones, una sedienta voluntad de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr el control total. Permeaba cada faceta de la mente de este Rick, la obsesión resumida en la inquietante imagen de un cuerpo sin cabeza suspendido por largas tiras de piel - una marioneta sin vida sobre cuerdas ensangrentadas.

«Quien sea que es este tío», pensó Rick, «es un sociópata con complejo de dios».

Sin que Rick lo quisiera, el hilo dio un giro abrupto y una nueva escena inundó su mente: filas sobre filas de Ricks con el uniforme de la Federación Galáctica. Como si la incongruencia de las alianzas militares no fuera suficientemente confusa, la piel turgente de los soldados tenía ese inconfundible tono de muerte, y dos fosas negras se encontraban donde sus ojos habían estado. Pasaron a ciegas por delante de Rick mientras la procesión avanzaba obedientemente a través de una ciudad devastada por la guerra - no, la Ciudadela. Rick reconoció los altos edificios y las estatuas exuberantes del atrio principal, sólo que ahora los estandartes verticales velaban cada cara, los emblemas de la FG en ellos tachados con una X andrajosa.

De entre las filas de soldados nítidamente formadas, Rick vio una pequeña figura de pie en medio de la espantosa marcha de la muerte. Se podía ver entrecortadamente, pero a medida que Rick se acercaba, toda su atención se centró en ese único punto familiar de pelo largo y túnica blanca ahora salpicada de rojo.

«Oh, Dios».

Mouse estaba de pie con la cabeza inclinada, sin prestar atención a los soldados que marchaban a su lado. Como una puñalada en sus entrañas, le recordó a Rick a la manera en que Mouse había aparecido en el escenario de la Subasta de Morty, la definición exacta de indefenso. Un par de manos, inquietantemente similares a las de Rick, se deslizaron sobre los delgados hombros de Mouse para atarse alrededor de su garganta. Mientras Mouse era silenciosamente levantado del suelo y estrangulado por las manos sin cuerpo, Rick gritó, su voz silenciada e impotente dentro de la proyección mental. Más allá de Mouse, la túnica blanca se extendió hacia arriba y hacia fuera hasta que se unió a una de las enormes banderas rojas que colgaban de un monumento imponente. Entonces empezó a caer, descendiendo lentamente en cascada como un torrente de sangre para revelar la figura dorada que estaba debajo.

«Riq».

Mientras Rick miraba la estatua, su cuerpo se congeló de miedo. Cualquier otro hilo que el subconsciente de Rick había estado rastreando se rompió rápidamente y Rick se sintió profundamente solo. La misma agitación que le revolvió el estómago a Rick durante su último encuentro con el líder del consejo volvió con ganas.

Delante de él, los ojos de Mouse estaban abiertos de par en par, su boca se movía mientras gritaba silenciosamente una sílaba una y otra vez.

«Rick... Rick...»

–¡Rick! R-Rick! Por favor no pares! –Mouse estaba gritando su nombre en un lloriqueo suplicante–. ¡Por favor! ¡Casi—mmmmh—casi llego!

Rick parpadeó, saliendo de su estupor. Tardó un momento en orientarse de nuevo. Todavía estaba arrodillado en la cama, con Mouse suspendido en sus brazos, su lengua enterrada en el culo de Mouse. Lo que habían parecido minutos haciendo de espectador de las películas de terror de Riq habían sido en realidad sólo segundos y el agujero mojado de Mouse seguía apretando con fuerza su lengua, desesperado por la atención de Rick.

Una llama de voracidad rugió dentro de Rick y atacó de nuevo el culo de Mouse, estimulándolo hasta que sus nervios sonaron. Disfrutó de los dulces gritos y el torbellino de pensamientos impulsados por la Resonancia que envolvieron a Rick en amor y ánimo mientras luchaba por bloquear las inquietantes revelaciones con las que se había tropezado.

El fantasma de los pensamientos de Riq amenazó con contaminar la mente de Rick, y en una demostración ardiente nacida tanto del miedo como del deseo desesperado de reclamar a Mouse como suyo, Rick empujó su lengua tan profundamente como podía, la base gruesa empujando contra las paredes internas de Mouse mientras gruñía en su garganta.

Las vibraciones impulsaron los nervios de Mouse al límite, y, por segunda vez esa noche, se estaba corriendo. Sus piernas se tensaron, los dedos de los pies se separaron, y se arqueó hasta salirse del regazo de Rick, las manos agarrando puñados de las sábanas donde se sostenía. Exclamaciones tartamudeadas se desprendieron de la garganta de Mouse mientras la eyaculación salía de su polla para pintar su pecho y cuello con gotas calientes.

En vez de navegar por la Resonancia hasta los rincones más alejados de la Ciudadela, Rick se volcó hacia el interior, saboreando la embriagadora sensación de Mouse y sólo Mouse en su mente. Sus pensamientos eran un santuario comparado con el paisaje infernal que había presenciado y rápidamente fue absorbido por las sensaciones de euforia que rebotaron de Mouse y en él mismo.

Después de que el orgasmo de Mouse llegara a su punto máximo, eventualmente disminuyó, saliendo de él como una niebla por la ladera de una montaña. En su estela, Mouse se quedó exhausto y delirante con el remanente de sexo, y cuando Rick relajó su agarre, se deslizó en un montón de sábanas sin fuerzas y jadeante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el tenue resplandor de los ojos de Mouse brillaba bajo sus pestañas, latiendo al mismo tiempo que su corazón.

Incluso antes de que los últimos restos de Resonancia lo abandonaran, Rick ya estaba a cuatro patas, con su propia polla en la mano. Ardía a rojo vivo y a pesar de su anterior restricción, Rick sabía que no podía estar sin ser liberado por mucho más tiempo. Se abalanzó sobre Mouse, empuñando su polla con una desesperación silenciosa.

Inclinándose para lamer una gota de semen de la mejilla del Mouse, Rick le frotó el cuello con la nariz, inhalando profundamente para degustar el almizcle en su paladar y su lengua. Cuando Mouse se movió, su boca automáticamente buscando la de Rick, Rick cerró sus labios sobre los suyos en un profundo beso. Hundió la lengua, una réplica descarada de su anterior anilingus y Mouse se arqueó en ella con un gemido de necesidad.

Durante el beso, Rick se sorprendió y dio un gruñido cuando Mouse puso sus manos en su polla. Se apartó para ver a Mouse mirándole con una intensa concentración que contradecía su feliz aturdimiento.

–¿Me dejas? –La voz de Mouse era firme a pesar de sus exhalaciones respiratorias.

–Mouse –comenzó Rick, sin saber qué decir después. Ya estaba dolorosamente duro y sólo con pensar en Mouse encima de él era casi suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Pero su cuerpo eligió responder por él y se movió para reclinarse junto a Mouse, sin que sus ojos lo dejaran nunca.

Con sorprendente agilidad, Mouse se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente a la erección de Rick, sus manos acomodándose perfectamente a su largo, apretando y acariciando ligeramente, familiarizándose con él. El resto del cuerpo de Rick estaba lleno de marcas de brutalidad de una vida difícil, pero afortunadamente su polla no había sido desfigurada y se mantenía gruesa, larga y temblorosa en las pequeñas manos de Mouse. Rick contenía la respiración mientras miraba, temiendo que la perturbación del aire lo despertara de este sueño.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Mouse que no se forzara a sí mismo, cuando al instante siguiente Mouse abrió la boca y acogió la cabeza de la polla hinchada de Rick.

Estaba tan caliente y húmedo como había imaginado, y, Dios, ¿cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido por última vez una boca como esta? Lo que se suponía que debían palabras salieron como un gruñido, y se metió indecentemente en la suculenta humedad de su boca.

Mientras los labios de Mouse se cerraban completamente sobre él, su hábil lengua masajeaba a lo largo de la parte inferior del glande de Rick, la mezcla de calor y presión paradisíaca en la polla de Rick. La comía como un profesional, y aunque Rick se preguntó brevemente cómo un niño de su edad podía tener tanta experiencia, sabía que no debía insistir en esa pregunta demasiado. Un tentador aleteo de la lengua de Mouse disipó rápidamente cualquier reserva que tuviera, instándole a que se recostara y lo disfrutara.

Rick no era el único que estaba disfrutando, como demostraban los pensamientos de Mouse que rondaban en los márgenes de su mente. Sonrió, acariciando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Mouse con aprecio, mientras Mouse comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo de su miembro en una impresionante demostración de habilidad.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Mouse. Joder –siseó Rick, con los dedos de los pies retorciéndose–. Más que bien. Sí, nene. Justo así. –La cadena de elogios fluía fácilmente de Rick y cada muestra de apoyo provocaba otra ola de Resonancia que Rick utilizaba a su vez para estimular aún más el ego de Mouse, alimentando su ciclo de afecto mutuo.

Ganando impulso y coraje, Mouse se apartó del miembro de Rick para chupar fuerte su punta, antes de sumergirse de nuevo, cubriéndolo de calor húmedo. Las caderas de Rick saltaron de la cama con otro –¡Joder! –estrangulado. No duraría mucho tiempo así, no con la forma en que Mouse lo manejaba, y deslizó su mano para agarrar a Mouse detrás del cuello, haciéndole señas para que se detuviera. Pero incluso ante la insistencia de Rick, Mouse se mantuvo firme en su propósito de darle a Rick un—«regalo... Regalo... » Extraña elección de palabras, pero la Resonancia sonaba persistentemente en el centro de sus pensamientos.

–Mierda, Mouse. Me—me voy a correr –dijo Rick con los dientes apretados, su última advertencia. Cuando la respuesta de Mouse fue sólo un decidido «puedo con ello», Rick murmuró: –De acuerdo, nene. Si puedes con ello… –antes de finalmente ceder, dejando que la brasa del orgasmo en su ingle se convirtiera en un auténtico infierno. Sus abdominales se contrajeron y clavó los talones en el colchón a ambos lados de Mouse mientras el orgasmo lo envolvía.

Pero Mouse seguía sobre él. No sólo sobre él, sino tragándoselo, su garganta envolviendo la polla pulsante de Rick, su nariz enterrada en el vello púbico de Rick. «¡Dios—!» Rick sintió que se hinchaba aún más ante la sensación de hacer un garganta profunda, y disparó carga tras carga por la garganta de Mouse. Boquiabierto, soltó una serie de maldiciones e incoherencias incomprensibles.

Una vez había vaciado lo que quedaba de su reserva y sus músculos liberaron su agarre, Rick cayó bruscamente sobre las sábanas. Convencido de que podría dormir durante un mes, se las arregló para dar sólo un ligero escalofrío cuando Mouse finalmente sacó la polla gastada de Rick de su boca. Con toda la delicadeza de una rutina muy practicada, Mouse lo lamió hasta dejarlo limpio y luego le chupó ligeramente la ranura para absorber lo que quedaba.

–Ya está. Es oficial. He muerto y me he ido a-al puto cielo –Rick resopló, frotándose una mano en la cara. Levantando ambos brazos tambaleantes, movió sus dedos en un gesto de _ven aquí _a Mouse, quien se detuvo momentáneamente antes de arrastrarse para acurrucarse entre el brazo y el pecho de Rick. Con un gruñido, Rick se echó hacia atrás para darle un repaso rápido a Mouse–. No te— no te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

–No... –La respuesta de Mouse salió silenciada alrededor de una burbuja en su garganta. Tosió y lo intentó de nuevo–. No. E-estoy bien. «¿Lo he hecho bien? Dime que lo he hecho bien».

–Sí, Mouse. Lo has hecho muy bien. –Rick cerró los ojos y bostezó, las dificultades del día finalmente alcanzándolo y dejándolo agotado. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Mouse, disfrutando de la sensación de su cálida piel contra la suya. Dormir se veía como una recompensa muy bienvenida en este momento.

–Lo has hecho otra vez, Rick.

Rick abrió un ojo. –¿Hm? ¿Hecho qué, nene?

Mouse se escapó del agarre de Rick, y Rick sintió un desagradable escalofrío donde ya no se tocaban. –Me hablas como—como si hubiera dicho algo, cuando no lo he hecho. Sucedió antes y ha sucedido ahora mismo. –Entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Rick con algo parecido a la cautela–. ¿C-c-cómo lo haces?

«Oh, vaya». Rick se puso tenso, sabiendo que tendrían que tener esta conversación eventualmente. «Sólo que no pensaba que sería tan pronto». –En realidad, Mouse, es... es... por ti. –A veces el mejor enfoque era simple y directo.

–¿Por mi? –Mouse repitió lentamente. Esperó a que Rick continuara.

Aclarando su garganta, Rick se sentó para poder hablar con Mouse ojo a ojo. –Así es. Sabes cómo—bueno, que concedes Epifanías, ¿verdad? –Mouse asintió, cambiando su mirada a las clavículas de Rick en vez de a sus ojos y alentando a Rick a dejar el tema rápidamente–. Es c-cómo eso. Excepto que cuando hago esto... –Rick se detuvo para acariciar al Mouse en la nuca, masajeando sus dedos a través del pelo del Mouse hasta que sus hombros se relajaron–. O esto... –Guió a Mouse hacia él para que sus labios se encontraran. Mouse respondió instantáneamente, inclinándose hacia el beso y cuando Rick le dio una lánguida caricia de su lengua, Mouse abrió su boca para permitirle el acceso. La Resonancia comenzó a aparecer en la mente de Rick, y se alejó lo suficiente como para susurrar–, Piensa en algo, Mouse. Cualquier cosa.

«¿Cualquier cosa?» Rick podía ver los pensamientos de Mouse vacilando ante la petición, inseguro de qué hacer, incapaz de concentrarse en una sola cosa. Finalmente, se decidió por...

¿Estrellas? –preguntó Rick, sonriendo a la imagen que se estaba desarrollando ante él–. Las estrellas que ves desde tu habitación. Es una ventana pequeña, apenas más grande que tu cabeza, pero te gusta mirar las estrellas afuera. ¿No es así?

Los ojos de Mouse se abrieron de par en par, su mandíbula cayó completamente. –T-tú—tú realmente puedes...

–Como dije, Mouse. Es gracias a ti. –Rick le dio un beso rápido en la frente–. Cuando te hago sentir bien, me haces ver pensamientos.

Tocándose la frente con la mano, Mouse frunció los labios, con un aspecto genuinamente curioso. –¿Son sólo m-mis pensamientos?

–No. También puedo oír a otros. Parece que sólo a Ricks, sin embargo algunos de ellos hasta el otro lado de la Ciudadela. Pero los tuyos –le dijo Rick tocándole juguetonamente en la nariz–, son mis favoritos.

Mouse se quedó callado un minuto, procesando lo que le acababan de decir. Vacilaba entre el regocijo y la indecisión, cosa que Rick experimentaba mientras las Resonancias se hinchaban y apagaban en rápida sucesión en su cerebro. Se quedó en silencio, sin embargo, permitiendo a Mouse llegar a sus propias conclusiones sobre cómo se sentía al respecto.

Como Rick, sabía que a nadie de su clase le gustaría la idea de que alguien se metiera en su cabeza. Cada Rick tenía su buena parte de secretos que se esforzaba por guardar, y las Resonancias fácilmente representaban una amenaza para ello. ¿Pero y un Morty? ¿Y _Mouse_? Rick sabía que si en algún momento Mouse decidía que no lo quería dentro de su cabeza, aceptaría esa petición, incluso si se oponía a sus propios deseos egoístas.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo de ningún otro Rick. Especialmente no de Riq.

Riq no se detendría, ni siquiera le daría a Mouse la opción. Cogería lo que quisiera de él, le gustara o no—

«¿Pero realmente eres diferente?» susurró una voz en la cabeza de Rick.

¿No acababa de tocar a Mouse para provocar una Resonancia? ¿No lo había manoseado hasta que se convirtió en un revoltijo en sus brazos mientras bailaba un vals alrededor de las cientos de mentes a las que de repente tenía acceso? No, pensó obstinadamente. No era lo mismo. Sólo intentaba entender lo que podía hacer una Resonancia. Era necesario averiguar—

«¿Y la siguiente vez?» Naturalmente, cualquier buen experimento requiere—«Así que para ti es sólo un experimento, ¿no?» No. No fue por eso—«Literalmente _manipulaste_ la información que querías de él». Pero sólo para que—«Puedas conseguir lo que quieres». No, lo único que quiero es—«Satisfacer tu propia venganza».

–¿Cómo son las cosas ahí dentro? ¿En mis pensamientos? –La pregunta de Mouse rompió el aluvión de autoodio de Rick. Miraba a Rick con tal fascinación que lo hizo pestañear. No había ni rastro de acusación en la voz de Mouse, sólo interés. Una pequeña ráfaga de Resonancia transmitió la sinceridad de Mouse y Rick respiró aliviado.

–Es increíble –dijo Rick automáticamente–. Quiero decir, es—mierda, ¿cómo lo describo? –Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, ruborizándose por su evidente tambaleo. ¿Como podía este crío hacerle sentir como si _él_ fuera el niño? Mouse ya había recuperado felizmente su lugar en el pecho de Rick, así que se tranquilizó, disfrutando de la paz que una vez más se estableció entre ellos. Con un brazo envuelto alrededor de Mouse, movió el otro abstractamente por el aire mientras hablaba–. Es como—como si estuvieras pensando en algo—bam—cada parte de ello es real. No hay segundas intenciones. No hay nada. Está limpio. Puro. –Sus dedos se aflojaron mientras la palabra colgaba entre ellos–. Vale. Lo admito. Ha sonado patético.

–No ha sonado patético –dijo Mouse en voz baja–. Me gusta. –Como si sus palabras no fueran lo suficientemente claras, los ecos en sus pensamientos lo confirmaban–. Pero, Rick... –Se alejaron de repente cuando Mouse levantó los hombros, su voz vacilante–. No creo que nadie me llame jamás 'puro'.

–Eh, eh, eh. No hables así, Mouse. –Rick lo apretó más fuerte–. No importa lo que te hayan hecho, n-no pueden quitarte lo que tienes, Mouse. Quien tu _eres_. –Levantando suavemente la barbilla de Mouse para encararlo, añadió–: ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? Vas a hacer cosas increíbles, Mouse. N-nada va a cambiar eso. –Lo besó en los labios y luego presionó su frente contra la suya–. Y quiero estar ahí para ver cada minuto de ello.

–Rick –Mouse empezó, pero Rick le cortó con otro beso, este más lento, más profundo.

–Por supuesto que lo digo en serio –respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de Mouse.

Mouse bajó la mirada y golpeó con el dedo el pecho de Rick mientras formulaba su siguiente pregunta. Esta vez, Rick esperó pacientemente, dándole tiempo a Mouse para que lo dijera él mismo en vez de adelantarse con una Resonancia. Había algunas cosas que necesitaban ser dichas en voz alta.

–Pero, R-Rick. –Se estancó–. ¿Qué harás con ello? Quiero decir, ¿con ser capaz de, ya sabes, leer mentes?

Rick reajustó sus brazos alrededor de Mouse, mirando al techo mientras abordaba su respuesta con cuidado. –Creo que la pregunta no es tanto lo que _yo_ voy a hacer con ello, sino lo que _otros_ podrían hacer.

–¿Otros?

–Mouse. –Rick hizo una pausa para sentarse derecho, sujetando a Mouse con su brazo. Necesitaba saber que Mouse entendía lo que estaba a punto de decirle. –Mouse, no tienes ni idea de lo poderosa que es la Resonancia—quiero decir, la lectura de mentes. Ya sabes lo que están dispuestos a hacer los Ricks para conseguir Epifanías. Pero una Resonancia, es—imagínala como una Epifanía multiplicada por cien. Hay gente ahí fuera que—que mataría, Mouse. Honestamente _matarían_ por ello. Mucha gente sufrirá si alguna vez descubren esto sobre ti, Mouse. Por eso tenemos que—

–Llevarme lejos. –Mouse ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, resignación arrugando su frente.

–Ese es el plan.

–¿Pero cómo?

Contra todos sus instintos, Rick siguió adelante con la cruda realidad. –Eso... no lo sé todavía. Es algo que tendremos que resolver juntos.

Rick había asumido que Mouse se alejaría de la perspectiva de lanzarse de cabeza a algo tan precario como escapar de la Ciudadela. Pero sorprendentemente, al chico le hizo crecerse. Un remolino de Resonancia solidificó sus sospechas: Mouse estaba realmente contento de que se le confiara una tarea tan importante. Le gustaba ser útil, fiable. Le hacía sentir como—

La imagen de un joven llenó repentinamente la mente de Rick. Tenía los ojos de Mouse y una sonrisa amable, pero ahora era más alto, más tonificado. No solo tonificado, _musculoso_. La figura tenía abdominales marcadas y hombros anchos y musculosos. Y, lo más sorprendente, llevaba una cresta impresionante.

«¿Es así como quiere verse a sí mismo?»

Rick se mordió la lengua antes de poder preguntar. Tenía la sensación de que a Mouse le avergonzaría exponer sus fantasías personales, pero no pudo reprimir una risa. Antes de que Mouse se diera cuenta, Rick redirigió rápidamente la conversación.

Bajando los ojos al torso de Mouse, tosió. –Pero, de todas formas, primero creo que a ambos nos vendría bien una ducha. ¿Qué me dices?

...

Mouse pasó su dedo por el vidrio empañado, añadiendo otra pluma al ya majestuoso plumaje del pájaro. El pájaro, que normalmente se mantenía estático con sus alas dócilmente plegadas a los lados, ahora presumía de un par más que brotaban pomposamente de su espalda. Se desplegaban, las plumas se extendían, arqueándose sobre la idílica escena del estanque que estaba esculpida en la puerta de cristal.

–Mira por dónde. Tienes un verdadero don para el arte, chico.

De espaldas a él, Mouse sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido de Rick. –C-creo que se le ve más feliz de esta manera. –Mirando por encima del hombro, encontró los ojos de Rick sentado en el banquillo de la ducha. –He querido hacer esto desde—bueno, desde siempre.

Mouse apenas había entrado en la ducha de la suite del ganador y sólo recordaba a algún visitante ocasional que optó por usarla en vez del lujoso jacuzzi que estaba justo afuera. La ducha, con sus azulejos de tono tierra y paredes sin adornos, era mucho más modesta que el resto de la suite, la única expresión artística se encontraba en el detallado adorno de la puerta.

Fue sólo cuando los dos comenzaron a ducharse que Rick explicó que el pájaro de cuello largo del dibujo era, de hecho, una "grulla", y los palos anillados que estaban a su lado eran de "bambú". Según Rick, eran símbolos de prosperidad en algo llamado cultura _As-yatika_ en la Tierra.

–Sí, bueno, ya va siendo hora de que se le haga una renovación a este sitio –dijo Rick, llamando a Mouse con una mano. En su otra mano sostenía una generosa porción de champú púrpura, cuyo aroma a lavanda llenaba el espacio confinado–. Y, a propósito, es hora de que te limpiemos a _ti_. –Echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, Rick levantó una pierna y dio una palmadita en el espacio delante de él.

Mouse abandonó su arte y obedientemente se sentó entre los muslos de Rick, permitiéndole pasar el champú por su grueso cabello. –Sabes, Rick, s-siempre me limpian después de t-todas formas.

Rick resopló y respondió rápidamente. –Sí, bueno, apuesto a que puedo hacerlo mejor que ellos. –Estaba ocupado enjabonando los mechones húmedos con sus dedos delicados y cuidadosos hasta que el champú se convirtió en una nube espumosa–. A menos que los prefieras a ellos antes que a _mí_.

–¡No! N-no, por supuesto que no lo— –Mouse dijo rápidamente, y luego se detuvo, con una sonrisa brotando lentamente en su cara–. Eeeh, ¿eso era una broma? –Golpeó juguetonamente a Rick en la rodilla, sonriendo.

–No sé. I-igual debería dejar que tus Eun-Ricks lo intenten. Ellos probablemente saben cómo lidiar con todo este pelo mejor que yo. –Como para demostrar su argumento, Rick sacó dos largos trozos de cada lado de la cabeza de Mouse y los movió–. En serio, Mouse, podrías amordazar a alguien con esto si realmente quisieras. –Hizo una imitación envolviendo los mechones alrededor de su propia garganta y asfixiándose.

Mouse captó su reflejo en el espejo de pared y se rió al ver su pelo retorciéndose como serpientes en el aire caliente.

Rick continuó. –Pero, de verdad, creo que ya has llevado el _look_ de Rapunzel suficiente tiempo. –Golpeó un dedo en su barbilla pensativamente–. ¿Y si intentamos... _esto_? –Rick pasó sus manos sobre la espuma de la cabeza de Mouse, transformándolas en picos gemelos–. Y ahora mi ratoncito se convierte en un gato.

Mouse se mofó al ver al nuevo él. Se veía ridículo. –O-oh, ¿sí? «Dos pueden jugar a ese juego». –Agarrando la botella de champú y vertiendo una cantidad abundante en sus manos, se giró para placar a Rick, frotándole el pelo hasta convertirlo en un revoltijo espumoso. En segundos, lo había convertido en un afro masivo.

Esto divirtió a Rick muchísimo y se dio un golpe en el muslo mientras se reía a carcajadas de su propio reflejo. Mouse se sobresaltó ante el inesperado arrebato, pero gradualmente su timidez se disolvió bajo el sonido, y él también empezó a reírse. El jugueteo era todavía extraño para Mouse, y al principio tropezó como un potro recién nacido hasta que los dos estuvieron bromeando como si hubieran sido amigos toda su vida.

Con otro movimiento de sus manos, Rick esculpió la espuma de Mouse en un voluminoso _bouffant_, mientras que Mouse lo tenía con un elefante trompetista sobre su cabeza. El ridículo corte de tazón de Mouse fue contrarrestado por una tambaleante torre de espuma sobre Rick. Greñas, cardado, coletas - cada peinado provocaba una nueva carcajada hasta que se tuvieron que agarrar a sus costados, de tanto reírse.

Mouse fue el primero en recuperarse, con las mejillas ahora muy doloridas. –V-vamos, Rick. –Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que volara un poco de espuma, luego se sentó más recto, con los brazos cruzados–. Dame algo—intenta hacerme un peinado _de verdad_.

Inclinando su cabeza hasta que su pelo enjabonado se deslizó, Rick pensó por un momento. –Vale. Creo que ya sé cuál es el tuyo. –Rick apartó la espuma de los lados y juntó las manos, colocando la masa de espuma teñida de púrpura en una línea recta por el centro de la cabeza de Mouse.

La cresta se tambaleó cuando Mouse giró la cabeza a ambos lados para mirarse mejor en el espejo. Sin embargo, cuando fijó la mirada en su reflejo, se quedó quieto, sin reconocer de repente al niño sonriente en el espejo. La curva ascendente de sus labios sobre los dientes blancos y rectos; la forma en que sus ojos se convirtieron en medialunas oscuras sobre sus mofletes. ¿Era realmente él? La felicidad se reflejaba tan naturalmente en su rostro que se preguntaba cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella.

Rick se inclinó hacia el marco del espejo para mirar junto a Mouse. Murmuró, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. –Sí. Yo también creo que te queda bien.

–Gracias –susurró Mouse. Una ráfaga de satisfacción total lo atravesó y dio un suspiro de felicidad mientras se relajaba con el tacto de Rick. Sin decir una palabra, Rick apoyó suavemente a Mouse contra su pecho, su corazón latiendo tranquilizadoramente a través de las costillas de Mouse. Movió el cabezal de la ducha para lavar la espuma, pasando sus dedos por las sienes de Mouse para liberar cualquier resto de champú.

Mientras Rick ponía su mano sobre la ceja de Mouse para evitar que la espuma le llegara a los ojos, Mouse hundió la barbilla, viendo cómo el chorro de jabón fluía por su pecho, alrededor de su vientre y entre sus muslos. El agua se desviaba alrededor de las irregularidades de su piel y se arremolinaba en la carne deformada donde la cuchilla de C-165 había intentado castrarlo hace más de un año.

Cerró los ojos.

Cada Rick - cada uno de los Ricks que lo visitó, sin falta, había dejado su marca en él de alguna manera. Las cicatrices adornaban su piel como marcas de ganado, adjudicándoselo pulgada a pulgada.

Mouse no entendía cómo funcionaban los Ricks a veces. Por un lado, lo trataban como si fuera un tesoro. Ricks entraban en la suite del ganador con las manos juntas en plegaria, arrodillándose ante él y hablando de las maravillas de las Epifanías. Pero inevitablemente esas mismas manos se convertirían en zarpas, desgarrando ansiosamente a Mouse como si fuera un trozo de carne.

«Menos Rick». Mouse sacudió su cabeza, frustrado por la falta de nombres para elegir. «Quiero decir, _**mi**_ Rick». Rick - el mismo Rick que actualmente se estaba poniendo un suavizante con aroma a rosa en el pelo - nunca había levantado un dedo para hacerle daño.

«Por ti, Mouse. He vuelto por ti».

Esa había sido su respuesta a la pregunta anterior de Mouse, pero otro asunto seguía sin resolverse, llenando a Mouse de preocupación.

–¿Rick?

–¿Sí, Mouse?

–¿Por qué viniste a v-verme?

–Ya te lo dije, Mouse. Por—

–¡N-no! Eso ya lo sé. –Presionó sus manos contra el banco para no retorcerlas e inclinó la cabeza–. Quiero decir... la primera vez.

Las manos de Rick se detuvieron donde estaban enjuagando el acondicionador. Pasó un segundo de silencio antes de que Rick reanudara su tarea, estrujando con cuidado las puntas del pelo de Mouse hasta que el agua se aclarara. Justo cuando Mouse se planteaba volver a preguntar, Rick habló.

–¿Confías en mí, Mouse?

Ahora le tocaba dudar a Mouse. Lo que debería haber salido como una simple respuesta quedó atrapado en la garganta de Mouse, enredado en sus propias perspectivas conflictivas. La experiencia había moldeado la visión del mundo de Mouse de manera que no había espacio para la confianza. Eso se le había arrebatado, dejando sólo una constante aprensión en su lugar. «¿Pero para Rick?»

–Sí –se encontró diciendo.

–Entonces confía en mí cuando digo que nunca te haría daño, Mouse. Jamás. –Terminó de enjuagar el pelo de Mouse, Rick puso ambas manos en los hombros de Mouse, sus ojos mirando fijamente a los suyos a través del espejo. Una mirada de severidad reemplazó su anterior alegría–. Se suponía que debía matarte esa primera noche.

Mouse parpadeó, sin saber cómo tomarse la confesión de Rick. Una ráfaga de preguntas se disparó a través de su mente, cada una abriendo caminos cada vez más lúgubres. La mano de Rick en la suya lo sacó de su nube oscura y el creciente nudo de terror se desenredó mientras los dedos de Rick se entrelazaban con los suyos.

–Supongo que puedes darte cuenta de que esa parte no salió según lo planeado.

Mouse tragó, asustado pero decidido a seguir adelante. –¿P-por qué debías matarme, Rick?

–Porque quería derrocar al Consejo, y tú eras la única manera que se me ocurrió de hacerlo. –Rick se rió amargamente–. Puede que no lo creas, pero es probable que el Consejo sólo sea lo que es hoy en día gracias a ti. Antes de ti, no eran más que burócratas, pero ahora con las Epifanías y sus fanáticos Élite, no creo que sepas lo que son capaces de hacer—

–Creo que sí –Mouse intervino–. Si es algo parecido a lo que me hicieron a mí, entonces lo sé.

Rick ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera esperando escuchar algo. Al no escuchar nada, preguntó en voz baja: –¿Qué te hicieron, Mouse?

Mouse levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer, más un gesto de derrota que un encogimiento de hombros. –No – no puedo hablar de ello.

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos y luego Rick le dio a Mouse un estrujón rápido. –No pasa nada. No tienes que hacerlo. –Con un largo suspiro por la nariz, Rick añadió con humor sombrío–: En cualquier caso, entonces probablemente no me culparías por querer derribarlos.

–¿No quiere todo el mundo? –Su propio rencor lo sorprendió, pero Rick sólo dio un silbido impresionado.

–Así que este ratoncito tiene dientes.

–Pero, ¿qué—quiero decir, puedes decirme qué te hicieron, Rick?

–Oh, sólo me encerraron por nada.

–¿Quieres decir que estuviste en prisión? –Mouse no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su voz. Ya tenía una idea de lo que hacía a Rick diferente de la Élite habitual que lo visitaba, pero nunca había oído hablar de un Élite que fuera a la cárcel.

–Sí –respondió Rick–. Diez largos y apestosos años en un agujero de mierda de la FG. Creo que me dejaron allí esperando que la palmara. Pero gracias a un amigo mío, me escapé hace unos meses.

Mouse escuchó atentamente mientras Rick relataba los principales acontecimientos de su pasado: la inesperada redada de la Federación Galáctica, su detención y encarcelamiento fraudulentos. La prisión sonaba como si hubiera sido una lucha diaria por la supervivencia, pero Mouse no pudo evitar notar las extrañas similitudes entre el encarcelamiento de Rick y el suyo propio. Le negaron la libertad, lo torturaron regularmente, lo trataron como menos que un humano. Mouse se sorprendió al enterarse de que un Rick podía vivir tal vida.

Sin embargo, sólo cuando Rick comenzó a retroceder aún más en el tiempo, se le abrieron los ojos a Mouse. Mouse no se había parado a pensar que Rick también tenía una familia, la misma familia que él, de hecho, y era extraño oírle hablar de sus padres y su hermana de una manera que no era del todo correcta. Era como si estuviera nombrando personajes en una obra que ambos habían visto, pero en la que el director había escrito historias diferentes.

El concepto del multiverso le era familiar a Mouse y había oído a menudo de Ricks que había aparentemente infinitas "copias" de él caminando dentro de la misma Ciudadela en la que vivía. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, así que la idea permaneció como una lejana abstracción, como intentar imaginar un color que nunca había visto antes.

Mouse se enteró de que Rick había estado ausente durante la mayor parte de la vida de su hija, sólo para reaparecer después de que su hijo muriera en el parto. En contraste, Mouse recordaba haber crecido en un hogar lleno de relatos cariñosos del abuelo Rick - aunque en realidad nunca había conocido al hombre. Eso era porque el abuelo Rick había fallecido el mismo día que Mouse había nacido.

–Joder. Si eso no es ironía poética, no sé qué lo es.

–Sí. Supongo que sí es bastante raro –coincidió Mouse, con la voz apagada.

–Pero, eh, oye. –Rick le dio un golpecito en las costillas, sacándolo de su letargo–. ¡Al menos nunca tuviste un abuelo Rick que te volviera loco! Hablando sin parar sobre los "buenos tiempos", avergonzándote delante de tus amigos, queriendo arrastrarte a locas aventuras espaciales...

–Oh, ¿y como si tú _no_ lo hicieras?

Rick sonrió, con la lengua entre los dientes. –Culpable. Y no te olvides de las clases obligatorias de lucha libre. –Enrolló una mano bajo el brazo de Mouse, agarrándolo por detrás del cuello en un medio nelson. Con la otra mano, deslizó sus dedos por sus costados, sacando carcajadas de Mouse.

Mouse chillaba, retorciéndose en su agarre. –¡E-eh! ¡Tramposo! ¡Al menos avísame!

–¿Oh? No estás en posición de hacer demandas, amigo, especialmente cuando soy _yo_ el que tengo los dedos enjabonados. –Movió sus dedos como una amenaza, y después atacó las costillas de Mouse, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad.

–¡V-vale! ¡Vale! –Mouse gimió en medio de ataques de risa–. ¡No es justo! –aulló–. ¡Mis mejillas me están matando! –En un último y desesperado intento, Mouse se las arregló para liberarse del control de Rick. Se giró y agarró las muñecas de Rick, usando todo su peso para sujetarlas al asiento de la ducha. Cuando levantó la vista para mirar a Rick con toda la ira que pudo reunir, Rick sólo sonrió y lo picoteó en los labios. Mouse se encrespó de la sorpresa.

Aprovechando el estado comprometido de Mouse, Rick se acercó para darle otro beso. Luego otro, cada beso se hizo más lento y más suave. Disminuyeron la falsa ira de Mouse hasta que éste liberó su agarre de las manos de Rick para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La forma en la que Rick siempre se las arreglaba para calmarlo así asombraba a Mouse. –No es justo, Rick.

–¿Qué no es justo? –Rick preguntó inocentemente.

–Que me hagas sentir así. –Los ojos de Mouse estaban llenos de deseo cuando puso sus rodillas a ambos lados de los muslos de Rick. Su erección se clavaba el estómago de Rick, y Mouse no estaba seguro de si era el vapor del agua caliente o la sangre que se acumulaba en su ingle lo que lo mareaba.

–Si eso es ser injusto, entonces ya somos dos –Rick prácticamente gruñó. Agarró a Mouse por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo sostuvo mientras besaba su camino hacia la acogedora boca de Mouse.

Había mucho más que Mouse habría dicho, si hubiera podido hablar. Le habría agradecido a Rick por abrirse a él, por estar con él así, aquí, amoroso y maravilloso. En cambio, dejó que su corriente de gemidos se perdiera en la boca de Rick.

Con sus muslos repentinamente débiles por el deseo, Mouse se sentó en el regazo de Rick. Cuando su polla chocó con el miembro rugiente de Rick, se lanzó impulsivamente hacia delante, deseando repentinamente mucho más.

–Rick –le habló a la comisura de los labios de Rick, su corazón a mil–. Rick.

–Estoy escuchando –dijo Rick. Deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda de Mouse y alrededor de su pecho, acariciando sus pezones bajo sus pulgares. Esto envió fuertes sacudidas de corriente eléctrica a la ingle de Mouse.

Mouse dio un lloriqueo frustrado, moviendo su culo. –P-pero ya sabes lo que quiero! No me hagas—

–Pero quiero _oírlo_.

Apretó los dientes, intimidando a su lengua para formar las palabras que lo frustraban. –Yo… –Se atragantó con otro grito de excitación–. –Yo quiero... –Sus manos se flexionaron mientras intentaba sacar las palabras–. Yo quiero tenerte d-dent—

Se oyó un fuerte golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta de la ducha.

Mouse chilló sorprendido y reflexivamente se alejó de Rick, sobresaltado.

–¿Señor Rick? –Una voz estridente se escuchó a través del sonido del agua–. Señor Rick, lamento informarle que su sesión ya ha terminado.

«¡Mamá Eun-Rick!» Mouse miró rápidamente a la puerta, un sudor frío de alivio recorrió su nuca cuando vio que estaba empañada por el vapor. La figura de Mamá Eun-Rick era una masa oscura detrás del cristal.

Cuando se giró hacia Rick, Rick tenía un dedo presionado en sus labios. Su mirada estaba enfocada en la puerta, y después de darle una reconfortante mirada a Mouse, aclaró su garganta y respondió, –S-sí. Salimos… –Se estremeció ante las palabras que había elegido–. Salgo ya.

La sombra se movió, y Mouse pudo ver que Mamá Eun-Rick estaba de perfil como si hubiera presionado una oreja contra la puerta. –Señor, por favor permítame sacar a El Elegido para que pueda arreglarse a su gusto. Me encargaré de que lo atiendan antes de su salida.

–Rick, por favor no... –le susurró Mouse a Rick–. ¡No me hagas ir!

–Todo irá bien, Mouse –le susurró. Apretó los brazos de Mouse de forma tranquilizadora–. No podemos permitir que nadie sepa lo que... lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos. Actúa como si todo fuera normal. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Sus cejas se arrugaron de preocupación, pero Mouse obedeció, asintiendo temblorosamente. Sólo cuando se bajó del banco recordó su estado de excitación.

–Lo estoy sacando ahora –dijo la voz de Rick. Mouse inclinó sus hombros y cubrió su erección con ambas manos, lanzando a Rick una mirada suplicante–. Pero, eh, dale una toalla primero, ¿quieres?

Mamá Eun-Rick chasqueó sus dedos, y una segunda figura apareció. La puerta abrió una grieta, y una toalla blanca fue empujada a través de ella. –Ven ya, _querido_. –Su voz era tan acogedora como una fosa de víboras y Mouse se acobardó mientras tomaba la toalla de sus nudosos y enjoyados dedos.

Envolviendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura, miró el diseño del cristal, observando hoscamente como la condensación se acumulaba en un punto y caía en una lágrima gorda por el elegante pico de la grulla. El repentino cambio de alegre y excitado a agobiado y aprensivo hizo que el estómago de Mouse diera vueltas, y respiró con dificultad antes de ponerse firme.

Apenas había salido de la caseta cuando Mamá Eun-Rick lo agarró bruscamente por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel rosada de la ducha, y se tropezó con sus propias piernas a su paso rápido.

Con la cara retorcida de desprecio, gritó: –Contigo sólo es una maldita cosa tras otra. Me estoy rompiendo la _espalda_ intentando que este circo funcione bien, y aquí estás tú, ignorando el límite de tiempo como si no importara? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan _irresponsable_?!

«¿Límite de tiempo?» Mouse se había olvidado por completo de ello y de todas las reglas que normalmente seguía con un cliente. El límite de cuatro horas estaba tan profundamente arraigado en su psique que normalmente podía sentir que se acercaba como un reloj, iniciando el ritual de despedida mucho antes de la llegada de Mamá Eun-Rick.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, Mamá Eun-Rick agarró a Mouse para arrojarlo sobre ella. Él se esforzó por mantener la toalla en su sitio cuando casi se deslizó, y luego la miró rápidamente, listo para otra reprimenda. En cambio, Mamá Eun-Rick lo miraba expectante como si estuviera esperando que él hiciera—bueno, algo, pero por más que lo intentara, Mouse no podía adivinar qué era. Su mirada recorría su cara, su torso e incluso sus caderas como si esperara encontrar algún tipo de transformación física. Cuando su exploración resultó ser infructuosa, el desprecio se asentó una vez más en sus rasgos.

–¿Crees que toda la Ciudadela gira a tu alrededor? ¿Hm? –Se elevó sobre Mouse, mirándolo como si fuera una mancha de mierda en sus preciadas bragas. Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro Eun-Rick que estaba cerca–. Coge al otro y empieza a limpiar este lugar. Huele a... –Sus fosas nasales se abrieron cuando olfateó el aire e hizo una mueca–. Simplemente límpialo. Y llévale al Rick su _ropa_. –Chasqueó la lengua ante el mono arrugado en las sábanas.

–Mamá, p-por favor no te enfades. S-siento haberme olvidado. –Las disculpas salieron de Mouse en automático. Estaba acostumbrado a menospreciarse a sí mismo para calmar el mal genio de Mamá Eun-Rick, incluso cuando una pequeña voz susurraba dentro de él, «no lo siento».

Volviendo a Mouse, Mamá Eun-Rick siseó, –No eres más que un patético mocoso. No vales mi tiempo, ni el del Consejo, y mucho menos el de ese apestoso _Rick_. –Clavó un dedo en dirección al baño donde la ducha estaba escondida.

–Eso no es verdad. –La voz de Mouse salió como un susurro cubierto de hierro.

Mamá Eun-Rick retrocedió y entrecerró los ojos. –¿Qué acabas de decir?

Mouse tragó. –E-eso no es verdad. Sí que lo valgo. Y él no apesta. _Tú_ apestas. –Se levantó para sentarse más recto, con los brazos apoyados detrás de él.

–Pero, menudo desagradecido... –Mamá Eun-Rick se detuvo de repente, echando una mirada al baño antes de echar el brazo hacia atrás y darle una bofetada a Mouse en la cara con el dorso de la mano. La bofetada reverberó por la habitación, y el dolor explotó en la mejilla de Mouse, haciéndole retroceder.

Le quemaban los nervios donde Mamá Eun-Rick le había golpeado, el dolor se filtraba profundamente bajo su piel hasta que cubría su corazón.

«¿Cómo se atreve?»

Un destello de algo brillante y agudo comenzó a pulsar en su interior.

«No tiene derecho».

Como un fuego serpenteando por el lado de un edificio en llamas, el odio ardía y crepitaba dentro de Mouse.

«Pagará por esto».

Mouse se giró lentamente y dirigió su mirada a Mamá Eun-Rick para verla—verla _de verdad_ por primera vez. Donde normalmente había visto una figura dominante e imponente, ahora veía una anciana desgraciada en su lugar. Las arrugas de la edad alrededor de sus ojos de repente se resaltaron bruscamente en la luz acentuada; sus labios rojos, dolorosamente agrietados y delgados. Como si leyera líneas de un guión, Mouse sintió que se sumergía en una piscina de las mayores inseguridades de Mamá Eun-Rick y las proyectaba inconscientemente de nuevo sobre ella.

«ERES SÓLO UNA VIEJA Y ARRUGADA SOMBRA DE LO QUE FUISTE».

Mamá Eun-Rick se congeló de repente, una línea de consternación recorriendo su frente. Abrió la boca sólo para cerrarla de nuevo sin decir nada.

«NINGUNA CANTIDAD DE MAQUILLAJE O JOYAS PUEDE OCULTARLO».

Incapaz de moverse, sus ojos se dirigieron a su mano que estaba en el aire. Tembló ligeramente. Una satisfacción cruda llenó a Mouse mientras la miraba con ojos insensibles. A la vuelta de la esquina, Rick salió repentinamente del baño, una nube de vapor le seguía. Su pelo estaba cubierto de agua y su mono todavía estaba mojado en algunos sitios. Se agarró al borde de la pared mientras contemplaba la escena.

–¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? –Rick gritó, su mirada saltando entre la mano levantada de Mamá Eun-Rick y la mancha de piel roja que florecía sobre la mejilla de Mouse.

«ESTÁS SOLA Y SIEMPRE LO ESTARÁS».

Retrocediendo como si la hubieran golpeado físicamente, Mamá Eun-Rick sacudió la cabeza, primero mirando brevemente a Mouse, luego al suelo, y luego a Rick. –Yo... –empezó, su voz temblorosa–. Yo tengo que—perdone, Señor. Ha surgido algo. Yo... –Se estaba alejando, con las manos agarradas a la cara, levantando desesperadamente la piel flácida de sus mejillas–. Haré que los otros Eun-Ricks se ocupen de... ¡Tengo que irme!

Tropezando con sus tacones altos, prácticamente se lanzó a la puerta, pasando por delante de un Eun-Rick alarmado en el proceso. Rick lanzó una última mirada en su dirección antes de arrodillarse frente a Mouse. Lo agarró de la mano, cubriendo su mejilla herida con la otra. Uno de los anillos de Mamá Eun-Rick había dejado un corte superficial y una salpicadura de moretones ya se estaban volviendo morados debajo de la marca roja.

Mouse podía oír a Rick hablándole, pero llegaba distorsionado como si lo escuchara bajo el agua. El latido de su corazón impulsado por la rabia aún llenaba sus oídos, pero cuando miró a los preocupados ojos de Rick, comenzó a desvanecerse como una marea menguante.

–¿Estás bien? –Rick estaba preguntando–. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sentí una Epifanía y luego...

A Mouse le llevó un momento conseguir que su boca se moviera correctamente. –No sé qué ha pasado –dijo con voz ronca. Era la verdad. –Simplemente... me enfadé con ella. –Lo que sea que hubiese transcurrido se evaporó como un sueño, escurriéndose entre sus dedos hasta que no pudo aferrarse a nada, y Mouse quedó sólo con un agotamiento abrumador. Se arrojó hacia adelante a los brazos de Rick, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick–. Me siento enfermo –susurró.

–Todo va a ir bien, Mouse. Te traeré... –Rick fue interrumpido de repente por una mano en su hombro. Giró su cabeza, en estado de alerta máxima. El Eun-Rick, sin embargo, sólo le sonrió suavemente, mirando consternadamente a Mouse antes de hablar.

–Señor Rick, El Elegido requiere atención médica. Por favor. Permítanos –dijo suavemente, sosteniendo un pequeño contenedor de vendas translúcidas a modo de explicación. Rick parecía estar listo para protestar, pero accedió cuando Mouse asintió con la cabeza. Mouse dejó que el Eun-Rick aplicara dos vendas cuidadosamente sobre la piel dañada, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Consiguió decir un pequeño "gracias" mientras el Eun-Rick trabajaba.

Cuando terminó, el Eun-Rick se despidió gentilmente, retirándose a la puerta sin decir una palabra más. Allí, otro Eun-Rick se encontró con él, y los dos tuvieron una breve pero acalorada discusión antes de que el primer Eun-Rick finalmente sacara al segundo con él al pasillo. Solos otra vez, Mouse y Rick dieron suspiros de alivio a la vez antes de mirarse a los ojos y sonreír.

–A-a veces pueden ser realmente agradables. Los otros Eun-Ricks, quiero decir –ofreció Mouse, disponiéndose a trenzar su pelo aún húmedo. La familiaridad del movimiento siempre calmaba sus nervios crispados.

–Comparado con esa perra, seguro. –Rick se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Mouse. Se acarició la parte posterior de su cabeza y añadió: –Ella es sólo una razón de más para sacarte de aquí.

–Si alguna vez salgo de aquí, nunca miraré atrás. Nunca.

–Quieres decir _cuando_ salgas de aquí.

–¿Pero cuándo es cuándo? –La voz de Mouse se quebró de cansancio, y aunque sabía que no era justo preguntarle esto a Rick, también pensó que quizás no sobreviviría a esto por mucho más tiempo. Estaban sucediendo tantas cosas nuevas que lo asustaban, y no sabía qué quedaría de él cuando todo terminara.

Rick se pasó la lengua por los dientes mientras pensaba. –Encontraré una manera, Mouse. Pronto.

Mouse había llegado al final de su trenza y miraba los pelos sueltos con desgana. Sin decir nada, Rick extendió su mano delante de él, un trozo de tela oscura andrajosa pellizcada en sus dedos. Combinaba con su mono.

–Para recordarme –dijo Rick con una sonrisa torcida. Cuando Mouse le ofreció su trenza, Rick enlazó el trozo alrededor del extremo y lo ató con un doble nudo. –Listo. –Era tosco comparado con la cinta que adornaba su pelo normalmente, pero para Mouse era tan bonito como seda hilada.

En ese momento, se oyó una tos amable desde la puerta. El Eun-Rick de antes entró rápidamente e inclinó la cabeza. –Señor Rick, es la hora –dijo desde su pose postrada.

Rick asintió con la cabeza antes de inclinarse para susurrar al oído de Mouse: –Vendré a buscarte en cuanto pueda. Pero hasta entonces, imagina que estoy contigo, y no tendrás motivos para tener miedo. –Comprobando que la mirada del Eun-Rick seguía fija en el suelo, Rick robó un beso rápido que hizo que el corazón de Mouse cantara una nota alta y temblorosa.

Mientras miraba a Rick salir de la habitación, con la cabeza en alto y caminando confiado, Mouse sintió algo de ese coraje fluir en él también, y agarró la tela alrededor de su trenza en un puño tembloroso.


End file.
